The ins and outs of the Axis
by Axis27
Summary: (Previously Starcoweek 2015) This is a collection of every short I've ever written for every reason that's ever caused me to write, be it a shipping week, a weekly thing, or just because I really liked one episode and had to make something for it. Multiple parring's and ratted T because I'm paranoid. Requests welcome.
1. Starcoweek 2015 day 1: First kiss

**So here is Starcoweek day 1, now I know that Starco week was about, two weeks ago, but seeing as I'm goin on a break I was hopping that these could tie over my readers for the time being. I also know that I filed this as complete but I will update this the next time something for Starco week comes around. Next on the list of explanations is that my beta has not read over this so expect spelling and grammatical errors galore. And lastly, all of my starco week submissions thus far take place on the same time line BUT there are not in order, if you want the chronological order than here it is, Day 1, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 2. I did not partake in day three, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Best friends

Marco stormed into the house with his hood over his head and his eyes down; he had finally managed to drum up the courage to ask Jackie out, not even as a date, and she had just told him that she knew about his feelings for her and that he should get over her. She wasn't mean about it, she said that Marco was a sweet guy but she simply wasn't interested in him. Being soft didn't help though, Marco felt like his heart was just torn apart right in front of him and felt like a complete fool because Jackie knew about his feelings.

"I should have known." He said as he marched into his room and threw himself onto his bed. "I mean I was practically drooling right in front of her, I must have been the biggest creep in the history of creepizoids. I can't believe I ever even thought it would be possible for me to have a thing with her, I mean what do I have? I'm just some kid with barely any friends and no redeeming qualities." Marco dug his face into his pillow as he continued to insult himself. "I don't even look good, I mean I wear the same type of hoodie every single day, I have absolutely no sense of style." He continued to dig his face onto his pillow as the tears continued to flow. "I'm nothing but some stupid safe kid!"

Star, who had been following him since he left the school, was watching from the doorway and felt this was partly her fault; a few weeks ago she had fallen out of love with Oscar after he had gone out with another girl and just this morning questioned Marco if he really had feelings for Jackie because he never made a move. She had asked this because she wanted to go out with him, not as a date, she didn't want to date right now, but she did want to hang with Marco in a way that was more than two friends that hang all the time. She began to slowly make her way over to Marco and Sat down beside him causing him to open his eyes. "You know none of that is true." She said as she placed a hand on his back. "Your sweet, smart, you are amazing with karate, you're always handy in a pinch, you're a true friend, and so much more."

"Don't try and cheer me up." Marco said from his pillow. "You were right earlier; I should have just gotten over her."

"I didn't mean it like that." She explained as she placed her hands on her lap. "And I didn't … I shouldn't have asked it in the first place."

"No." Marco replied as he placed his face back into his pillow. "I shouldn't have been so passive, maybe if I had asked earlier then I could have saved myself a few days of looking like an idiot … or maybe a few years."

"That's not what I meant." Star said as her expression fell. "But I guess it doesn't really matter anymore."

Marco's turned his head slightly to look at Star, he saw her sad expression and felt guilty for making her cry and decided that he wasn't going to let his bad day spread to his best friend. "Don't be like that." He said as he got up and sat next to her. "It was going to happen sooner or later … it's better that I got it over with." Star didn't seem cheered up by this in the slightest; she only looked off to the side as regret began to overtake Marco. "Don't be so upset Star I … I'll get over Jackie soon enough and then everything will be back to the way it was." She still didn't respond and a lone tear began to run down her face, just as it was at her cheek however, Marco caught it on his finger and Star looked over to him. "This is about Oscar, isn't it?"

Star sighed. "Kinda … it's because of him but he's not the reason."

Marco scooted closer to Star and tried to maintain his composure, he had no idea why but his heart began racing and he began to sweat a little. "So … what was the reason you sked me if I still loved Jackie?"

Star shook her head as she placed her hands by her sides. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I don't." Marco replied instantly earning him a shocked look from Star. "I don't love Jackie anymore … now tell me what you want?"

Star was left in shock, she didn't expect Marco to react like that, she didn't really expect any reaction from him at all but she soon smiled and laughed. "Oh, it's nothing … I just wanted to know … if you wanted to go on a …" She bit her lower lip and braced herself. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me but that's pointless now, isn't it?"

Marco's jaw dropped open as the gravity of his actions finally hit him, Star, his best friend, had only recently had her heart broken by her crush and then she tries to ask him out but instead he asks out someone else. "Oh my god." He said before covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god, I am such an idiot!" He threw his hands down to his sides. "And I asked out Jackie right in front of you."

"I don't want to date." Star said with a laugh. "I am in no mood for dating, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date."

Marco froze as he looked at Star. "You mean … like … a date … with your best friend?"

She nodded. "Yeah but that's pointless now so never mind it."

Marco stared in front of himself and bit his lower lip. "Why is it pointless?" Marco asked as he grabbed her hand causing her to tense up. "I actually think it's a great idea … I mean if you're still interested."

Star froze for a moment before smiling. "Sure thing, just name the place."

"I know just the place."

Marco took her to a new Italian restaurant that was a short walk from their house, they had a lot of fun talking about new monsters, their next adventure, and Marco even joked about them sharing a plate of spaghetti but Star said she had seen that movie and laughed at him. When they got home the two of them stood in front of the door with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. "That was a great idea." Marco noted. "Really helped get me out of my funk."

"Glad I could help my best friend." Star replied as she roasted her head on his shoulder.

Marco laughed slightly as the two of them stood there in awkward silence. "So … it was an interesting first date to say the least."

"Not first date." Star said as she looked at Marco. "A first date is a date is the date that makes two people a couple, this date didn't make us a couple so it's not a first date."

"So it's a regular date then?" Marco asked. Star nodded and Marco looked off to the side. "So seeing as it's a regular date … should it end like a regular date?"

Star smiled and wrapped her hands around the back of Marco's neck. "If you insist." Before Marco could protest or ask, Star slammed her lips against his causing the boy to tense up before relaxing into it. Marco could feel the softness of her lips as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her deeper into the kiss, it wasn't long before they were completely intertwined as if they were of one body. After what felt like forever, Star slowly pulled back and their lips stuck together for only a moment before slowly separating. Their bodies were still intertwined and they could still feel the other breathing heavily. After a moment, Star giggled and gave Marco a coy look. "You know Marco, we are still only friends so there's no need to get so excited."

It took Marco a moment to realize exactly she was talking about but when he did he instantly separated from her and turned around with his face as rad as his hoodie. "Ohhhh my gosh." He said as he caught his breath. "That was embarrassing."

Star laughed then wrapped her arms around his upper torso and placed her head right next to his. "Are we still best friends?" She asked.

Marco looked at her nervously before responding. "Yeah." He said weakly.

"Then all is forgiven." She said with a smile. "I'm going to go inside and in case you need to spend some more time out here then I'll be in my room."

Star released him and went inside leaving him alone with his thoughts. Marco wasn't sure what to think about all this, his emotions were in a wreck, he didn't know if he wanted to be closer with Star or if he was happy with what they had now but one thing was for sure, he wanted another date.

* * *

 **Now to get to work on putting up the next one, see you soon.**


	2. Starcoweek 2015 day 2: Wedding

**I have nothing to add but the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Starco Wedding

Marco couldn't believe that this day had finally come, sure it felt like only yesterday that they went on a date for the first time, which was a few years before their actual first date, but he was more surprised that he hadn't been killed before this day came, the day he was going to get married to his best friend, Star Butterfly. It had started with him asking Star's parents for their blessing thinking that her mom would execute him on the spot, it then got even more concerning when the Queen refused to let Marco marry Star and Marco told her that he wasn't asking for her permission, but the most interesting part came when he found out that Star hadn't told her parents that they were dating. Needless to say it was an interesting few weeks before they finally got engaged and all Marco would have to worry about was today, his wedding day. He was currently getting ready in the waiting room as he examined his tux once again. "I can't believe I actually made it." I said nervously.

"Nervous?" Marco heard a familiar voice ask. He turned around to see his father then ran over to give him a hug.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad you managed to make it."

"You think something as simple as having to travel to another dimension would keep me from my son's wedding?"

"Of course not." Marco replied. "So where's mom?"

"She's be here soon." He answered. "So are you nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't begin to describe it." Marco replied. "At first I thought Star's mom was going to kill me, then I thought her dad was going to kill me, then I thought she was going to kill me, and then I thought Tom was going to assassinate me at some point. I think I may die from my nerves at this point."

Mr. Diaz patted his son on the back causing him to almost fall forward. "Ah, that's my boy."

They shared a quick laugh and soon, Marco's mom walked in the room and almost broke into tears, she ran up to hug her son as she let her tears flow. "Oh, I can't believe it, my baby boy is all grown up and he's getting married."

"Mom!" Marco laughed playfully.

"Where did all the time go? It seems like just yesterday you meet your first foregone exchange student, who told you that you could grow up so fast?"

"Mom!" Marco laughed again.

Over in the brides waiting room, Star was going through similar anxiety, the wedding was set up to be an earth themed wedding but Star's mom had insisted that it follow some Mewni traditions but even a normal Mewni wedding was troublesome now, let alone one that had to be combined with an earth wedding. It was hard to find a horde of monsters that one or both of them would fight before or while they gave their vows but with peace beginning to form between the monsters and Mewmin that was increasingly difficult. Thankfully though, a number of monsters who used to fight Star and Marco volunteered, most of them were from Ludo's castle so at least that headache would be avoided all together instead of her having to work around it. She did have a few other concerns on her mind though, would everyone would be able to hear her and Marco while they were fighting? Would the orchestra still be able to play as well now that their instruments are made from brass and wood instead of monster bone? What if a guest accidentally went through booby-trap hallway that Star and Marco had to endure on their way to the reception? "Oh my gosh, this is just so much." She said as she grasped her head.

"Having trouble?" She heard her father's voice ask.

She turned around to see him in his royal attire and ran up to hug him. "Oh my gosh, I was afraid you weren't going … I mean."

"You thought I wasn't going to see my only daughter before her wedding?" He asked incredulously. "I might have been a little upset when you didn't tell me that you were dating a human and I had to find out by him telling me that he was going to propose to you whether we liked it or not, but nothing would stop me from seeing you right now." He stopped to stroke his beard. "I was however impressed that Marco had the guts to say that right to my face, you mother was so furious that she wanted to behead him and I almost agreed with her."

"But everything's alright now and we don't have to worry about my soon to be husband getting executed or anything." Star stated almost as if ordering it.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine now." The king replied. The King took a moment to take a good look at his daughter, her skirt reached all the way down to the ground before stopping just shy of actually touching it and maintained its position while she walked making it seem like she was gliding, the upper portion of her dress stopped just below her arms leaving her shoulders and back exposed her, her hair was completely pulled back revealing her eyes which were only covered by a thin veal. "You look beautiful." The King said as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulders.

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile.

The wedding itself was held in the castle's chapel and was packed to the brim with guests. Marco had chosen Alfonzo, Ferguson, and two of his other close friend to be groomsmen while Star had chosen Pony head, Jackie, Britney, and another one of her close friends as her bridesmaids. Everyone stopped talking the second the Wedding March song began to play and Star began walking down the aisle with her father who only Star could tell was about to cry. When they reached the end of the aisle she gave her father one last hug before he let to sit with his wife who was struggling (and failing) to not smile. Star gave a soft chuckle before going to join Marco at the altar, ready for what was going to be the most intense experience either of them has experienced.

"You do know what comes next, right?" Star whispered to Marco.

"Yeah I remember." Marco whispered back.

The priest cleared his throat and the trap doors opened releasing monster who rushed Star and Marco. The priest began giving the opening remarks as Star and Marco begin to fight. A large number of the guests watched on confused as the others were amused, but as the priest reached the end of the opening remarks, Star and Marco had finished with the monsters and it was time to exchange vows. Marco went first, telling Star how she changed his life and how much he loves her then Star went telling Marco that, even if he doesn't realize it, he changed her life as well. Just as they finished, the ceiling opened up revealing the setting sun just as a manticore flew over Star and Marco. The manticore dropped two rings which landed in Star and Marco's hands and following their 'With this ring, I thee wed' speeches, slid the rings on each other fingers. Then finally came the moment everyone was waiting for, the priest took on final breath then began. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now-"

Before he could finish, Star slammed her lips against Marco's who had lifted her vale as the priest was speaking. Marco was caught off guard at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. There were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even realize the clapping from the audience or the music that started playing, all that mattered to them at that moment was each other and nothing else. During the reception Marco would laugh as he recounted how he almost died in the booby-trapped hallway three times while Star made it through without a scratch while Star would avoid the subject of what happened to the dimension where her bachelorette party took place. Regardless of how it went and the event's that lead up to it, both Star and Marco would regard this day as the best day of their lives, or at least for the next nine months, then it became only one of the best days of their lives.


	3. Starcoweek 2015 day 4: Injured hurt

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

A different kind of pain

Marco was sitting on his couch reading a magazine, or at least he was trying to, he was distracted by the fight that he had with Star about the nature of their relationship. What happened was that Star had been asked out by a guy at school, said yes, went out with him, and decided that she didn't like him all that much. Normally Marco would be alright with this because although they had been going out on dates for about a year, he and Star weren't a couple, but what bothered him was the fact that all this happened two weeks ago and he had just heard about it from Brittney this morning. "How could she think so little of me?" Marco asked. "She can't just go out with a guy then go out with me again without even telling me. Then she has the nerve to tell me that I'm out of line? I just wanted to know why she didn't bother to tell me about it."

As Marco ranted, he heard the doorbell ring and rolled his eyes as he got up to answer it. "And Now she's come back only to lecture me some more." He stated as he walked over. He slowly opened the door but as he was about to speak his mouth froze open as he saw his best friend covered head to toe in cuts and bruises and with one gaping cut on her arm that was literally oozing blood.

"Hi Marco." Star greeted weekly, she tried to walk inside but soon fell forward causing Marco to catch her.

"Star what happened?!" Marco demanded.

"Nothing … important." Star said as she tried to get to her feet only to fall back into Marco's arms.

Marco began to carry her over to the sofa with a scowl on his face. "You expect me to believe that?" He asked as he placed her down on the sofa. "Stay here, I'm going to get the first aid kit."

"No." Star said as she reached out with her arm. "I'll be alright, you just …" Her hand fell before she could finish her statement.

Star tried to get up but found moving to be quite painful for some reason. She continued to lie there until Marco returned with the first aid kit. "Alright, hold still." He said as he pulled out a cloth to wipe up the blood on her arm, after it was clean he began to apply disinfectant which caused Star to wince in pain. "Hold still, I need to clean it before I can wrap it."

"Why are you doing this?" Star asked weekly.

"Are you joking?" Marco asked as he pulled out gauze. "This cut might not be that deep but it still needs to be taken care of or-"

"I mean I thought you were angry with me." Star corrected.

"Yeah, I am." Marco said as he finished wrapping Stars large cut. "Now how about you answer one of my questions, what the heck happened?"

Star turned her head away slightly as Marco began tending to some other minor cuts. "I … Ludo attacked."

"So?" Marco asked. "You've fought Ludo before, even without my help, you could have handled him easy."

"Yeah, and I was doing good … until I tripped."

Marco looked at her incredulously. "You tripped?"

"Yes, I tripped, I was running full speed at the last of Ludo's Monsters and tripped and this happened to my arm!" She said as she motioned to her arm that was now wrapped. "Ludo's remaining minions take advantage of it, I get beaten up-"

Marco placed a finger on her lips and holds up her arm that has her wand in it. "Ludo makes one crucial error, you turn it around, and kick his rear like you always do?" Marco asked in a caring tone.

Star smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah, something like that." She reaches up and places a hand on Marco cheek. She slowly leaned closer to him and pursed her lips but before they could make contact with Marco's, he placed his hands on her shoulders preventing her from kissing him. She slowly opened her eyes in confusion. "Marco?" She asked.

Marco sat there blankly for a moment before wiping another cut. "I still have some more cuts to tend to."

Star paused for a moment and before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped both of her hands around the back of Marco's neck and forced her lips against his. She kissed him as passionately as she could but she still felt Marco push away and before long, she was lying back on the couch and Marco was staring at her annoyed. Star was confused by Marco's actions; they had kissed before at the end of almost every one of their dates and even sometimes when they weren't on a date so what was so different about now? "Seriously Star?" Marco asked. "Have you completely forgotten what we talked about just before you left?"

"You're still on about that?" Star asked. "I told you that it was no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Marco retorted. "You can't just go on a date with another guy and not tell me."

"Why would you care if I went out with another guy?" Star asked as she looked away. "You're not my boyfriend."

Marco turned away. "Yeah, I'm not your boyfriend." Marco said with a twinge of pain in his heart. "But I thought we were, at the very least, best friends." He looked away. "I thought the time we spent together was special … and not just … I thought that I was special to you."

"You are special to me Marco!" Star replied.

"Then why did you go out with someone else and not tell me about it?"

Star was silent for a moment as her mouth hung open. "Wait … that's what you're upset about?" She asked. Marco nodded. "So … you're not upset … that I went out with him?" Marco shook his head and Star looked down. "Oh … I had thought … or I had assumed that you were upset that I went out with someone else."

Marco shook his head again. "Star, I care about you, yes, I care about you a lot, but … I'm not your boyfriend, I don't have the right to get upset when you see someone else … but as your friend, don't I at least have the right to know when you're going on a date with someone? Especially since we've been going out on dates?" He placed a hand on her face and wiped away a tear. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it matters." Star replied as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Then why did you say it didn't?" Marco asked softly.

Star bit her lips as she pulled away slightly. "I meant … I meant that he didn't matter." Marco shot her a confused look. "I … the only other boy I've ever gone out with, aside from you was Tom and …" She looked away slightly. "I wanted something better than Tom to compare to."

Marco's eyes went wide. "Wait … why would you need someone to compare to?"

She took his hand with both of hers and looked away slightly. "Because … being with you is special … and I wanted to remind myself how special." Marco could feel his heart rate begin to pick up as Star held his hand in hers. "I wanted to tell you but … it was so bland though … so boring … I couldn't even sit through the whole thing. I never thought anything of it after and wanted to forget about it but I still should have told you."

Marco slowly wrapped his arm around her side and gave her a little hug. "I forgive you … in hindsight; I shouldn't have been so upset about it in the first place." Star hugged him back and closed her eyes. After a short time, Marco released the hug and held her hands in his. "If you still want to then … we could … go back … to what we were now."

Star slowly smiled and placed a hand on Marco's cheek. "I would like that."

Marco slowly brought his lips to hers and they kissed gently for about five seconds before Star pulled him onto her and flipped them over and when she was on top she cringed slightly and garbed her side forcing the kiss to stop. "Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"I'll be fine." She replied. She was about to continue with their make out session but stopped just as their lips were about to collide. "Wait … we're still best friends right?"

Marco looked at her confused for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh. "Yeah … we're still best friends."

"Good." Star noted before their lips became joined once more. As they made out, they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked in the front door.


	4. Starcoweek 2015 day 5: First date

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Quality time

Star and Marco were walking in the park together just as the sun was setting in the sky; they were out on one of their friend dates only this time, both of them were a lot more quiet. "So … it's nice out today." Marco said trying to force conversation.

"Yeah." Star replied s she held his arm. Star had a lot on her mind today and a lot that she wanted to talk to Marco about but she didn't know how to start.

Marco on the other hand, was getting worried that Star might be losing interest in their dating but not dating thing and might want to end it soon. "I mean it's better weather than we've had for the past few days, right?"

"Yeah … I guess it is." Star replied.

Star's none responses had gotten Marco more and more worried but Star was too busy to notice. The two of them continued until they reached a bench where they sat down. Marco wanted to say something but after his last two failed attempts, he had lost all confidence, Star on the other hand had just gotten her will to begin talking to him. "So … Marco … are you happy?"

Marco could feel his heart drop as he began to fear the worst. "Happy?" He asked.

"With … us?" She asked. "I mean are you happy with our relationship as it is?"

"Of course I'm happy." Marco replied instantly. "Your one of the most amazing people in the world, in any world, and I'm happy that …" Marco paused. "That I get to spend time with you."

Star looked down with fear evident in her eyes. "Oh … so … that's … good to know." She played around with her wand for a short time before speaking again. "So … you just like spending time with me."

"I didn't say I liked it." Marco said as he placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to face his. "Star I … I don't like spending time with you, I love spending time with you, I love hanging out with you, I love that you came into my life, I love …" Marco took a deep breath and brought his face closer to hers. "Star … I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes slightly but Star pulled away and turned to the side. Marco let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I see." He said before he began to get to his feet.

Just as he pushed himself off the bench, he felt something on his hand and looked over to see Star had interlocked her fingers with his. "Please … sit back down."

Marco sat back down and shook his head. "Look Star … I wasn't lying … but I can't … do you remember a few months ago … when my parents walked in on us?"

Star blushed slightly. "Not like I can forget something like that."

"They told me that … that I shouldn't be making out with someone who is just my best friend, and you know what, their right."

"You want this to end?" Star asked. "But you just said that-"

"I know what I said Star." Marco interrupted. "But … what we were doing was alright for a few months, but we've been … more than friends for nearly two years now. We're almost both seventeen, how much longer are we going to be just friends?"

"What? You don't want to be friends anymore?" Star asked annoyed.

"I didn't say that!" Marco exclaimed as he stood up. "You know what I said, why can't we be more than just friends?"

Star turned away for a moment before smiling and looking back at him. "I don't have an answer to that."

Marco looked at her confused. "So then … what does that mean?"

Star giggled at Marco's confusion. "It means that this could be our official first date."

Marco looked at her like he was at a complete loss. "Then … what … why …"

"We don't kiss on a first date Marco." Star replied with a coy smile.

Marco stared off into space with a blank look on his face for a short while before sitting down. "So … that's why you turned away?"

Star wrapped an arm around Marco and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I've been wanting for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend for some time but … I was nervous."

Marco wrapped his arm around Star and rested his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Star looked at Marco then laughed. "You just got a little frustrated Marco, it's nothing to worry about."

Marco smiled as the two of them watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. "I love you Star." He whispered.

"I love you too Marco." Star replied softly.


	5. Starcoweek 2015 day 6: Prom

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

A night to remember

Star was staring into her mirror trying to calm her nerves about tonight for tonight was Echo Creek highs senior prom but the prom itself was the least of Stars worries. Star had heard a number of tails about Earth proms and the tradition that comes after it, she had wanted to talk to Marco about it but with graduation just around the corner Star's time on earth was quickly coming to a close, not to mention her time with Marco and that was also something that she wanted to avoid talking about. "I just need to be confident about it is all." She told herself as she stood there in her new dress. She was wearing a variation of the outfit she had during the Blood Moon Ball only this one was light blue with a thinner and longer skirt that went down to just above her feet and she was wearing heals instead of stockings. "If only these shoos weren't so uncomfortable."

Marco on the other hand was facing a similar dilemma, he had recently been accepted to attend a school with a scholarship for psychology but was also well aware of the fact that Star would have to return to Mewni soon, but his plans didn't involve leaving Star. "Come on Marco, now's not the time to have cold feet." He said to himself as he held a small velvet box in his hands. "You know you want to … you know she's the one … why am I so afraid?" He grasped the box in his hands as he began recounting the time he spent with Star. "We're a team, we're friends, we can handle any challenge together … but me asking her this is kinda a challenge for me, isn't it?" As Marco contemplated this decision, he heard a knock come from the door causing him to shove the box into his pocket.

"Marco? You ready?" He heard Star asked.

"Yeah, just … give me a minute." He replied. He pulled the box out of his pocket and let out a sigh. "Not today." He whispered as he walked over to his sock drawer. "Maybe … some other time." He placed the box into the drawer then closed it. "I'm coming Star." When Marco opened the door and saw his girlfriend standing there his mouth fell open and he almost fell unconscious. "If I had known I was taking an angle to the prom I would have bragged more."

"Very funny Marco." Star said as she wrapped her arms around the back of Marco's neck to pull him into a kiss. "Now how about we get going before we miss the whole prom?"

"Alright." Marco replied playing defeat.

They both walked downstages where they Marco's parents intercepted them. "Oh, you two look so cute." Mrs. Diaz stated. "It seems like only yesterday you two first met and now you're going to prom together."

"Oh yes, I remember that day, you two didn't even get along back then and now it seems like your only a few moments away from tying the knot."

"DAD!" Marco exclaimed as his face turned red. "Seriously, we only stated dating a few months ago."

Marco's parents smiled as they realized the meaning behind his nervousness. "Alright, that's enough wedding planning for today, time for some pictures." Mrs. Diaz said as she pulled out her camera.

Mr. Diaz instructed Star and Marco to pose in front of the open door. A few pictures later and Mr. Diaz put down the camera and hugged them both. "Why do you both have to grow up so fast?" She asked.

"It's alright mom, we're still in school, we're no0t growing up that fast." Marco replied.

She let go of Star and continued to hug Marco for a moment. "What you have hidden in your sock drawer suggests otherwise." She whispered.

Marco went bright red again as his mom let go. "Come on Marco." Star said as she pulled him. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"It only starts at 6, that's not the time we have to be there." Marco replied. Star wasn't listening and dragged him to his car. Star jumped into the passenger seat as Marco got into the driver seat.

"I still don't understand how you could be so amazing at driving. I mean all the rules that have to be followed all the time, I figured that it would be too much even for you."

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." Marco said as he put the car in drive. "Now driving a stick, that is hard." He took one final look at Star before they began driving. The ride was mostly silent with a few words shared between them. They eventually got to the dance hall and Marco parked the car and opened the door for Star.

"You don't need to be a gentlemen Marco." Star said as she got out. "But thank you anyway."

"It was my pleasure, like always." Marco said as he took her hand. They walked into the dance hall together and Marco handed in their tickets. As they entered the actual the room they were greeted by none other than Jackie Lynn Thomas who was sitting at a table not far after the check in.

"Hey Star, her Marco." She greeted as they walked over to her. "Can't say I'm surprised to see you two here together."

"You say that like it's something that's even remotely a surprise." Marco greeted.

Jackie shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, I guess it would have been more impressive if I called it a few years ago. Oh, congratulations by the way."

Both Star and Marco were confused by Jackie's comment. "Congratulations … for what?" Star asked.

"You don't have to play secret, my cousin is a friend of the metal worker that Marco went to-"

"HEY!" Marco interjected pretending to be casual. "I just noticed that your date isn't here, where by chance is he … or … she?"

Jackie laughed at Marco's naivety. "It's actually neither, believe it or not." She pulled out two pieces of paper and handed it to them. "Don't forget to vote for Prom king and queen."

Marco paused for a moment before filling out his ballot. "Wow … I would never have expected that."

"Not many people look at me no one stopes to consider that I'm asexual." She replied. "But enough about me, you two probably have your own plans for tonight so I won't keep you any longer."

They both handed in their ballots then continued to the dance floor. "I'm going to be perfectly honest; I would never have pegged Jackie as asexual." Marco stated.

"Me neither." Star added. "But I'm glad that she was able to figure things out."

They continued to the dance floor where half the school had already arrived. "So you want to find our table first or go straight to the dance floor?" Marco asked as he looked around, when he didn't hear a response he looked to where he saw Star last only to see that she had disappeared. "Dance floor it is then." He said as he continued on. He began looking through the large crowd of dancing students with the occasional circled surrounding someone who was trying to show off as he searched for his energetic girlfriend. "Now where did he go?" Marco asked himself.

"Looking for Star?" He heard someone ask through the music. He didn't recognize the voice on account of the background noise but when he turned around he recognized that Janna had been following him.

"Give me back my key's Janna." Marco greeted.

She laughed as she showed her hands. "I don't have them, not to mention where would I put them?"

Marco rolled his eyes then resumed his search for Star. "You know I can help you find her."

"I don't need you help Janna." Marco replied. "Now go bother someone else."

Marco continued looking all the while Janna continued following him. After the song changed for the second time, Marco sighed wondering how hard it could actually be to find Star. "If you keep this up then you're going to miss the entire Prom." Janna stated as she followed. "She'll turn up eventually, let's go back to the table and grab something to eat."

"Are you even at the same table as us?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." Janna replied. "I came here with Alfonzo and Ferguson and before you assume the worst of me, again, we all came here as a group of friends."

Marco let out a sigh and leered at her. "That was one time, and for the record, I was partially right."

"And you're only going to partially marry Star?" She asked with a grin.

"FINE!" Marco exclaimed. "We'll go find the table."

Meanwhile, Star was quickly moving from group to group, dancing along with everyone else for only a few moments before moving to another group of people. She eventually found her way to the concession table where she paused to take a break near the punch bowl. "I can't believe how much fun this is." Star stated as if she thought she was talking to someone. "Thanks again for bringing me Marco." Star paused waiting for a response only to realize that no one else was there. "Marco?" She asked as she looked around.

"Well well well, if it isn't Star Butterfly." Star heard a familiar voice greet.

"Britney!" Star greeted. "Glad to see you could make it."

"And it seems you've lost track of your boyfriend." She retorted.

"I … guess I got separated from him while we were on the dance floor."

"Well you'd better get used to being separated from him." Britney stated as she moved past Star to get a cup of punch.

Star looked at her confused. "Why would I have to get used to being separated from Marco? He's not going to break up with me or anything."

"Has he really not told you?" Britney asked before taking a sip of his punch. Star looked away nervously and Britney realized what was going on. "Ah, you're just in denial that he's going away to a new school and you're going to be stuck in your home dimension to be queen or something."

"I know that." Star stated as she turned away. "And I'm not in denial; Marco and I are going to work that out … tonight." Star lied.

Britney shrugged. "Well you can't convince him to give up on this college and I don't think you have a choice in becoming queen so what can you do?"

"Enough Britney." Jackie said as she walked over. "Why don't you go make sure your date isn't making out with another girl."

Britney sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with that boy, it's like he doesn't even know how good he has it with me."

Britney walked away and Star laughed. "Why does she pick people like that?" Star asked.

"Not a clue." Jackie replied. "I guess it's just her type."

"She needs a new type." Star replied. "By the way, I thought you were taking the ballots for the king and queen?"

"I only had the first shift." Jackie replied. "I might be ace, but that doesn't mean I don't like to dance."

Star smiled then looked out at the dance floor. "I just can't believe that I lost Marco, I really thought that he was right behind me the whole time."

"Hey, it happens." Jackie replied as she stood next to Star and also looked out at the dance floor.

Jackie looked back at Star, or more specifically, her hand for a moment before Star turned and noticed. "Something wrong?" Star asked.

Jackie paused as she began thinking. "Nothing … just … oh, you said that you were going to talk to Marco about the two of you separating, right?"

Star sighed. "Actually … that was a lie … I haven't talked to Marco about that yet … it's been on my list of things to do."

"You shouldn't put it off for too long." She replied.

"I know, I know, I just … I'm just scared, I haven't even talked to him about tonight."

"Tonight?" Jackie asked.

"You know." Star replied. "The night of prom?"

Jackie stared at Star for a moment before slowly bursting into laughter. "Are you serious?" She asked. "We are talking about Marco the safe kid, right?"

"Well it's traditional, right?"

"Not for all couples." Jackie replied. "It's actually not that much of a tradition, not to mention that, even if against all odds, it was and every couple did, you know Marco would never force you to do something like that if you didn't want to."

"I'm not scared." Star replied.

"But you're nervous." Jackie replied. "You should never rush into something you're unsure about, in fact you could probably go the rest of the night and the next few months or years and it never actually come up."

"But I'm leaving in a few weeks!" Star retorted. "Marco is also leaving in a few weeks, we may never see each other again and … he really matters to me."

"Stop right there." Jackie said as she held up a hand. "I would love to help you out but this is something you should talk over with Marco but sleeping together isn't necessarily an expression of love and it would be far from the only expression of love." Jackie smiled then took a step away from the table. "Well, I can't stay here forever, I'm going to go dance."

"Alright." Star replied. "I'll see you later." Jackie left a very conflicted Star all by herself. Star turned to look around at the tables until she eventually saw Marco sitting with Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Janna. "Well … it's better to get this over with now."

While all this was going on, Marco had only just arrived at the table and was chatting it up with his friends. "So, word on the street is you plan to tie the note with Star." Ferguson joked.

"Does anyone other than Star not know about that?" Marco asked.

"Nope." Janna replied. "And there's also the possibility hat Star knows about it too."

"Don't scare me, I'm not even ready to marry her just yet, I just got the ring a few weeks ago because I wanted it to be of earth origin."

"So let's see it." Ferguson asked.

Marco shook his head. "Janna can tell you that I don't have it on me."

Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at Janna confused. Janna shook her head in annoyance before responding. "Marco thinks I would have stolen it." Marco shot her a glare and she threw her hands into the air. "Fine, I looked for it but I was going to put it back after I saw it once, I wasn't going to steal it."

Marco sighed. "Glad I decided not to bring it all the same."

Janna paused then turned to Marco. "Decided? You mean you were thinking about bringing it."

Marco's eyes went wide as he began to panic. "Well … no, I wasn't … I mean I want to … but I'm way to young and … she's probably not ready for-"

"You were going to propose to her tonight, weren't you?" Janna asked excitedly.

"I've decided against it." Marco replied. He instantly realized what he said and quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean I decided a long time ago that I was … no … um …"

"Oh, oh, oh." Ferguson began. "Looks like the safe kid isn't playing it safe anymore."

"I'm not the safe kid and I'm not going to propose to her tonight!" Marco retorted.

"So then what are your plans for Star tonight?" Alfonzo asked.

Everyone at the table except Marco laughed while Marco just sat there pouting. "Pull it together guys." Janna stated as she tried to stop her laughing. "We don't want to talk about this with his fiancé here, now do we?"

Marco turned around to see Star approaching but thankfully, she was still a fair distance away so she didn't hear them. "Star!" Marco exclaimed as he got up to hug her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"That all depends, when did you get separated from me?" She asked.

Marco thought to himself before responding. "Did you hear me ask if we should go dancing or find out table first?" Star shook her head. "Then probably when you ran off to dance."

Star looked away with a guilty smile on her face until a slow song began to play. "Oh, my gosh." She said as she grabbed Marco arm. She pulled him onto the dancefloor where a few couples were already slow dancing. She wrapped her arms around the back of Marco's neck and pulled him close. When Marco got his wits about him, he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and the two of them took off. The rest of the night went extremely well, Star had made a more conscious effort to not get separated from Marco again yet forgot to talk to him about their getting separated. As the night grew on, things began to slow down ever so slightly until it was finally time to announce the prom king and queen. Star pulls Marco into the center of the crowd excitedly.

"So who do you think won?" Marco asks.

"I don't know but I can't wait to see the cute couple." Star replies excitedly.

"Alright everyone, settle down." The announcer spoke. "I bet you're all excited to see who is our prom king and prom king so let's just get to it." He pulled out an envelope and opened it. "The votes have been tallied, and this years prom king and queen are … Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the spot light focused on Star and Marco. Two students quickly ran up to them and placed a crown on each of their heads as everyone gave them space for their dance. Just as all was quiet, the music Started and Star and Marco couldn't believe their ears, it was the blood moon waltz. Marco slowly took Star and they began dancing. More couples who knew how to waltz joined in while a few others attempted and failed. As they danced, both Star and Marco reminisced about their first dance and smiled innocently. "How on earth do you think they got this song?" Star asked quietly.

"I haven't the foggiest." Marco replied.

Unbeknownst to anyone, this song was requested for the king and queen dance by Brittney Wong but would only be played if Star and Marco were the king and queen. She may have not liked Star all that much but if they did win then it would be a shame if this wasn't the song to be played. How she got the song however, no one knows.

The song ran longer than before seeing as the last time it was played it was interrupted. When it finally ended Star and Marco pulled together for a kiss that lasted a good minute.

As the night ran on, Star and Marco received their congratulations from all of their friends and eventually the prom came to an end. As they left the building, Star had hear arms wrapped around one of Marco's arms and had hear head rested on his shoulder. "That was the best night of my life."

"Really?" Marco asked.

She nodded slowly. "And the nights not even over."

Marco looked at her confused for a moment until he realized exactly what she was talking about and slowed down a little. Star looked up at him to see what the problem was and saw the red on his face. She released his arm and covered her mouth and nose with both hands. "Oh my gosh I …" She was at a loss for words as they stood there alone in the parking lot.

"Wow um … I … hadn't planned on that." Marco stated as he looked away.

"No, no, I didn't either it's just …" Star looked away for a moment. "I heard it was an earth tradition … but I … I was so nervous about it and … then we became king and queen and … I felt a little more confident but … I don't …"

Marco took a deep breath as Star rambled on. "Star?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't sound so sure about this."

She shook her head. "I'm not … but it's not because I don't … want to its just-"

Marco interrupted her with a hug. "If you're not sure then let's wait on it."

Star closed her eyes and hugged him back. "You're not sure either, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Marco said calmly.

Star released the hug and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Then let's go safe kid."

They continued to Marco's car as Star stepped in the passenger seat and Marco took the wheel. Marco turned the key and put the car into reverse as Star began to feel down. "Marco?" She began.

"Yeah?" Marco replied as the car started to move.

Star bit her lip, it was time, she couldn't put it off any longer, she didn't have a reason to so she was going to finally talk to him about it. "What's going to happen to us?"

Marco was confused but didn't take his eyes off the road. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean … what's going to happen when you go to college and I go back to Mewni?"

Marco gripped the wheel tight and took a deep breath. "Well … we could make a long distance relationship work, we can accomplish anything together, remember?" Star smiled a bit as she felt some of the weight lift from her chest. Marco began to feel his heart rate pick up as he contemplated what he was about to do. "But … I have another solution … if … you want to."

"Another solution?" Star asked.

"Yeah." Marco said as he tried to hide the red in his face. "We could … move in together."

Star was struck speechless for a moment. "Move in together?" She asked. "But … I have to go back to Mewni, remember?"

"I never said on earth." Marco forced out.

Star's eyes went wide as her heart started to flutter. "You … are willing to move into the castle with me?"

"I wouldn't like to impose." Marco stated. "But … all I would need is dimensional scissors to get to school and back … but only if you want to."

"Yes." Star stated.

"What?" Marco asked as he glanced over to her really quick before looking back at the road.

"I said if you want to move into the castle with me then start packing." She said with a coy smile.

"Wait, really?" Marco asked making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

Star laughed slightly at his excitement. "Let's wait till we get home to finish this conversation."

Marco laughed slightly as they continued their drive. It wasn't long before Marco pulled into the drive way and both of them stepped out of the car. Marco walked over to Star but she had already managed to get out of the car and had Marco pinned against the side with her lips against his. "It's going to be great to have you living with me on Mewni." She said when they separated. "I'll tell my parents that you'll be moving in with me." She paused realizing that she had yet to actually tell her parents that she had started dating Marco. "Um ... we should also talk to your parents about it … you know, just to let them know."

"We'll talk to them tomorrow." Marco said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's late and I would like some sleep."

"Yeah, me too." She said as they began walking to the door.

They walked inside and up the stairs over to their respective rooms, just before Marco was about to go into his room, Star spun him around and pinned him against the door. "Can't let this night end that simply." She pressed her pips against Marco's and kissed him as passionately as she could. Marco wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for at least three minutes before Star separated from Marco leaving him in a daze. "Now we can go to bed."

"Whatever you say." Marco said as he watched her walk away. He made his way into his room and threw himself onto his bed. "I love her." He said out loud. "I love her so much." He got up, walked over to his closet, and pulled out a travel bag. He then walked over to his dresser and opened his sock drawer. He took out the small velvet box and placed it in his travel bag. "Soon Star … soon."


	6. Starcoweek 2016 day 1: Last goodbye

**So I bet you are all wondering why I changed this story instead of making a new one, the short answer, I didn't want to have to re-post the last Starco week. Now where are we? Oh yes, as I said in the summery, I changed this story to just be all of my one shots that I've posted on tumblr over the long time while I was working on other things because I know a lot of you don't use tumblr, and in case people are looking for any of my oneshots, this is a great place to find any of them. Now without further ado, I will binge post each and every one in as good an order as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Star's last goodbye

Star stood in front the Diaz living room, along with most of her Earth friends for one final farewell before she left for Mewni; she had lived on Earth with the Diazs for years, but after graduating high school, her parents thought that she had learned and grew enough. "Do you really have to go?" Jackie asked as she hugged the princess.

"Yeah." Star replied as she tried to hold back the tears. "I love Earth, but … Mewni needs me and it won't be long before I have to become queen."

"Well, forget them!" Janna exclaimed as Jackie let go of Star. "What have they done for you? You belong here on Earth, with us!" Star starred at her with a small smile until she opened her arms and Janna rushed in as she cried into Star's shoulder. "It's not fair, we're your friends, how can they just force you to leave us?"

"I know Janna." Star said as she patted her on the head. "But I don't have much of a choice."

"But … But … You love Earth, you shouldn't have to go!" She cried between sobs.

"That's the reason I have to, Mewni is my home and there's a lot wrong with it that I need to set right."

"So … You'll come back and visit?"

Star's soft smile faded. "I will try, but there's a lot of work and people don't like change, not to mention that there's generations of hate between the monsters and mewmen that won't just go away overnight."

Janna let out a few more sobs, but before she even let go, Starfan ran up and latched onto both of them. "STAAAAAAARRRRR!" She cried at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

"I know." Star replied as she patted Starfan on the back. "I wish I could stay, but you know I can't."

"But it's just not fair! You should be able to stay with all of us!" Starfan proclaimed.

"I wish I could … But this was always going to happen … Sooner or later." She gave Janna and Starfan one last hug. "You guys have to let go now, I can't stay here forever and there are others I need to say goodbye to."

"We don't wana let go." Janna and Starfan said in unison.

"Come on you two." Jackie said as she grabbed them by the collar and pulled them off.

As Jackie dragged the two, Janna quickly escaped and ran back to hug Star. "Oh Star!" She wept. "I'll never forget all the great times we had together, all those times we snuck out of detention, when we slipped green food coloring into the cafeteria food, when we set Miss. Skullnick's car on fire."

"You what?" An stern and familiar voice asked. Star and Janna looked up to see none other than Miss. Skullnick herself looming over them as if about to kill one or both of them.

"Janna, what are you talking about?" Star asked. "We set Miss. Skullnick's tests on fire, and threw Mr. Candles car into a ravine."

"Yes, I have no idea what I was thinking." Janna replied as she stared wide eyed at the troll above them.

Miss. Skullnick continued to leer at the two until Janna released Star and slowly backed away. "So, you're finally returning to Mewni?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to change you back."

What happened next was one of the last things Star ever expected, for the first time in memory, Miss. Skullnick pulled Star into a hug. "It's going to be boring without you at school." She said before letting her go.

"Yeah I guess, but did you really think I would be staying there forever?"

"If I'm being honest?" Miss. Skullnick began. "I didn't think you would graduate in only four years."

"Awe." Star cooed as she gave her a quick hug. "You're going to miss me, aren't you?"

"A little." She took a look at Stars smile and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, I will miss you a lot."

Out of nowhere, both Alfonzo and Ferguson threw their arms around Star and began crying their eyes out. "OH STAAAR!" Alfonzo cried.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Ferguson cried after.

"And I will miss you guys too." Star replied as she returned the hug.

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson continued to weep in Stars arms until Ferguson lifted his head and shouted in frustration. "Why does the world have to be so cruel!?"

"This was always going to happen guys, I'm just glad I got to meet the two of you."

After a small amount of time, both Alfonzo and Ferguson reluctantly released Star leaving her as she turned to look at Mr. And Mrs. Diaz. She tried to maintain her composure, but she couldn't maintain this façade and broke down in tears as she pulled them both into a hug. "It's okay Star." Mrs. Diaz comforted as she rubbed the back of her head. "Let it all out."

"You two have been so great to me, I … I can't … I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness. Your family has just given me so much and … And … I have nothing that I could possibly do to repay you."

There was a tap on Star's shoulder by one of her servants and she looked at them with a glare. "I'm sorry to interrupt princess, but where should we put the compensation your parents are giving the Diaz family?"

Star looked like she was about to strangle the man, but Mr. Diaz was quick to respond. "Uh, just leave it in the kitchen and we'll take care of it later."

The servant nodded and turned around to open a dimensional portal to Mewni where another servant brought an entire cart of gold and diamonds through and into the kitchen. "So like I was saying." Star resumed. "Both of you have been so good to me and I … I don't know how I can repay you."

"Oh Star." Mrs. Diaz began. "All the excitement and joy you brought us was well worth it."

"Agreed." Mr. Diaz added. "You were like the daughter we never had."

"Wait a minute!" Ferguson exclaimed. "Something is not right." He looked around and began counting people. "Where's Marco?"

Star's looked away from everyone as she tried her best to hide her eyes from everyone. "He's … He's busy."

"Are you joking?" Jackie asked as the Diaz's released Star and faced everyone else. "He was closer to you than anyone else and he's not even going to say goodbye?"

Star looked down as her hair eclipsed her eyes. "His new position is very demanding of him at the moment."

"Screw that!" Janna shouted. "You tell me where he is and I'll fetch him myself."

"It's not going to be that easy Janna." Star answered as she began to shake. "As a matter of fact, I don't think he's saying goodbye to me at all."

Before Janna could retort, a portable opened behind the crowd and out came none other than the safe kid himself, red hoodie and all.

"Hey Star, I-" He paused as soon as he caught sight of the crowd of people between him and Star. "Finished … Early … So I ..." He took a look around at the stunned faces of those in front of him. "Okay, why is everyone in the living room? Did I miss something important?"

"Marco, you didn't know?" Jackie asked as she took a step towards him. "We're saying goodbye to Star."

"You're what?" Marco asked, more than a little surprised.

"You heard her Diaz." Janna added as she walked up to him. "Your girlfriend is leaving, today!"

Marco looked over to Star who had a disheartened look on her face and his parents who were pretending that he wasn't looking at them. "No one wanted to tell me?" He asked. "Star, you should have told me."

"You weren't going to come so why should I?" She asked as she continued to avoid making eye contact.

"Well you're here now." Janna said as she grabbed one of Marco's arms and started dragging him.

"Yeah," Ferguson added as he grabbed his other hand. "It's important that you say goodbye to Star."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be saying goodbye to her." Marco interjected.

"No!" Janna exclaimed as she pulled the resisting boy harder. "I don't give half a crap what argument you two had, you're going to go up to her, you're going to tell her you're sorry, you're going to say that you'll miss her terribly, and then she's either going to slap you across the face or make out with you while I record the whole thing so I can make you feel bad about squandering your last few days with her for the rest of your life!"

"I will never say goodbye to Star for as long as I live!" There was absolute silence, you could hear a pin drop if it didn't stop mid fall at Marcos comment. The grips Janna and Ferguson had on Marcos arms had loosened just enough for his arms to fall free, but the faces of everyone were another story as they were a mixture of surprise and disgust with a hint of anger.

Before anyone could react and most likely kill him, Star quickly made her way to his side and took his hand in hers. "That is to say." She began as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Marco isn't saying goodbye to me … Because he's coming with me." The expressions of everyone in the living room, save for Marcos parents, had turned to pure shock and Star knew she had to fill in some blanks. "You see, Marco and I … are getting married." She looked over to the side while trying to force a smile. "Of course that was supposed to be a surprise so Marco was going to help my dad with some work that needed doing and wasn't supposed to be done for another few hours."

"They were easier than either of us thought." Marco replied. "But you could have told me to stay on Mewni for a few more hours till this was done."

She rested her head on top of his shoulder while drawing circles on his forearm with her finger. "I guess I got caught up in packing." Her smile turned downward. "I've been having such mixed feelings about all of this." She looked back at all her friends who were mostly staring wide eyed or looking back at Mr. And Mrs. Diaz to see if they knew about this (which they did).

They were all absolutely stunned silent until a small winner broke the spell on them. "You-" Janna began earning her the attention of everyone. Her eyes were tearing and her lower lip was trembling along with the rest of her body. "You … I'M LOOSING MARCO TOO!" Her eyes burst with tears as she charged Marco and hugged him with a death grip. "Losing Star is bad enough, but now I'm losing Marco as well? What am I supposed to do with my life if I can't wreck things with Star or pick on the safe kid?"

Marco looked concerned as he turned to Star, he had never seen Janna cry this much, nor had anyone one else for that matter. "Um … I will … miss you too."

"Janna?" Star asked as she took Marco's arm. "Can I have my fiancé back now?"

Janna didn't let go of him, instead Alfonzo and Ferguson added themselves to the hug pile and joined Janna in her crying. "Oh, Marco, how can we lose our closest friend?!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"I'm going to miss you guys as well, but-"

"Oh Marco!" Marco looked confused until the entire hug group was lifted up by Miss. Skullnick who had also begun crying. "You have always been my favorite student and I always knew you were destined for something great!"

"GUYS!" Marco exclaimed. "I'm still going to be on Earth for two more years!"

Everyone stopped crying and stared at Marco with as a resounding "Huh?"

"River said that it's best if I finish my education before Star and I get married."

"Two years?" Janna asked.

"He got his associates right before high school graduation." Miss. Skullnick added.

"Oh, come on Marco!" Janna exclaimed. "Are you trying to get away from us that badly that you don't even take a full four years at college?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be productive in my education." Marco retorted.

"Um, Miss. Skullnick?" Alfonzo interrupted. "Can you let us down now?"

"Oh." Miss. Skullnick replied as she realized she still had all of the young adults in her grasp. She was about to let them go, but quickly tightened her grip on them and started crying again. "I don't want to! Most of you may not have been my best students, but I'm still losing all of you!"

"Miss. Skullnick!" Alfonzo squeezed out.

"Please!" Ferguson added.

"Your crushing us!" Janna finished.

"Oh." Miss. Skullnick let go of the bunch who now took the moment to catch their breath as everyone else in the living room chuckled.

It was a touching moment, one that time would remember forever, and they would not have another moment that was as precious as this one for a very long time.


	7. Starcoweek 2016 day 3: Pregnancy

**Uh ... so this is day three for Starcoweek 2 and before anyone forget's Starco week 2 happened back in October, I forgot to mention that in my previous update. Anyway, here is day three of Starcoweek2**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Pregnancy

Marco paced his room as panic overtook his while Star sat on his bed with a slight smile on her face. "Marco, I think you're worrying about this a little too much."

"Excuse me!?" He retorted as he turned to his girlfriend. "I think I'm worrying about this just the right amount thank you." He went back to pacing as he tried to calm himself. "Oh my god, my parents are going to kill me, and let's not even mention your parents, they don't even know we're dating yet, what are they going to do when they find out about this?"

"I'm sure they won't be too upset about it." Star answered.

Marco looked at Star as she showed off her now full grown Mewberty wings and sighed. "Even if they don't kill us, are we really ready for this kind of responsibility? I mean we're hardly nineteen, not to mention that I have no idea how to raise a Mewmin child."

"Half Mewmin." Star corrected. "And half human."

"Right, right, our child." Marco nodded as he continued. "The princess of Mewni and I conceived a child, that's … that's …"

"Why are you worrying so much about it?" Star asked. "I'm only like … two years younger than my mom was when she had me."

"STAR!" Marco shouted as he grabbed clumps of his hair. "How are you not even the least freaked out by this?"

"Why would I be?"

"You … you … you." He motioned towards Star, his nervousness clearly not helping. "You have an egg!"

Star held up the large pink orb like a trophy and smiled. "We sure do."

"How is that even possible?" Marco asked.

"The same way it is on earth unless you forgot." She answered flirtatiously. "I could give you a reminder if you need it."

Marco's face went red as a tomato as his breathing stopped for a moment. "Um, later." He replied as he shook his head. "Do you even remember any of it? You were in Mewberty after all."

Star placed the egg back on her lap and began rubbing it like the unborn child it was. "I don't remember much … I remember you wanted to ask me something important … the next thing I knew, we were waking up with hardly any clothes on and …" She held up the egg again. "There was this right next to us."

"Yeah." Marco added. "How does that even work?"

"Duh, like a normal human pregnancy?" Star stated. "Only seeing as it can get all it needs from me by magically transferring it, the baby doesn't need to be inside me." Her eyes went wide as she remembered something important. "I will need to keep this close to me though, so that it can transfer all that stuff."

"Great, another thing to be concerned with." Marco added as he continued pacing. "I mean it's not like you lose things all the time or anything."

"I'm not going to lose my baby!" Star exclaimed.

"Right." Marco replied as he slowed his breath. "That was uncalled for ... I'm sorry."

"Good." Star replied. "And you're worrying too much, we'll be fine."

"Will we Star?" Marco asked. "Will we? There are literally an infinite amount of things that could go wrong here, why shouldn't I be worried?"

Star closed her eyes, put her egg down beside her, and slowly stood up. "Fine, I'll take the worry off your hands then." She walked over to him and opened her eyes to leer at him. "This isn't your 'problem' anymore Marco so stop concerning yourself with it."

"What?"

"You 'were' only my boyfriend, we're not engaged so I'm breaking up with you and this is no longer your problem."

"Wha-" Marco couldn't even finish his sentence, Star had just broken his heart on a level that he had never felt in his entire life.

"I'm going to leave for Mewni so that you never have to worry about me, or my child ever again." She turned around and began walking away.

Marco quickly got to his senses and tried to get her to stop, reaching his arm out in the hopes that he could apologize, but as soon as he grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and blasted him against the back wall with her wand. Star turned around and continued out the door as Marco fell to his knees and began to cry. "Damn it Diaz." He moaned. "You had to be an idiot and push her away, didn't you?" He continued to cry until he felt something strange in his right hand, when he looked to see what it was his eyes went wide as the memories flooded back into him.

Star and Marco were on their way home from a date that involved a movie, an adventure through the forest of certain death, and pizza; they had graduated from high school a few months ago and thanks to all his honor and summer classes, Marco would have his bachelor's degree in a year. What's more was that even though her parents allowed her to stay for one more year after graduation, Star would have to return to Mewni soon so for Marco, it was now or never. As soon as they got to his house, he stopped her right outside the door, dropped to one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked her to marry him. Every possibility ran through his mind at that moment, would she say no? Would she just want to be what they were? Was she not ready? He had run every possibly scenario earlier, but decided to not let his fears control him and go for it. What ended up happening was the one thing he didn't account for; purple hearts began appearing all over Star's body as she quickly pushed him insider and tackled him onto the couch. It wasn't long after that when her cocoon began to form as it did all the other times she went through Mewberty, only this time, Marco was trapped inside as well.

He didn't remember much from his time inside the cocoon, but as soon as he saw an unconscious (and somewhat naked) Star holding a pink orb, he knew what had transpired. He quickly pulled Star and her egg close to him as he wept tears of joy. This had been the happiest moment of his entire life, and even though it was mostly because he was still a little light headed, he would never deny that knowing that he and Star could actually have a child made him the happiest man on the planet. But by the time Marco brought the Star and her egg back to his room, panic began to set in and had completely consumed him by the time she woke up.

"I must have held onto it all this time." He said as he looked at the ring still in his hand. "She still hasn't given me an answer yet." He got to his feet with a smile that soon faded as something on his bed caught his attention, it was the small pink sphere that Star had held to so tightly, even while she was unconscious. "Stars egg." Marco stated in panic. "It needs to be near her!" He shoved the ring into his pocket and rushed over to the egg to pick it up; it was a lot heavier than he thought but that didn't stop him. He hoisted it up and made his way over to Star as fast as he could.

While this was going on, Star was sitting on her bed, crying at the events that had just transpired. "Stupid Marco!" She shouted. "He always worries too much, has to plan things out, and know how everything is going to end." She turned to the side and frowned. "How he always looks after me when I don't want him to … he tries to keep me from doing things I'll regret …" She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. "And that's just one of the reasons I love him." She sighed. "And I broke up with him and have to raise our child by myself." She reached for the area right next to her, expecting her hand to land on her egg but when she hit nothing but the mattress she began to get worried. She quickly shot up and looked around in a panic. "Where's my egg!?" She exclaimed.

Before she could tear the house apart looking for her precious unborn child, the door to her room opened as Marco rushed in holding the one thing she was looking for. "Star, you need to hold onto this, remember?"

Stars eyes teared up as she jumped to her feet and rushed at Marco, quickly wrapping her hands around the egg before smashing her lips into his. Her lips molded to his, changing to match each panicked movement so that she could be connected to him as much as possible. As soon as Marco tried to back away though, Star quickly readjusted herself to hold the egg with one hand before placing the other on the back of Marco's neck insuring that he wasn't going anywhere soon. "I'm sorry." Star squeezed out in a momentary break. "I didn't mean to break up with you." She said after another.

It was harder for Marco to get a word in seeing as Star seemed to have control over when and how long their lips separated and right now it seemed that both were going to be as little as possible. After a while though, he did find a small opportunity to get a small sentence in. "Can we si-" Star didn't let him finish but she understood what he said and after a moment longer of having her way, she released him as an audible wet *smack* sound was heard from their lips.

She led him over to her bed and quickly made a small nest out of one of her blankets for their egg and gave it a quick peck before turning back to Marco. "Now where were we?" She reached around the back of Marco's neck and smiled as she drew closer to him.

"Star, wait!" He pleaded. "We need to talk."

Star paused as the corners of her lips quickly turned down. "I … I'm sorry about dumping you … can we be a couple again?"

"You know I can't say 'No' to that Star, I love you more than anything else in the world or any world." He looked over to the egg and rubbed the top. "Well, almost anything." She smiled and drew closer to him again only for him to stop her once more. "Star I … I'm sorry too." She looked at him confused until he began to explain more. "You see the thing is … I shouldn't be worrying … as much as I am. We're a team and we've handled every task that was set before us as a team and we will handle every task ahead of us the same way."

"Thanks Marco." She said as she rubbed the side of his face. "But I know your just thinking about the future … and that's important, and it's what I like about you." She worked her way onto his lap and stole a quick peck from him. "It's not going to be just the two of us for much longer so I would expect a little panic from you."

"Speaking of which." Marco began as he reached into his pocket. "You … never answered my question."

"Question?" Star asked. "What question?"

"Well … when I asked you kinda … began sprouting hearts, forced me onto the couch, formed your cocoon around both of us, and …" He looked over to the egg and patted the top of it. "This little one happened."

"Oh." Star replied as she looked down and to the side. "Well … I don't really remember the question …"

"Well …" Marco pulled out the ring causing Star's eyes to go wide. She moved her hands to around his but they were shacking so much that she couldn't take hold of his hands. "Star … will you marry me?"

Her hands froze still, as if she had just been petrified until she grabbed the ring and slid it on her ring finger. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes." She said as little louder as she looked Marco in the eye. "Yes yes yes yes YES YES YES!" She grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over so that she was now straddling him. "Oh my Mewni YES!" She pressed her lips to his with such ferocity that it almost seemed like she was trying to merge together with him.

When Star finally had her fill, she slowly separated and ran her hand over the collar of his hoodie. "Marco." She whispered.

"Yeah Star?"

She moved her hand to the collar of his hoodie and hooked her index finger over the zipper. "I think enough time has passed for it to be considered later."

"Later?" He asked not getting what she was saying.

"You said we would do it later, remember? Or were you to busy panicking?" Before Marco could question her, she began unzipping his hoodie with the most seductive smile on her face.

"Oh." Marco replied in realization. "Wait but our egg."

She paused unzipping his hoodie and moved the egg to the floor. "I just need to be near it Marco." She tucked her wand into the makeshift nest she made. "It'll be just fine, now let's get back to where … we … were." Star's eyes began to look tired until her arms gave out and she passed out right on top of Marco.

"Still not fully recovered from when you made our egg I see." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now how do we tell our parents that they have a grandchild on the way?"


	8. Starcoweek 2016 day 4: Confession

**And this one is day four, and I forgot to mention something, these are all straight from my posted copy (like the other) so I wasn't able to get them to my beta, I'm already drowning her with my other story enough as it is so I'm sorry about it not being as clean as my main stories. And with that out of the way, let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Twenty questions Starco

Marco walked down the open hall of ECH with his head hung in shame. "So should I tell her?" He asked himself. "I mean … I kinda have to at some point." Marco continued walking until he got to his locker, once there, he opened it and began gathering what he needed to bring home. "She might get upset with me … Who am I kidding, of course she'll get upset." Marco finished as he closed his locker.

"Who are we talking about?" Star asked as she popped out from just behind Marcos locker causing Marco to jump.

"STAR!" He exclaimed. "I … I was talking about … Someone I know."

"Oh! A guessing game!"

"No Star." Marco replied. "It's not a guessing game."

"20 questions?"

"No." Marco replied as he hoisted his backpack up and over his shoulders.

"Please?" Star begged as she gave Marco her best precious eyes she could muster. "I promise if I loose I will stop asking about it."

Marco let out a sigh of defeat, he couldn't resist Star when she used that face so now there was only one thing to do. "Find, but only 20, and you get one guess."

"Yay!" Star exclaimed as she jumped into the air. "Okay, first question, does it have anything to do with Jackie?"

"No." Marco replied as he started walking with Star close behind. "Jackie and I broke things off a month ago, remember?"

"Okay, so that's one question down … And … How many more?"

"You had nineteen, but now it's eighteen."

"NO! That wasn't supposed to be my question; can I have a do over?"

"Nope, seventeen." Marco said with a smile.

"Darn it!" She sighed and regained her composure. "Does it have to do with deep personal feelings?"

"Yes." Marco admitted reluctantly. "Sixteen."

"Oh, goodie! Is it Janna?"

"Nope, fifteen."

"Dang." Star scratched her chin in thought. "Is it someone I know?"

Marco had to think to himself on this one and decided that she did technically know. "Yeah, it is, now you have fourteen."

"Okay, do they live in this dimension?"

"Do they live here?" Marco asked as they walked out of the front of the school. "Yes, yes they do. Thirteen."

Star's eyes lit up as a smile formed on her face. "Is she happy a lot."

Marco rolled his eyes, aware that Star was onto him now. "Yes, twelve."

"Have you known them for a long time?"

"Have you known them for a long time?"

"Relatively speaking? No, but that's not to say I haven't known them for a significant amount of time. Eleven."

"Does she have blond hair?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes." Marco gowned. "That's ten left."

"Do they wear a different outfit every day?" Star asked as if only playing with him now.

"Everyone wears a different outfit every day Star, nine."

"Wha- Oh fine, do they wear a different _type_ of outfit every day?"

Marco sighed. "Yes, eight."

"Is the person a girl?"

"Yes, seven."

"Are you close to her?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Yes, six."

"Are you _really_ close to her?" She asked as she leaned closer.

"Yes Star, I'm really close to her, now you have five more questions before you have to make your guess."

"Okay, does her name start with an S?" She asked as her excitement began to grow with every question.

"Yes."

"Does her last name start with a B?"

"Yes."

"Is she currently wearing a blue dress?"

"Yes."

"Devil headbands?"

"Yes."

"Is she your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Is it me?"

"Yes." Marco winced.

"Yay!" She threw her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his. "I win, now give me my prize."

"Prize?" Marco asked. "What prize?"

"You have to tell me exactly what it is!" She exclaimed. "Or … we could play again?"

Marco let out a sigh. 'I might as well tell her.' He thought. "Fine, but remember, you asked me to say it." He stopped walking and turned to her. "Star … I …"

"Yes Marco?" She asked as her eyes began to glitter.

"There's … been something I've wanted to tell you … for quite some time …"

"And what is that?" She asked pretending as if she didn't know.

"It's … well … I … I …"

"Yes Marco?" She asked as if in a trance.

"I …"

"Yes?"

"I … … … I know how you feel about me."

There was the sound of breaking glass as Star's smile quickly turned into a frown. " Saywhat?"

"I said I know how you feel about me." Marco repeated.

"Well … what's the big mystery, you're my best friend."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Come on Star, I'm not phinblivious, I've seen the signs."

"Phinblivious?" She asked.

"Never mind that, but I know Star, you suddenly being able to use wandless magic, something that requires you to reach deep into yourself, something you're not all that good at, as soon as I accidentally read the chapter about your thoughts on me, there was that game of truth or punishment where you lied about who you had a crush on."

"What makes you think I was the one who lied?"

"That speech you gave about not knowing how you really felt."

"So?" Star asked. "That doesn't mean I love you."

"Perhaps, but you gave Tom a very similar speech when you broke up with him."

"How did you know that?" She inquired.

"Tom told me." Marco replied leaving Star speechless. "I've noticed your wand reacts to very strong emotions, and most of the time when it's reacting positively, it has something to do with me."

"That also doesn't mean that I love you!"

"Not outright, but there's also the way you've been acting around me recently, especially just now, … and I never said that your feelings were love."

Star froze in place as Marco stopped and turned towards her. "So … that's what you were talking about." Star noted. "And … why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you weren't ready to tell me." Marco answered. Star looked up in shock as Marco continued. "I didn't want to figure it out but … you're not the most subtle of people, so when I did find out I promised myself I wouldn't say anything until you were ready to say it yourself."

"Then why did you say anything at all?"

"You begged me to Star!" Marco replied.

Marco closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to come as Star struck him across the face with the full force of her palm. "You idiot!" Star exclaimed. "How could you know all this time and not-" Star stopped mid-sentence as she saw a tooth fall from Marco's mouth. "Oh my Mewni, I am so sorry."

"Huh?" Marco asked as he felt his mouth for the missing tooth. "Hay, you knocked out my last baby tooth!"

Star looked at his happy face confused. "You still have those?"

"Not anymore!" He cheered.

Star was confused for a moment before she pushed herself back on track. "Anyway, so what happens now?"

He reached down and picked up his tooth. "Well I put this under my pillow and the tooth fairy comes and-"

"NOT THAT MARCO!" Star exclaimed. "I mean what happens between us?"

"Oh … that." Marco put his tooth into his pocket and scratched the back of his head. "Well … I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Because I don't!" Marco exclaimed. "I've just … never really considered what it would be like to be … more than just friends."

Star stared at him blankly before giving a reluctant sigh and resuming her walk to Marco's house. "I should have seen this coming."

"Seen what?" He asked.

"That you would turn me down."

"Turn you down?" Marco asked. "Star, I told you, I just haven't thought about it yet."

She turned around with a furious expression on her face. "Then why did you bring it up?"

"I didn't!" Star froze at Marco's outburst. "I didn't want to bring it up until I thought about it more; you're the one who wanted to know so badly."

She looked around trying to find an excuse. "I … well why did you have to tell me?"

Marco calmed himself and looked her dead in the eye. "Because I can't say no to my best friend."

Star was struck with guilt; she knew Marco had very little ability to refuse her yet she insisted that he tell her anyway. "Then … you still consider me your best friend?" He nodded. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh come on Star." He said with a smile as he resumed walking. "If I was mad then I would have confronted you about this long ago."

She watched him walk off for a moment before she resumed walking and caught up to him. "So then nothing changes?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I have no idea really." He replied. "But regardless, I've got some thinking to do."

"I suppose you do."

The remainder of the walk home was quiet, as was the rest of the day. It took them a whole week before they started saying any words to each other, and another month before they even considered hanging out again. No matter how much time passed though, they could never get rid of the awkward feeling between them; that would stay with them until Star's feelings faded, or Marco sorted through his.


	9. Starcoweek 2016 day 5: Girl Next Door AU

**I remember this one, I remember it well, this is one of my longer fics because it's basically the length of the first episode. But I digress, this one is the girl next door AU (if it wasn't already obvious by the tittle of the chapter) and I just realized ... I have a lot of things that I will need to post ... like ... a lot ... this is going to take a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

The girl next door

Marco was sitting in class and unlike any of the other students, he was doing his work; sure he considered himself a misunderstood bad boy but that was no excuse for bad grades. As he worked though, a voice came over the loud speaker that caught his attention. "Marco Diaz, to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office!"

Marco felt a sense of accomplishment as the principal called him, he had no idea what it was, but this would get rid of his safe kid reputation for sure. "Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble." He said as he pushed his penile to the front of his desk and turned around to face the rest of the class "So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now."

He was about to walk out but then realized that if he was stopped by a hall monitor then he would definitely miss his opportunity to get a record. He quickly rushed over to his teacher Miss. Skullnick and raised a finger. "Uh, can I have a hall pass?"

Miss. Skullnick looked up from painting her nails and leered at him as she pulled out and handed him a small yellow slip of paper. "Now get going already!"

"Thank you." He replied as he walked out the door.

Marco felt his adrenalin begin to pump as he walked down the hall, surely this would get rid of his safe kid status and maybe it would even land him a girlfriend. Sure his crush on Jackie went sideways but that was merely a lifelong obsession and he was already over it, or so he kept telling himself.

Marco continued down the hall until he saw the principal looking into a chest of some sort along with a girl with long blond hair and in a yellowish red dress with a long wide skirt, long cape sleeves, and some sort of small prussian blue knight on the front of it, in addition to two pink hearts on her cheeks. She looked pretty but Marco figured that it was only because she was wearing his two favorite colors, not that it mattered wither way to him, he was going to get the record he always wanted. He strolled up to principal Skeeves who closed the chest and smiled at the sight of him. "Marco! I want you to meet our new student Star Butterfly." He motioned to the girl next to him and Marco couldn't help but look confused.

"What?"

"Her parents need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her and show her around and who better than you, the safe kid?"

"What?!" Marco exclaimed as he took a few steps back. "No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad boy."

"You're adorable!" Skeeves pinched Marco's cheek before handing him an envelope. "Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!"

The principal walked off leaving Marco with this girl who was currently staring at him intently. "So you're the safe kid?"

"NO!" He exclaimed. "Ugh, let's just get this over with."

Marco began showing her around the school, showing her the various classrooms and key locations. The tour was to end at her locker where Marco would give her an envelope that had everything else she needed to know, along with her locker combination. "I just don't understand why people call me the safe kid!" Marco exclaimed as Star skipped around without a care in the world. Before they got any further, Marco noticing a loose ceiling tile and pointed at it. "Heads up, loose ceiling tile." He looked back to in front of him as he continued his rant. "I mean I can't believe it at all." As they walked, he noticed that Star didn't notice the open locker she was about to walk into. "Carful." He said as he closed it. "I mean you wear hockey pads to your first day of high school and your labeled for life! Woah!" He quickly noticed a wet spot on the floor and put his foot on the other side as he quickly grabbed Star. "Watch your step, puddle." He said as he swung her around the small portion of water. "I mean it's inconceivable!"

Star looked back at the boy with what he thought was a pity smile. "I don't know, you seem to like you want to avoid all possibility of danger."

"Of course." Marco said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your just like everyone else, you think I'm just some kid who is afraid to take any risks."

"Well you being so cute doesn't help much."

What happened next was best describes as what happened when a computer tries to issue a command which it doesn't have the prompt for; Marco opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. No one had ever flirted with him before, even to the small degree that the girl in front of him had.

Eventually though, he was able to manually form a response to her statement but she was already holding back a laugh by the time he did. "Well princess, I can't help it if I'm good looking." Star looked at him surprised as he slowly realized that he had done something horribly wrong, 'Why did I call her a princess?' He mentally scolded. 'Now she's going to think I'm into her or something.'

She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "How did you know I was a princess?"

Marco felt like the all mighty himself had just passed a divine intervention and given him a second chance. "I … uh … well it's obvious, isn't it?" He asked. "I mean you act so carefree and I can tell that your dress is made from such fine silk which matches your eyes and hair perfectly, which can only mean you're rich or royal." He smiled and leaned against the nearest locker. "And the way you act … it's to innocent, to adorable for you to merely be rich so you must be a princess." When Marco's words hit his ears he realized just how epically he blew his second chance.

"Are you … are you flirting with me?" She asked as her face turned a slight shade of pink.

'This can't get any worse.' Marco thought to himself as he failed to stop smiling.

"Oh my Mewni, I've been on earth less than a day and I already have a boyfriend."

'I stand corrected.' Marco though as his smile finally fell. "Okay hold on a minute." He began. "Okay, two minutes, first, I'm not your boyfriend, second, what do you mean less than a day on earth?"

"Oh, that." She said with a giggle. She pulled out what appeared to be a wand and waved it as a rainbow trail followed it. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension." She used the trail to create a rainbow above her which a number of little fur animals appeared. Marco could feel his rushing heart again and he soon realized that it merely hasn't slowed down yet.

'I can't be in love with her.' Marco thought to himself. 'I just meat her, and she's crazy!' As if to confirm Marco's thought, the rainbow she made quickly caught on fire and the animals ran for the hills. 'I need to go.' Marco quickly thought as he regained his motor control. "Well, that's the end of our tour, I'm going home now."

"Bye, new boyfriend!" Star exclaimed as she waved. "See you later! Bye!" Marco threw his hood up and began running. "Bye, new boyfriend! See you tomorrow!"

He was soon as far away from her as possible but he wasn't able to slow his heart. "Damn it Marco!" He said to himself. "If I'm with her then I will never lose my safe kid rep." He sighed. "People will think that I want to keep showing her around and that will destroy any hopes I have at being a bad boy." He blushed hands shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not to mention that I just meat her. Sure she's cute and … makes my heart run, but she's just so … strange."

When he reached his house he noticed a note on his front door. "Dear Marco, we are having dinner with our new neighbors so as soon as you see this message, please come over. It's the house that was once vacant that's right next to us. Love mom and dad."

Marco smiled; given he didn't want the neighbors to think he was the bad boy so much as the misunderstood part and he always loved meeting new neighbors. He walked over to the house right next door taking in all the new renovations it had, they added another two floors, which was a wonder in and of itself and they had also changed the theme to be more palace like. "I wonder what their like." He asked himself as he knocked on the door. It took him only a moment more before he realized that he knew the only kind of person who could possibly live here. "Oh no." In a moment, the door opened confirming Marco's fears. "Star!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw her bright smile and big blue eyes. 'Mistake!' his mind added.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "My new boyfriend came over to visit!"

"Actually I live next door and my parents left me a note telling me that they were here and I should come over." Marco replied. "And we're not dating."

"My boyfriend lives next door!" Star exclaimed ignoring half of what he said.

Marco looked up and managed to see the living room along with his and Star's parents. Her mom was wearing some royal blue dress with very large blue hair and diamonds on her cheeks in contrast to Star's hearts while her father was shorter than the usual man with a very long beard and what almost looked like what a general wore. "Marco!" His father called in excitement. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hi dad." Marco replied from Star's grasp. 'Could she stop hugging me now?'

As if in response to his thoughts, Star released him but quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the table. "Come on! We've got corn better than any corn on Earth." She bragged.

She quickly sat down and pulled Marco into the seat next to her and smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is my new boyfriend, Marco Diaz."

"We're not dating." Marco quickly added.

"So you are this Marco that Star has told us so much about?" Her father inquired.

"Yes I am sir." Marco answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked over to Star's mom. "And you too your majesty."

"I see Star has already told you about our royal line then?" Stars Mom asked.

"Marco was able to guess that I was a princess just by looking at me." Star said as she gave Marco a pat on the back.

"That's not really all that accurate but sure, let's go with that." Marco said under his breath.

He had apparently misjudged Star's hearing ability because as soon as he said that, she turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "I mean you had to know I was a princess unless-" Her eyes lit up at her realization causing Marco to hide his face in shame. "You had already started flirting with me, didn't you?" Marco's face turned a slight shade of red as Star threw her arms around him. "You are adorable, aren't you?"

"It was self-defense!" Marco exclaimed as his head shot up. "I … you started flirting first and no one has ever flirted with me before. My mind thought it was an attack so it retaliated with a similar response!" Marco's words did little to convince anyone at the table, including himself of his claims.

"Star, enough reliving how you and your new boyfriend got together, we have guests." Star's father.

'Oh no, now he thinks we're dating.'

"River!" Star's mom exclaimed. "Not you too, can't you see the boy is tormented enough?"

'Oh thank Mewni, someone in her family has common sense.' Marco thought to himself. 'Wait, why did I just thank Mewni?'

"I'm just, how the kids say, jerking his chain."

"Please, don't' ever say that again dad." Star noted. "You are many great things but 'hip' is not one of them."

"Really?" He asked. "I'm still in my prime and I'll tell you, I can be plenty hip hop."

Star covered her face with her massive amount of hair as Marco laughed and gave her a pat on the back. "Looks like you suffer from the same embarrassing parents syndrome that everyone else does." Star peeked out from behind her hair and gave him an innocent smile and for a moment, Marco forgot that he didn't want to be her boyfriend and all he wanted was to be closer to her. This moment didn't last long though as Marco was quick to regain his nervous look at turn away. "Oh … well … um ..." He noticed the servants coming out of the kitchen with plates of corn. "CORN!" Marco exclaimed, glad to finally have something to change the subject.

"Ah, yes, the corn is finally here." Mr. Butterfly noted as the servants brought a plate to each of them.

Marco stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was really as good as Star said it was. 'Well it can't be worse than regular corn … I hope.' Marco picked it up and took a bite out of it causing him to freeze up.

"Marco?" Star asked, concerned for why he had stopped moving.

"This is the best corn I've ever tasted." Marco admitted.

Most of the table let out a laugh at Marco's amazement before everyone went back to eating.

"So, you say you're royal?" Marco's father asked.

"That's right." Mr. Butterfly replied. "My wife here is next in line to be queen of Mewni, right after her mother relinquishes the tittle that is."

"So then why are you on Earth?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Oh, the usual reasons." Mrs. Butterfly began. "There's some group that is trying to end the royal line again so all of the queens children and their families have to go someplace safe till it all blows over."

"So your hiding out on earth?" Marco asked.

"Not hiding." Star answered. "We're just somewhere they can't sneak up on us."

Marco was still confused but Star's father was more than happy to fill in some of the blanks. "You see Marco, Earth society is vastly different from Mewni's or most others that we know of, because of that, anyone in this dimension from Mewni would stick out like a sore thumb and we would easily find out if they were hunting us."

"So …" Marco began trying to force the question that had been on his mind. He wanted to ask but at the same time, he desperately didn't, he didn't want to know the answer but he asked it anyway. "How long will you guys be staying?"

"Depends on how long it takes for this to blow over." Mrs. Butterfly answered. "Could be days, could be weeks, could even be months."

"Oh." Marco looked down at his corn as his apatite slowly faded. 'Months at most.' He thought to himself. 'Then she'll be out of my life.' He looked over at Star who was enjoying her corn almost as much as he was. 'Why don't I feel better about this?'

"Excuse me." Marco's mom began. "But you said that your mother is currently queen?"

"Yes." Mrs. Butterfly answered.

"Then doesn't that make you the princess?"

Star stopped eating as her mother gave a nod. "Yes, Star isn't officially the princess of Mewni until I become queen." She sighed and looked back to her corn. "Probably for the best, she still has a lot to learn. After all, she only received her wand a few days ago."

Star put her corn down and stared at her plate a little crestfallen. As he watched, Marco couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his chest at the fact that this girl, this girl that he had known for less than a day and was driving him up the wall, wasn't smiling. "Well she definitely has the energy for it." Marco noted before taking another bite from his corn. "She's also very optimistic, I'm sure she'll be an expert in no time."

Marco could barely believe what he had said; he worried that Star's mom would be furious or that her father would poke fun at him, neither desirable outcomes to be sure, but they only just stared. It took him a moment before he noticed that Star was also staring at him with her innocent smile that had captivated him just moments before. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "Every great leader needs experience and I'm sure that you'll get plenty."

Marco went back to eating his corn but before he could take another bite, he felt something soft and warm on the side of his face, at first he thought he was blushing but it was only on the one side, and on top of that there was a small wet feeling there as well. It wasn't until he glanced over that he realized what was happening and his mind went into overdrive, Star had her lips gently pressed against the side of Marco's face and he could even hear a very soft moan coming from her which didn't help matters at all. 'Abort, ABORT! GET OUT!'

As soon as Stars lips left Marco's cheek he placed his hands on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry but I just remembered a project that I have to finish. Thank you so much for your hospitality!" He turned around and booked it out of the house. As soon as he got to the gate he turned in the opposite direction of his house and ran until he reached the end of the block. "What the heck was that?" He asked himself. "Why did she kiss me? Why did I run?! What is happening to me?"

Star on the other hand was still staring at the door which Marco had left open on his way out in confusion. "He didn't mention anything about a project earlier."

"Star!" Her mom exclaimed causing her to turn to her. "You've out that young man through enough, now go and apologize to him."

"What are you talking about?" Star asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know Star." Her mom replied. "These nice people are our neighbors and deserve our respect. Now go find him and apologize."

Star got up from the table and began making her way outside making sure to close the door behind her. "I'm sorry about that." Mrs. Butterfly apologized. "She means well but she needs to learn some self-restraint."

"It's alright." Mr. Diaz replied. "I'm sure Marco is just nervous." He picked up his corn and began eating again.

"I'm sure that they will be best friends in no time, if not more." Mrs. Diaz added.

"I hope your right." Mrs. Butterfly replied as she looked at the window. "We've had to move so often, she's never had trouble making friends but she's never really had the chance to form and maintain a lasting relationship."

"She doesn't have any friends from Mewni?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"A few." Mr. Butterfly replied. "But she doesn't get to hang out with them all that much."

Meanwhile, Star was walking outside trying to find where Marco had run off too. "Damn it." She cursed. "I may have been too forceful … or possibly completely jumped the gun altogether." Star knew that Marco didn't go home; the front gate to his house was still closed as opposed to the front gate and door to her house. She didn't really know where to search so she ended up simply running around the block hopping that she would get lucky. "Marco!" She called. "Marco, where are you?!"

Thankfully, Marco was close enough to hear her but wasn't in the mood to respond. "It's her again." He said to himself. "And she's worried about me." Marco shook his head as he walked down a nearby road absentmindedly headed in her direction. "Of course, she has that crush on you all because you had to flirt with her." He grasped his shirt as he felt a sting inside his chest. "Damn it all! What is this?" He asked. "Am I … do I actually like her?" He looked to the side as the pain got worse. "I mean I … I like her, yeah, she's nice and all but … am I in love with her?" He thought back to the small kiss she had given him earlier, it wasn't anything groundbreaking, only a simple peck on the cheek but he had to break down and panic the second he knew it was her lips, that alone told him that he felt something more than friendship towards the girl. "Damn … why does she have to do thing so fast? I don't even have time to figure this all out." As Marco continued, he was too lost in thought to see where he was going until he bumped his head into something causing him to fall back a little. "What did I hit?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Marco!" A familiar voice called.

"Star!" Marco exclaimed as his heart started to race. Marco's mind began to go into a frenzy as it tried to prepare for whatever the girl in front of him was going to do this time which only caused more problems for the boy. 'Is she going to hug me? Or is she going to kiss me again? Maybe she'll keep with the pattern of moving forward and just skip to making out with me, that wouldn't be the worst, right? I mean there are worse things that could happen and her lips are incredibly soft. Oh no, is she just gona-'

"I'm sorry!" Star cried, interrupting his thought process.

Marco would have laughed if he had any sense of himself, he was once again caught off guard by the blond haired beauty in front of him only this time it was because she didn't go overboard and move too quickly. "I'm … sorry?" He asked as soon as he got his senses back.

"I said that I was sorry." She repeated. "I … I like you … a lot … or I think I do." She sighed. "But I can tell that you don't feel the same way."

Marco was still at a loss, Star had acted unpredictably all day and now that Marco had almost gotten accustomed to her unpredictability, she had done the predictable. "You are very confusing, you know that?" Marco asked.

"I get that sometimes." Star replied with a laugh. "But … I'm sorry I tried to push myself on you." She crossed her arms and turned away. "I can see that you're not into me, I understand. The best I could have hopped for was to be friends." Her eyes shifted to look back at Marco. "I … I'll leave you alone from now on." She held back her tears, trying not to make Marco feel guilty. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Hold on!" Marco shouted before Star could leave him. "Star, I have barely been able to process any of this. Just this morning we had only just met and in less than a day, we go from strangers, to friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to meeting each other's parents, to breaking up?"

"So what's your point?" She asked.

"My point?" Marco inquired. "Star, I … I …" Marco could feel himself swelling up inside, he wasn't even too sure about what he was feeling but he knew it was something and he knew that he had to do something. "Star I definitely have some sort of feelings for you but we only just met and … I somehow get the feeling that you've already picked out a wedding gown."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Star said as she made a mental note to dispose of the wedding gown ideas.

"That's not the point Star!" He replied. "Look, I'm not opposed to a relationship with you … least not yet, but … can't we take things slow?"

"Slow?" Star asked. "Marco, I'm _gone_ in a few months if I'm lucky, taking things slow is the same as not doing them at all." She turned away and crossed her arms. "It's always the same for me, I move to some dimension, make friends, hang out with friends for a time, and then I'm gone." She let out a small whimper. "I see them and either we're friends or not, I don't have time to think about it or I lose the opportunity."

Marco felt guilty; he had completely misjudged Star as some speed dating girl when in reality she just never had time to form a proper relationship. "I see." He began. "Well … can we … can we start over?"

She turned back and looked at him shocked. "That's an awfully far step back."

"Well you ran too far forward."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't have enough time."

"Well I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

Star smiled and shuffled her feet, before either of them could say anything though, there was the sound of ripping and a swirling vortex quickly appeared behind Star. "What is that?" Marco asked.

"Oh no." Star said as she readied herself and pulled out her wand. "No, please no."

Marco began to take a few steps back as he noticed that monsters had begun stepping out of the vortex and all of them had their eye on Star. "Ah, Star Butterfly." Came a high pitched voice. "At last I've found you."

Marco tried to find which of the monsters in front of him was talking but he just couldn't see it. "Ludo." Star hissed. "How did you know my family was here?"

Before long, a small bird like creature with an ox skull on its head stepped to the front of the pack and chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked." Star replied.

"Well, Buff Frog-" Ludo stopped himself before he could give too much away. "Hey! I don't have to tell you anything!" He did a slight turn to address his troops. "Get me that wand!"

'Wand?' Marco thought as he noticed Star taking a battle stance. 'No.'

As the monsters began charging, Marco jumped in front of Star and took up his own fighting stance. The first monster to reach him was some form of three eyed potato monster which he quickly disposed of with an axe kick to the head.

"Whoaho, You can fight?!" Star asked excitedly.

"It's called, karate!" Marco replied before a bear unicorn thing charged at him prompting him to kick it in the jaw sending it flying.

Star joined him in the fight as she blasted a two headed minion who was charging at them as Marco charged forward and roundhouse kicked the giraffe like monster behind it.

Ludo turned to his frog monster and jumped up, placing his feet on his chest and grabbing it by the collar. "You told me that she was unguarded!"

The frog creature shrugged as Marco kicked a chicken monster over to Star who blasted it into the air. Their victory didn't last long though, as the frog monster, a minotaur monster, and a lobster like monster surrounded Marco while the rest of Ludo's able bodied monsters stood between Star and him. "Marco!" Star screamed.

"Don't worry about me Estrella, I've got this covered."

"Estrella?" Star asked. Before she could get her answer though, the monster began charging her and she was forced to leave Marco to fight what was nearly impossible odds for a mere human boy.

Marco readied himself for the three attacking monster as he looked into the air and positioned himself just right. "Come on but frog, show me what you've got!"

The frog monster charged with a rage that easily allowed Marco to dodge but more importantly, as soon as Marco stepped out of the way, the chicken monster that Star had blasted into the air earlier fell on top of it taking them both out of commission.

"That trick won't work on me!" The lobster monster boasted. "My shell is hard as stone, there's nothing you can do to break it!"

The monster charged at him and he smiled back at it. "I don't need to." With the flat of his hand, Marco struck a quick blow to the monsters torso causing it to shake like it had just been dunked into cold water.

"Ahhh!" The lobster cried as it fell to its knees and grabbed its stomach. "What did you do to me?"

"It's not safe for your internal organs to jiggle around, one quick blow and to transfer a little kinetic energy and that hard shell will just keep bouncing the energy back and forth shaking up your insides all day."

Marco turned to the last remaining monster as it cracked its knuckles. "So now it's your turn?" Marco asked. The monster responded with some unintelligible garble and Marco just cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile, Star was just finishing off the last of Ludo's other minions and was trying to speed things up so that she could help Marco as soon as possible. "Mega Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" A puff of smoke engulfed a few of the monsters causing them to begin staring at their hands and thee area around them as if they started seeing strange things.

Star quickly turned to where Marco was fighting, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late but as she turned to look at him, she only saw the Minotaur monster still standing and before long, it fall backwards revealing Marco with a smile on his face. "That'll teach you to mess with a red belt." He said before stepping over the unconscious Minotaur.

Marco began walking over to Star and was about to ask her how she did when both of them heard a loud crash and looked over to see two more larger monsters standing in the middle of the street, ready to fight. One of them was an alligator like monster with one large arm and one almost human like arm, and the other was just as big only it had what looked like an executioners mask on and had spike balls at the ends of each of its hands. Star and Marco both readied themselves for a fight but the sound of a loud horn and a truck quickly colliding with both monsters and taking them with it as it drove ended that fight before it began. "Well that was easier than I thought." Marco admitted before what was left of Ludo's forces began to charge. "I had to say it."

"Let me handle this one." Star said as she stepped forward. She did a quick spin and pointed her wand at the hoard and smiled. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" A couple of large narwhals manifested and collided with the horde taking them down for the count.

Ludo quickly looked over his fallen forces with a look of disappointment as Star stood right above him. "You want some of this, Ludo?"

Ludo looked up at the bragging teenager and turned away. "No, thank you." He walked away and pulled out a pair of strange scissors. "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you lie around all day." He jumped up and cut open another vortex with his scissors. "Your muscles are like jelly! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal." His monster began shamefully getting up and walking thought the portal nursing their wounds. "You even retreat like losers!" He insulted. Once all of his minions were through, he followed them but quickly poked his head out. "I'll get you Star Butterfly, and you little boyfrie-" Ludo was cut off by the vortex closing on his rack and had to buck out dropping his skull hat.

Star brushed herself off as Marco walked up to her looking more excited then Star had seen him all day. "That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess we were." Star replied with a halfway smile. "So .. What happens now?"

Marco extended his hand and smiled. "Marco Diaz."

Star stared at him confused for a moment before realizing what was happening. "Star Butterfly"She reached out and shook. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

They started making their way back to Stars house as Marco began to get worried. "So … This Ludo guy, he's not going to cause trouble for your family now that he knows you're here, is he?"

"Not likely." Star replied. "Ludo is incompetent but he is smart enough to know that we will have to move as soon as too many find out we're we are."

"That's a relief." Marco said as he wiped the sweet from his forehead.

"Now it's my turn for questions." She began. "What is Estrella?"

Marco paused and scratched the back of his head. "Oh that." He let out a guilty laugh. "You see Star … Estrella is Spanish for your name."

"So it was like a nickname?" She smiled and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. "I didn't know we were that far into our relationship."

"Yeah, it was more of an accident but a see what you mean." It took only a momentlonger to reach Stars house where they paused for a moment just outside he gate. "Speaking of … well, us, do you want to … hang out tomorrow or something?"

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Doesn't mean we have to be slow to start." Marco replied.

Star stepped closer and slowly took hold of his shoulder. "I would love to." She pressed her lips against Marcos cheek causing him to freeze up for a moment but for once, his mind didn't rush into a panic. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing Star." Marco replied. From there, they parted ways as Star went into her house and Marco returned to his only to take one final look at her before she went inside. "Until tomorrow."

Marco walked inside and threw his book bag onto the couch, telling himself that he would get to his homework later.

"Marco?" His father asked as he peeked in from the kitchen. "You made it home! I thought you had a 'project' to work on?"

"It's taken care of." He replied as he walked upstairs.

"Oh Marco." His mom greeted as she passed him in the hall. "You missed such a great time, the butterfly family told us all about their home land and how amazing it is."

"That's nice." Marco replied not really paying attention. "But I've had a long day so I'm going to turn in early."

Marco began going through all his normal routines for getting ready for bed and as soon as he got out of the shower, he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Man, today was interesting." He said as he go through the events that had transpired earlier. "Star might be a bit … eccentric, but hope things can work out between us." Marco wasn't really sure why he felt the way he did but it didn't matter to him, Star had given his life new meaning and he knew it would only get better from here. "Star Butterfly." He said as he planned his hand on his chest and the feeling inside him slowly began to become a little more clear and a sense of dread began to take hold. "A few months' most." He placed a hand on his head and let out a sigh of frustration. "Crap."


	10. Starcoweek 2016 day 6: Song Inspired

**This one can also be interpreted as Confessions 2 because it's the sequel to that one. But now for some explanation, this fic, was** ** _inspired_** **by the song 'here comes a thought' I wanted to fully include the song but ... I'm me so I suck at songfics, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Here comes a thought

Star and Marco were walking down the hall of Echo Creek Academy being unusually silent; it had been roughly two months since Marco had told Star that he was aware of her crush but things were still not off between them and that in and of itself was bothering both of them and causing a conflict between them.

"So, I found out about a new dimension where you get served gourmet food as you slid down the fastest slides ever." Star offered.

"I think I'll pass this time." Marco replied. "Not in the mood."

Star rolled her eyes and looked away. "Of course not."

Marco turned around and began to walk backwards as he addressed Star. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what it means!" Star replied continuing to not look at him.

Marco face palmed. "Okay fine but I-" He stopped for a moment to make sure that no one was around which they usually weren't nowadays. "I never wanted to tell you that I knew about your feelings Star."

"So I guess you continue staying as far away from me as possible." Star replied as she tried to examine the lockers she was passing by.

"This isn't just me Star, you've been staying away from me as well." Marco retorted. "When was the last time we did anything on earth?"

"How should I know?" She asked. "You would probably just say 'no' even if it was your idea."

"STAR!" Marco exclaimed. "Look at me! Please!"

"Nope." She replied. Since this whole ordeal began, Star could never stay obstinate so long as she was looking at Marco and Marco knew this all too well, it was the only reason they hung out the few time they did but it didn't take Star long to find this out as well and her response to her weakness left Marco with a cold feeling.

"I didn't ask for this!" Marco exclaimed. "I wanted to avoid this! I wish I never told you at all!"

"Well I wish I never fell in love with you." Star replied sending a javelin through Marco's heart. "And those feelings are a lot harder to get rid of then they should be."

Marco froze allowing Star to pass in front of him. "So that's it then?" He asked. "You just keep on forcing yourself to hate me until that's all you feel?" Marco forced his feet to move again so he wouldn't lose Star. "I don't want to lose my best friend Star!"

"I already wish I never formed a crush on you! What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop wishing away your feelings and I want things to go back to the way they were between us!"

Star stopped and stood there in silence. After a moment though, she began to laugh. It was slow at first but soon she was laughing so loud that Marco was sure that most of the school could hear it. "Normal?" Star asked. She spun around and slowly opened her eyes to look at Marco.

'This is it.' Marco thought. 'She slipped up, she's going to fold.'

"Do you know how painful it is to just be around you?" Star asked. "It was easier before I knew you didn't return my feelings, now I feel as though my own heart is attacking me!" She crossed her arms and turned away. "Not that I could blame you, the only reason you even hung around me in the first place was because of all the excitement that happened around me." She shook her head. "Not that there was any other reason for people to like me."

She began to walk away as Marco tried his best to hold back his tears. "You're wrong!" He shouted. "My best friend, the person who changed my life completely, doesn't even want to talk to me anymore! Not to mention that she's in pain because of something … because of me." Star turned her head slightly to peek at the boy she called her best friend. "And I feel every bit of pain that you do."

Star was silent for quite a while, their back and forth had been happening for the past month and although they would usually end more or less without a fight, this was the first time either of them actually mentioned how much they were hurting. "Seems my mistake cost both of us." She took a deep breath to brace herself for what she was about to do. "Marco … in case you're wondering, I'm not going to the dimension of gourmet slides today."

Marco felt puzzled by her actions; it wasn't like her to just cancel her plans to hop through dimensions, even if they were fighting. "Why's that?"

There was a moment of dead silence, almost like time itself didn't want to let her continue. "Because I have to tell everyone that next week's party is canceled."

Marco's mind came to a crashing halt, he only knew of one party next week, Star wouldn't let him forget it but all the same he prayed that she had forgotten about it and was referring to something else. "What party?"

"So you forgot?" She asked. "I guess seeing as I'm no longer reminding you, you don't really have a reason to remember it."

"I only know of one party but please, tell me I'm mistaken!" He demanded. "Star, you've been reminding me every day right up to a few months ago, and even if you didn't I could never forget!"

She turned around with a sad smile on her face. "I guess you do remember then, but I'm sorry, there's no longer any point in having it."

"NO!" Marco shouted as he marched forward. "Star, we can fix this, we can make things right again!"

Star shook her head. "If that were possible we would have fixed this by now."

"Please don't do this!" He pleaded as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Star, that literally means everything to me."

She continued to shake her head as a tear ran down the side of her face. "It's the only way to get rid of both our pain."

"It won't get rid of our pain Star!" He cried. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't."

"This is stupid!" Marco began trembling, desperate to stop Star from doing something they would both regret. "The only reason this even happened was because of me, I had to be away from you to think, I had to be stupid enough to hurt you, I shunned you, you didn't want to avoid me, you just wanted to stop hurting!"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Star said as she held back tears.

"Yes it does!" Marco cried as he fell to his knees. "This doesn't have to be this way, my feelings can change! You said it yourself! I just need time!"

"You can't force yourself to change Marco!"

"Please!" He begged. "You know how much I care about you, you know how much I care about this, I have feelings Star! You can see that!"

Star looked down at him and as she spoke, it was like stones coming out of her mouth. "You can lie to me Marco."

"Star." He whispered.

"I used to believe that anything was better than nothing. Now I know that sometimes nothing is better." She took a deep and shaky breath. "Look at me Marco." He looked up with eyes filled with tears. "I'm canceling out two year friendaversary … because I am cutting all ties with you."

"No."

"I'm sorry!" Star squirmed. "But we can't … I can't keep dealing with this pain." She looked at him with as if she was staring at someone who had betrayed her. "You said you needed to think about what you felt, well I gave you time to think, and you pushed me _away,_ that sends a pretty clear message as to what you think."

"It wasn't." Marco squeaked out as he stared at her with tears rushing down the side of his face. "Star, I swear, I know I made a mistake but I didn't know how to tell you."

She stifled her tears and took a strong expression as she waved him off as she turned away. "I don't care about you anymore Marco." She completely turned away and started walking. "Enjoy the rest of your life." She was half way down the hall when Marco fell onto his side. "I'll get my stuff moved out of your house before you get home, this will be the last time you will have to see me."

Marco tried to scream but he's throats was swollen from the tears and the only thing that came out was a soft scratching sound. Marco tried to get up but he could barely work the strength to get to his knees. Ultimately, he crawled over to the nearest locker and stuffed himself inside so that nobody could see him lie in the fetal position. "I'm an idiot." He whispered to himself. "How did I let it get this far? Why couldn't I have at least told her that I had an answer?"

The hallway outside began to fill with the sound of students again as Marco began to lose himself in his own darkness. "I need you Star … you're a part of my soul and I'm incomplete without you."

As Marco sat in some locker drowning himself in self-pity, Star was facing a slightly different problem, she wasn't hurting anymore, that was true, but saying that she was better wouldn't be accurate. She had cut off her best friend and now, instead of pain, there was a void inside of her that just kept eating at what was left. "I may have made a mistake." She admitted as she began making her way to Marcos house. She thought back to just a moment ago and how Marco had been on his knees begging her to reconsider, She wasn't going to forget that any time soon, or ever for that matter. She didn't want to make Marco feel like that, she didn't even truly want to end their friendship, all she wanted was for a chance to be with Marco so that he would finally admit his feelings but with that lost, Star merely threw a fit and said many things that she regretted, and now that she had time to look back on it she could tell that Marco had beep feelings for Star, even if they weren't romantic yet, if at all, he was definitely feeling more pain than she was. "I need to apologize." She said as she stopped walking. "And I have to plan the best friendaversary in the history of friendaversaries!" She paused and began to scratch her chin. "But I still need to think of a way to make this up to him, should I get him another friends to the end gift card?" She shivered at the thought. "No, not again. Maybe something else." She grabbed her hair in frustration. "Why did I have to do something so stupid?"

Star stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I need to apologize, then make this up to him." She said as she began backtracking. I was a fool, I was more than a fool, I was a pore friend, and I can't be Marco's girlfriend if I can't be his best friend."

When she reached the hall where she had abandoned Marco she found it bustling with students who were desperately trying to gather their things as fast as they could so that they could get home. "Hm, no Marco." She continued into the hall and began looking around but sadly, there wasn't much to look through. There were students, lockers, and a lot of hall, finding Marco would be anything but easy.

Unbeknownst to Star however, Marco was in the same hall but was hidden in a locker, he had since regained the strength to work himself to his feet but he was anything but fine. "If only I could tell her." He whispered to himself. "This is all because I didn't know how to tell her how I felt." Although it was true that Marco did, recently, realize how he felt, it was only due to the rift that had formed between him and Star had made him realize how much he wanted to be with her. The only problem was that he never got the chance, by the time he did realize his feelings, Star had begun keeping her distance from him and he wasn't able to get the alone time he needed to tell her. "She had to end our friendship … good things will never happen to me."

Star tried to find a trace, a hint, a clue, anything that would indicate Marco's location but sadly, there was nothing. It was like he had just vanished into thin air. "Oh Marco." She said as she leaned against a locker and looked into the sky. "I really messed this up."

Star began to think about Marco, all her adventures with him, all the times they spent together, all the cool stuff they showed each other and just how close they grew in general. "Why did things have to go south?"

The first thing she remembered was the night Marco was kidnapped, how right before he had tried to save her life, not that she had asked him to, but at the cost of the sandwich that she wanted so desperately to taste and share with him. She lost her temper and effectively told him that she no longer wanted to be friends with him. "Maybe if I didn't push him away then Toffee wouldn't have been able to capture him."

She began to slink down as more memories began to return, namely their infiltration on St. Olgas. She had been so enthusiastic about getting her other best friend out of such a horrible place but as soon as she got into the school, a;; her confidence faded and it was up to Marco to lead them until she got her courage back, what's more, he turned that entire school upside down on their way out. "And that wasn't event he first or last time I dragged him into my problems."

She sunk down further until she was sitting on the ground, looking at the ceiling. "All my antics put my best friend in so much danger or he rushes in to try and help me, even though I don't want him too. He was so worried about me when he ran away, and every time he nearly gets himself killed worrying about me." She shook her head. "And I end our friendship because of my crush." She looked down and her smile faded. "Our friendship meant everything to him … and I had to make him suffer." She sighed as she let herself begin to fall into despair. "Maybe it would have been best I had left when he wanted me to stay with his family."

"That's not true!" Star head a voice call out from behind her causing her to shoot up. She slowly turned around as the locker slowly opened revealing a very embarrassed Marco Diaz. "Hi."

"You heard all that?" Star asked quickly.

"Yup … you kinda stopped me from leaving that locker."

Star looked away with guilt and fear still present in her eyes. "I messed up, I shouldn't have said some of those things."

"Forget that!" Marco retorted causing Star to look up at him. "What matters is that we're both here and we can be friends again." Star looked at him surprised and Marco began to worry. "We can still be friends again, right?"

She slowly smiled and nodded. "Of course we can Marco, I'm sorry I canceled our friendaversary, I was rash and desperate and-"

"Oh just shut up and hug me Star." Marco interrupted as he opened his arms.

Star was caught off guard for a moment by Marco's reaction but quickly threw her arms around him and tackled him back into the locker. "Thank you Marco." Star cried.

"It's no problem." Marco said as he rubbed her head. "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me Star."

"No." Star began. "You are the best thing that could happen to me."

Marco knew the time wasn't just right for him to tell her, he would wait for their friendaversary before doing that but right now, his biggest challenge still awaited him, finding his soon to be girlfriend a present.


	11. Starcoweek 2016 day 7: AU of choice

**So this one is the AU of choice which I chose Starcoween from EVAunit52, if you are unfamiliar with the AU then you can find it under his collection of shorts titled 'there's always a Star and a hoodie' chapter 41. Now with that out of the way, lets get this last chapter of Starcoweek 2016 done with.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus belongs to me**

* * *

Starcoween

Marco sat there, propped up against the tree as the hunter pointed his boom stick at him. "Can't say you didn't make this an interesting hunt." The hunter said as he rubbed the bite mark Marco had given him. The hunter did a quick prayer before pulling back the hammer on his weapon. "I'll give you a moment to make your peace." Marco stared up into the barrel of the gun before him and remembered the nice explosion it had done the last time it was fired, even if he tried to retaliate, there wouldn't be much left of him after that thing went off.

"I've made my peace long ago." Marco replied. "Take the shot."

"May the powers that be have mercy on you." Marco closed his eyes and awaited the end as he began to recount the events that led up to this point.

Today was supposed to be simple, it was just supposed to be yet another trip to practice hunting for humans, there wasn't supposed to actually be a human, let alone a monster hunter. It had all started not too long ago, Marco and Star were walking through the forest, just trying to enjoy a moment before they had to pretend to hunt humans when Oscar and company arrived calming that Alfonzo smelt a human nearby. Marco was afraid that he was talking about Star, but as Alfonzo sniffed around the opening, Marco knew that he smelt something, or someone else. Then, out of nowhere, a blast of fire, a shriek of terror, and everyone began running to the bus, everyone that is, except Oscar, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Star and Marco. The first three thought that they could take him, all charging at him at once only to quickly learn that attacking someone trained to kill monster was a horrible, HORRIBLE idea. It started with Ferguson, the Frankenstein like monster was tough, but it only took one shot from the hunters hand cannon to blow off a majority of his right arm and nock him to the ground. Alfonzo was next, having nearly reached the hunters neck just before realizing that the hunter had a silver stake that was moments away from impaling the young werewolves' body. Alfonzo freaked out, nearly doing a backflip to get out of the way before scurrying to Ferguson and throwing him over his shoulder. Alfonzo wouldn't have gotten far after that, the hunter had pulled out a revolver, no doubt loaded with a silver bullet and had it pointed directly at him, one moment later and the werewolf would be dead, but thanks to a timely intervention by Oscar, the hunter was left with other things to think about aside from the fleeing pair. Oscar had rushed the hinter, but even with the vampires inhuman speed, the hunter was still able to sidestep the vampires attack causing his to go sliding to a stop, a delay that allowed the hunter to drop his revolver and pull out a hand crossbow and Oscar made a mistake, that even the newest of rookie's would be ashamed of. With the hunter holding two weapons that could ultimately kill a vampire, one being ranged, Oscar rushed straight at him, from the distance he was, he would have had to break every vampire speed record imaginable to get to him before a normal human reacted, let alone a hunter. The hunter fired a crossbow bolt into Oscar's leg insuring that he would fall, and as he did he plunged the stake right into his stomach, it would have had to be his heart or three more punctures anywhere else to kill him, but Oscar was definitely out of commission and feel the ground crying. With the perceived threats taken care of, the hunter was free to pick up his revolver and reload his hand cannon before pointing it at the crawling vampire. It would have been the end of Oscar, a sad and pathetic end, but soon, the unthinkable happened.

Marco knew from the start that they were making a very big mistake by taking the hunter head on, hunters had a major disadvantage in almost every category except intelligence, so taking on a bunch of hot headed teenage monsters head on would be nothing more than light homework. What Marco also knew was that there was no way he could get away while carrying Star, he wasn't strong enough to have inhuman strength, in fact, all he had was his speed, but it would suffice. As soon as Alfonzo picked up Ferguson, Marco made his move, he told Star to run and made his way around the hunter to his blind spot where he would pounce on him and, unfortunately, save Oscar. Marco had it all planed out, the hunter might be smarter, but Marco would take that from him, he would drink as much blood as he could from the hunters neck before the hunter could turn that explosive hand cannon on him, this would stop some of his blood from reaching his brain making it hard for him to focus to say the least, Marco would then use his inhuman speed to stay out of the hunters line of sight making quick attacks to keep the hunter off his balance until he had another opportunity to get at his neck. Wash rinse repeat until the hunter goes down and he saves Star, earns respect from his pears, and gets enough food to last him a whole month. His plan was foolproof, until he actually sank his teeth into the hunters' neck. The hunters blood tasted of fire, like Marco was drinking water from near a volcano or something and was quickly forced to let go and fall to his knees as he tried to cough it up.

The hunter surprisingly was almost amused by Marco's actions, even going so far as to call him clever before shooting a bolt into Marco's left arm causing him to cry out in pain. It felt like the bolt was laced with some form of poison which slowed Marco down more and more as he tried to escape. Eventually, he had to stop, and was lying against a tree waiting for the end to come.

 _'At least I saved Star.'_ Marco thought to himself as he readied himself for the end. _'I just wish I could have told her how much I care about her.'_ Marco sat there at peace as he ran out of story to recount and found it odd that he was still not dead. "What's the problem? You need help killing me?" Marco asked as he slowly opened his eyes only to freeze at the sight. Star Butterfly, the very human who he was willing to sacrifice himself to save, was now standing between him in the hunter with her arms outstretched. "Star no!" Marco exclaimed as he tried to get up only to wince from the pain of the bolt that was logged into his arm.

"If you want him then you'll have to go through me." She explained with a leer.

The hunter rolled his eyes as he lowered his hand cannon and pulled out his revolver. "You really think I have a problem with that? I was about to kill one monster, what makes you think I would have a problem with two? Or did you think I wasted my silver bullet?"

Star looked at him confused until she remembered that she was still wearing the devil headband that Marco had given her to fit in. "Oh, wait." She took the headband out of her golden hair and held it out showing that she was in fact, human. "I'm not a demon."

The hunter's mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at her incredulously. After a moment he shook off the confusion and switched back to his boom stick. "I have blanks in my head, not my gun, so please fill them."

"I'm human, my name is Star Butterfly and this vampire is my friend Marco." Star explained in a panic.

"And my name's Marcus but those weren't the blanks I was talking about." He began. "What are you doing with a class full of Monsters?"

"Marco saved me from them by helping me blend in." Star confessed. "I've been pretending to be a student ever since."

"You didn't try to run?" Marcus asked.

"If I did then Marco would be in trouble for another student vanishing, and I couldn't do that to him after he saved me."

Marcus paused for a moment before lowering his weapon, he realized that this vampire was different, but he didn't know just how different. "I can't, in good conscious, let you leave with him."

"Then don't." Marco said as he worked his way to his feet trying to ignore the pain. "You can take her back to her home, can't you?"

"Are you serious?" Star asked as she turned around. "If I disappear then they will roast you."

"They can't blame me for a hunter attack." Marco explained. "I've been trying to get you out for a while, this is the best chance we're going to get. Not to mention they can't really punish me if I have this." He motioned to the bolt in his arm.

"Yeah, you're actually not going to be able to make it back with that." Marcus explained. "Laced with garlic and what not so … you're not getting back to your bus before they leave."

Star turned to look at the hunter. "Then … what will happen to him?"

Marcus shook his head. "Well … if someone else doesn't find him … the sun will rise eventually."

Star stared at Marco worried; there wasn't much blood coming from the wound, but she knew Marcus was right; Marco was as good as dead if he didn't get help. She looked back at the hunter then back at Marco, the choice before her clear. She grabbed Marco's good arm and hoisted it over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Both the boys asked.

"You've been protecting me since I arrived, I'm not going to repay that by letting you die."

Marco sighed in defeat. "And here I was thinking that I didn't have to worry about keeping you safe anymore." He said jokingly.

Star gave him a playful nudge as she looked back at Marcus who didn't look pleased with what was happening. "I've made up my mind, I'm not leaving him."

Marcus paused for a moment before cutting them off. "Marco, was it?" He asked. "I just want to make one thing clear, if I ever see you again, and she is not with you, healthy and safe," He raised his gun, pointed it at a far off tree and pulled the trigger, a flash of fire rocketed from his hand cannon and collided with the tree causing an explosion that annihilating part of it and caused the rest to catch on fire. "Understand?"

Marco looked at what was left of the tree before looking back at Marcus. "Completely." He replied.

"Good." Marcus turned around and took a few steps before turning back to look at the two of them. "Consider yourself lucky you're not the first monster I've come across that had compassion." He turned around and began walking back into the forest.

"We need to go." Marco noted as Marcus disappeared. "Miss Skullnick might not want to leave a student behind, but she won't stay forever."

Star put her devil headband back on as the pair made their way back to the bus. When Miss Skullnick saw the pair, she grabbed them before throwing them on the bus and telling the driver that all the students were accounted for and sped off.

Star and Marco were seated toads the front of the bus as Star looked at Marco's arm as she watched him try to pull it out to no avail. "You want me to-"

"Please, and make it quick, there's a barb."

Star looked at bolt and noticed that it was barbed meaning that as soon as she pulled it out, it was going to bleed like crazy when she pulled it out of him. "Are you sure you don't want a professional to look at it?"

Marco placed his hands on Star's causing her heart rate to pick up. "There's no one else I'd rather have, and don't worry, I'm not going to die from a little loss of blood."

She griped it and with one swift motion, yanked it out causing Marco to release a scream of agony which would have drawn attention were it not for the fact that nearly everyone else in the bus was already staring at the pare.

"So how did you escape?" Janna asked as she slid next to Marco.

"Well." Star began.

"Star saved me." Marco interrupted. "The hunter thought that he had done me in wit that last blast that went off, but Star managed to pull me out just in the nick of time."

"Uh huh." Janna said as she glanced up at Star with the faintest hint of jealousy in her stare.

"It doesn't matter." Oscar announced as he stood up with a hand covering the gaping hole in his stomach. "The next time I see that hunter, I'm going to paint the school with his entrails."

"Is that before or after you scream like a little girl?" Marco asked earning laughter from the whole bus and a glare from Oscar.

"Watch your step 'human' or I'll do the same to you."

"What are you going to do?" Marco asked. "Bite him? I tried that and it felt like I was drinking straight fire. Then again, what did you do but charge him like an idiot? His bolts were laced with garlick you know, all he had to do was get a clear shot at your heart and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Oscar was taken aback while the whole bus marveled at Marco's come back. "I am not as week as you." He said as he gripped the bolt in his leg and ripped it out. "Garlic doesn't harm strong vampires as much as weaklings like you."

"Then his stake would have done you in, or is that hole just for show?" Oscar leered at Marco before limping away, the hole in his torso nearly visible from the back. "I guess that answers that question."

When the bus finally arrived back at the school Miss Skullnick directed the students out of the bus. "Everyone who is injured report the nurse's office, everyone else may return to their dorms, I need to report this."

The class dispersed as everyone except Star and Marco returned to their doors, Marco had been the only one to actually get hit so the two of them were the only ones on their way to the nurse's office.

As they walked Marco could swear that he could hear his heart rate pick up as he look at Star, she had opted to stay with him instead of the chance to return home just to save his life. "Hey Star." Marco choked out.

"Yeah?" Star replied as she looked to her vampire best friend.

Marco could feel his throat start to swell up as if someone had just fed him garlic. "I wanted … to thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying." Marco replied as his throat continued to dry up. "I would be dead right now … or at least I would be stuck in a forest waiting for … for …" Marco began to feel his throat begin to shut as he became more sluggish as he began to feel faint. "I … I didn't think … I would get the chance to-" Marco wasn't able to finish his sentence before collapsing.

"Marco?!" Star exclaimed as she caught him. "Marco, wake up!" Still no response. She lifted him up and began carrying him to the nurse's office as fast as she could. It wasn't the first time Star had been to the nurse's office, in fact, the nurse was one of the few people in the school that knew Star was a human, but after assisting in a bake sale she was more than happy to keep her secret.

"Nurse Aria!" Star shouted as she ran into the large dark room.

"I heard." A voice came from above. As Star looked up, she saw a large humanoid spider woman propelling down from the ceiling. "Lie him on the bed and tell me exactly what happened."

Star walked over to the bed and put Marco down as she began recounting the events that had transpired. "We were on a field trip to learn how to avoid hunters, but a hunter came and we all tried to run. Marco he … he tried to stop him … he … he-"

"Easy now." The nurse said as she placed a hand on Star's shoulder and motioned for her to sit down. "What did the hunter do to him?"

"He hit him with this." Star said as she lifted the bolt. "It's laced with garlic or something."

"I see." The nurse said as she looked at the bolt. "Poor Marco, too kind hearted for his own good." She looked at the wound and began wrapping it up. "A vampire as week as him … with garlic in his blood, he'll be gone before the sun rises."

Star looked at the nurse in disbelief. "Are you sure? Isn't there something we can do to save him?"

The nurse sighed. "He would have to become stronger … and to do that we need human blood." Before Star could volunteer the nurse raised a finger telling her to hold. "More than you alone can give, and more than the school can afford to lend at this moment in time."

Star thought to herself for a moment before walking out of the room. "Then I will have to find a friend to help."

Star needed to find a monster that had blood that could qualify as human, but sadly, the number of monsters who fell under that category were few and far between, thankfully however, she did know of one that _could_ help, but there was one problem. "What's up Star?" A familiar voice asked as Star left the nurses office.

Star turned around to see the very person she had been looking for standing right behind her in a long black worn down robe, and a brown beanie. "Hi Janna." Star replied.

"Is Marco going to be okay?" Janna asked. "It would be a shame to lose my test subject."

"He's not your test subject." Star replied. "You're blood is technically human, right?"

"Kinda." Jannna answered as she looked away. "I mean it works like that, but no vampire can drink my blood without getting horribly cursed."

"Can you let a vampire drink it, without them getting horribly cursed?" Star asked.

Janna looked at her suspiciously. "I … could."

"Great!" Star said as she clasped her hands together. "Because Marco needs blood if he is to survive."

"So?" She asked. "Can't he just have yours? I mean you're-"

Star quickly put her hand over Janna's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Janna was one of the other few who knew about Star being a human, but thankfully, she loved toying around with Marco too much to risk his ire. "Don't say that out loud." She hissed. "And he needs more than I can give so what will it take for you to give him blood without cursing him?"

She thought to herself for a moment before smiling. "One month." She stated. "I want one month where you can't ask him out, or hang out with him other than when necessary."

"For one month?" Star asked. "That shouldn't be a-"

"But you can't tell him!" She quickly added. "And … it can be whenever I want."

"Only one?" Star asked, surprised that Janna had asked for something so simple. "Fine."

"Sweet, now let's save our vampire."

Janna walked into the nurses' office with Star close behind; Star knew that doing this would change Marco, maybe severely, but she didn't have much choice, Marco had saved her time and time again, now it was her turn to save him.


	12. Weekly Starco: Proposal

**I think I managed to get my weekly Starco fics in order ... I think, anyway, these were done a very VERY long time ago or very recently. Point is, they stretch out and I can't guarantee that they will make sense with how far the show has progressed. But I am getting tired and this isn't even my last batch so let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Proposal

"Come on Marco!" Star shouted back as she continued up the path. "It's not much further."

"You said that an hour ago." Marco said as he followed.

Star ignored her boyfriend's remarks and rushed on. "Come on Marco, if you don't hurry then you'll miss the setting of the three suns."

"I'm coming." Marco panted as he caught up. They continued on to the location where Star said they could get the perfect view of the setting of the three suns. "Tell me again why we couldn't use your dimensional scissors to go straight here?"

Star turned around with a smile. "Where's the fun in that? Plus, you've been locked up in that room for so long studying for finals that I thought you should get some air."

"Air is one thing." Marco began as he caught his breath. "But five miles? Seriously? I barely survived finals."

"Are you saying that these 'finals' were harder than any monster we fought?" Star asked jokingly.

"Most of them, yes." Marco began as he took the fold up chairs out of their bags. "There are a few instances that I would want to compare anything too but still, they were harder than most of them."

"Well then this is the perfect way to destress." Star said as she helped him set up the chairs.

Once they were finished setting up the chairs, Marco paused before needing to excuse himself. "I … need to go to the bathroom really quickly." He began as he walked back slowly.

"Don't take too long." Star replied. "We only have a half hour left."

Marco laughed then went into the forest and sighed, he didn't need to go to the bathroom, he just needed a moment to brace himself for what he was about to do. With college finals and graduation now behind him, as well as Star's coronation in an awkward position due to … well … him, he felt like now was the perfect time for them to take the next step. "Come on Diaz, you can do this." He reassured himself as he pulled out a small velvet box. "You've been best friends since fourteen, dating since sixteen, and living together since eighteen, in the absolute worst case scenario, there's an eighty five percent chance she'll say yes." Marco began to laugh weakly. "And that's only a worst case scenario, in all honesty, there's most likely a ninety nine percent chance she'll say yes." He laughed some more then shoved the box back into his pocket before letting his head fall. "Should I really be doing this?" He asked himself. "She's the princess of Mewni and I'm just … some guy from Echo creek." Marco continued to sulk for a moment before beginning to laugh, this had been the third time he thought he wasn't good enough for Star and he knew from experience that Star didn't care about how royal he was. In fact she even want so far as to show Marco just how little she cared about the royal rules for relationships which resulted in a small scare the second time around. "I just hope she says yes." He said as he shoved the ring back into his pocket.

As he was about to head back, he heard a small noise like an animal running through the leaves. He took a quick look around before pushing it to the side of his mind and headed back to Star. "Sorry I took so … what happened to the chair?" He asked as he saw one of the chairs had fallen to pieces and was smoking.

"It was … it fell apart when I tried to sit on it." Star replied as she looked from side to side.

Marco sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go home and-"

"Yeah, we're going to have to share one." Star interrupted.

"I didn't-"

Star pulled Marco into the seat, sat on his lap, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your such a thoughtful boyfriend, sharing your seat with me like this."

Marco rolled his eyes then looked out to the three suns that were just on the horizon. "You were right … this is nice."

"I know." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "My dad took me here once while I was little, he said that the three suns only set together once a year, followed by the longest night this dimension has all year. It's a little sad; something so beautiful leads to the longest darkness they experience."

"But if the suns never set then we never get to see the stars." Marco replied as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and placed it on her cheek. "And I can't imagine a future with no star's in it."

Star blushed slightly as they continued watching the setting suns. "I can't imagine a future without you either Marco." She replied softly.

They continued watching in silence until the suns were about to set below the horizon when Marco finally began to speak. "Star … I've been thinking a lot lately … and … well … thing is …"

Marco felt at a loss for words until Star placed a hand on top of his. "Just relax Marco, I'm right here for you, I will always be here for you."

Marco felt his confidence return to him and continued to reach into his pocket for the box. As he pulled it out his heart rate picked up and Star looked as if she was going to burst with excitement. "Star?" Marco asked.

"Yes?" Star squeaked out.

Marco took one final breath before he opened the box revealing a ring with a small diamond in the shape of a star. "Will you marry me?"

The suns set causing everything to go dark and by the time anyone's eyes had adjusted to the low light, Star had her lips firmly pressed against Marco's and the ring on her finger. Star broke the kiss for only a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Yes." She said before pulling him back into the kiss. They remained like that until Star finally ran out of breath and was forced to separate. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am." She said as she dug her head into his neck. "I knew you could do it Marco."

"You knew it was coming, didn't you?" Marco asked.

"Star's eyes shot open and she gave a guilty smile. "What? No, I … I didn't know."

Marco laughed as he rubbed the back of her head. "You know I can tell when you lying."

"Okay fine." She pouted. "I needed some socks because one of the monster tribe leaders who I was negotiating peace with loves to eat them so I went through your sock drawer looking for an old pair when I found the box. I didn't open it but I knew what it was."

"So you've known for two months?" Marco asked a little depressed.

"Don't be so upset, if I hadn't known that you were planning it then I would have proposed myself and we wouldn't have this moment."

"I'm not upset." He said as he hugged her. "The only thing I care about right now is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."


	13. Weekly Starco: Familly

**Hey, I remember this one, I also know that I was completely inconsistent with Mewniin biology ... should I change the ratting of this story? Seriously?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Familly

Star and Marco had just returned home from dinner with Marco's parents; it had been an interesting dinner seeing as the main thing that both of them wanted to know was when they were getting grandkids. One would think that this wouldn't be a problem but even though they had been married for a little more than a year they still hadn't talked about kids. "I can't believe them." Marco said as he put his coat in the closet. "This is the third dime they've asked that this month."

"Relax." Star said as she wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulder. "They're just eager to know when they can expect more members of the family."

Marco smiled and gave his wife a passionate kiss. "So does that mean we should talk about it?" He asked provocatively.

Star forced a smile as she ran her finger under Marco's jaw. "We'll see." She placed her coat in the closet then began to walk out of the foyer. "I'm just going to be upstairs, for a bit." She made her way out of the room leaving a very concerned Marco.

Star ran into their bed room and sat down on the bed as she looked out the window; this topic always made her a little worried, sure she wanted to have kids but there was something that really worried her. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" She asked.

"What's complicated?" Marco asked as he walked into the room.

Star looked up in shock as she tried to hide how worried she was. "Nothing." She exclaimed. "It's nothing at all."

Marco rolled his eyes as he walked in. "Star, I've known you since we were thirteen, I can tell that something has been bothering you." He took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "And I know that it happens every time my parents bring up the subject of grandkids."

Star's eyes went wide and she quickly turned to Marco. "I … it's not … I just-"

"It's okay." Marco interrupted. "If you're not sure, not ready, or don't want to then I-"

"I do want to though." Star interjected. "I want to have kids but …" She looked away. "Can we?"

Marco looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'm not a human." She stated. "I'm from Mewni and there are a lot of things that are different between humans and mewmin." She began counting off on her fingers. "Humans don't go through Mewberty, humans aren't magical beings, humans have a different lifespan-"

"So?" Marco asked. "That doesn't necessarily mean that we can't have kids." He placed his hand against hers and smiled. "We do have a lot more in common than we do different, there's still a strong possibility that we can conceive." Star was about to say something but Marco went on. "And in the slim chance we can't, that doesn't mean that we can't adopt kids or possibly find a donor or surrogate." Star smiled a little as Marco pulled her closer.

"Thanks Marco." She rubbed her check against his. "You always do know how to cheer me up." She began playing with his fingers as she began to move her lips closer to his. "So … while we're on the subject."

Marco was at a loss for words for a moment. "Um … well … I mean I've always wanted to but … are you ready?"

Star ignored his question and began to trace circles in his hand. "I was thinking of having two or three, I want to break the royal tradition of only having one child."

"Wait, three? Star, that is a lot, are you sure-"

"Four." She interrupted.

"Four?" Marco exclaimed. "Are you sure we can-"

She began to straddle his lap with her face only inches away from his. "You want to try for five?"

Marco paused for a moment. "I'm good." He squeaked out.

"Good." Star said before pulling off Marco's glasses and putting them on herself. "We should get to work, four kids is going to take a while." She kissed him passionate as she let all her worries wash away, she was actually so relieved that she hadn't realized that she was already a month late on her period.


	14. Weekly Starco: College

**I really just want to use this section to talk about how nostalgic this is making me, I had originally planed to turn the Starcoweek2015 into my short collection some time ago but never got into it until I realized that I really need another fic idea because all my old one's aren't working in my processor. That being said, if you are a major fan of mine that is a little too obsessed, then you will at some point realize that I am leaving one of my shorts out (I point this out now because it literately just happened) and the reason for this is because that fic will be turned into my next story. and the short is a little too spoilerish. But now, onto this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

College

Marco sat at his desk reading over his psychology book for the hundredth time; it was getting late and although the paper wasn't do for another month, he wanted to start it before he started procrastinating. "Why must this be so hard?" He asked as he looked at his watch to see it was now ten. "Ten pages, why does it have to be ten pages? He's not even going to read half of them." He ran his fingers through his hair before leaning back. "School is such an annoyance." He looked at his hand to see the many strands of hair that had come off his head, it was getting worse now, and there were was only one thing he could do to take his mind off of all of this. He closed his book and walked into the kitchen of his dorm. He opened the fridge and looked around before pulling out the last beer; when he first turned twenty one he was determined to not drink unless it was a special occasion but with senior year being what it was; it was a welcome alternative to smoking. He was about to return to his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Now who on earth could that be?" He asked as he walked over to the door. He roommates were out for the night and none of their friends would be just coming over. When he opened the door he was caught by such shock that he almost dropped the bottle he was holding. "Star?!" He exclaimed as a smile found its way to his face.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." Marco said as he stood aside. "Man, how long has it been? A month?"

"Feels like it." She said as she closed the door behind her. "But it's only been a week." She looked at what he was holding then glared at him. "You've been drinking again?"

He looked to the side and shrugged. "Yeah, nerves, school, and slowly losing my hair, I need something to take my mind off of it."

"But drinking is bad for you." She replied.

"I know my limits Star, but you're right about it being a bad habit."

She looked down at the bottle again then back at Marco. "You have another one of those?"

"Sorry, last one." He replied with a slight smile. "You want to share?" She smiled then took the bottle from him and pried the cap off with her bare hands. "I'll never understand how you can do that without hurting yourself."

"I've figured that by now you would know how durable I am." She replied before taking a swig.

She walked over to the couch and Marco followed, they both took a seat and Marco took the bottle and took a swig for himself. "So, how has making peace with the monsters been going?"

"Not so easy." Star said before taking the bottle back and drinking some. "The last tribe I tried to talk to the queen and the one before that wanted to marry me for peace."

"And what did you tell him?" Marco asked.

Star leered at him. "What do you think I told him?"

Marco laughed then took the bottle from Star. "I know the message you gave him but how did you go about giving it?"

Star sighed before taking the bottle back and taking another drink. "I politely told him that I have someone else that I plan on marrying and that I hope there is some other way we can reach peace."

Marco laughed before taking the bottle back and taking a small swig. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"I'm not joking." She replied. "I've found that attacking someone after they make a demand like that really hurts chances at peace."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "You've really grown up, you know that?"

Star playfully rolled her eyes. "So how about you? How has school been going?"

"Not so great." Marco began. "I have to finish this ten page paper for one of my psychology classes and to be quite honest; I don't even know where to start." He took a drink then continued. "On top of that I have a few tests coming up that I have to study for not to mention student loans in the not too distant future." He took another drink. "And finding a job isn't going to be the easiest thing either, even with a high GPA, it's going to be a nightmare."

"You know you don't have to worry about money." Star said as she took the bottle from him. "I can pay off whatever debt you have." She took a swig and smiled. "That's just one of the many perks you get for being my boyfriend."

Marco smiled and pulled her close. "I know but I can't just have my girlfriend pay off all my debt."

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well as soon as we get married it's not going to be just your debt now is it?"

Marco smiled as he took the bottle from her. "Well that's not for a few years, now is it?"

She smiled then brought her face closer to his. "Well my mom is delaying my coronation until after I get married so we might have to move up the date a little."

"Wait, since when did we have a planned date?" Marco asked jokingly.

She pressed her lips against his as she took the bottle from him. "Well we will have to start planning that as well, now won't we?" She took a drink and Marco smiled.

"Another thing on our plates of things we have to do." He said with a smile.

Star worked her way onto his lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "For now let's just enjoy this moment."

"Yeah, nothing says romantic like cheap beer." Marco said as he shook the half empty bottle.

"Remind me again why you don't have any whisky." She asked.

"Because only few dorms allow alcohol and the only type they allow is the school brand."

"And they don't have whisky?"

"They do but …" Marco took a sip from the bottle. "It tastes like a horse made it."

"Ah." Star said as she took a sip as well. "This is still a nice break of pace." She said as her eyes slowly began to close. "Just the two of us, sitting on your couch, talking about life and the future."

"Technically it's my roommates couch but I get what you're saying." Marco replied as he also slowly began to fall asleep.

Star only giggled as the two of them continued to drift into a deep slumber.


	15. Weekly Starco: Valentine's Day

**Just in time for the real Valentine's day! Or a little early, this one was actually made about a year ago, how time flies. Anyway, please enjoy this short fic while I contemplate why I let my fics build up so much before actually stockpiling them.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Valentine's day

Marco walked into his room and proceeded to throw himself on his bed, it was Valentine 's Day and he had finally worked up the courage to ask Jackie to be his valentine only for her to turn him down. It wasn't the most dramatic rejection every, she had simply told him that she was asexual and wasn't really into Valentine 's Day but that didn't stop Marco from feeling like a complete idiot. "Why did I ever bother?" Marco asked himself. "I should have known that I would never be able to get together with Jackie."

As Marco lay there, Star watched with concern; she felt bad that her best friend was hurt and she decided that she would try and make him feel better. "Don't feel so down." She said as she walked over to him. "I mean, it's just another day of the year, there's nothing special about it."

Marco turned his head slightly to look at her. "Says the girl who spent most of the day trying to make the school as romantic as possible."

Star rubbed her shoulder as she sat next to him. "Yeah well … I … you did get more valentines than me, so that's something."

"I got three." Marco began before looking back at the ceiling. "You got twenty seven."

She felt a sense of unease come over her as she looked away guiltily. "Well … there are hundreds of girls out there for you and I'm sure that someday you'll find that special someone who-"

"You don't understand." Marco interrupted. "Have you ever been turned down? Had your heart broken? Found out that the person you like will never return your feelings?"

Star bit her lower lip. "No." She lied.

Marco sighed and continued. "I've spent most of my life crushing on Jackie." Marco looked back at the ceiling. "I feel like part of my life has been ripped out of me, like … not there's not as much in my life anymore." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just … I just need a moment."

Star paused for a moment. "Okay." She said softly before getting up and walking out. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a picture of her and Marco and looked at it for a while before putting it on her mirror. "You have no idea." She said to herself. Star had gotten together with Oscar last year on Valentine 's Day and subsequently broken up with him a week later on account of him not really caring about anything and had a few boyfriends since then that were only slightly more interesting. Recently though, she's noticed that she had not so platonic feelings for her best friend, and these feelings began to get more intense the closer valentine's day approached. It was the first time ever that she had feelings for someone who wouldn't like her back and the fact that he was her best friend only made things worse.

She sat there for some time until she heard someone open the door. "Hey Star?" She heard Marco ask. She turned to him a little surprised. "I'm … I'm sorry." He said avoiding eye contact. "I shouldn't have said … I didn't mean … I'm glad that Jackie rejected me."

Star looked at him in shock and disbelief. "I'm sorry, how are you happy?"

Marco paused trying to find the words. "She wasn't … she's not my life, you are." Star felt her cheeks turn red as her heartrate sped up. "Wait …" Marco quickly turned to look at her as he waved his hands frantically. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean …" He froze. "We go on such great adventures … save people, see new worlds, have a ton of fun … I shouldn't have been so focused on Jackie and this was a good wakeup call for me." He turned his head to look at her. "So as of this moment, no one is as important to me as you."

Star shot up and threw her arms around him before he could correct his statement again. "I'm glad that you're feeling alight." As she separated from him, she slid her hands down his shoulders and arms until she grabbed his hands. "And I know just the place we can go to take your mind off Jackie, you up for it?"

"Um … sure." Marco chocked out.

Star leapt for Joy before taking out her dimensional scissors and opening a portal. "All right, let's go."

"One sec." Marco spat out. "I … go on without me; I need to take care of something really quick." Star shrugged before going through the portal leaving Marco alone. Marco grasped his chest to ease his heart which he had only now noticed was beating out of control. His body now shacking as the thoughts of Star's eyes and smile were still burning a permanent place in Marco's mind. "Oh no." Marco chocked out. "This isn't good."


	16. Weekly Starco: StO's AU

**I don't know if you guys are aware of the St.O's AU from cupilart over on Tumbler so I'm not sure how much sense this one would make. I'm also realizing that I'm not sure why some of these stories include indents and some don't, I guess I was going through a phase but I don't know how to remove them so I'm sorry for the inconsistency.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus belongs to me**

* * *

Taking back the Star

The young lady strolled into the St.s Olgas ballroom, arm in arm with her personal body guard; it was finally time for the long awaited new semester ball, the only time when boys were normally allowed into the school and after a long week of work on being a proper princess, she welcomed the chance to take it easy, if only slightly. "We are here my lady." Her guard noted as they entered the grand ball room.

The lady looked around at the entirety of the room she was now in; it was easily the largest room at St. Olgas yet one of the most underused. "It looks like all of those allowed to attend are here." She noted, the new semester ball was rather open when it came to what kind of prince was invited and only had one restriction on princesses, only those mostly reformed were allowed to attend.

"Ah, if it isn't one of our more refined princesses." An old woman's voice greeted. Both Lady and her body guard turned to see Miss Heinous approaching.

"Greetings head master." Lady said with a curtsy.

"Salutations Miss Heinous." Her body guard greeted with a bow. "I must admit, I did not expect this event to be so … populated, by outsiders."

Miss Heinous looked around at the vast number and variation of princes and royal knights that attended. "It is tradition; we must show off our princesses to their prospective suitors."

"All the same." The body guard began. "Isn't it the ideal opportunity for an attack of some kind?"

Miss Heinous scoffed at his question. "No one is stupid enough to attack my institution, not since," She paused as she looked over the two before her. "Not since I made an example of the last free thinkers who tried."

"All the same." The guard began as he leered through his mask. "I will be keeping a close eye on My lady."

"I would expect nothing less from you soldier, you would never let anything bad happen to our most precious princess."

"Never." The soldier replied.

"Splendid." Miss Heinous began. "I'll leave you to it then." And with that, she walked off.

Lady looked up at the soldier besides her and couldn't help but smile; one of her earliest memories was of him coming before her as a new recruit, telling her that he was her new guard. Common sense told her that he would never amount to much and would probably end up dead within a few days but she couldn't help but believe in the sad boy. As such, she wasn't surprised when he quickly reformed and became a proud member of the school guard and soon after, one of the head soldier with command over most of the guards at St. Olgas. She even took to calling the boy Sol as constantly calling her personal guard 'soldier' grew tiresome. Her connection with the boy ran deeper for as the more he continued to serve her, the more she began to feel something that would get her into some serious trouble; she began to feel a bond between them, a bond that they both felt, and vowed to keep secret for it was one of the few things that made them feel alive. "Do you need to sit my lady?" Sol asked snapping her out of her day dream.

She quickly cursed herself for dreaming for it was unbecoming of a princess and took hold of Sol's metal arm that had replaced his normal arm some time ago. "I … I could use a moment." She replied as she fought her shaking knees. "I have been on my feet constantly all week."

"I understand perfectly." He said before he directed her to one of the outer edges of the ball room where a number of chairs were set up. As Lady took a seat she took the opportunity to look at the ball before her, there was the main area where a number of princesses were dancing with one of the princes, there was the side area where the remainder of the princes were mingling and talking about who knows what, and lastly, there were the various chairs set up along small portions of the outer wall where princesses would wait for a prince to take her to the main floor. "Do you require something to drink my lady?" Sol asked.

"That would be splendid Sol." Lady replied with a smile. Sol took a bow and took off in search of refreshment.

Lady turned back to the dance floor and all the couples there, she could almost remember a previous dance, sometime before she came to St. O's where she and someone close to her had a dance that made her feel more alive than ever. Memories like that were forbidden though so she shook her head and attempted to forget them.

As she sat there waiting for her soldier to return, she noticed a man make his way over to where she was sitting; The man had short blond hair and a strange, yet decretive suit. As Lady continued to watch the man approach, she began to get the impression that the boy approaching her was that of a prince on account for how fancy his attire was. "Why hello there." He greeted. "Might I have the name of such a … refined princess?"

"You may call me Lady." She replied with a smile and slight bow from her seat.

"Lady?" He asked. "Isn't that a bit … generic?"

"It is the perfect name for a perfect princess." The man said something under his breath causing Lady to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Shane." He replied. "My name … Shane Hiftin."

"A pleasure to meet you Shane." Lady replied.

"The feeling is mutual my lady, but I did not approach for idle chit chat."

"You wish to dance." She replied as more of a statement that a question. "I am waiting for Sol to return, I wanted to share my first dance of the night with him."

"Sol?" He asked. "Does that mean … you're already spoken for?"

"Heavens no!" Lady replied as she worked her way to her feet. "He is simply getting some … refreshment and he will be right back."

"That might take some time." Shane replied as he looked around. "This place is … rather big."

"Fair enough." Lady replied as she took Shane's hand. "I suppose one dance couldn't hurt."

Shane took a small bow and directed her to the main dance floor just as the orchestra was changing songs.

Lady waited for Shane to take one of her arms in her own before wrapping her other around the small of his back. They began swaying in time with the beet as Shane looked over the princess once more. "So, tell me about this … Sol."

"Sol?" Lady asked as they danced. "He's … he's my retainer."

"Retainer?" Shane inquired. "I didn't know St. Olgas allowed retainers."

"Well that's because they are … given to us."

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, St. Olgas rewords it's most perfect princesses by giving them a retainer." Lady answered as she smiled as if proud of herself.

"Ah." Shane replied. "So … seeing as no one else here seems to have a retainer with them … am I to assume that you are the most perfect princess here?"

"Oh, heavens no." Lady noted. "It's a new practice so not many other proper princesses have been awarded their retainer yet."

"But why you?" Shane asked. "What makes you so special that Miss Heinous award you a retainer of all people?"

"There's nothing special about me." Lady replied. "From what I gather though, Sol did request to serve me at the beginning although I don't have the faintest idea why." She smiled as Shane swung her in time with the song. "I am pleased with his work though, Sol has been nothing but loyal and hass accomplished every task with above satisfactory results. On top of that he has been a great fr-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as she realized what she was about to say. "Servant." She corrected. Lady mentally slapped herself, she had gone on and on to someone she just met which was very un-princess like. "I'm sorry, here I am barging about Sol and you probably don't even know what a retainer is."

"Oh contraire." Shane replied. "My father happened to be a retainer, so I know exactly what you are talking about."

"Really?" Lady inquired. She took another look at the boy's attire, and began to question whether or not it was really appropriate of a knight. "You don't look much like a knight."

"That's because I'm a prince." He replied.

Lady looked at him confused. "But you said-"

"My father, started off as retainer for my grandfather. My grandfather became sick and passed so my father became retainer for the women who would eventually become my mother." He paused to swing Lady around again. "He had never officially seen her before on account of her being in hiding so he was nervous. My mother thought it was cute and a few years later, they fell in love and got married."

"I always thought that a royal had to marry another royal."

Shane shook his head. "That's more of a … tradition, used to merge kingdoms together. On top of that, my mother wasn't the eldest child so she had a lot less fighting to do."

Lady gave a small smile that had the smallest amount of pity in it. "But still, for a retainer to marry their master."

"It's uncommon but not unheard of." Shane replied. "Now … how about you?"

"Me?" Lady asked.

"Yes you, what's your story?" Lady began to freeze up, she had no idea what her life was like before St. Olgas but she knew it was rude to not give this man an answer, especially after he shared his heartwarming story. Before she could even think to respond though, a hand tapped on Shane's shoulder causing him to turn around.

"May I cut in?" Sol asked.

Shane stared at him in fear for a moment before separating from Lady. "Not at all my good sir." He replied.

Sol stepped up to Lady and handed her a cup with water in it. "Your refreshment my lady?"

"Thank you Sol." Lady replied as she took the cup and began sipping. She wanted to dance with Sol, but after her dance with Shane, she was simply to existed for another at the moment. "Shall we take a seat?" She turned to Shane. "You are welcome to join us." She offered.

"Thank you my lady, but I need to use the washroom." Shane made went on his way leaving Lady and Sol alone.

"Shall we?" Lady asked.

"As you wish." Sol replied as they made their way back to the seats. "I am sorry." Sol began as they walked. "It took me longer than expected to get your drink, if that man had been a spy sent to eliminate you-"

"There are guards everywhere Sol." Lady interrupted. "You may be my guardian but tonight, there are others watching over us. You may take it easy for once."

"With all due respect." Sol began. "I can't take my eyes off you even if I wanted to my lady."

Lady blushed a little while making a mental note to scold Sol later, or to toy with him, she hadn't decided. The two made their way back to their seats as the ball continued on.

The ball continued as the occupants danced without a care in the world, illuminated by the chandeliers above them and shielded from the outside world on all sides, the only opening to the room was a small window on the side furthest from the small stage which was barely big enough for the set of eyes that were looking through it.

"Do you see her?" A voice asked the boy looking through the window.

"There are more identifiable features among the guards than the princesses." The boy replied. "Who sends their daughter to an institution like this?" He shook his head. "Better question, how do they get away with this?"

"I believe on Earth they would call something like this the, 'nuclear option'?" He paused. "Am I using that term right?"

"The option that you're never supposed to use and is supposed to be there just as an incentive for the opposition to submit? As reference to a nuclear bomb?"

"That would be the one." He replied. "What is a nuclear bomb exactly?"

"Why you asking me?"

"Because you are an explosives expert, I would assume that you would know how to make all sorts of Earth based explosives."

The first boy put down his binoculars and gave the second boy an annoyed look. "I'm an armature pyrotechnician, what makes you think I know anything about nuclear fission?"

The second boy looked at the first one curiously. "Nuclear … fishing?"

The first boy shook his head then went back to looking at the ball. "Never mind."

"Anyway." The second boy began. "As for how they get away with it, St. Olgas is the only governing force in this dimension and is ruled by a coalition of nobles who only want perfection. As for the headmaster, she technically has more power than any single member of the board but it only takes three to outvote her."

"I don't care about the structure." The first boy replied as he fixed his glasses and looked through the binoculars again. "I only care about saving Star and shutting this place down for good."

"Can't do that either." The second boy replied. "Apparently, Star enrolled here so now she's at their mercy."

"We both know that's a load of crap."

"If you walk through the front door and see the orientation then you have technically enrolled." The second boy replied. "It's to prevent girls from trying to save their friends, scary thing is, it works."

"Well what about Marco?" The first boy asked as he turned to the second boy. "He isn't a girl so they can't take him, they should have kicked him out."

"I don't know Marcus." The second boy replied. "Our objective right now is finding Star, Marco doesn't matter."

"Well tell that to Star as soon as we have her unbrainwashed."

"Did you find her yet?!" The second boy asked a little annoyed.

"Nope." Marcus replied. "Can't tell them apart from up here, we're going to have to wait for Deacon to contact us."

Moments later, Marcus's walky-talky began beeping. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." The boy noted.

"Quiet." Marcus pressed the button on the side and began speaking. "This is Marcus, go." After a moment of not hearing anything, Marcus pressed the button again and began speaking again. "You're going to have to press the button on the side when you want to talk and let go of it when you're done." Marcus let go of the button.

"Yeah sorry about that." Deacon replied. "Just my first time using this Earth contraption."

"Did you have any luck finding Star?" Marcus asked.

"Wasn't easy but I made contact, on top of that though, we might have a complication."

"I don't like complications." The boy replied. "What are we dealing with?"

"She has her own personal guard, she calls him her retainer but when he tapped me on the shoulder I could feel his metal fingers."

"So what? We can handle a single guard when we get her alone."

"He's not that simple." Deacon replied. "He is a lot thinner than the others but he has this air of authority about him, on top of that, he might be more difficult to handle than your garden variety guard."

"But he's easier to spot." Marcus said with a smile. "And he's always with Star so she should be right … there!" Marcus spotted the guard and princess before his smile slowly turned upside-down. "Oh my." He whispeared.

"What's wrong?" The other boy asked.

"See for yourself Rixer." Marcus said as he handed the binoculars over and moved to the side.

Rixer took the binoculars from Marcus and looked through at the guard. "I don't see her." He noted.

"She's right next to the guard in question."

Rixer took a long look until he realized who Marcus and Deacon were talking about. "Wait … her? She looks nothing like Star."

"That's her alright." Deacon replied over the walky-talky. "Her hearts have faded and they dressed her up like she's a saint or something but that's definitely Star."

"They put a guard on her, of course it's Star." Rixer replied. "In any event, we should get ready to move as soon as possible."

"All get back out there then." Deacon noted.

"I'll get into position then, Marcus, as soon as the old bat is about to give her speech, you know what to do."

"Rain hellfire, got it."

"Good, I'm going to get into position."

As the team got ready, the princess and the soldier continued about their business unaware of the events that were about to unfold. "Sol, would you mind treating me to a dance?"

"Anything for you my lady." Sol replied as he took her hand. The two made their way to the main floor but stopped as a new song failed to come on.

"Wat's going on?" Lady asked.

"Why Miss Heinous is about to give her speech." A familiar voice replied. Both Lady and Sol looked over to see Shane walking over to them with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Ah yes." Lady replied. "I heard about this, it's supposed to be very inspirational."

Shane let out a small chuckle. "Well, I don't know about that but I'm sure that no one will be forgetting it any time soon."

Sol stared at the boy curiously as Lady turned to watch Miss Heinous speech. As Miss Heinous got onto the stage, she stood in front of the podium that was set up and looked out towards her students and guests. "And so ends another semester at this glorious institution, but as one semester ends, a new one begins and I am confident that it will go even better than the last one." Applause echoed throughout the ball room as more of a formality that actual appreciation. "Thank you thank you." Miss Heinous began. "But with this new semester, we may have a few changes." Lady, as well as the roast of the students, looked at Miss Heinous curiously. Had Lady not been so interested, she would have noticed Shane slip away. "Now there have been one or two security concerns going around, and after some deliberation, the board has agreed that starting next semester, we will be beginning our new retainer program; which will award each of our most reformed princesses with their very own servant and body guard which will be trained right here on campus and each one will be as capable as ten of our normal guards."

Lady's eyes lit up with excitement as the entire crowd burst into applause significantly more genuine ass before. A number of princesses were jealous of her retainer and her relationship with him, but now everyone was going to get their own Sol and there would be much less hate coming her way. "Can you believe it Sol?" She asked. "Now everyone will get their own Soldier watching over them."

Sol stared at Miss Heinous in discontent; he didn't remember much from before his training but he did remember that he wanted to be with Lady, he begged them to be with her and the training was rigorous. He had given up and gone through so much because he wanted to be by her side and he wouldn't wish that fait one anyone who didn't have the same resolve as he did. His personal feelings aside though, he knew that Lady would be torn up if she knew what they would be put through, but she would be even more torn up if she knew what Sol was put through and he wanted to spare her that burden. "Sol?" Lady asked causing him to snap back to attention. "I said isn't this amazing?"

Sol took a breath and nodded. "Yes my lady." He replied. "It is truly a momentous occasion." Lady smiled as Sol felt his reservations become moot, his only concern was the princess before him and nothing else, what these other men went through wasn't something he should be concerning himself with.

Before the audience simmered down, a ball of flame erupted right above Miss Heinous causing the tapestry above her to catch fire and the entire room to burst into panic. Short after that, another ball of fire burst right above the audience raining small sparks down onto everyone below. "We need to get out of here." Sol commanded as he lifted Lady bridal stile and making his way to the nearest exit. As Sol skillfully made his way through and over the crowed of panicking princes, and princesses, he and Lad noticed Shane standing at the exit looking up in horror.

"Prince Shane!" Lady exclaimed.

"We must leave." He said as a number of the guests rushed past him.

"I could not agree more." Sol exclaimed as he rushed past him. Sol moved quickly through the running crowd of panicking princesses. It wasn't long before he got to the front of the mob and then put enough distance between him them that he couldn't see them anymore.

"Where are we going?" Lady demanded.

"Back to your room, it is the most well protected area that I can think of." Sol replied. He backed a few turns and ran up a few staircases all while carrying Lady which, although impressive, was really taking a toll on him causing him to slow down.

"Sol, you can stop carrying me." Lady commanded. "We are out of danger; I can walk on my own."

"We do not know that we're out of danger my lady." Sol replied. "It is safest if I continue to carry you."

"Sol, you are out of breath, you're not going to be of much good if you cola's by the time we get there."

Sol slowed to a stop and gently let Lady down. "You make a fair argument Lady." He replied. "I guess I am more exhausted then I thought."

"Well that's good to hear." An unfamiliar voice noted. Both Lady and Sol looked over to see a boy standing in front of them. He had medium length blond hair and sharp gray eyes and on top of that, he was wearing a long black cloak that just screamed that he was hiding something. "I was worried that you would be trouble."

"I'm still capable enough to handle you!" Sol retorted as he stepped in front of Lady.

"I highly doubted it."

"You should give up while you still have the chance." Lady replied. "You are not going to get past Sol, and in the unlikely event that you do, you will not be able to capture me."

Both Sol and the mysterious stranger readied themselves for a fight when a familiar voice called out from down the hall. "WAIT!" Shane shouted as he ran up to them. "I'm … I'm here to help." He explained between breaths.

"Thanks but I can take him myself." Sol replied.

"Wasn't talking to you." Before Sol or Lady could react, Shane pulled out an earth taser and jammed it into Sol's back causing his to spaz as he got electrocuted. Lady could only watch in horror as Sol fell to the ground and both the men turned their sights on her.

"I am not without other protection." She said as she pulled out her wand. Before she could cast any spells however, the boy she knew as Shane grabbed her arm and twisted it into an arm bar before lightly pressing the taser against her wrist. The resulting shock caused her to drop her wand which the other boy quickly moved to wrap up in a small tarp that he had pulled out.

"Carful." The boy known as Shane noted. "You don't want to touch that."

"I know Deacon, stop nagging me." The other boy replied causing Ladd to look at them confused.

"Deacon?" She asked. "I thought your name was Shane?"

"Shane?" The other boy questioned. "That was your cover name?"

"It was the first name I could think of Rixer." Deacon replied as he threw Lady over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here so how about we put this on hold for the time being."

Rixer stared at Deacon for a moment before shaking his head. "At least loose the wig."

"Awe." Deacon said as he pulled off his blond hair revealing a shiny bald head. "It was really starting to grow on me.

"Don't do that Deacon, not now." Rixer began. "We need to wait for Marcus to disable the crystal." Rixer replied. "He should be done any second now."

"How do we know when he's finished?"

Rixer looked out a nearby window and began looking for something that looked like a tower with rainbow lights coming out of it. "Thought they would put it in another tower ... who knows where it is."

"And what about him?" Deacon asked as he pointed to Sol.

Rixer looked at Sol for a moment before pulling out a blade. "Better safe than sorry."

"NO!" Lady cried out in protest. "Not Sol, please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

Both Rixer and Deacon looked at her astonished; her protest was very unbecoming of a princess. Before any of them could react though, an explosion echoed through the school. "That's out cue." Rixer said as he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

Deacon carried Lady through first and entered a strange bed room. The room looked to be made for someone of royal stature and reminded Lady of her room back at St. Olgas, on top of that however, she got the feeling that she had been here before. "What is this place?" Lady asked.

"That's not important." Rixer said as he walked through the portal. "We need to-" Rixer was cut off when Sol rushed through the closing portal and tackled him to the ground. As he fell the scissors flew from his hand and landed clear across the room.

"I'm taking her back!" Sol exclaimed before twisting Rixer's arm causing an unsettling cracking sound and a scream of agony from Rixer. Sol looked to Deacon before both of them turned to look at the scissors that flew across the room. Sol made a jump for them but Deacon was a little bit faster, grabbing the scissors and cutting a portal into another dimension before Sol could even get to him. Just as he was tackled to the ground, he threw the scissors through the portal causing Sol to try and make a dive for it. He was unsuccessful however as Deacon managed to grab hold of his and hold him long enough for the portal to close. After a brief moment of regret for failing, Sol turned to Deacon and with a few punches; Deacon was down for the count. "We need to get going my lady." Sol said as he made his way to his feet.

Lady however, wasn't responding, she was looking about the room trying to figure out why it looked familiar. "I've been here before." She replied.

Sol shook his head. "That isn't important right now, someone had to disable the crystal to allow the use of dimensional scissors which means that there is a third member involved." Sol began to walk over to Lady but only managed to get a few feet before collapsing to the ground which finally caught Lady's attention.

"Sol!?" She exclaimed as she ran over to him. She hoisted his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. "You need to rest Sol." She said as she walked him over to the bed.

"No." Sol argued. "I … I'm fine."

"You ran half way through St. Olgas carrying me, got knocked unconscious, jumped through a portal, and fought two of our captors, you are not 'fine.'"

"It's unbecoming of a princess to help me like this." Sol replied as Lady helped him get onto the bed only for him to try and get up.

"You will be no good exhausted." She replied.

"We still need to get out of here." Sol said as he fought back. "I'll be fine."

"I won't!" She exclaimed causing Sol to freeze. "I've had a long week and with all this excitement, I couldn't move another inch, I'm not going to go anywhere so you might as well get some rest."

She pulled off Sol's mask revealing just how exhausted he was, his short well-kept hair was all over the place and his eyes were on the verge of collapsing on themselves. On top of that, he was sweating profusely which caused Lady to let go of him in disgust. "If … if you insist." Sol replied.

Lady walked over to the one known as Rixer and retrieved her wand before casting a spell on Rixer and Deacon making sure that they wouldn't be waking up any time soon. She then grabbed a nearby chare from a desk and placed it next to the bed before sitting. Lady tried to remember why this place looked so familiar but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put her finger on it. As time passed she began to get uneasy; Rixer had mentioned someone by the name of Marcus who had disabled the tramorfidian crystal but if that were the case, he should have meet up with them by now. At the very least he should have sent word of their success to whoever hired them but there had been nothing for a while. As a proper princess, these matters weren't' something she should worry about but as the minutes turned into hours, the thoughts began creeping their way back into her head. Eventually she decided to ease her curiosity and began to stand.

"Are you alright my lady?" Sol asked.

"I'm fine Sol, just checking something." She made her way over to the door and attempted to open it only to find it locked. She took a step back and attempted to use a spell to unlock it only for it to bounce off. "How quaint." She said before walking to the window. She threw the currents open and merely leered when she saw the bars blocking it. "We are prisoners."

"Then we should try and escape as soon as possible." Sol replied as he started to get up.

"What did I say?" Lady retorted as she turned to leer at him. "We are to rest until I say so."

"My apologies but the longer we wait, the worse our situation will get."

"What can we do in the enemies base?" Lady replied.

Sol was quiet for a time until a sound was heard from the door, Lady turned to the door and raised her wand as Sol got out of the bed and stood in front of her. "I thought I said-"

"You should sit back down while I handle this my lady." Sol replied. "I have rested enough for the time being."

Before Lady could react, the door slowly opened revealing two people who appeared to be royals, the first one was a man, short in stature with a long blond beard, blue eyes, and light blue royal garbs. The second was a women, significantly taller than the man with big blue hair, also wearing light blue royal attire, and pink diamonds on each cheek. Both of them looked at Lady and Sol astonished. They began to run at Lady and Sol but as Sol tried to defend Lady, he was knocked away by the man before both of them pulled Lady in a hug. Lady felt an odd sensation of joy and confusion as they pulled her into their embrace "Oh Star!" The man exclaimed. "It worked, your finally home!"

"I'm sorry?" Lady replied. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"We know it's you Star." The women replied as she looked into her eyes. "We can see it in your eyes."

The placed his hands on Lady's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "And your hearts are already starting to come back as well."

Lady looked at a mirror that was on a desk nearby and sure enough, little hearts had begun to appear on her cheeks, something that Miss Heinous said was very unbecoming of a proper princess. "NO!" Lady exclaimed as she broke free and ran over to the mirror to get a closer look. "A princess NEVER loses her composure!" She tried to calm down, hopping the hearts would go away but to no avail.

"It's okay Star." The man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are back with us now and that's all that matters."

She turned to look at the couple panicked at the fact that she was losing it, if she didn't do something then she would no longer be considered a proper princess. "Sol!" She exclaimed. "Sol can fix this!" She looked around only to find him lying motionless on the ground. "Sol?!" She ran over to the boy and knelt down before cradling him in her arms. "Sol, speak to me!" She commanded. "You've been through worse Sol, wake up! Your princess commands it. You have to do that thing where you clap your hands and help me keep my mind focused!" Tears began to flow from her eyes as she mentally cursed herself for showing such emotion, especially over something as trivial as her guard but she couldn't help it, Sol was her best friend and she was going to cry over him if she wanted to. "Sol." She whispered. "Come on, it was only a light tap." She racked her brain, trying to remember when they first meet, when he first introduced himself to her. He had a name back then and didn't just go by Soldier; he had a name, a name he introduced himself as. She eventually began remembering as the memory slowly flooded back to her.

She remembered meeting him for the first time, how he cried with tears of joy upon seeing her, how he called her by that strange name, the same one these people were calling her by now, how after he fell to his knees in tears the guards dragged him away, how he returned a week later, only referring to himself as soldier. She didn't need to remember that now though, she needed to remember his name, something that would get his mind working double time and get him to fix her. "Your name." She said as the tears continued to flow. "M-Mar ..." She shut her eyes trying to remember. "Marco?" She whispered into his ear causing him to stir. "Marco!" She exclaimed again causing the king and queen behind her to look at each other concerned. "Come on, don't you hear me? I'm calling you Marco so you have to get up and clap your hands together and press them against my ears!" She cried a little as she began trying to shake him. "You can't die! You still owe me a dance!"

"S-Star?" He asked causing her to panic.

"No no no! You can't be losing it to, I can't help you if you don't help me first!" She grabbed his hands and clapped them together and pressed them against her ears only to hear nothing. She tried it again only to witness the same result. "What's wrong?" She pulled up Marco's sleeve and froze at the fried piece of electronic that was on his palm that must have short circuited when he was hit with the taser. "Marco …" She whispered again.

"Star." Marco replied as his eyes fluttered open. "I … I feel like I just ran a marathon?"

Star smiled as her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. "Because you've been on your feet all week running after my every need instead of letting me do things myself you dummy." She kissed him on the forehead. "What did they do to you in there?"

Marco smiled as he looked up at Star. "They let me stay with you … other than that, nothing good."

She laughed a little before placing a hand on his cheek. "Well was it worth it?"

He smiled and nodded. "I would say it was."

She pressed her lips against his for a quick moment before placing her head against his. "Well don't worry, neither of us are ever going back."

The king and queen placed a hand on each of Star shoulder and smiled while Marcus stared in with his head peeked his head in more concerned with what happened to the two soldiers in the room.


	17. Weekly Starco: School Dance

**There are ... just ... too ... many ... and I have two more theme weeks to do after all my weekly Starco is up ... this is torture, and not the fun kind.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

School dance

"Okay Diaz, you can do this, you can totally do this." Marco said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "It's just a dance, you can do this, Jackie's going to be there and you are going to wait for a slow song before asking her for a dance, simple and easy."

"Are you talking to a mirror you?" Star's voice asked. Marco turned around to answer but as soon as he caught a gimps of her, his mouth began to dry up. She had been wearing a beautiful long blue dress that reached down to her heals. "Marco?" Star asked a little worried.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed as he regained control of his senses. "No I was just … psyching myself up." He answered.

"You'll do fine." Star replied. "You're just going to ask her for a dance; it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal!" Marco replied. "What if she says no? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I-" Star placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to stop focusing on 'what if's' and just do it, you'll regret it otherwise." Star told him as she took her hand off his shoulder. "I can tell first hand that you're a great dancer and you're going to sweep her off her feet."

Marco took a moment then took a deep breath before calming down. "Yeah, you're probably right, what's the worst that could happen?"

"That's the spirit!" Star exclaimed

Star and Marco finished getting ready before Marco's father drove them to the school where thee dance was being held. After a brief conversation between Marco and his dad, both Star and Marco made their way to the gym. "The school always feels so different at night." Star said.

"I guess." Marco began. "I just hope that we're not too early."

When Star and Marco reached the gym, they found that it was already packed with other students who had already started dancing. "No, I don't think we're too early." Star said before running off and joining the crowd.

Marco let out a sigh before making his way to the punch bowl. Marco wasn't really up for dancing right now; he was more concerned with calming his nerves with some overly sweetened fruit juice. "If only the put less sugar into these maybe the others wouldn't be so hyper."

"Come on Marco, we both know that the punch isn't' to blame for that." A familiar voice greeted.

Even if he didn't recognize the voice, Marco knew that there was only one person who would be talking to him at a time like this. "Hi Janna." He greeted as he took a sip of his punch. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I go to school here?" She replied.

Marco rolled his eyes. "I mean what do you want with me?"

"I'm just here to be with you." She replied with a coy smile.

Marco scooted away from her only for her to follow him. "I didn't come to the dance for you Janna." Marco explained as he tried to get further away from her.

"I know that." Janna replied. "You came here do dance with a certain popular blond haired girl." Marco turned to address her but when he turned to face her, she had already moved to his other side. "But from what I've heard, you might not end up with the one you thought when you first arrived."

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked as he turned back around to face her.

"I'm sure that you will find out soon enough." She turned away a little concerned. "Knowing you, you won't be able to help yourself."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Marco asked as he gave her an annoyed look.

"If I told you then that would ruin the fun." She replied before backing away.

Marco was annoyed at her games but didn't care enough to follow her. "What was she on about?" Marco asked himself. "What could she possibly know that I don't?"

Marco shook off the feeling and went back to drinking his punch. The dance continued on and Marco began to feel more confident, he even joined the dancing mob for a time before retreating back to the punch bowl.

"This is going much better than expected." Marco said to himself as he took another sip of punch. He stopped for a moment before looking back at the mob with a small feeling of unease. He began making his way closer to the mob and began to scout for someone who he had not seen since he got there. "Where did Star disappear to?" He asked himself. He hadn't seen her since she ran into the crowd and he hadn't seen any explosions, magic rainbows, or other spectacles that were a key indicator of her presence either, and quite frankly, it was starting to worry him a little.

"Where could she have gone?" Marco asked himself. He looked around some more but his search was cut short by the sight of Jackie walking directly towards him, she had been wearing a see green dress with a slight ocean pattern in addition to her seashell neckless. If Marco wasn't so surprised he would have questioned her affinity for the sea but even if he could question it, the answer wouldn't make much of a difference to him.

"Hey Marco." She greeted as she stood next to him staring at the mob of people. "Having fun?"

"Sure am." He replied. "Just taking a short break before getting back to the action."

"Same here." Jackie added.

Marco pushed his concerns for Star to the side for the moment as he began to ready himself for what he was about to do; he had made a request for a slow song a while down the line and if he was right, then it would be up right after the current one which would soon draw to a close. 'Alright, you can do this Marco.' He reassured himself. 'She's standing right here, as soon as the next song comes on your going to ask her if she wants to dance and then you're going to sweep her off her feet.'

He glanced at her and his heart froze as he saw her giving him a look like he had done something wrong. "If everything alright?" He asked trying to hold back the anxiety.

"Everything's fine I … I'm just surprised to see you standing here." She replied.

"You didn't think I would come?"

She shook her head. "I knew you were here when I saw Star but-"

"Oh, you've seen Star?" He interrupted. Jackie's paused and nodded. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen any sign of her since we got here."

Jackie's mouth dropped open slightly as her eyes looked down. "Oh … sorry … thought you would have found out by now."

"Found out what?" Marco asked.

Jackie pointed behind him and Marco turned to see Oscar walking off the dance floor with a girl that wasn't Star. "Oh." Marco replied. He turned back to Jackie a little crestfallen. "She must be heartbroken."

"She was." Jackie began. "Until he saw him leave with another girl."

"Seriously?" Marco exclaimed. "He's cheating?"

Jackie looked to the side as she looked reluctant to tell Marco what had happened. "Well … in a word … yes?"

Marco sighed. "What are you not telling me?"

Jackie stalled for a bit before answering. "Oscar … is only cheating on one girl, the other one is a homewrecker."

Marco's eyes went wide. "How do you know this?"

"Because I was with Star when she tried to tell him off, and when Oscar and his homewrecker subsequently told her back."

"And they're not dead?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Well, Oscar isn't dating two girls anymore but Star … she said that she wants to be alone." Jackie turned away slightly.

The song changed to the slow song that Marco was expecting as he stared at Jackie in shock. Everything felt wrong, he wanted to help Star but he also knew how upset she would be if he tried to help her and on top of that, there might not be another chance for him to dance with Jackie tonight. "Jackie?" Marco began.

"Yeah?" She replied as if already knowing what he was going to ask.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Where is Star?"

Jackie looked surprised for a moment before shaking her head. "She wants to be alone Marco, she's going to be very mad if you try and talk to her."

"I'm well aware of that." He replied. "Now where's my best friend?"

Jackie let out a sigh. "She's in the cafeteria."

"Thank you." Marco turned around and began walking as Jackie watched with a smile.

"Good luck Marco." She whispered. "You may need it."

Marco made his way out of the gym and over to the lunch hall with a sense of unease; he wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even sure what Star was feeling. Was she sad? Angry? Did she just want to be alone with her thoughts? Marco had no idea but he couldn't do nothing.

When he reached the lunch room he found that it was almost completely empty, save for one table where Star was sitting silently. "At least she's not crying." Marco said quietly.

As he began to make his way over to her, he could feel his heart practically jump into his throat; he still had no idea what to say and he was beginning to feel like he was about to make a big mistake. 'What if I just end up making this worse?' Marco thought to himself 'Maybe I should leave while she doesn't realize I'm here.' He turned around for an instant before letting out a silent sigh and turning back to Star. He wasn't going to let a 'what if' stop him from trying to help his best friend. As he got closer to her he took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do. "Star?" He asked causing her to turn around.

"Marco!" She said in surprise. "I … I didn't … what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened." He answered.

"Oh." Star said before turning around. "I'm … I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"If you were fine would you really be here by yourself?" Marco asked.

There was a moment of silence before Star replied. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with my best friend." He replied. "I know you're not one to waist tears on someone like Oscar but I want to know if there's anything I can do to … to do anything."

Star was silent for a moment before muttering something softly. "I want to be alone."

Star's words were like a knife through Marco's heart, he wanted to help Star, he wanted to make her feel better, to be there for her. He wanted to insist that there had to be something that he could do, but he knew that if Star wanted him to leave then disobeying her would only make things worse. "If … if you insist." He began. "I'll be … somewhere."

Marco was barely turned around before Star spoke up. "Wait." She called causing him to turn around. "I … could you … I could … I would like someone to rant to."

Marco smiled as he walked over to her. "May I?" He asked. Star scooted to the side and Marco took a seat next to her. "So what's wrong?"

Star closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before answering. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not." Marco replied.

"Oh yes I am." Star began. "I fell head over heels for Oscar before I heard him say a single word, I knew nothing about him at all and I already thought that he would be better than Tom somehow." She began rubbing her forehead. "I'm upset because I fell in love with someone before I even knew who they were … again!" She looked down as her eyes began to tear up. "This just might be the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life."

Marco stared at her for a moment before letting out a small laugh. "You didn't fall in love with him." He replied earning him a very confused Star from Star. "A wise man once said, infatuation is when you find someone who you think is absolutely perfect, love is when you find someone who isn't, and deciding it doesn't matter. You didn't love Oscar, you just thought you did." Star smiled making Marco feel a little bit of relief. "I'm sure your luck will turn around soon enough, heck, I'll bet the next guy you fall for will be one hundred times better than Oscar and Tom put together."

Star laughed for a moment before throwing her arms around Marco. "You always do know how to cheer me up." Star said as she rubbed her cheek against Marco's. "Thanks' Marco." Star's eyes quickly shot open. "You were supposed to dance with Jackie!" She exclaimed as she let go of him.

"Yeah I … couldn't really do that when she just told me about what happened to you."

"Ahh!" Star exclaimed as she hit her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known that walking off by myself would kill my besties mood!"

"You can't blame yourself for that." Marco replied.

"Yes I can." Star said as she grabbed Marco's wrist. "I need to get you back to the dance floor!"

"STAR!" Marco shouted as he was dragged along.


	18. Weekly Starco: Anger

**I honestly can't think of something to say here, my mind has gone ... well ... blank. Sorry, I will try and think of something for the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Anger

Marco stormed through the front door with Star close behind him. Marco was more than a little upset at Star and for good reason; he had decided to accept a request from Janna to go see a movie and maybe get dinner afterwards but Star interrupted them and loudly voiced her concerns about Marco going out with Janna.

"Look Marco, I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind."

"Seriously?" Marco hissed as he spun on his heal. "What makes you think I care?"

"Because you're upset?" Star asked a little worried.

"Oh I'm upset alright; I'm upset that you think that you have any business butting into my personal life like that!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I never asked for your help." Marco retorted. "And I sure didn't ask you to embarrass me in front of halfway the school! And neither did Janna."

"Oh please." Star said as she crossed her arms and turned away. "There wasn't half the school in that hallway."

"You're missing the point!" Marco stated as he threw his arms into the air. "What makes you think you have the right to decide who is good for me and who isn't?"

"You don't think it's obvious?" Star asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Marco, you know how bad she can be at times, she might be a good friend but she will drag you down if you start dating her." Marco was silent for a moment allowing Star to continue. "And on top of that, you're just trying to rebound after you and Jackie broke up."

"For the last time Star, Jackie and I didn't break up, she shot me down."

"All the more reason to wait before getting into any relationship."

Marco closed his eyes and shook his head. "That was four months ago Star, I've had more than enough time to get over her and I've put a lot of thought into going out with Janna."

"But she's not the right for you Marco."

"Jackie said that I wasn't her type either." Marco retorted. "And if you don't think Janna is right for me then why don't you tell me whose type I am?"

Star was silent for a moment, a small part of her wanted to tell him that he was her type but she knew that saying that wasn't a good idea and on top of that, it wasn't exactly true. "You're … Not really anyone's type right now."

Marco leered at her. "So then I'm hopeless? Is that what you're saying?"

"That's not what I meant Marco." Star pleaded.

"Really? Cause it sure sounds that way."

"But it's not what you think!"

"You know what, I'm done." Marco turned around and started walking upstairs. "I'm done with this conversation, I'm done with being controlled, and I'm done with you!"

Star could hear Marco slam the door to his room as her heart cracked a little. Sure, she was a little bit jealous but that's not why she intervened. She herself did have not so platonic feelings for her best friend but, to put it simply, Star was an adventurous teenage princess who loved to run wild and do what she wanted meaning that she was most definitely not ready for the serious relationship that would undoubtedly come with Marco, not for a few more years anyway. The problem was that Janna would corrupt him, she admitted to wanting to corrupt him just before she went to ask him out and Star didn't want that to happen to her best friend. "Why did Janna even do that in the first place?" Star asked as she walked up the stairs. "It's almost as if she wanted Marco and I to fight."

Star arrived at the door to Marcos room but before she could knock, she stopped as she realized she didn't know what to say yet. She couldn't tell him how she felt about him, that would only make things worse, no she had to say something else, something that would make Marco realize just how important he really was. "All right then, let's get this over with." She said before knocking on the door.

"I don't want to talk right now." Marco stated.

"But I do."

There was a moment of silence before Star finally heard the creek of the knob as it turned, letting the door swing open revealing her best friend. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath before starting. "I wanted to explain what I meant." She replied.

Marco pondered whether or not it was a good idea to talk to Star again but ultimately opened the door all the way. "Fine, you can come in."

"Thank you." Star replied.

Star took a seat on Marcos chair while Marco took a seat on his bed, he might not have been too happy about talking to her but he hatted being mad at her and desperately wanted an excuse to forgive her. "All right then, spill."

"Okay … So here goes." She paused for a moment hopping that some catastrophe would prevent her from having to continue but there was no such luck. "Marco, you're not the type of boy that one dates for a few weeks and breaks up with." Marco nodded as Star went on. "Nor are you the boy you go on three dates with and never speaks to again, you're not the rebound guy … Well you can be but you're not the best at it."

"Not helping Star."

"Right, staying focused. You're not the regret someone meets at a party, and you're not the hunting partner who just helped slay and twenty foot Craglor and sits next to you while you both share its remains."

"That's a thing?" Marco asked in astonishment.

"It is but I digress. Marco, you are the guy you take home to show off to mom and dad, the kind that make you truly want to spend the rest of your life with them." She took a deep breath. "You are the guy that makes girls think of the big picture." Marco could feel his heart speed up from Stars words. "But the thing is … No one wants to think about the big picture at fifteen, they want to have fun, they want to go on dates, and some want to make mistakes." Marco began to feel a little better but now guilty about being angry at Star. "Most other boys can be a short relationship or a long one but you? Any relationship with you is long term, and no one is ready for a commitment like that." She took a moment before adding on her final thought. "And … I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been as public as I was, but Janna will end up corrupting you which is why I think you shouldn't go out with her."

Marco closed his eyes in thought, he did think that he might regret his date with Janna and Star did say that she was sorry and went about it the wrong way so to him, it was enough for him to forgive her. "All right then." He began. "I'm sorry for getting upset."

"Really?" Star asked excitedly. She threw her arms around Marco and tackled him onto his bed. "Hugs!"

Marco held Star in his embrace, not wanting this moment to end but all too soon she propped herself up on her hands and looked down at him. "I know this amazing dimension where we can ride crazy slides all day, you in?"

"You have to ask?"


	19. Weekly Starco: AU of choice

**This story right here, this is one of my more favorites; it's an AU of choice from Weeklystarco and I chose to use the Star Butterfly magical princess AU, or the original idea AU. I don't know why I like this so much but it is basically the original concept of Star being a grade schooler with an overactive imagination and Marco's name is Sol instead of Marco and he was more of an enemy to Star. I would explain it more, but I would rather just post this chapter and get to the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Star Butterfly, the magical princess

"I am Star Butterfly and you goblins don't stand a chance against me!" The little girl who called herself Star Butterfly exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She held up her homemade magic wand that was sprinkled with glitter and stickers and pointed it at the center of the blacktop. "Super Mega Hawaiian Bacon nightmare!" She made blast sounds with her mouth as she pretended to blast an enemy that only she could see. She did an impressive backflip, something other kids wouldn't even attempt to do with such a hard surface underneath and pretended to blast them once again. "You goblins have meat your match this day! No one can escape the powerful princess that is Star Butterfly!" She paused, lowered her wand and leered to the side. "No one except for him." She raised her wand into the air and looked skyward. "But I swear that I will track him down and bring him to justice someday, or my name's NOT Star Butterfly!"

"It's not!" Some taller kid called out who was passing by.

"I will find him!" She shouted ignoring the bully. The girl who called herself Star Butterfly was little more than your typical sixth grader with an overactive imagination, the jury was still out on whether she was pretending or if she was truly crazy but the popular opinion was for the latter. "I will stop evil where evil needs to be stopped, and I will protect the week and innocent!"

Most other kids who were nearby walked past without even turning their heads, this had become such a common thing by now that most payed it no mind or watched her for a good laugh or to imagine it was a show of some form.

Elsewhere on the playground however, in the corner of the very same blacktop where Star was battling evil, there was a small boy who was curled over behind a small opening between a small ledge that stood between the two stories of the playground and the fence. The little boy was smaller than most, with messy medium length brown hair and thin blocky glasses, he was also wearing a light blue hoodie and cargo pants. "Man she is crazy." He said as he pulled out a stick of color and ribbons. "But I guess people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

He pulled out two small, long thin greenish rocks and knelt down. "If I'm caught doing this then people are going to give me stranger looks that that crazy girl."

"Is that so?" He heard a voice ask causing his green eyes to go wide and send shivers down his spine. "If that's the case then what exactly do you have their Marcus?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed as he turned around and hid the stick. "I was … talking to myself."

The taller boy nodded with a fake smile before shoving Marcus causing him to drop the stick. "Is this a sparkler?" He asked.

"Give it back Oscar!" Marcus pleaded.

"Oh my gosh it is, you were going to burn the school down, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" He pleaded. "We're on the blacktop, it's imposable for me to set anything around us on fire!"

"Except this?" Oscar asked as he pointed to the sparkler.

"Do I look like I have a lighter?" He asked. "I would never be able to sneak something like that into the school."

"Then what's with the rocks?" Oscar asked as he motioned to the stones Marcus was holding. "You were going to set a fire."

"I was not!" He pleaded. "Now give me back my sparkler! I need it!"

Oscar smiled and shook his head. "No, I think I'll hold onto it, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"It's not your call!" Marcus cried as tears began to stream down his face. "You're not a teacher! You're not a supervisor! It's not your call!" Marcus tried to grab his sparkler but Oscar was simply too tall.

"Easy kid, I'm just doing the right thing, you shouldn't get so upset."

Marcus jumped for his sparkler as tears continued to stream down his face. "You stupid bully! You have no authority! That's my sparkler!"

"Hey, I'm the good guy here!" Oscar said before shoving Marcus causing him to fall on his behind.

"Anyone who would dare besmirch the name of good to justify stealing from one so young must be punished!" Shouted a cheery voice.

Both boys turned to look and confirm their suspicions. "It is I! Star Butterfly! And you shall not take this young boys wand!"

"Back off girly!" Oscar exclaimed. "This doesn't concern you."

"If you steal then it does concern me Oscar, I shall not allow you to pester the innocent any longer!"

Oscar rolled his eyes and attempted to shove Star out of the way but Star was too fast for him, able to duck out of the way and kick him in the stomach sending him toppling. "Why you little-" Oscar began as he got to his feet. He took one look at Star before dashing to the side and making his getaway. "I'll let you off easy this time!"

"Hey!" Star exclaimed. "Get back here!" She was about to give chase to him she noticed the boy who was still on the ground and looked in pain. "Are you going to be all right?" She asked as she offered him a hand.

"He took my sparkler." Marcus said as Star helped him to his feet. "I wasn't going to do anything bad with it, I just needed to … I just needed to bring it out for a moment."

Star tilted her head a little confused as to what the boy was saying. "Sparkler."

"Yeah." Marcus replied. "You know, fireworks?" Star still wasn't getting it and Marcus was starting to get annoyed. "You light the end and it makes sparks?"

"A fire wand?!" Star exclaimed. "That can't be good, what nefarious scheme could Oscar plan to do with such an item?" She turned to where Oscar ran and leered. "We must get it back before he can light it and unleash it's power upon this dimension."

Marcus just stared at her dumbfounded. "Um … sure?" He replied. Marcus was somewhat new to the school and was still new to Star's antics. "So … how do we find him?"

"Come with me!" Star grabbed Marcus's arm and began to drag him across the blacktop. "He usually hangs out around the upper part of this dimension harassing other innocents."

"Isn't that just the top of the hill?" Marcus asked.

Star ignored Marcus's questions and continued running "One thing I don't understand is, what is a fire wand doing in this dimension?"

"I brought it from home." Marcus answered. "I wasn't going to light I or anything." He said as he averted his gaze.

"So you were trying to seal away its power?" She asked.

Marcus blinked twice as he tried to understand what she was saying. "Sure, let's go with that."

Star continued to run until she spotted Oscar talking to an even larger guy who was shoving him and demanding he hand over what he had. Star quickly ducked behind a nearby tree pulling Marcus with her. "Lars!" Star hissed under her breath. "I shudder to think what he of all people could do with such a destructive weapon."

"Say what?" Marcus asked.

"I don't understand though." Star continued. "In order to activate a fire wand you need a flame switch, and those and things like that are forbidden in this dimension."

"Flame switch? Dimension?" Marcus asked. "You mean a lighter?" He exclaimed. "Yes you can light a sparkler with a lighter and that's the easy way but if you have flint rock you can light it as well. Sure, it's going to be hard but it's doable."

"Flint … rock?" She asked.

"Are you for real?" He asked. "You know, flint rock, rocks that create sparks?"

"Is that it?" Star asked as she pointed to Lars who was smashing two rocks together.

Marcus slowly began to shake his head. "Hm, no, he's more likely to damage the sparkler or himself like that."

Star let out a gasp. "Damaged the fire wand?! What if it's power is needed for a future crisis?"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are saying." Marcus pleaded.

"We have to stop him!" She exclaimed ignoring Marcus.

"Wait, we?" Before Marcus could react, Star grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of hiding as she charged Lars.

"Give the fire wand back to the keeper!" She shouted before trying to tackle him only to stop short as she collided with him.

"You talking about this?" He asked as he held up the sparkler. "I ain't giving this back, it's mine now and I'm gonna light it!"

"You can't!" She exclaimed. "I won't let you!" Star looked around quickly until she noticed a nearby squirrel and snatched it up. "Super squirrel strike!" She shouted as she threw the unsuspecting squirrel at Lars's face.

It only took Lars a moment to grab the squirrel and throw it to the side causing it to scurry off. "You think you can take me on with squirrels?"

"Uh …" Star looked around some more until she laid eyes on a very confused and concerned Marcus and lifted his hand into the air. "Super pyromancer strike!"

"I don't like where this is going!" Marcus pleaded to no avail before Star lifted him into the air and tossed him at Lars. Marcus screamed as he collided with a very confused Lars causing both of them to tumble to the ground with a thud. Marcus was the first to get to his feet and fix his glasses which miraculously hadn't fallen off.

"What is wrong with you!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, that does it!" Lars hissed causing both Marcus and Star to look at him scared. "Now I'm gonna make you pay."

Star got into a fighting stance while Marcus just stood there terrified, before a fight could break out though, a voice called out catching everyone off guard. "No one is wasting her but me!"

"Wha-" Lars began.

"Mega double claw kidney strike!" A sudden thud was heard and a look of pain took over Lars's face causing him to toss the sparkler into the air and grab his left side. "Arg! My kidney!" He fell to his knees revealing a slightly tan boy with brown hair and a dark red hoodie.

The boy reached into the air and caught the sparkler and gave Star an evil grin. "Well well well, Star Butterfly, we meet again."

"Not another one." Marcus moaned.

"Sol!" Star hissed as she pointed her wand at him. "You may have escaped last time but this time I won't hold back!"

"Is that so?" Sol asked as he moved his arms in a circle before taking a guard. "Then neither will I."

"Don't try and intimidate me! I am a magical princess with magical powers! I may have sworn an oath to never use them on the people of this dimension but you are not a civilian of this dimension!"

"Wait a second." Marcus began. "Then why did you throw me?"

"I also have an oath not to use my full power against any mere human, but I can tell that you are so much more than any ordinary girl." He grasped his left fist with his right hand. "Now I am finally free to take my revenge!"

"You should know that revenge is a double edged sword Sol."

"Ha, but you don't have to worry about cutting yourself with such a sword if you are trained in the arts of wielding it."

"Ah ha! But even the best swordsmen will cut themselves from time to time."

"Ah ha ha! That's what heelers are for!"

"Ah ha, ha ah! But only those who are nice will get the service of a healer."

"Ah ha, ha ha ah ha! But if you save the life of one then they are eternally indebted to you and will heal you regardless of your allegiance!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Marcus asked as Lars crawled away from the ensuing conflict.

"Enough of these games!" Star exclaimed. "Hand over the fire wand!"

"I think not!" Sol replied. "I will use its power to get the thing I've always desired, I'm not exactly sure how exactly I'm going to use this to that end but I will cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Not if I stop you!" Star raised her wand and pointed it at Sol. "Super rainbow dolphin slap!"

Sol dodged out of the way of seemingly nothing and thrust his palm in Star's direction. "Mega palm blast!"

Star did a cartwheel to avoid the pretend attack from Sol and pointed her wand at him again. "Super narwhal blast!"

Sol pressed his palms together and pointed them at Star. "Mega destruction motion!"

There was a brief pause as they both stood there not moving an inch. After what seemed like forever, Sol finally relaxed his stance with a leer. "Darn it, we clashed."

"It won't happen again!" Star replied. "Super Monkey Ball!"

"Mega death strike!"

"Super rainbow charm!"

"Mega darkness buster!"

"Super cat claws!"

"Mega dog bark!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's going on!?" Marcus exclaimed.

Both of them charged each other and clashed as they grasped each other shoulders.

"You can't win!" Star hissed.

"I can't afford to lose!" Sol replied.

Both of them stood there not giving an inch until Sol's nose began to twitch. "Ah." The feeling he was getting got stronger which caused his whole face to twitch. "Ahhhhh." He pushed himself off of Star and backed up having only just enough time to cover his nose before releasing a sneeze that threw him completely off balance. "Aaachooooo!"

Star was at a loss for a moment but quickly took advantage of the opportunity. "Super topple blast!"

Sol apparently wasn't able to recover in time and threw his hands into the air as he lied down on the ground as if blasted by Star. "Not fair." He exclaimed as he tried to get to his feet only to have Star pin him to the ground.

"I've got you now Sol!" Star exclaimed. "Now give back the fire wand!"

Sol managed to open his eye, he saw just how close Star was, her bright blue eyes and lush blond hair that shined brightly in the sun that was at just the right angle to show off that cute confident smile she always had managed to make his heart skip. Even the hearts she had painted on her cheeks looked adorable even if he claimed that they looked stupid, and with his normal composure lost, he turned slightly redder but thanks to the recent sneeze, Star didn't notice. It didn't last long though, as having her so close once again began to tickle the inside of his nose. "Ahh."

Star knew what was coming and quickly grabbed the sparkler from him and got off of him before he released another sneeze. "You should watch those allergies." She said with a smile. "Now, to finish this and bring you to justice so you will never trouble me again!"

"Huh?" He exclaimed causing him to quickly work his way to his feet. "NOT TODAY!" He turned tail and ran off. "I'll let you have this one but next time you won't be so lucky!"

Sol managed to get away leaving Star to give a resigned sigh. "Oh well, maybe next time." She turned to Marcus and handed him the sparkler. "Here, make sure that this gets sealed away for when it's power is truly needed."

Marcus, still not completely sure of what was happening, takes the sparkler from Star. "… Thank you." He replies. "I think I'm going to go sit down for a while though."

Marcus walked off leaving Star alone. "All right then." She spun around. "And so ends another spectacular adventure of Star Butterfly! The magical princess from Mewni!"


	20. JantomWeek day 1: First Meeting

**And now it's time for Jantomweek! ... what? I said this was going to have multiple ships in it. Now if you will excuse me, this was my first submission for Jantomweek.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

First Meeting

Marco and Tom were in Tom's underground lair playing a friendly game of air hockey with Tom ahead by nine points on their tenth game. "Looks like I'm about to win again Marco." Tom said as he held the puck in his hand."

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Marco asked. "I mean technically, you are cheating."

"I'm not cheating." Tom dropped the puck on the table and hit it with his striker. The puck sped towards Marco as he tried to hit it, only for the puck to swerve out of the way of his striker, do two loops around it, and go into his goal.

"Okay, what was that?" Marco asked annoyed as he passed the puck to Tom.

Tom caught the puck and smiled. "You're the one who's played, and lost, ten games to me."

Marco groaned and placed his striker on the table. "Okay, let's do this again then, and this time, I'm going to win."

Tom gave Marco a tired look and shook his head. "Yeah, that's not going to happen." Tom hit the puck and it soared right into Marco's goal with little obstacle. "So changing the subject, I heard through the grape vine that you've found yourself a girlfriend."

"Oh, you mean Jackie?" Marco asked as he placed the puck on the table. "Yeah, she asked me out, I said yes." He hit the puck and as soon as it reached Tom he hit it straight into Marco's goal. "We kissed and started dating."

Marco pulled the puck out of his goal and passed it to Tom. "So how much do you like her?" Tom asked as he placed the puck on the table and sent it over to Marco.

Marco returned it as he looked upwards. "I've had a crush on her for longer than I remember." Tom hit the puck and it sailed around the table before maneuvering around Marco's striker and right into his goal. "I mean I didn't really get to know her until recently but I'm still happy."

"How long ago was this?" Tom asked as Marco got ready to hit the puck.

"About a week." Marco replied as he sent the puck to Tom only for it to double back right into his goal. "But it's been a good week for me." Marco grabbed the puck as he felt a sense of guilt come over him as he placed the puck on the table and hit it to Tom. "Well, it hasn't been that great a week for Star."

"Star?" Tom asked as the puck came to a stop. "What happened to Star?"

"Her spell book was stolen." Marco replied. "And her mentor with it, she's really torn up about it … I'm not sure how to help her."

"Man that sucks." Tom replied as he hit the puck right into Marco's goal. "I mean losing something so precious … it must really hurt."

Marco gave Tom the stink look as he held the puck in his hand. "What are you getting at?"

"Me?" Tom asked as he held his hands up in defense. "I'm not getting at anything … much."

"You're thinking about getting back together with her, aren't you?"

"Well Yeah, I want to get back together with her, but you already know that."

"No I mean you're thinking about taking advantage of her situation, aren't you."

Tom let out a sigh. "Well … I want her to feel better."

"Tom!" Marco accused.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid or irresponsible Marco." Tom replied. "Those days are long gone."

"Uh huh." Marco replied unamused.

"But while we're on the subject … do you have any advice for me?"

"Advice?" Marco asked as he dropped the puck on the table. "I gave you advice, you can't make Star your girlfriend unless she wants to."

Marco hit the puck and Tom returned it causing it to bounce all around the ring before landing in Marco's goal again. "Oh come on, you can't give me anything? Like maybe a way to get her to think about me in a positive way?"

"No." Marco said as he tossed the puck to Tom. "In fact, I don't think she's currently interested in dating at all."

"Why's that?" Tom asked as he returned the puck which went right through Marco's striker and into his goal.

"Well, thing is, she did have a crush on someone but after recent events with a game called truth or consequences … I'm pretty sure it's only superficial." Marco began as he hit the puck to Tom. "Just like her feelings for you probably were." The puck stopped in its tracks then sore back towards Marco nailing him in the forehead and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tom asked as he rushed over to him. "I have no idea how that happened, it's like, you just pissed that puck off so much that it tried to kill you."

"No, no." Marco said as he grasped his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that." He got to his feet and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry."

"Hey, I don't have any hard feelings, I didn't make the puck ram you in the head in the hopes you would suffer severe brain damage."

Before Marco could respond, a dimensional portal opened up and out popped Janna with a mildly concerned look on her face. "Marco, Star's about to do something stupid."

"Yeah, she's Star." Marco replied. "What's new?"

Janna shook her head. "No, I mean erase her feelings of someone she really cares about stupid."

Marco's expression turned serious as he began to run at the portal. "STAR!" He shouted. As he passed through the portal, it quickly closed behind him leaving Janna and the demon alone.

"Sup?" Janna asked.

"Sup." Tom replied.

Janna looked at the table before her then back at Tom. "So, you two were playing air hockey?"

"Yeah." Tom replied as he twirled his striker.

"Does that mean you're good at it?"

"That's a matter of opinion." Tom replied. "Marco thinks I cheat."

"Okay then." Janna said as she picked up the striker and puck that Marco had dropped on the floor. "Let's see then."

Janna placed the puck on the table and hit it over to Tom who easily returned it, bouncing the puck off the edge of the table before going straight into Janna's goal. "How was that?" Tom asked.

"You got one point." She picked up the puck and tossed it to Tom. "Not impressed yet."

Tom caught the puck and smiled. "So, I don't suppose you know how I can get Star's attention."

"Don't think that's possibly." Janna replied.

"Oh?" Tom asked as he placed the puck on the table. "And why's that?" He hit the puck to Janna as she smiled.

Janna returned the puck and gave Tom a coy look. "Because she is in love with Marco."

Tom froze, allowing the puck to slide into his goal earning Janna a point. "Huh?" Tom looked down at his goal and shook his head. "Oh, I see what you did there." He picked up the puck and smiled. "That was clever, distracting me with lies like that."

He passed the puck to Janna who snatched it and smiled back. "But I'm not lying." She said as she served the puck to Tom.

Tom wasn't deterred and was quick to return it. "Not going to work this time."

"You didn't see how she looked at him." Janna replied as she hit the puck back to Tom.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked as he returned the puck.

"Her eyes practically sparkled at the sight of him in that suit." Janna said before striking the puck so hard that it soared into Tom's goal.

"That doesn't prove anything." Tom said as he took the puck from his goal and passed it to Janna.

Janna snatched the puck and placed it on the table, giving him a smirk before hitting. "She was even going to be his date to that very same dance where Marco got together with Jackie."

Tom's striker veered off target as his grip on it tightened causing the puck to go into his goal once again. "So what? Their friends, of course they would go together if they had no one else to go with."

Tom took the puck out of his goal and got ready to serve it. "That's true." Tom moved to hit it when Janna chimed in once more. "But she wouldn't shut up about him all night." Tom flinched causing his shot to make the puck ricochet off the table wall, the side of Janna's goal, then back into his goal. Tom reluctantly pulled the puck out of his goal and gave it to Janna who began doing a joking impersonation of Star. "Can you believe that Marco asked Jackie to the dance when he was going to go with me even though I totally gave up going with him to go to an awesome dead clown séance." Janna nailed the puck which Tom was unable to return earning Janna another goal.

Tom clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. "You're not going to get to me." He placed the puck on the table and hit it over to Janna.

Janna easily returned it as she continued to sneer at Tom. "And just because Marco has a mole, suddenly Jackie has to have six even though they're clearly freckles." Tom missed the puck again causing it to go straight into his goal. Tom sneered and passed the puck to Janna who caught it and placed it on the table. "Janna, help, against my mentor's warnings, I cast a scrying spell to spy on Marco and his date and somehow I caused them both to fall off the skateboard they were sharing." Janna served the puck which Tom tried to hit with such anger that he missed it completely causing it to go into his goal yet again. Tom placed the puck on the table with his eyes red with furry. He brought his striker back as it caught on fire and was about to strike it when Janna interjected yet again. "Oh why can't I make sense of my complicated feelings I have for the boy I gave up the most powerful object in the universe for and has been a huge help to my emotional growth." Tom hit the puck with such force that it went flying, bouncing off the back wall, one of his game systems, and the table before colliding with his eye and landing in front of Janna, giving her an easy point.

Tom was furious but quickly took another breath and calmed down a little. "But Marco is with someone else now, right?" He asked as he gave the puck to Janna.

"Yeah." Janna said as she gently served it to Tom. Tom returned the puck and Janna hit it back. "But you still don't stand a chance."

"And why's that?" Tom asked as he hit the puck back.

"You've seen what he can do with words." Janna told him as she hit the puck back. "Even if he is taken, you don't stand a chance so long as Star has feelings for him."

Tom paused in thought allowing the puck to slid right into his goal earning Janna one more point. "You speak very highly of him." Tom replied as he placed the puck on the table. "Almost like you love him."

Tom served the puck hopping to get an easy point but Janna was quick to respond and return. "Yeah, I do." Tom was dumbfounded for just a moment, long enough for Janna to score the final point. "And that's game."

"Wha-" Tom spat as he looked down at his goal. "How … did you-"

"Easy, you were to busy thinking about Star." Janna said as she began walked around the table. "It's easy for someone to take advantage of that."

Tom thought to himself for a moment. "You said that Marco was dating a girl named Jackie right? Well so long as he's with someone else-"

"That relationship won't last long." Janna replied. "Soon Marco will realize that she's not as perfect as he though, move past it, then realize that his feelings for her, aren't as romantic as he thought." She looked away as she continued. "He'll tell her, give her a compliment, say that he still likes her as a friend, they'll share a hug, and then Marco will go home felling down because Jackie wasn't who he thought she was."

"That's speculation."

Janna shook her head. "Marco continuously refers to Jackie being perfect as the reason he loves her and she is not perfect. Their relationship will end, not because she's bad, not because Marco doesn't like her, but because he doesn't love her." She turned back around and leaned against the table. "Then it's only a matter of time before his eyes turn to his partner."

Tom let out a sigh. "Well … maybe I can-"

"She's not going to rebound with you Tom." Janna interrupted. "And if she did, you really want that?" Tom was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Good." Janna pulled out the dimension scissors she swiped from Marco and cut open a portal to earth. "I'll catch you latter." She shot him an almost flirtatious look. "And maybe next time you can try and impress me."

She stepped through the portal as it closed behind her leaving Tom confused and conflicted. "Damn." He said to himself. "Who exactly is she?"


	21. JantomWeek day 2: First Date

**And now it's time for the next submission for** **Jantomweek!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

First date

Janna sat in the Italian themed restaurant with her usual green shirt, blue jacket, and green beanie just wanting to get the night over with. "I never figured Marco to be the type to be late." She said as she looked at her watch to see that it was already ten minutes past the time he was supposed to be there. The thing was, Marco and Jackie had broken up not to long ago, just like Janna had predicted, and Alfonzo and Ferguson figured that it was time he got together with Star, or at least, get him thinking about it. To that end, they had enlisted Janna's help in setting him up with a 'supposedly' blind date with Star, with Alfonzo and Ferguson taking care of Marco and Janna would get Star in on it by saying that Marco might realize his feelings or her, in a similarity she realized we feelings for him.. The problem was that Star, although initially up for trying to get Marco jealous, changed her mind at the last second, thinking that she couldn't bring herself to knowingly do something like that. After that, she insisted that Janna take her place and now Janna had to go on a date with her former crush.

"I really should have seen this coming." Janna said as she used her finger to trace a circle in her napkin. "And where is he?" She asked as she looked at her watch to see that it was now half past the time he was supposed to be there. She began to wounded if Marco got cold feet until she noticed a familiar red haired demon walk up to her table and look at her.

"Are you supposed to be my mystery date?" He asked almost laughing.

"Yeah." She began. "But you're not supposed to be mine."

"Is that so?" He asked as he took a seat. "Meaning that you must know who gave me the position." Janna gave him a tired look as he smiled. "And so soon after his breakup with Jackie, and didn't you say that rebounding is a bad idea?"

"I'm not trying to rebound. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here." Janna began. "But thing is … you don't strike me as the one who would just go on a date when you don't know who it's with." Tom looked away scanning every conceivable object that wasn't Janna. "So who told you that it was supposed to be Star?"

"What?" Tom asked as he held up his hands in defense. "I had no idea that Star was supposed to be my date."

Janna leered at him. "Could you have a lousier poker face?" She asked. "Was it Alfonzo or Ferguson?"

Tom let out a sigh of defeat. "It was the fat one." He answered. "I figured that Star wouldn't be so upset if she thought that it was completely chance and … I wanted one last date." Tom didn't look all that convincing as Janna continued to leer at him. "Okay, fine, I was trying to win her back, happy?"

Janna smiled and shook her head. "Typically."

"Now how about you?" Tom asked catching Janna's attention. "Why are you here?"

"Star changed her mind." Janna replied. "I told her that Marco would get jealous if she went out with someone else but at the last second she thought it wasn't right."

"Then I guess that makes us both victims of our own schemes."

Janna let out a small laugh as the waiter came and offered them both menus. "Would you like anything to drink as you look?" He asked.

Janna looked at the menu in the mans hand for a moment before deciding to take it. "Yeah, why not?" She answered. "I'll take a water."

Tom looked at Janna surprise and shook his head slightly. "I'll take a water as well then." The waiter left and came back soon with two glasses of water. "I guess we're really doing this then." Tom said as he looked at his menu.

"Why not?" Janna asked. "I mean it's not like I have better things to do."

"Fair enough." The two of them went back to looking over their menus.

"So what do you usually do for fun?" Tom asked.

"Oh, just usually stuff." Janna replied. "I read occult book, ancient curses, invade Marcos personal privacy, and that sort of stuff." She looked up from her menu. "What about you?"

"Well …" Tom began slowly. "When I'm 'not' working on my anger management I usually enjoy various underworld sports, video games, and going to concerts sometimes … then there's always placing curses on random people."

"Oh, so do place a lot of curses?" Janna asked with a smile.

"Every now and then, yes." Tom replied. "Not all the time though." He let out a small laugh. "You have to give them a chance to recover after all."

"So, what other curses do you know other than the Naysaya curse?"

"Oh, tones." He began counting on his fingers. "There's the arm lock curse, the body meld curse, the jackdaw curse … and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"So you do know more than one trick." Janna replied with a smile. She looked down at her menu for a moment before another question popped into her mind, she didn't necessarily care but she felt the need to ask anyway. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you love Star?"

Tom looked at her in disbelief. "Why do I love her?" He asked.

"I mean aside from the obvious." Janna added.

"Oh, good question." Tom began. "Um … Well she's more than just your everyday princess; she's a lot more outgoing, she loves doing dangerous and exciting things, she's attractive … um …" He looked up, noticing that Janna was listening to him intently so he decided to choose his next words carefully. "It's not something I've really thought about much … well how about you?" Tom asked earning him a confused look from Janna. "You have … or had, a crush on Marco, why is that?"

"Well …" She looked up somewhat and began thinking. "There was how cute he looked when I teased him … it was also adorable watching him try and stay positive, especially after he gets up from breaking down into tears." She rested her chin on her palms and looked down at the table. "I've seen how kind he can be and … I guess I wanted him to be that way towards me at one point."

"I guess that makes both of us victims of more than just our own schemes then." Tom noted.

"Yeah." Janna replied as she smiled a little.

A few moments later, the waiter returned and looked at both of them. "Are you two ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Oh, right." Janna said as she picked up her menu and scrambled to find something. "Uh … Tom you go first."

"If you say so." As Tom gave his order to the waiter, Janna felt a strange sense of easy which, ironically, made her feel a little uncomfortable at the same time. One thing was for sure though; this was going to be a very long date.


	22. JantomWeek day 4: Double date

**And now it's time for the third thing I submitted for Jantomweek, I really don't have much to say here other than I hope I get finished soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Double date

Star and Marco were sitting on the living room couch watching he newest episode of their favorite TV show.

"I don't get it." Star began. "Why are they wasting an entire episode on the romantic relationship of some side characters when they have a huge cliffhanger that remains unresolved all the way from the middle of the season?"

"They're trying to build suspense Star." Marco replied. "And you can't honestly say that you're not enjoying seeing Ricky's ex find someone else inside of obsess over him."

Star placed her jaw on her palms and pouted. "I just want my ship to be cannon."

"Maria just got together with her long time crush Star." Marco explained. "And they need to break up on mutual terms otherwise it's just cheap, and that will take time."

"But it's been five episodes since they got together!" Star exclaimed. "And they have barely even addressed it. At this rate, Maria and Ricky won't get together before the end of the series!"

"Good things come to those who wait Star." Marco comforted.

Just then, a pillar of fire erupted before them and parted revealing none other than the prince of the underworld himself.

"Tom?" Star asked confused and kinda annoyed. "What are you doing here and why are you blocking the T.V.?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Tom said as he moved to the side.

Marco picked up the remote and paused the show. "Don't worry about it."

"Now why are you here?" Star asked impatient to get back to her alone time with Marco.

"Well … there's this new rock climbing gym that recently opened and-"

"Let me stop you right there." Star began as she held up a hand. "You know what my response is going to be so you know that I'M NOT INTERESTED IN GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"Easy Star." Tom replied as he held up his hands in defense. "I would like to point out that I haven't asked you out in a very long time and I have a very good reason for that which I was about to get to."

Star crossed her arms and leered at him. "Then hurry up and get to it."

Tom shrugged and continued. "Well, not to long ago, I found myself on a date with a girl that, at first, I thought would be a bad idea, but it went rather well and I think I really like her. Thing is, when she called again, I got nervous and recommended we do a double date, to which she agreed and I offered to bring two of my friends and now I'm ten minutes from show time and I need both of you to be the double date on the double date."

Star and Marco looked at each other a little concerned until Star grabbed Marco by the collar and dragged him towards the kitchen. "We'll be back." She announced.

When she got to the kitchen with Marco, she quickly checked to make sure that Tom wasn't eavesdropping. "He's clearly up to something."

"Ya think?" Marco replied. "He always has an alternate agenda."

Star began thinking until her eyes lit up. "I have an idea." She rushed to Marcos side and wrapped an arm around his side. "Regardless of what he has planned, he can't really make a move on me so long as your with me, right?"

Marco averted his eyes as he blushed slightly. "Um … well …"

"Oh come on." Star pleaded. "We can't force Tom to go alone; this may be his chance to finally move on."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine." Marco surrender.

"Yay!" She shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Now remember, you can't leave my side for a second."

"I'll remember." Marco replied. "Wait." He paused. "Not even to go to the bathroom?"

Star smiled as Marco got more concerned, all the while Tom was still in the other room with a strange smile on his face. "All according to plan." Tom pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. "Hello green cobra? This is red python, dove one and dove two are gathering seeds and will be heading towards the nest shortly."

"Copy that red python." A female voice replied. "Best has spots open and waiter has the script memorized."

"Copy that green cobra." Tom replied before hanging up. He looked at his watch then made his way over to the kitchen. "Guys?" Tom interrupted as he poked his head in. "I don't want to rush you but-"

"We're coming." Star proclaimed as the dragged Marco out of the kitchen.

"Okay then." Tom said as he looked at his watch. "So … shall we be off?"

Star grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him close to her. "Lets."

"Okay then, my carriage is out front." Tom directed them to his carriage and opened the door for them as well, it was much the same as it was before only now without the tiger.

"Hasn't changed much." Marco noted as he walked in.

"I like it." Star added.

"Why thank you." Tom replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Huh?" Star began before reassuring her grip on Marco. "Oh, I … I meant … it's nice … I think."

"I think I get it." Tom stated. "Now … shall we be on our way?" The carriage started moving causing Star and Marco to wobble a bit. "We should be there in no time."

"So." Marco began as he took a quick look around. "Who is this girl that you've scored a date with?"

"Who?" Tom asked a little worried. "Why … she's … um … a surprise."

"Why does that worry me?" Star asked.

"It shouldn't!" Tom replied as he raised his hands in defense. "I assure you, there's nothing for the two of you to worry about."

Tom's attempts to ease the two only worried Marco more but Star brushed it off as nothing. The ride wasn't long, they would be just on time when they reached the restaurant but Marco couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Within no time, the carnage reached its destination and the group of three made their way out of the carnage.

As the group continued onward, Marco noticed that Star was still holding tight to his hand. "Uh, Star?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?" Star replied.

"You've been holding onto me since we left the house … is everything all right?"

"Well, yeah." Star said as she looked around. "I already told you why, remember?"

"Well … yes." Marco began. "But … you know there is a difference between being close friends and-"

"Hey." Tom interrupted. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have the two of you been dating?"

Star quickly let go of Marco's arm with a heated blush. "We're … we're not dating." Star replied.

Tom stared at the two and shrugged. "Could have fooled me." He continued on as Marco followed with an embarrassed Star close behind.

When they reached the entrance of the gym, Star and Marco were both very surprised to find a very familiar face waiting for them. "Janna?!" They both exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting?" Janna asked. "Now come on, you're all late."

Tom began walking to the door while Star and Marco paused for a moment before joining him. "This I'm not so sure Tom is the one with something up his sleeve anymore." Marco whispered to Star.

"Oh hush." Star replied. "Janna is harmless, it's Tom we have to keep an eye on."

"I'm not so sure." Marco replied.

As they all entered the place, they found it much bigger then wither Star or Marco had expected. It was nearly four stories high, not to mention they had walls from beginner which had climbing studs every few inches to expert which looked as if it was just a normal wall with a few climbing studs every few feet. "This is … larger than I thought." Marco noted.

"What did you expect?" Janna asked as she walked up to the main counter. "Four please."

Janna and Tom handed her some money and the lady gave them climbing equipment in return. "Your supervisor will be with you shortly."

The group waited as the lady walked off leaving them alone. "So." Star began. "How exactly did you guys get together?"

"How did we get together?" Janna asked. "You're joking, right?"

"It happened on a blind date not that long ago." Tom added.

"Blind date?" Star asked. "Wait a second … would this by chance be-"

"The very same you opted out of?" Janna asked. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Good thing I did then." Star said as she wiped her forehead. "Otherwise I would have been on a date with Tom."

Tom looked a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually … had Marco also not bailed out then you would have gone on a date with him."

"What?" Marco asked incredulously. "Hold on a second, I didn't bail, Tom you asked if you could trade places with me."

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as Marco and Star both gave Tom a leer. "You were trying go on a blind date with me, weren't you?" Star accused.

Tom scratched the back of his head as he let out a guilty laugh. "You know what … yes, that is what I was originally planning." Star and Marco were shocked at Tom's initial honesty. "But if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have found that I like Janna."

"Well that's … interesting." Marco noted as the lady came back with what they assumed to be their instructor.

"Hello." The instructor began. "My name is Andrew, and I will be your instructor today."

"Nice to meet you Andrew." Star greeted.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well." Andrew replied.

The instructor began leading them to one of the walls as Marco stepped back a little to ask Janna a question. "Which wall are we signed up for?"

"The medium difficulty one." Janna replied. "Figured that it would be a good place to start."

When the group arrived, they found that the wall that Janna had signed up for was much steeper and much more barren then most of the others. "Exactly what qualifies as medium to you?" Marco asked.

Janna let out a laugh as the instructor gave them a quick overview. "Okay, so only two of you will be on the wall at a time while the other two will be on the ground holding the other up." He grabbed two of the ropes suspended from the ceiling and handed them to the group. "So who's going to be supporting?"

"Just a moment." Star said as she grabbed Marco's arm. She guided him a small distance away and began to whisper to him. "As much as I trust that Tom really does like Janna, I would rather not be left alone with him still."

"And I don't trust Janna or Tom to hold me up."

Star rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, it's not like they would drop you, even if Tom wasn't trustworthy."

"He's not and I don't want to trust Janna either." Marco sighed. "Look, you just need to partner with me and climb the wall with Janna."

Star paused for a moment, she wanted to spend some time alone with Marco on a technical date but at the same time, she couldn't really make a good argument against him. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

The two of them walked back to Janna and Tom who already finished putting on their harnesses. "So who's on what?" The instructor asked.

"I'm with Star." Marco added. "And I'm doing whatever Janna's _not_ doing."

"Now that's not very nice." Janna replied. "But oh well."

The instructor hooked up Star and Marco and before long, they were ready to climb the wall. "I don't see what the big deal is." Star noted. "I climb things all the time."

"Not many humans do." Janna replied as she also got ready to climb the wall.

They took their positions and began to make their climb. They made it look relatively easy, Star with her experience in climbing and Janna was well versed in climbing from all the times she scaled the wall to Marco's house. "Need me to slow down?" Star asked in a mocking way. "It looks like you're falling behind."

"It's your imagination." Janna replied as she began catching up to Star.

As Star and Janna raced towards the top, Tom and Marco were left at the bottom watching the two. "Hey Marco, mind if I ask you something?" Tom inquired.

"What's up?" Marco replied.

"You said you and Star aren't dating?" Marco shot Tom a look and Tom eased back a little. "Easy, it's not what you think; I just want to know why."

"Why?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, and … what would qualify as you two dating seeing as … you two are kinda already doing a lot of things I would expect a couple to do."

Marco thought to himself for a moment. "Well … she's not officially my girlfriend … and for the most part, I guess that's what really matters."

"Okay." Tom looked back to Janna and Star to find that Star began regaining her lead. "So … mind if I ask you something personal?" Marco turned to him confused as he continued. "Strictly between us, of course, I won't tell a soul."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's stopping you?"

Marco had to pause in thought for a moment, he had thought that it was simply because he didn't feel that way about her but he was no longer sure of that. "The truth? … I'm actually … not sure about how I feel … and I sure haven't even considered how she feels."

"Sounds like a good enough reason." Tom replied. "At least for the time being."

As Marco and Tom finished up their conversation, Star had managed to beat Janna to the top of the wall and take a seat at the top. "Looks like I win." Star bragged.

"This time." Janna replied as she joined her. "Next time though, I'm totally going to beat you."

"You can try, but you will fail." Star said as she looked down at the rest of the place below them. "It's so quiet up here."

"I know." Janna replied.

They sat there for a moment before Star decided to confront Janna on something she had been curious about for some time now. "Janna … why do you like Tom?"

"Hm?" Janna asked.

"I mean I don't want to say anything negative about anyone but … Tom can be …"

"Temperamental?" Janna asked. "Yeah, it's funny."

"Janna!" Star exclaimed. "You may think it's funny now but wait until he turns on you. Then you won't be laughing."

"I know." Janna replied. "Look Star, I know it's going to be a bumpy road, and we will handle it when we get to it but remember, he is trying to improve."

Star sighed as she continued to look down over everyone. "So … how about you and Marco?"

"We're not dating yet." Star replied. "If at all."

"You're still not confident in yourself?" Janna asked. "Star … I would give you a pep talk but they're not my forte so just tell Marco that you're feeling down on yourself and pretend I said it."

"That's not helping." Star replied.

Janna sighed. "Well … try asking him what he thinks about you; that should do something." She grabbed the rope and looked down. "Hello down there!" She called.

"Hey!" Tom shouted back. "You ready to come down?"

"You bet." Janna hopped on the wall and started repelling down and Star soon followed.

"Maybe I should talk to him about it." Star said to herself.

As the double date rolled on and the gang climbed a few more walls before it finally got late and they were forced to call it quits. "Yeah, we got to get home or my parents are going to be upset." Marco noted as he looked at his watch. "Well … not upset … but I like to think they would be."

"O-kay." Tom said slowly. "Um … Janna, would you like a ride home?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Tom turned to Star and Marco. "How about you two? You guys need a ride, right?"

"Nah." Star said as she pulled Marco close to her. "We can walk, it's not that far."

Marco was about to object but Star began dragging him along preventing him from making any comment. "We'll see you around then!" Tom called out to them.

"Star, is everything all right?" Marco asked as they got a distance away from the other. "You seem kinda … different."

"I just want to get as far away from them as possibly." She lied. "I mean … it's not like … I'm happy for the two of them."

Marco forced her to a stop and gave her a look. "Star, what's wrong?"

Star avoided his eyes but was still unable to keep herself from spilling the beans. "I'm … I want to talk to you … about something important."

Marco looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

"It's just …" She took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm someone that a person can fall in love with?"

Marco looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "You're Star Butterfly, of course you're someone people love."

"Not what I asked." She replied. "I know people like me because they think I'm special … and maybe I am a little special … but do you think I'm someone … that a person … can actually have feelings of love for?"

Marco was at a loss, the answer was obvious to him but what shocked him was that Star felt like she needed to ask. "I … where is this coming from?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"It's not the important part!" He replied. "What is important though is that you're even bothering to ask it at all!"

She looked away and rubbed her arm. "Can … can you just answer?"

"The answer is a 'yes' now how about you tell me why you asked?"

She continued to look away from him as she answered. "You … the last time I dated someone … was Tom … and you know how that ended."

"Poorly." Marco replied. "Now go on."

"Right, thing is … he's moved on and found someone else, you've had someone who's loved you, heck, even Britney has had a few boyfriends."

"Okay, firstly, Jackie and I grew apart, our breakup was completely mutual."

"You keep telling yourself that." Star whispered.

"And secondly." Marco continued trying to pretend he didn't hear Star. "You're being too hard on yourself, love comes when love comes, and it's not something you can just expect to find around the corner." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You'll find someone … it's just not your week is all."

"It's not?" Star asked.

"No, this week belongs to Janna and Tom, maybe next week or the week after you'll find someone, you just have to keep hope alive."

Star threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug which he was quick to return.

As the two shared the tender moment, they were unaware of the two pair of eyes that were watching them. "Shoot." Janna hissed. "I thought for sure this was going to be it."

"Marco still doesn't know what his feelings are." Tom replied. "Until that happens, we can't really help them get together now can we?"

"I know." Janna replied. "But I was hoping it would be today."

"It's not going to be for some time Janna." Tom noted. "We've done all we can for now. We can't do more until Marco realizes whether or not he loves Star."

Janna pouted. "I just wish there was a way we could make them realize faster."

Tom wrapped his arm around Janna's shoulder and smiled. "It's still fun to watch them struggle."

Janna smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't suppose we could make things a little more painful for them to make it go by faster, can we?"

Tom smiled back at his girlfriend as he felt a sense of pride come over him. "You read my mind."


	23. JantomWeek day 5: Childhood friends

**Does anyone remember when I made that Star Butterfly, the magical princess AU? Well this is a continuation of that sorta. I ... don't really have plans at this moment to continue this again, I mean I would like to, but I don't think it's happening right now. But I digress, I still have one more week to get through after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Childhood friends

Saying Marcus had a strange day would be quite the understatement, first he got his sparkler stolen, then he got dragged through the schoolyard by some insane girl in an attempt to get it back, encountered another insane person who said that he was Stars sworn enemy, and now he got a 'summons' from someone proclaiming to be the demon king. "And just when I thought today couldn't get any weirder." He said as he looked at the note in his hands.

It had said to meet him in the old broiler room which, while not against the rules, made little sense on account of there wasn't really a reason to be there. It wasn't sound proof, you could hear what was going on there from just about anywhere due to the pipping and it had long been out of use, most likely going to be changed into another classroom in the coming year so it struck Marcus as pointless.

His curiosity however managed to get the better of him and soon enough, he found himself in front of the door leading to the old room. "Well, I've already met two nuts today, might as well make it three."

He slowly opened the door to find it not as dark and empty as he had anticipated, in fact, right in front of the old broiler was a makeshift thrown made from rocks with a boy with red hair and wearing a tattered red T-shirt and jeans sat. He had his hair up all spiked and a third eye sloppily painted on his forehead. "Ah, you must be the pyromancer." The boy greeted. "I've been waiting for you."

"And you must be the third insane person I've met today." Marcus replied. "Now what do you want?"

"What do I want?" The boy asked. "I am the prince of the underworld, and I will be making the demands here so watch your tongue!"

Marcus stepped to the side allowing light to shine in and reveal the person he was talking to. "Wait a second." Marcus began. "I know you from art class, now what was the name … TOM!"

"I am the prince of the underworld!" Tom exclaimed.

"And I didn't say you weren't!" Marcus replied as he held up his hands in defense.

Tom let out a sigh. "Right … you wanted to know why you were here?"

"That would be nice to know." Marcus replied.

Tom nodded. "Well, I … have been after something … or … someone for some time now. Things is, I haven't had much luck in my endeavor … until recently."

"Who are we talking about?" Marcus asked feeling a bit worried.

"Why the girl who calls herself Star Butterfly of course."

Marcus felt a pit form in his stomach, he had just gotten finished with dealing with Star and now this guy might ask him to go back into it. "I think I'll pass." He began to back up only for someone to slam the door behind him thereby cutting off all the light save for some that came from behind Tom.

"Now here's the deal." Tom continued. "Lars was supposed to fight her and force her into a situation where she would need help, from there I would swoop in and save her and win her heart … but that didn't work for some reason."

"Don't blame me!" Marcus replied. "I wasn't the one who took Lars down."

"I know." Tom replied. "What happened was … unexpected."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Your help." Tom noted. "It would seem that Star has begun to trust you … and I want to use that to my advantage."

"What?" Marcus asked incredulously. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, you want me … to spy on Star?"

"More like be my agent but yes." Tom clarified.

Marcus crossed his arms. "No."

"No?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do it. Even if I wanted to be near her crazy, why would I do something like that?"

"Not even for … something you may want?" Tom got up from his throne and stepped right in front of Marcus. "I know about you." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of him. "And I know what makes you tick." He flipped something and a flame emerged from the top of the device revealing that it was in fact a lighter that he held in his hands. Marcus quickly made a grab for it but Tom pulled it out of reach before he could get his hands on it. "I will give you this." Marcus made another grab for it but Tom was still too quick. "And as many as you want … so long as you help me."

Marcus paused for a moment. "How did you get that into the school?" Marcus asked.

Tom walked back to his throne and took a seat. "I have my ways … and I can teach you those as well."

Marcus had to think on this for a moment, sure he loved fire and his fireworks but was using someone like what Tom was suggesting really worth it? Marcus decided against it but before he could say anything, Tom added another item to the bargain. "And if you refuse, I will make sure that you will never be able to sneak another sparkler into the school ever again."

"Say what?" Marcus asked.

"I said I will make all the teachers and faculty aware of your obsession with fire, as well as your parents, you won't be able to spark another flame for a very long time."

"That's blackmail." Marcus replied.

"That's the deal." Tom replied.

There wasn't much of a choice now, given Marcus didn't really care about the girl who called herself Starr all that much so what was the loss? "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Tom proclaimed. "Now … I take it you remember what I tried today?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want to try it again … only this time, it should work."

"You're going to try again?" Marcus asked. "How?"

"There are plenty of bullies in this school." Tom replied. "We just need to find the right one and … lend them a little hand."

"Then double cross him?" Marcus asked. "I don't know if you noticed, but the last bully you tried was soundly defeated … by a fifth grader."

"Sol, I know." Tom replied. "He has … he wants to destroy Star but in the end, he may be instrumental to our plan."

"Our plan?"

"He's talking about me." Came a voice that seemed to be out of nowhere. Marcus looked around trying to find the source but to no avail. "You are nothing but our puppet."

A figure began to move into the light where Marcus could finally get a good look at her; she was wearing a green shirt and blue coat with a green hoodie and yellow skirt. "And who would you be?"

"She is my partner, and she is a witch." Tom replied. "And her name is Janna."

"A witch?" Marcus asked. "So there's a fourth nut, great."

She walked over to him and ran her finger underneath his chin. "You should watch who you call a nut." She replied. "You look a little like Sol, you may make a good replacement for me should I be unable to capture his little heart."

"I'm sorry?" Marcus asked as he took a few steps away from Janna.

"She want's Sol." Tom replied. "You see Janna and I have a mutual understanding, she want's Sol, and I want Star, we're working on a plan that allows both of us to get what we want and now, you're going to help us with both."

"Both?" Marcus asked incredulously.

"Yes both." Janna replied. "As Tom works his magic on Star, I will work mine on Sol, and you're going to help me with that as well if you want to keep our deal."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting Sol?" Marcus asked.

"By crushing his heart and putting it back together again." Janna replied. "It's simple really, I just need to find the strings, which is what you're going to help me with my getting close to Sol."

"You guys want me to get close to two people who are … mortal enemies?"

Both Janna and Tom nodded.

"And you expect me to be able to do that?"

"It's not a question of if we think you can do it." Tom began as he held out the lighter once more. "It's more like you have no choice but to try."

Marcus grumbled a little and looked to the side. "Fine … you have a deal."


	24. Wholesomeweek day 1: Cooking

**And now it's time for wholesomeweek, which was just three weeks ago and believe it or not, I actually put work into this week. I know, 'Axis25, bringer of tears put work into making things that made people feel warm and cuddly? it's the end of the world!' Well don't you worry, because I am actually giving all of the wholesomeness to a ship that is actually near and dear to me so I have an excuse. Now without further ado, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and the other OC which will not be mentioned at this point belong to me.**

* * *

Cooking

Marco walked into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries along with one of his friends as he smiled with excitement at the task ahead of him. "Okay, so the first thing you need to know when learning how to cook is proper safety procedures when dealing with potentially dangerous ingredients."

"Is this necessary?" His friend asked. "I mean … now that I think about it, cooking isn't the most important thing."

"Marcus?" Marco began as he turned to his brown haired friend. "Do you want to have to take your girlfriend for takeout for the rest of your life?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Marcus replied.

"That's the same thing I said about Star and now look at us." Marco pulled out a kitting board and knife. "Or do you want her to have to work with knives, boiling water, spices, hot pots-"

"Okay, I get the point!" Marcus retorted. "Fine, now how does this cooking thing work?"

"It's not a 'thing' it's an art." Marco began as he pulled out a cucumber. "Now the first thing to know is how to properly prepare each individual item, that means you have to know how to cut, peal, dice, shave, and great." He placed the carrot on the cutting board and began slicing it. "See what I'm doing?" He asked. "You have to be careful not to cut your fingers off or that will ruin the dish."

"You're telling me that the main concern with accidental cutting ones finger off is how it will damage the dish?" Marcus asked incredulously.

Marco gave him a serious look before breaking down into laughter. "No, the first thing you should do is go to the hospital. Besides, adding some of yourself to the dish can only improve the flavor."

"Can we drop the jokes now?" Marcus asked.

"Sure sure." Marco stopped cutting and handed the knife to Marcus. "Now you try, and be careful."

Marcus smiled and took the knife. "You do know who you're talking to right? Being careful is my job."

Marcus began cutting the carrot and when he was done, Marco handed him some lettuce. "Now cut this heart of lettuce the same way."

"Sure thing." Marcus replied. He began cutting the cucumber like the carrot and when he was done, Marco handed him another carrot to cut. "Wait … heart?"

"That's what it's called." Marco began. "So have you talked to her yet?"

"Huh? … oh, Faith." Marcus turned back to the carrot and resumed cutting. "Well … I've spoken to her … like friend do."

"I mean more than that? Have you asked her to hang out or told her that you wanted to spend more time with her?"

Marcus shook his head. "She's very busy, I don't get much time to talk to her."

"That's not good enough, you can't just sit around putting it off hopping for something to magically happen."

Marcus stopped cutting just long enough to role his eyes. "Hello Mr. Pot, my names Mr. Kettle."

"People learn from their mistakes Marcus." Marco added.

"I know." Marcus grabbed the new heart of lettuce and began cutting it. "But what do am I supposed to ask her out to? It's not like there are many physical activities you can do when you break when a strong breeze comes by."

"You guys aren't Star and me, you don't have to save the universe, survive a natural disaster, or fight the forces of evil to do on a date." Marcus continued cutting as Marco went on. "You can do normal things like go to the movies, take her to a fancy restaurant, or … show her fireworks?"

Marcus stopped with the thud of his knife hitting the cutting board echoing through the room. "The last time I tried to show her fireworks-"

"I know." Marco interrupted. "I've heard the story." Marcus went back to cutting as Marco supervised. "But you can't just never show them to her."

"I will … eventually." Marcus finished cutting the produce he was on and reached his hand out. "Next?"

"That all we need to cut for the moment." Marco said as he took out two peelers. "Next are the potatoes which we need to peel first." He handed Marcus a potato and pulled one out for himself. "Now watch." He began to show Marcus the proper way to peel the potatoes. "You got it."

"You're not just going to observe this time?"

"No, this is less dangerous, not to mention I think you have the hang of it."

"Cool." Marcus began as he started peeling his potato. "So while we're on the subject, how about you and Star?"

"What about us?" Marco asked.

"You never told me how things went with both your parents."

Marco paused for a minute before letting out a week laugh. "Oh, that was … something else all right, I mean my parents were more than happy but then again, they're happy about a lot of things. Star's parents on the other hand." Marco shook his head while smiling. "I don't know if her mom is happy that she ended up with someone like me, half the time it feels like she's looking at me in disapproval and the other half she's happy that her daughter found, and I quote, 'such a responsible young man.'"

Marcus laughed. "Well you are the safe kid."

Marco shook his head. "I have stopped caring if people call me that." He began. "Her father on the other hand is very … proud."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"This is River we're talking about Marcus." Marco began. "River Johansen."

Marcus looked up from his potato. "Yeah, I've actually never met him in person so …"

"Johansen's are very … physical … and strong."

"Well Faith's parents are very … cautious."

"Has her father accused you of dating her yet?"

Marcus nodded. "It feels like he hates me half the time and I don't know if that's because how I act of because I specialize in making things that blow up."

Marco had to hold himself back from laughing. "I think that's just how fathers act, just wait and see for yourself."

Marcus laughed. "Yeah well … yeah."

Just then, there was a loud crash as someone threw the front door open and stormed into the house. "Marco!" Star exclaimed as she nearly tackled Marco.

"Easy Star." Marco replied as Star began rubbing her cheek against his.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, you're just so easy to snuggle today for some reason." She released him and took a step back. "Oh." She turned to the side to see Marcus who had just finished peeling his potato. "I didn't see you there Marcus."

"Hey Star." Marcus replied as he reached for another potato.

"Marcus asked me to teach him how to cook." Marco explained.

Star smiled as her eyes went wide with joy. "Marcus is cooking for us tonight?"

Marcus immediately put down the potato and looked at Marco. "Wait, no one ever said anything about other people consuming this."

Star pulled out her phone and began typing away. "Hold that thought, I need to text someone."

"Wait, who are you texting?"

"And … send." Star said with one final button. "Oh yeah, I just invited Faith over for dinner."

Marcus's eyes went wide as a look of concern spread across his face. "You did what?"

"Yeah, I told her that her boyfriend Marcus and my Marco were cooking dinner for us and asked if she wanted to join."

Marcus's eye began to twitch as Marco watched in amusement. "I'm not-"

"Oh, hold on." Star interrupted as her phone beeped. "She sent me a reply; dear Star Marcus isn't my boyfriend but I would love to come, what time should I be there?"

Marcus stared at her with his eyes wide and slightly hunched over. "What?"

Star ignored him and continued looking at her phone in confusion. "Wait a second, Marcus you didn't tell me that the two of you weren't dating yet."

"Why would you do that?" Marcus begged.

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder and directed him back to the kitchen counter. "Come on Marcus, we'd better finish before Faith gets here."


	25. Wholesomeweek day 2: Parents

**And now it's time for the next segment ... now I know that this week might not fully be considered SVTFOE but the OC's were made for that show so to me, it counts. Now how about I get onto the fic?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus, Faith, and both of their parents belong to me.**

* * *

Parents

The small car pulled into the parking lot as the family inside got ready for the night ahead. "Ready Marcus?" The father asked.

"A little nervous." Marcus replied. He ran his hands through his brown hair as he tried to calm himself. Marcus had recently gotten together with the girl he had liked since childhood and now was the obligatory family dinner where their parents would meet each other and the stress was driving Marcus crazy. "You sure no one can see my burns?" He asked as he examined his blue dress shirt.

"You'll be fine." His mother added as she stepped out of the car. "And don't Faiths parents already know about them?"

"That's not the point." Marcus said as he rubbed his arm. "Man its cold, you sure I couldn't bring my hoodie?"

"You would make a worse impression if you showed up in it." His father told him. "Plus, you look fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"I sure hope so." The family walked up to the door of the restaurant and Marcus took one final moment to prepare himself. "Well, here goes nothing."

He opened the door to the restaurant and took a look around, they had decided to meet at a Chinese place but he was having trouble finding his girlfriend and her parents. After a moment, he caught sight of her slowly walking up to them. She was a little shorter than Marcus and instead of her usually know hoodie, she was long pink dress with loose sleeves a v-neck. Her dark blond hair, which was normally unkept and barely reached her shoulders, was well combed with her bangs stopping just shy of her green and blue eyes. The only thing that was even remotely off was the scar on her neck from when they were young and even that would have gone unnoticed by most. In fact, this was also the first time Marcus had seen her without at least one of her forearm crutches. 'I am so underdressed.' Marcus thought to himself.

"Hello there." Faith greeted with a smile. "Sorry, my parents are in the restroom and we're just waiting for the family who has our table to finish." She scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile as Marco and his parents smiled. "We're just waiting right over here." She slowly began to take a step back which soon proved to be a bad idea, her left leg began to give out and she began to tumble just as Marcus rushed to catch her.

She hadn't even fallen two inches by the time Marcus got to her causing her to give him a slight leer. "Thank you but you know you didn't have to do that." She said as Marcus helped her to her feet.

"True, but I figured a broken arm and a trip to the emergency room might put a damper on tonight's festivities."

She opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it again and nodded. "Well then thank you."

A moment later, one of the waitresses walked up to them and greeted them. "Uh Callow, party of six?" She asked.

"That's us." Faith answered.

"You're table is ready, if you'll just follow me." The waitress walked to the table they were going to be sitting at as Faith slowly turned around, almost falling over again in the process.

"Okay." She began as she took a breath and spread out her arms a little. "I've got this." She took a deep breath and then slowly began walking towards the table with Marcus and his parents close behind.

Just as they reached the table, Faith's father came out of the bathroom and noticed their table was free and Marcus and his family had arrived. "Oh, hello there, you must be the Dixons." He said as he walked over to them. "And Marcus, I see you're doing well."

"Nice to see you again Dr. Callow." Marcus replied as he shook his hand. Faiths father was a tall man with short blond hair and broad shoulders. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a darker blue vest and dress pants.

"Doctor?" Marcus's father asked as everyone took their seat.

"Please, call me Alex."

"Oh right." Marcus's father said as he remembered. "You were the doctor we went to when Marcus needed stitches after the garage explosion."

"And I have since learned not to let Star Butterfly into my workspace when I'm working on experimental fireworks … or ever for that matter."

Faith laughed while her father let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, like I said, my name is Alex and it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Marcus's father replied. "My name is Mathew, and this is my wife Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you." Marcus's mother greeted as she shook Alex's hand.

"I think my wife is still in the rest room so-" Just as he was talking a tall women with long brown hair and wearing a red dress walked out of the ladies bathroom and over to them. "And here she is now." He he greeted her with a smile as she took a seat next to him. "This is my wife, Maria." He looked to Maria. "Maria, these are the Dixons."

"It's nice to meet you." Maria replied. "I'm Maria, Faith's mom."

"It's nice to meet you too." Marcus's mother replied.

"So Faith." Marcus's father began. "I've noticed that your physical therapy has really payed off."

"Oh yes." Faith replied with a smile. "My physician says that I've advanced exceptionally fast."

"And it shows." Mathew replied.

She smiled then glanced away for a moment. "Well, I need a lot of it, and I've also needed a few surgeries what with CP and OP."

"OP?" Marcus's mom asked.

"She means Osteogenesis imperfecta" Marcus clarified.

"Yeah, I don't know what-"

"He means Brittle bone disease." Faith's father clarified. "And she has overcome every obstacle she's ever faced."

"Dad." Faith replied feeling embarrassed.

"I'm allowed to brag about my daughter." He replied.

"She has come a long way." Maria added.

Both parents laughed and smiled at their daughter before turning to Marcus. "So, Marcus, tell us a little about yourself." Maria requested.

"Me?" Marcus asked. "Well … I … I still work on making fireworks in my free time … I do have a part time job at a shop that sells fireworks."

"And you're helping to set up the show for the upcoming Fourth of July." Marcus's mom added.

"Oh really?" Faith's father asked.

"It's not that impressive." Marcus replied. "I mean I'm helping to set up but I'm not making any of the fireworks or doing any of the organizing."

"Well you're getting there." Faith's father added. The waitress handed them their menus and as they opened them, Faith's father gave Marcus a concerning look. "Marcus … may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Marcus replied.

"You said you make fireworks, right? Isn't that dangerous?"

Marcus paused as he felt his palms start to sweat. "That's why I take precautions."

"Really?" He asked. "Could you enlighten me?"

Faith slowly turned to her father and gave him a suspicious look.

"I would be delighted to." Marcus replied trying to remain calm. "I work on them in the garage or at the local testing site for starters."

"You mean the bomb range?"

"Yes, anyway, while I'm working, no one else is allowed in, except in an emergency, there's a sprinkler system that goes off at the slightest hint of fire which doesn't actually happen because I only set them off at the testing range. Also, I'm always wearing extra fireproof clothing, gloves, face protection, the works."

"You take safety very seriously then?"

"Of course I do, it would be horrible if someone else got hurt."

Marcus began to sweat as he waited for a response. By now Faith's parents had to know that he was the one responsible for the burn on her neck and he figured that he was only a moment away from calling him out on it. Much to Marcus's surprise, and relief, he didn't. "That's good to know Marcus." He began. "If you would forgive me, I am worried about my daughter's safety."

"Dad!" Faith interjected.

"It's fine." Marcus stated trying to calm her down. "I get asked things like that a lot."

As the waitress took their orders and the dinner rolled on, they found themselves talking about a number of things, from work, to current event's to just about anything else, it was only after Faith had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Marcus a short time after that the two pairs of foster parents found themselves talking about their children again. "I'll admit, I am surprised to see how much Marcus has grown, the way Faith had originally described him, I had figured he was just a troublemaker with the amount of burns he used to accumulate." Alex began. "I am very pleased to see that I was wrong. You two have raised him well."

"Thank you." Marcus's Mom replied. "Honestly, it's a relief for us, there are worse things he could have ended up doing with a love of fire."

"For as long as we've known him though, he's been very … quiet." Marcus's father added. "At least he was at first, he's really come out of his shell since then."

"Faith." Marcus's Mom added. "Some time after she came around, that's when Marcus really started to be more outgoing."

"Really?" Maria asked. "I was under the impression that happened when he meat Star."

"That helped." Marcus's father began. "Speaking of Faith though, I was surprised the first time I saw her, sure Marcus had mentioned that she had a few … challenges, but I never expected … well … I didn't expect that she would be walking without aid this soon."

"She actually shouldn't be without her forearm crutches just yet." Maria began. "But she just was so determined to impress, and trying to talk her out of something she wants to to is … difficult."

"Difficult?" Her husband asked. "If by difficult you mean impossible."

"She is very reasonable." She added. "It's not like she's reckless, she's very careful, but very determined."

Both sets of parents laughed.

A moment later, the waitress came back holding the check. "I am sorry to interrupt but you wanted your check?" She asked as she placed it on the table.

Both Mathew and Alex reached for the check, unaware of the other until both of them grabbed it at the same time and slowly looked up at the other. "Please, let me." Alex stated.

"No, I insist." Mathew replied.


	26. Wholesomeweek day 4: Friendship Thursday

**Once again, another for wholesomeweek only this one actually has Star and Marco in it. Now how about I get back to the disclaimer so you guys can enjoy the only time I will ever give wholesome goodness without wrenching your emotions out?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me.**

* * *

Friendship Thursday

"And that's how you make friendship nachos." Marco said as he held a plate filled with his famous friendship nachos.

"Really?" Marcus asked in disbelief as he looked at them. "They look like regular nachos to me … aside from the fact that they have sprinkles in them."

"Well that's what they are." Marco said as he put them onto the kitchen table.. "But Star loves the added sprinkles."

Star pulled Marco into a hug. "And you know it."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he watched the couple snuggle. "So … what's the deal with this friendship Thursday thing?"

"Oh that?" Star asked. "You see, thing is-" Before Star could answer, a dimensional portal opened up in the kitchen and none other than Ponyhead came charging through.

"Hey yall, the pony is here so the party can officially-" She stopped short as soon as she caught sight of Marcus. "Um, excuse me, what is that?"

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Ponyhead, this is Marcus." Star explained as she motioned to him. "He's one of our friends and is hanging out with us today."

Ponyhead looked shocked then leered at Marcus. "Excuse me? One turd was bad enough, then you had to start going out with that turd, but now I have to share friendship Thursday with another, even lamer, turd?"

"Hey!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Come on Pfly! This is supposed to be for best friends only!" Ponyhead paused then looked worried. "Please tell me you're not trying to set me up with him."

"Oh don't worry Pony." Star eased. "Marcus is already in love with someone else … and needs to be set up with her."

Marcus quickly jumped between Star and ponyhead and looked at her with a cautious smile. "Um, Star, I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth but the decapitated flying unicorn head does bring up a good point."

"Hey! I'm a pony!" Pony head exclaimed.

Marcus glanced back at her then back at Star. "Anyway, I do like hanging out with you guys, but why exactly did you invite me?"

"That's simple." Star began. "You're one of our best friends!"

"So you're telling me that I'm closer friends with you and/or Marco than Janna?"

Star paused as she tried to keep her smile until she eventually caved and sighed. "Okay … fine … today isn't a normal friendship Thursday."

"I knew it!" Marcus exclaimed. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"I mean … today is a MEGA FRIENDSHIP THURSDAY!" Star exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. "Where we invite more of our friends and watch some new horror movies."

"Uh huh." Marcus replied as he crossed his arms. "And who else is coming?"

Star glanced at Marco then back to Marcus. "Well … Janna for sure, she's bringing the movies."

"Wait, Janna?" Marco asked.

Marcus ignored Marco and continued to question Star. "Okay, who else?"

"Alfonzo and Ferguson!" Star added. "It's been forever since we've seen them so of course we invited them as well."

"And who else?" Marcus continued

"Starfan13 will probably show up." Star added. "I also invited Jackie but she said she was busy."

"Is that everyone?" Marcus inquired.

Before Star could put off answering his question further, the doorbell rang and Star rushed to get it. "Sorry Marcus but I have to get this."

"Answer my question!" He exclaimed as he charged after her.

Before he could catch up to her, she threw open the door causing Marcus to stop dead in his tracks. "Faith!" Star exclaimed as she gently threw her arms around her.

"It's good to see you too Star." She replied. "Now … can you let me go?"

"Oh." Star quickly let go of her and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She slowly lifted her crutches and placed them in front of her before taking a shaky step forward with her right foot and dragging her left forward after. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure Faith." Star replied.

"So this is the girl that you were referring to earlier." Ponyhead said as she took a closer look at Faith. "She looks a little … broken."

"Ponyhead!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Relax." Ponyhead replied as she looked over her. Faith had mid length dark blond hair that stopped just before her shoulders and looked as if she has forgotten to comb it this morning. What's more, it was completely covering her left eye leaving only her blue eye visible. As one looked lower, there was her pink hoodie and her forearm walkers attached to each of her arms as well as brown cargo pants. "Yo, what's with your hair?" Ponyhead asked. "How can you see with halfway your face covered?" She quickly used her horn to push her hair out of her face but doubled back upon realizing that she had two different colored eyes. "Wow, you sure you're a human?"

Marcus slapped his hand onto the back of Ponyheads neck and gave an annoyed smile. "Are you familiar with the term defenestration?"

"Not really, why?"

"Would you like me to give you a demonstration of what it means to be defenestrated?"

"Are we defenestrating someone?" Janna's voice asked excitedly from just behind Faith. Everyone turned to see Janna standing in the doorway holding a laptop bag and smiling. "If so then count me in!"

"Yeah, Ponyhead!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Janna handed her laptop bag to Star. "Star, set this up for us?" She ran over to Ponyhead and tucked her under her arm. "Let's go Marcus!"

"Yay!" Ponyhead shouted as Janna carried her off. "I'm going to be defenestrated! That sounds fun!"

"Hold on!" Marco called as he chased after them. "Remember to open the window first!"

Star and Faith were left in the living room alone as Star looked at the bag in her hands. "I'm going to be honest, I have absolutely no idea how to set this up."

"I do." Faith replied with a smile. "I can do it!"

Star looked at Faith not convinced that she would actually be able to get the laptop out of the bag, let alone set it up. "Um … I would … I mean … can you really?"

Faith gave Star an annoyed look. "Star, there are three people who I've known for a long time, other than my physical therapist, who refer to my disabilities openly and they are also the three people closest to me."

"Maybe it's because they are closest to you that they feel comfortable talking about it?"

Faith gave Star a tired look then shook her head. "Just … help me sit down in front of the television."

"Uh … okay." Faith bade her way to the television and Star placed her hands underneath her shoulders and eased her to the ground. "So … uh … how are you going to-"

"I need the laptop." Faith finished. Star quickly opened the bag and placed the laptop right in front of her as Faith tried to undo the velcro on her forearm crutches.

"Do you need a hand?" Star asked.

"I'll be fine Star." She said as she finally managed to free her left arm. "Now I just need to get my other one out and … damn."

As Faith attempted to release herself, there was the sound of Ponyhead shouting in joy coming from just outside. "Let's do that again!" They both heard.

"Okay fine!" Faith admitted in defeat. "We should get this done before they get back." She offered her arm to Star who quickly undid the velcro allowing Faith to move her arm freely.

"You sure you can set this up?" Star asked. "Not that … I think … um-"

"I have one good … almost good hand Star." Faith replied as she held up her right hand. "Therapist said that soon I might be able to write with it."

Star looked down at the bag and let out a sigh. "Okay, what's next?"

"There should be two cables in that bag." Star looked through it and pulled out the power cable and the HDMI cable. "Okay, give me one end of the power cable and plug the other into a wall outlet."

As Star took the plug over to an outlet by the television, Faith fumbled with the other end for a bit before snapping it into the laptop. "Okay, I got it on this end." Star called.

"Good, because I got it here too." Faith replied. Star walked back and picked up the other cable and looked at it confused.

"Uh … they look the same."

"It's an HDMI cable Star, it goes both ways so it doesn't' matter which end you plug into what." Star looked at the cable for a second before giving on end to Faith and holding the other in her hand. "There should be an outlet on the T.V. somewhere that will fit that." She began fumbling with hers as she tried to get it into the computer. "And by the time you find it, I should have this one taken care of."

"Okay then." Star ran over to the television and began searching for the other outlet. It didn't take Faith long to plug in her end but Star was having more than a little trouble finding where it plugged into on the television.

"You need a hand over there?" Faith joked.

"I'll be fine." Star replied. "Found it!" She plugged the cable into the T.V. and ran back to Faith.

"Now we just turn this on." She said as she opened it and hit the power button. "And wait for it to load."

"Um … Faith." Star began as they waited for the machine to load. "You know I could probably … well I can't fix what's wrong, but I might be able to cast a spell that help you … move better."

Faith turned to Star and let out a laugh. "Star … I appreciate the thought, but this is something I need to overcome on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't then I would have taken my Ex-boyfriends offer of building me a robotic exoskeleton to help me move around."

"You have an ex?" Star asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but … he's a sweet guy, a little strange what with having green hair, a square nose, and … being very, very quiet. He was kinda mysterious but … he was sweet."

"What happened?"

"He loved someone else and I was moving away." She replied. "So I told him I felt it was best if we stopped calling ourselves an item."

"Wait, moving?"

"Yeah, back before I moved to Echo Creek. I still talk with all my friends there via skype chat, and boy, do they know how to have the best day ever but … I like it here."

Star quickly took a seat right next to Faith and placed her hands on her knees. "Okay, so while we're on the topic of dating, how about you and Marcus?"

"Say what?" Faith asked.

"You and Marcus, I know that you like him."

Faith quickly looked back to the staircase and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't there and heard sounds that proved they were still throwing Ponyhead out the window. "Okay, yes, I do like him, more than my ex, but … I don't know … it's just … I'm not sure about … things."

"Okay then, how about we start with 'why' you like him?"

Faith sighed and looked down. "Well … ever since I was young, I tried to be as helpful as I could possibly be with … all things considered. I gave people encouraging words of advice from time to time, was a friend when other's needed one, just try and make people happy, but Marcus? He was one of the first who tried to make me happy." She blushed and shook her head. "Given, back then, I only thought of him as a friend, I had a crush on someone else … which ended poorly, but he … where I tried to be everyone else's friend, he tried to be my friend. He would even offer me a few words of … well … he wasn't so much encouraging as he was consoling, I looked at him a little brother at the time. Then low and behold, I somehow meet up with him again years later, and after a few chances to get to know him, that little boy I knew back then had come out of his shell and grown into a man, and I didn't see him as a little brother anymore."

"A man?" Star asked. "He's only like … fifteen."

"He was ten last I saw him at the orphanage." She reached up and touched the burn scar on her neck. "Given it wasn't the best place to say goodbye … I wish I could have at least said it." She shook her head and smiled. "But aside from that, when I saw him again, he had grown so much, he had become so much more confident and … I never expected him to be capable of sarcasm." She sighed and looked up. "But it's just … he looked at me differently … I don't really know how to describe it but … it's confusing."

"Ah." Star replied. "You are still in the discovery phase of your relationship, aren't you?"

"The … discovery phase?"

Star nodded. "It's when you are still working through your feelings and when you will realize why you like someone … or that you don't truly like them at all. It's a very important phase."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's the reason Marco is dating me instead of Jackie."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but let's get this computer set up." Star said as she reached over to the keyboard. "Let's see, password is … M-A-R-C-O-1-9-7-3 and enter … and there we go." The screen began to load revealing that Janna's wallpaper was a picture of Marco sleeping.

"Does it ever bother you that your best friend has a thing for your boyfriend?" Faith asked.

"It used to." Star replied as she stood up. "But if I got upset over every girl that was into Marco then I would have very few friends."

"Um … Star? Can you help me get up?"

"Oh …right." Star walked behind her while she worked her arms into her crutches. "You ready?" Star asked.

"Ready when you are." Faith replied.

Star placed her hands under her shoulders and lifted her until she was standing upright. "Okay, I'm good." Star let go and Faith's weight fell onto her crutches. "One of these day … I'll be able to stand up on my own."

"That was the bomb!" Ponyhead exclaimed as she came down the stares followed by the everyone else.

"Yeah, it wasn't as satisfying as I wanted it to be." Marcus added.

"Speak for yourself." Janna replied.

"I'm just glad we didn't break anything." Marco finished.

"Oh, you guys got my laptop set up." Janna said as she walked over to it.

"Hold on, I'll turn on the television." Marco said as he picked up the remote. "So what movie are we watching again?"

"We're going to watch the three new horror movies coming out next week, horror of the black lagoon, the undertaker, and betrayal at house on the hill."

"Aren't those … not in theaters yet?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I got them early from a my source."

"Janna!" Marco hissed. "Pirating movies is bad, not only because it's illegal, but because it causes the film company who made it to get cheated out of money when they worked long and hard on the movie."

"Relax Marco." Janna eased. "My dad knows the director of all three movies so I got them legitimately."

Marco crossed his arms. "Fine … thank you sharing this opportunity with us."

"Oh Marco." Janna said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Apology accepted."

"Anywho!" Star shouted as she pushed Janna and Marco apart. "What are we waiting for? Let's start this movie marathon!"

Just then, the door swung open and Ferguson came charging in. "The Ferg is in the house! Now this luau is a party!"

"I am also here." Alfonzo added from behind Ferguson.

Marco sighed and began walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make more nachos."


	27. Wholesomeweek day 6: Stargazing

**And the last one for wholesomeweek but not the last one I will post today, that being said though, I am still almost finished so ... I will just watch running with scissors again when I'm done.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me.**

* * *

Stargazing

Marcus went over the program on his tablet again as he paced back and forth on the practice field. "Okay, so all the fireworks have been thoroughly tested, all the connections are a go-"

"Marcus!" Faith exclaimed as she sat on the ground next to him. "You've gone over this a hundred times, it's going to be fine."

"Yeah, that's what I thought the last time." He replied as he went over it once more.

"You were a child." Faith replied. "So that was what? Seven years ago?"

"Still." Marco replied. "I'd like to avoid another catastrophic failure."

Faith rolled her eyes and looked up. "Marcus … sit down for a moment."

Marcus looked over to her confused. "Why?"

Faith didn't answer, she just smiled and tapped the seat next to her.

Marcus sat down right next to her as she lied back and looked at the sky. "Lie down." Marcus did as she said and looked at the sky with her. "See the stars?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Marcus replied.

"Just look at them and relax." Marcus looked at them as he tried to let the worry he was feeling slip away. "You've done this before right?" Marcus nodded. "Then it's going to be fine." She began to slowly push herself upright as Marcus followed suit. "Hold on." She began as she got to a sitting position. "Okay, now lets get this show on the road."

Marcus smiled then handed the tablet to Faith. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She looked at the tablet and paused. "So I just …"

"Just push that one in the lower right."

She pushed a button and a moment later, two rockets launched into the sky in front of them. Faith watched in awe as they exploded into a blaze of color and light as four more launched into the air. "It looks amazing." Faith stated. A wave of display tubes went off followed by each one going off again as four more rockets shot into the sky. "You really do know how to make some amazing fireworks, you know that?" Faith said as the show went on.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing." Marcus replied. "But all in all … I just like to see people happy."

"I thought you liked the fire." Faith said with a smile.

"Well there's that too but … I don't know."

"You also like brightening people's day, don't you?"

Marcus lauded then looked to Faith. "Well … yeah, who doesn't?"

"You see, that's what I like about you Marcus." Faith began causing Marcus to blush. "Whenever someone needs help or needs cheering up, you are always more than willing to drop whatever your doing and jump in to lend a hand, that's why everyone has you on speed dial."

"Well, I don't … wait, seriously? Is that why everyone keeps calling me?"

Faith laughed. "Yeah, do you even know how to say no?"

Marcus thought to himself for a moment. "Um … yes?"

Faith laughed again and the two of them went back to watching the fireworks. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Jealous?" Marcus asked as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, you can drop everything to help a friend but I … All I can do is stand around and give … a few words." She looked away. "And you like it so much … do … do you just hang out with me because I need the most help?"

"What?" Marcus asked. "No, of course not, I hang out with you because you're the most amazing girl I have ever known."

She looked at him in shock before bursting into laughter. "As if."

"It's true." Marcus insisted. "You have climbed further than I ever have and I know you'll climb higher than I ever could, Meaning that, regardless of which way you look at it, you are impressive beyond reason." He took her right hand in his and smiled. "You just never stop climbing … and that's one of the reasons I love you." Faith began to blush as her heart rate spiked, it took Marcus a moment, but after seeing Faith's reaction, he had realized exactly what he had said. "Uh, I mean … that is …"

Faith brock from her fluster and started laughing. "You said something you didn't mean, I know." Faith replied with an empty smile. "After all, who would ever love a mistake like me?"

Marcus felt a sting inside of him at her words, there was no going back now, he had to fix his error and there was only one way to do that now. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

Marcus placed a hand on her cheek and slowly pressed his lips against hers, she was shocked for a moment and she wasn't able to ease up before he separated. "You can say that I shouldn't have kissed someone without asking … but _never_ say that I'm not in love with you." They both began to cry as Marcus continued. "And what's more, don't you dare call yourself a mistake, creation doesn't make mistakes, if anything, you are its pride and joy for how far you've come." He smiled as he tried to contain himself. "If anything, you're as close to perfect as perfect can come."

Faith's tears began to fall as she pressed her lips against Marcus's as hard as she could manage, it tasted a little salty from the tears but they both felt at ease in each other's embrace as the fireworks continued to go off in the background.

* * *

Star squealed with glee as she watched through her binoculars. "Star, can you not do that every time they hold hands?" Marco asked.

"But they aren't holding hands anymore." Star said as she joyfully handed the binoculars to Marco.

Marco looked through the binoculars and gazed in disbelief. "Woah, are they … making out?"

"You bet they are!" Star exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell the whole school!"

"Wait, whole school?" Marco asked. "Whoa, hold on Star, we came here to sneak into Marcus's fireworks show, not peek on him making out with his new girlfriend."

"But-"

"They deserve their privacy Star." Marco replied. "Not to mention, we're not supposed to be here."

"Okay, fine." Star replied as she took back the binoculars. "I'm still happy for them."


	28. Weekly Starco: OC's

**Hi there friends and followers who are also friends, this next fic is from weeklystarco but I felt that it fit better after wholesomeweek. It's not strictly attached to it but I thought I would put it here anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus, Faith, and Hope belong to me.**

 **Nova belongs to EVAunit42**

* * *

The room was almost deathly silent save for the crying of the newly born child. "She's beautiful." The new mother said as she gently held the child in her arms. The new born child was wrapped in a pink blanket with a small patch of light brown hair. Her eyes were barely visible yet revealed that she had inherited her mother's multiple eye color.

"And she has your eyes." The father said as he managed to get a look. "And your smile … and probably a lot of your-"

"She's got your strong bones and heart." The mother replied. "And I'm pretty sure she has your hair as well."

"It's too early to tell Faith." The father replied with a smile.

"It is still the same color as yours Marcus." Faith replied. "Welcome to the world little one." Faith said as the child began to cry some more. "Thank you doctor."

"Please, it was my pleasure." The doctor replied. "Shall I let in your parents now?"

"Please." Faith replied.

The doctor walked over to the door as the two new parents cradled their newborn. "I'm glad everything turned out alright." Faith began. "I mean with me being me and all … I'm just glad there were no complications."

"But everything turned out perfectly fine." Marcus comforted. "Hold on a sec." Marcus began as he pulled out his phone. "You know Star and Marco will be furious if we don't tell them."

"We did promise." Faith replied.

Marcus quickly sent Star and Marco a message as both their parents entered the room. "There she is!" Faith's mother exclaimed as both sets of new grandparents entered the room. All of them looked at the newborn in her mother's arms and smiled. "May I?" Faith's mother asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Faith replied as she carefully handed her child to her mother.

"She's beautiful … just like her mother." Faith's father noted. "So what's her name?"

Both Faith and Marcus looked at each other and smiled. "Hope Alexis Dixon." Faith answered.

"Hope?" Marcus's father asked. Marcus looked back at him as his father smiled. "It fits."

"It's always wonderful when a new child is brought into the world." Faith's mom said as she handed the child back to her. "You know she has your eyes."

"I know." Faith replied as she cradled little Hope.

As they continued to talk about the new born child, there was a knock on the door that caught everyone's attention. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Star." Faith cheered. "You made it! Please, come in."

"Well of course I did." Star replied. We made our way over as soon as we heard the news!"

"As soon as you heard?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah." Marco replied as he walked through the door with a little girl with light brown hair which was pulled into two pig tails, light blue eyes, and the same heart marks on her cheeks that Star had.

"Oh and you brought little Nova with you." Faith commented.

Nova quickly made her way to the side of the bed and looked at Faith curiously. "Why is she in the hospital bed?" She asked. "And what's with the baby?"

"Her name is Hope." Faith explained. "And she was just born."

"Just born?" Nova asked. "She looks so squishy."

Everyone started laughing as Star and Marco smiled. "You two must be very proud." Marco noted.

"We are." Marcus replied. After a moment, Marcus turned to look at Star and Marco curiously. "You said … you came as soon as you heard?"

"Yeah." Marco replied.

"But … I didn't send out word until just recently." Marcus paused. "I mean I sent word to both Faith's parents and mine as soon as Faith went into labor but I didn't tell anyone else until …"

"That was less than five minutes ago." Faith clarified. "Wait … how did you guys get here so fast?"

"Oh, well … Star was really excited to get here." Marco replied nervously.

"But you live almost twenty minutes away." Marcus replied. "And that's not counting the time it takes to-"

"We were already here." Star replied.

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked.

"Oh, everything's fine, it was just a checkup for-"

"The doctor said that mommy is pregnant." Nova interrupted.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone stared at Star. "Nova." Star whispered. "That was going to be a surprise!"

"You're pregnant?" Faith asked as she tried not to laugh.

Star placed a hand on her stomach and tried to smile and hide her nervousness. "Well … yes, we just found out a short while ago … we've actually been thinking about it for some time."

"I'm surprised it took them so long." Marcus whispered to his wife who playfully punched him.

"Let's hope she doesn't inherit your sarcasm." Faith replied.

"Okay, okay." Marcus's mom began. "We've put this off long enough, how about some pictures?"

"Okay, just make sure the flash is off." Marcus replied as he took a seat next to his wife and newborn child.

Faith's mom and Star also pulled out their phones to get a few pictures as well. "Okay, smile."

Faith and Marcus smiled as everyone took pictures of the three of them, and of the day they would both remember for the rest of their lives.


	29. No occasion: Running with scissors

**And now I give you the reason I did this today, I wanted to post this fic here today, while it was still relevant. This is based off of today's episode, 'Running with scissors' which is currently my favorite episode. I hope you enjoy and that this fic makes you enjoy the episode a little more as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

One year anniversary

Marco sat next to the campfire sharpening his newly forged sword as he remembered the time that had passed since he had entered this dimension. It had been drawing close to a year, and his journey had become less about getting his own dimensional scissors, and more about getting home. The portal that had originally brought him here was a one way trip, he tried using it again but it only lead back to the same dimension, which he probably could have guessed based off its color, and the portal that Hekapoo had made to send him home at the beginning had long since closed. Now, it was get scissors of his own, or never go home. "I wonder how long this is going to take." Marco asked as he looked at the campfire before him.

After the first clone had been defeated, it had taken him a whole year to track down another, and there were still so many more to go, it would take many more years and many more quests for him to get his prize and return home, and the time was starting to take it's toll on Marco. After the first few days, he had wondered why no one had come looking for him, had they forgotten about him? Or had they moved on? It was possible no one could find him, the last thing he did was borrow the scissors from Star so he could have gotten anywhere.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." He asked. "Jackie has probably moved on … not that we got anywhere to begin with. My parents are probably sad, wondering where their son has run off to." He threw a log onto the fire in anger. "Or maybe they still haven't noticed I'm gone."

He sighed then looked skyward. "Sensei is probably wondering where his second best student is, Janna is probably getting board from not having someone to pick on … Alfonzo and Ferguson are probably sad as heck from me not being around … and Star."

He put his sword down and sighed. "I wonder how she's getting along. Her parents surly threw a fit when they found out about this … but she probably tried to find me first, not that she could, she would need dimensional scissors to get anywhere." He let out a small laugh. "But I'm sure she tried … that's just Star." He pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture he had of Star and himself. "As soon as I get back Star, we're going to have so much to talk about." He smiled as he began thinking of her. "Man, I've been on some pretty interesting adventures, and they're sure to only get more dangerous." His smile faded as he began to feel a sense of lowliness. "I wish you could be here with me Star, together we would have taken Hekapoo down in a few hours, tops. But now … I don't know what I'm going to do … aside from continue fighting."

He put the picture away and picked his sword back up. "I will come back to you Star, I swear it. I will earn dimensional scissors and I will return to you, then I can tell you about all the crazy adventures I've been on." He paused and began smiling again. "Like the poisons swamp I came across in my first week; I'll tell you, back then, I thought my adventure was near its end. After that there was the town of the changelings, man those things, they tried to look like the citizens of Echo creek … tried to make me stay but they couldn't mimic you. Oh, and that strange dragon thing, that creature hunted me for two whole months before I managed to lose it." He chuckled as he continued sharpening his sword. "You've probably grown so much … and I have as well even though it's only been one year." He paused to rub his beard. "Remember when I wanted to badly to have facial hair? Well this stuff is so distracting and unbearable, I wish I had my razor." He reached for his hoodie as he ran his fingers over the various holes and burn marks on it. "I'm going to need to find some new digs soon, hopeful the next town I'm at won't try to kill me." He laughed as he picked up his grinding stone again. "That would be a first."

As he continued sharpening his sword, he began to think Back to Star once again, he had spent more time in this strange wonderland than he had with her, but he missed her more than anyone else. The adventures they had been on, the trouble they had been in and out of, they had spent less than a year together but they had a bond that felt like it took a lifetime to build. "Maybe … when I get back … you and I … could talk about …" Before Marco could finish his sentence, there was a strange mechanical growling sound that made him spring up brandishing his sword.

Just over the hill came a strange dragon like creature that had a wheals instead of legs. The creature looked at Marco with anger, probably from the time it took to track Marco down again. "So you want to go again?" Marco asked as he pointed his sword at it. "Well I'll tell you, I'm not the same scared boy I was half a year ago, and this time you're in for the fight of your life."

The creature charged at Marco as Marco readied his sword for the fight to come. "And I will tell you about how I conquered the Dragon cycle!"


	30. Prediction: Storm the castle

**How could I have forgotten this? I had made this prediction a few days before the season one finally (spoiler alert, it didn't come true) and I didn't post it to my collection of shorts? What kind of man am I? Never the less, I must make up for that mistake b now posting it here and this is in no way a means to tell everyone that requests are welcome. Now without further ado, let's get onto the failed prediction!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Marco sat there in his cell in Ludo's castle wondering how on earth he let the monsters get the drop on him like this. "I need to get out of here." He said as he searched his pocket for his trusty bobby pin. As he searched to no avail, a strange reptile creature showed up to greet him.

"Enjoying your stay?" He asked.

"You!" Marco exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Toffee." The reptile explained. "And you are Marco if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that's me." Marco replied. "And if you know what's good for you then you'll let me go right away!"

Toffee laughed at Marco's threat. "You have no idea what position you're in, do you?"

"I know exactly what position I'm in!" Marco exclaimed again. "You're using me as bate to get to Star's wand, but she's not going to simply hand it over like you think, she's going to charge in and tear this castle down for what you've done."

Toffee smiled and shook his head. "Well … that is true, I told Star that I want her wand in exchange for your life." He turned around and looked out the window. "I do plan to make to royal family pay for what they've done … by any means."

Marco looked at Toffee interested. "What exactly did they do to you?" He asked.

Toffee let out a sigh then turned back to Marco. "I trust you know of the great Monster Massacre?"

"I know of it." Marco replied. "I also know it was unfair and there was probably more to the story then I heard."

"It's not called a massacre for nothing Marco." Toffee explained. "We were the natives of this land and they attacked us, killed our people, stole our land, and we never stood a fighting chance."

"History is written by the victors." Marco replied. "I figured that it was something like that."

"My ancestors were massacred by the invading force, they even begged for mercy and they were slaughtered where they knelt, that is why the Royal family must pay!"

"This isn't the way!" Marco pleaded. "Star is a nice princes, she … kinda understands that what happened was wrong, all you need is to explain it and-"

"I will not have peace!" He shouted as he grabbed the bars. "I will have vengeance!"

Marco took a few steps back and leered at the vengeful reptile. "Your plan is going to fail, there's no way you can stop her."

"Stop her?" Toffee asked before laughing. "I don't expect her to simply hand over the wand, if she did then that would be nice but … I have other plans."

"Other plans?" Marco asked.

"Yes." Toffee said before turning to look out the window. "You see … Star has a wild and violent personality, at present, she wouldn't make a very good queen."

"She's improving." Marco replied.

"Yes." Toffee replied as he turned back to face Marco. "You have really helped her come a long way in only a few short months. She's grown as a person, learned a few valuable lessons, even began to feel sympathy for my people, given time with you by her side she may even seek to make peace with my people for what happened."

Marco's eyes went wide as he realized where this was going. "But that's not good enough for you, is it?"

Toffee smiled as Marco began to catch on. "You're a smart boy Marco, and a wonderful influence on Star … but that's exactly why you're going to have to die." Marco tried to remain strong as fear overtook him. "It's nothing personal, it's just you mean so much to her, if you die right in front of her as a result of my doing, she will snap and the light inside her will die." Toffee turned to look out the window again. "Then when she becomes queen, she will be a monster. The people are already suffering as it is, when she makes it worse, they will rise up against the royal family, and either the royal family falls, or the people do, either way we will be able to take back our land."

"She will end you if you kill me." Marco noted.

"I will leave you alive just enough to die in her arms, it might give me enough time to escape but if it doesn't … well, I don't have to be alive to have my vengeance."

"Monster is not a strong enough word to describe what you are." Marco hissed.

Toffee chuckled. "Maybe … but tell me, how does it feel to know that your life will determine the fate of a Kingdom that you don't even belong to. It's kind of poetic if you ask me."

"Your plan is going to fail." Marco replied.

Toffee looked at Marco confused. "I've watched her for a very long time now; I know her and I know how this will end."

"You don't know her at all!" Marco spat. "I've spent nearly every waking moment of the past six months with her, I know her a lot better then you and I know how this will really end; with you behind bars and Star and I safe at my house, uncorrupted by your twisted plan."

"We will see." Toffee said as he turned away. "I need to take care of a few things before she gets here, don't go anywhere."

Toffee left the dungeon then as Marco watched. Marco then waited a moment before pulling out his bobby pin and going to work on the lock. "I'm not going to let you get to her Toffee." Marco said to himself. "I'm going to find Star and put an end to your plan."

* * *

 **You know, I still find myself laughing at this, I may have painted Toffee a bit more evil than he actually was but hey, I made this before Storm the castle so it's not like I had much to work with.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to leave a review and have a nice day!**


	31. The Chronicles of Marco Diaz:Starcrushed

**So here is a little thing I quickly threw together for a short possible series of what I like to call, the chronicles of Marco Diaz. This will not be a continuations story so don't expect me to post these in order or to actually connect different point. There going to be like mini stories which I will write to overcome writers block so don't expect to see them that frequently either … I hope that I don't have to write them that frequently anyway. Now let's just get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Starcrushed aftermath

Marco was in his room throwing necessary camping items into a travelers backpack while mentally scolding himself that it took him a day to decide to go after Star. "Now let's see, I need my first aid kit, trail mix, extra rations, assorted tools, I think I'm almost be done." He said to himself.

As he packed, his parents, along with Janna, Ponyhead, Kelly, Starfan13, and Jackie all stood in his room and watched with concern. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Marco would do this sooner or later, and most of them were already at his house for one reason or another, and although Marco would have preferred to have a quiet departure with leaving just a letter, he didn't want to wait the hours required for everyone to leave, not when he was already a day behind.

"You really don't have to do this son." His father stated as he packed. "Look, I know you must be going through quite a bit, you find out that your best friend has a crush on you and then that best friend leaves with little to no explanation., but you have to trust Star on this."

"Trusting Star means trusting what she said. That means trusting that she will never come back." Marco replied as he continued packing.

"But why do you have to go?" His mom asked.

"Why?" Marco replied. "Star has been my best friend since the day we met, we've been through all sorts of adventures and adversities together, and even though we may not have been by each other's side all the time, we could always count on each other when it mattered. We're a team and regardless of how I feel about her, she's become part of my life so I think a better question would be, why wouldn't I be going after her?"

"But it's dangerous Marco." His mom replied. "You should stay here where it's safe!"

Marco sighed then turned to face his parents. "Look … this is Star we're talking about, the only thing that would make her leave Earth is if she chose to, but to me, it didn't look like she wanted to. So tell me, why would Star chose to leave if she doesn't want to?"

Both Marco's parents were confused as Janna rolled her eyes. "Uh, duh? She's in danger."

"Exactly." Marco replied. "And what would be the fastest way to get to Star?"

"Draw her out?" Janna replied.

Marco nodded. "And Star was already willing to give up her wand to save me before, so I know I'm just a liability to her if I just stay here."

Marco's father shook his head. "But no one outside of Earth and … two interdimensional beings other than Star herself, know that she has a crush on you."

Marco turned to his parents and sighed. "You remember Star's song day?" He asked. Both his parents shared a confused look before shaking their heads. "At the end of Star's princess song, Ruberio stated that Star was in love with me, TO THE ENTIRETY OF MEWNI! As well as the fact that Star lost her spell book and now the forces of evil are on the rise. Now the entirety of the Mewni's citizens are upset with the royal family. How long do you think Star's crush will be safe in an unguarded house in a neighborhood with the most lackluster police force in existence?" Both of Marco's parents were at a loss for words as Marco continued. "Staying here would be more dangerous, I need to be on the move." He walked over to his closet and began pulling out a few red hoodies. "I don't want to put you guys in danger either."

His mom let out a sigh and shook her head. "Couldn't you stay … just for a few more days?"

Marco paused in thought before answering. "I've already made up my mind, and I can't afford to loose any more time than I already have."

"And we'll help her kick whosever butt it is that's after her!" Ponnyhead interjected. "Between the three of us, we should be able to take down any baddy that crosses us!"

Marco slowly turned to Ponyhead and shot her a leer. "Uh … who said you were coming with me?"

"You think you can stop me?" Ponyhead asked. "Plus, I'm still her besty so she's just as likely to be drawn out by me."

"And me!" Starfan13 added. "I mean you might be her crush but I'm her best of best friends so I should definitely be on the lamb with you guys."

Marco shook his head in frustration. "Ponyhead? Are you capable of sleeping on the ground of forests for days on end? Or sleeping on a lumpy mattress at a rundown inn? Or going … a week, without partying?"

"A week?!" She asked as she shot me a disgusted look. "Well … uh …"

"And doesn't your home have guards to keep you safe and keep Star less worried when and if she finds out that one of her besties is out in the wilderness? Don't you think she would like to know that her other Bestie is safe?" He looked over to Starfan13. "That same thing goes to you Starfan, not to mention, can you even fight?"

"Well …" She looked away. "You make a good point with the whole, 'Star needs to know the rest of her besties are safe' thing."

He nodded. "Well then, if there aren't any other objections?"

"I'm not technically one of her besties." Kelly added.

Marco rolled his eyes again. "Are you and Tad on a break right now?"

"No."

"Then you have a boyfriend that will worry about you." Marco finished with his hoodies and threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"You're seriously just going to go to Mewni without a plan?" Janna asked as she leered at him.

"As a matter of fact I do have a plan." He replied before turning to his parents. "Do we have any mewnicorn left?"

His parents shared a concerned look before answering him. "If we do then it's in the basement."

"Great." Marco opened his desk drawer and pulled out his dimensional scissors and rushing out the door and down the stares.

By the time everyone else caught up to him, he was already coming out of the Dad Kent with a sack of Mewnicorn in toe. "And what's that for?" Janna asked.

"A friend." Marco pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut open a fiery portal. "A monster who … has become a close friend of Star and I, I'll see if he has anything that can point me in the right direction."

As the portal swirled in front of everyone, Marco took a moment to take a deep breath and turned to face his friends and family. "This is where I have to say goodbye for now."

"Are you sure you have to go right now?" His mom asked. "I mean you can barely take care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself just fine." Marco retorted. "And I already told you, I can't afford to waist another day."

"You'll stay in touch though, right?" His father asked.

Marco took another deep breath before nodding. "I … I'll do everything I can but I don't want people to be able to track me."

"When you find her, tell her that her other bestie is worried about her and want her to come back soon." Ponyhead exclaimed.

"Me too!" Starfan13 added.

Marco nodded with a smile. "I'll deliver the message."

"And tell her that the first thing she needs to do when she gets back is help me TP the entire school." Janna added.

Marco looked at Janna concerned. "I … will tell her."

"Would you tell her I said hi?" Kelly asked.

"Will do." Marco turned to Jackie and an awkward sensation filled the room.

"Can we have a moment?" Jackie asked.

Everyone quickly began to clear out and move upstairs as Jackie and Marco looked at each other.

"Look Jackie." Marco began. "I know what you're going to say-"

"Do you now?" Jackie asked as she crossed her arms.

Marco gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with Stars confession."

"Brilliant deduction, are you going to guess the world is round next?" Jackie asked.

He let out a sigh. "Look, I swear, this isn't about how she feels about me."

"Marco." Jackie stated.

"If she hadn't confessed, and had just said that she was leaving, I would have gone after her yesterday."

"Marco." Jackie said a little more forcefully.

"I'll admit, I'm not really sure how I feel about her but-"

"MARCO!" Marco stopped cold as Jackie finally managed to get his attention. "I know that you would be doing this even if Star hadn't confessed … and I wouldn't even think about stopping you if she hadn't."

"You wouldn't?" Marco asked feeling a bit relieved.

"No … and I'm not stopping you now."

Marco's look of relief turned to one of confusion. "You're … not?"

"No." Jackie replied. "I know … that you and Star have something special but I had no idea that she loved you. And now, looking back at everything she did for us … no, everything she put herself through for you, I … she's my friend as well and I … I don't know, this isn't easy for me."

"How do you think I feel?" Marco asked. "I'm the one caught in the middle of this."

Jackie let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right, then … you said you don't know how you feel about her?"

"At this point? I'm not sure in the slightest." Marco replied.

Jackie let out a sigh. "Then … I guess … forgive me for making this sound easy but all you have to do is chose."

"Chose?" Marco asked almost annoyed.

"Which one of us you want as you're girlfriend and …" Jackie shoved her hands into her pockets. "Which of us is going to be … just a friend."

Marco shook his head. "That doesn't even sound easy."

"Then I can't imagine how hard it's really going to be."

"I would rather go through finding her two more times than actually have to make that decision."

Jackie laughed and smiled at Marco. "I bet but … I'm not the one who choses who you love … but don't get me wrong, I hope it's me, and you tell Star that if it was literally _anyone_ else other than her, I would be very upset."

Marco smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Forgive me but I think that's something you should tell her yourself when I bring her back."

"But you'll bring her back?" Jackie asked. " _You_ will bring her back here yourself and _you_ will make it back in one piece?"

Marco smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Jackie pointed to Marco's chest. "You break that promise and we're through, got that?"

"I got it." Marco replied before turning to the portal. "I'll see you … in a few months probably."

"Goodbye Marco." Jackie replied.

Marco turned his head back to the portal and walked through as it closed behind him.

"You know." Janna began as she came down the stairs. "You just got into a competition with Star Butterfly, over a guy who's gone through more amazing adventures with her more than times he's spoken to you."

"I know. "Jackie began. "And you don't have to remind me."


	32. Solarweek day 1: First meeting

**And so now we start with me posting my prompts for Solar week which was actually last month. I do have a reason for not posing them sooner though, I ... I messed up Solarweek so bad that it completely bombed, I didn't give enough notice, and I didn't let people pick the prompts. As a result, very few people actually partook in it even though those who did made some amazing things (one of them being** ** **Heavybond56 and I highly suggest checking out his work** ) but I just wanted to forget about it. Thing is, I can't post my submissions for Starcoweek3 until I get these out of the way so ... *sigh* It's not the worst thing I've ever made (I've recently deleted that ... for other reasons) so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

First meeting

As the car came to a stop in the parking lot of Echo creek middle school, a small boy with dark brown hair, black skinny jeans and a red hoodie hopped out. "Now remember Sol." The driver of the car began. "Make sure you make a good first impression and you'll make tons of friends easy."

"I know that Dad." The boy replied. "I've had like … five first days of school before."

"Five first days at different schools Sol." His father replied. "But this is your sixth and last year in middle school so you'll want to make it memorable."

"I know Dad." Sol replied as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Do you want me to walk you to your first class?"

"I'll be fine." He replied as he continued to walk off.

It was the first day of sixth grade for a one Sol Diaz, and it was his first year at Echo creek middle school as well. Up until now, he had been going to school in an adjacent town but after a slightly move due to a housing issue, he was now going to Echo creek middle school. It wasn't all bad, he met some friends from his neighborhood that were going to this school so it wasn't like he was going to be completely alone. "I just hope no one ends up laughing at me."

He continued to the playground behind the school where all the kids were as they waited for the inevitable beginning of their first day. As he reached it he found that there was a large blacktop where a number of kids were playing soccer, or basketball and then there was a ramp towards the back that led to the upper level where all the play equipment was. "Where should I start?" He asked himself.

As he made his way to the center of the blacktop, he noticed a crowd of kids, gathered around something that he couldn't quite see. As he got close, a voice began to become clearer, a girl's voice, but what she was saying was still muffled over the sounds of the other kids chatting. "What is everyone looking at?" He asked as he pushed his way closer to the center. "Who could be attracting this much-" His words got caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the girl that everyone was gathered around. Her golden blond hair swayed majestically as she waved her hand made wand around. Her crystal blue eyes, although not focused on Sol, quickly caught his attention as she spun around in her orange dress with little pink hearts painted on her cheeks proclaiming herself as some form of savior.

"I am Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and vanquisher of evil!" She announced as she addressed everyone. "I have returned once again to protect the innocent from the forces of evil that threaten this dimension and all its inhabitants."

Sol couldn't help but stare in awe, this girl clearly had a little too much of an overactive imagination but seeing as Sol was also one to fanaticize from time to time, it didn't bother him too much, in fact , he actually found it cute. Couple that with how utterly adorable she looked, his heart couldn't help but run out of control. _I think I've found the future Mrs. Diaz._ He thought to himself. _I need to be her friend._ He began to walk up to her as she addressed everyone on the other side of her, completely unaware that he was even walking closer to her. _Just tell her your name and be her friend, you'll work on the rest latter._

As he walked up to her, the unthinkable happened, his foot got caught on some form of pebble, rock or just the air around him causing him to begin to fall forward just as he reached her. Time slowed down as he tried to grab for anything that could stop his descent but his collision with her was inevitable. She was caught by surprise as they both started falling together now, still unaware of who exactly it was that knocked her off her balance until they collided with the ground with a dull thud. She had her eyes tightly sealed as she laid on the ground, probably from the pain, as Sol ignored the pain and focused more on the fact that he had just royally messed up.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she looked at him. "What was that for?!" Sol quickly rushed to his feet and looked down as Star quickly got to her feet after him "You! I know what you are! You're evil and tried to eliminate me! Didn't you?"

"What?" Sol asked as fear crept into his voice.

"Don't try and play dumb with me!" She shouted as she pointed the wand at Sol. "Why else would you push me!"

Sol quickly began taking a few steps back as his voice got lost in his throat.

"Go on, admit it!" She shouted. "Admit that you were out to get rid of me!"

Before Sol could respond, the school bell rang signaling the start of school. "Uh, there's the bell, gota go, by!" Sol ran as fast as he could to get away from the girl who called herself Star and hide his tears from everyone. _Darn it_ He thought to himself. 'How could I have been so clumsy?'

Sol was quick to make his way inside and to his classroom where he had hoped things would take a turn for the better.

He was the first on into his class but other poured in soon after as Sol rested his forehead against the table. "Please, tell me she's not here, please tell me she's not here."

"Hey Sol!" A familiar yet unwelcomed voice called.

"Ferguson." Sol said to himself as he picked his head up slightly. He lifted his head up and looked towards his friend from the neighborhood. "And how can I help you?"

Ferguson took a seat next to Sol and smiled. "I heard from the playground that you actually attacked Star Butterfly."

"What?" Sol asked a little annoyed and a little upset. "How … how has that gotten around so fast?"

"No one wants to pick on the crazy." Ferguson replied. "I mean, not many are willing to put their entire school year at risk on the first day. That girl is crazy and will hunt you till the end of time."

Sol hit his head against the desk and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah." Ferguson replied as he leaned against Sol's desk. "Hate to say it, but you've got yourself a bad case of the crazies now."

"Come on Ferg." Sol began as he lifted his head. "We used to play pretend all the time."

"Only we're in sixth grade now and she's not playing." Ferguson replied. "She actually thinks she's a magical princess with magical powers fighting magical creatures and now she thinks you're her magical enemy. She legit has a case of the crazy."

"Or maybe she just has an overactive imagination." Sol replied.

"YOU!" Shouted none other than Star herself as she entered the class.

"And you're on your own." Ferguson quickly got up vacated Sol's presence as Star began marching towards the boy.

"You dare to show your face in the same class as me?"

"Oh please no." Sol said as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"After you tried to get rid of me in public like that!"

"Miss. Butterfly!" Came an elderly women's voice. The entire class turned to look towards to the front as a large women with red hair and a greenish sweater walked into the room. "You're free to act crazy during your free time but while you're in my class you will behave yourself, now sit down!"

Star leered to the front but ultimately sat down in a seat a few seats away from Sol. "This is not over." She whispered to the boy. "I hate you and I will get back at you."

"Look." Sol began. "About what happened."

"I don't want to hear it!" She hissed.

"I said stop it!" The teacher shouted back at them.

"But he's my mortal enemy!" Star replied as she pointed to the boy.

"Then I hope you don't mind that you'll be stuck sitting next to him for the rest of the school year."

"What?" Sol and Star asked in unison.

"And if either of you disrupt my class then you'll be spending even more quality time together in detention, got that!"

Star pouted and brought her stuff to the seat next to Sol. "Yes Miss. Skullnick." Star replied dejectedly as she sat down.

"Good." Miss Skullnick turned to address the rest of the class. "Stop staring and get in your seats, we've got a lot to cover if you don't want homework on your first day."

The class let out a collective 'UGH' and proceeded to sit in their seats as Miss. Skullnick began going over the initial orientation.

The class dragged on as slow as physically possible until lunch finally arrived, and with it, the students release from their relentless kidnapper.

"Oh, such sweet yet temporary freedom!" Ferguson bellowed as soon as he stepped out of the class.

"Don't be so uptight." Sol noted as he stepped out in front of him. "It's only the first day, it's going to get harder."

"Oh yeah, and speaking of which, I can't be seen hanging out with you while your arch enemy is nearby."

"Say what?" Sol asked but was yet unable to get an answer as Ferguson had swiftly vacated the area as Star arrived on the scene.

"You are no longer under the peace treaty of the class room!" Star shouted as she walked up to the young boy.

"I … uh … I need to go." Sol replied before turning and running.

Star hadn't given pursuit, probably because she was just as hungry as he was but he would have to find a quiet place to eat if he wanted to actually eat anything at all.

As Sol entered the lunch room he gave a silent thanks that it was large enough to hide him. Sol gripped his bag lunch tight, he just needed to find a group of kids who would be willing to let him sit with them. "Shouldn't be too hard." He said to himself.

As he approached the first table, eyes quickly turned up at him as students began to shy away from him. "What? Actually … never mind." He turned away and began to make his way towards another, only for it to have the same result. He once again, he made his way to another table but no matter where he went, everyone would shy away from him at least a little. "Okay this … is strange …" His attention turned from the other students to his stomach which demanded sustenance more than other human beings. "I guess I'm eating alone today."

He made his way over to the empty table and took a seat. "It's just strange that no one would-"

"SOL DIAZ!" Came a voice that quickly cleared up why no one wanted to sit with him. Star came charging towards him, also gripping her bagged lunch and stood with her eyes focused on the boy in the red hoodie. "You sink so low as to invade the table of the Mewmin? That's low, even for one as evil as you."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"This table!" Star proclaimed. "It belongs to the Mewnin's like myself and the forces of evil like you are not allowed to take refuge here!"

"Wait." Sol began as he paused in thought. "So you keep others away from this table?"

Star paused as her angry expression slowly turned to sadness. "Well … no … only evil isn't allowed to sit here … but for some reason, no one else wants it."

"Oh." Sol replied as he realized the implications of what was going on. "So … I take it you don't … have many friends then?"

"I've got plenty of friends!" She retorted. "They are just safer away from me while I'm fighting the forces of evil."

"Wait, even your own friends hang out with you?"

"I said they are safer when they aren't around me!" She retorted. "Now leave this sacred table."

He quickly got up and moved away, thankfully, another table was more accepting of him now that Star was at a seat herself. "Dude." One of the other students stated. "You actually attacked the crazy girl?"

"I just tripped is all." Sol replied. "I was just going to talk to her but the ground got in my way."

"You have a target on your head now new kid." Another student added.

"I didn't mean to!" Sol replied.

"Dude!" Ferguson said as he walked up to with a tall skinny kid with curly brown hair close behind. "Man, you are famous!"

"Famous?" Sol asked.

"Yeah." The tall boy replied. "Everyone is talking about the boy who was dumb enough to attack the crazy girl."

Sol began to hit his head against the table in frustration. "Why?" He asked. "I was just trying to talk to her and I tripped!"

"Sounds to me like you've got quite the string of bad luck." Came a voice from right next to Sol which caused him to jump. He saw a girl with short brown hair, mostly covered by a green beanie, with a light blue jacket and green t-shirt.

"And you might be?" Sol asked.

"Oh, I'm nobody." The girl said as she got up and walked away.

"That was weird." Sol said as he opened his bagged lunch. As he reached his hand into it, he noticed that there was something missing and as he looked into it, he found that his lunch cookie was gone. "Hey, where's my cookie?"

"And you got robbed by Janna on the first day as well? Man, you really do have bad luck."

"Janna?" Sol asked. "You mean-" he quickly looked over to where the girl who had just robbed him was and found that she was sitting at Stars table handing her his cookie. "What is she doing with Star?"

"Oh they're friends." The tall boy answered. "Janna the thief and Star the crazy are probably some of the closest friends in the school."

"Are you kidding me?" Sol asked as his head dropped to the table. "This is the worst first day of my life!"

"It could be worse." The tall boy replied.

"How?" Sol asked as he lifted his head. "How could this be worse Alfonzo?"

"You could be Janna's crush of the year." Alfonzo answered.

"And how would I know if I was her crush of the year?"

"She always steals food from him on the first day." Ferguson answered.

Sol looked at his lunch bag then slowly turned to where Janna and Star were sitting to see Janna shoot a wink at him. "I wanna go home."

Lunch rolled on slowly but surly until the bell rang signaling the start of recess, a time that Sol was not currently looking forward to. "So what are you two doing this recess?" Sol asked his two friends.

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way Sol." Ferguson began. "But you're the arch enemy of the crazy girl so …"

Both of Sol's so called friends cut and ran before Sol could even object or talk sense into them. "Of course." He said as he began to walk onto the blacktop. "Well … maybe I can patch things up with Star, I don't want her angry at me all year." He quickly looked around the blacktop and after having no luck, he decided to check the upper level where all the play equipment was.

Up top, there was a swing set in front of him, a jungle gym to the side, as well as a slide and some seesaws with a giant field for softball or kickball to the right. "Now where could she be?" Sol asked himself as he searched around the playground.

He eventually noticed a small crowd over on the field. "Maybe that's her." He said as he began making his way over there. As he got closer, he could hear her shouting but it wasn't the fun-loving shouting he had heard earlier. "You are not going to best me!" came her voice from just the other side of the crowd.

Sol quickened his motion to get a better look and found a boy, slightly taller than him with brown hair which covered his eyes and a brown t-shirt, gray pants, and a red bandanna, keeping Star at arm's length by placing a hand on top her head. "Will you stop it you little brat." The boy said as Star flailed unsuccessfully as she tried to get free of him. "Why don't you stop being so stupid and wise up?"

"I'm not stupid you big bully!" Star retorted.

The boy rolled his eyes then shoved her to the side causing her to fall to the ground. "What the-" Sol mumbled.

"Why not just get lost and hang out with those imaginary friends of yours?" The boy hissed. "It's not like you have any real friends."

"She has some real friends." Sol mumbled again as he watched.

"They're not imaginary!" Star shouted as she got up and charged at him again, only to be stopped once more by his hand.

"You're so stupid, no wonder no one likes you."

Sol could feel something snap inside him as the bully's words left his mouth. "Oh, you did not just say that." His feet gained a mind of their own as he marched up to the bully from behind and kicked out one of his knees causing him to fall to the ground grasping his knee in agony. "Why don't you pick on someone else?" He hissed at the bully.

The bully stumbled to his feet and rushed off as fast as he could as Sol turned to Star. She was staring at him, clearly confused by his actions. "Why?" She asked. "You are my mortal enemy, why did you save me?"

Before Sol could respond, a large shadow overtook the crowd. "What's going on here?" A burly man with a white tank top, brown short shorts, and a whistle around his beach asked.

All of the kids save for Sol himself vacated the area faster than a herd of sheep during a Wolfe attack. "Uh … nothing." Sol replied nervously.

"Is that so?" The man asked. He looked around for a moment before looking back to Sol. He looked around the field before looking back to Sol. "I have my eye on you." He said as he looked at the boy.

Sol looked around before walking off the field, he needed to find Star and explain what happened but he had no idea where to find. As he began to look around he was blindsided by none other than Janna herself. "You put on quite the show there Sol." She said as she smiled at him.

"What do you want Janna?" Sol asked as he backed away slowly.

"I want to know what you want Sol." She said as she looked flirtatiously at him.

"I want Star." He replied as her away slightly.

She looked at him in disbelief before bursting out into laughter. "You want star you say?" She said as she began to circle him. "Is that because you won't let anyone else besides you fight her?"

Sol rolled his eyes at Jana's assumption. "Okay, fine whatever, do you know if she is?"

"I do … But it will cost you." She replied.

Sol rolled his eyes and looked at Jana. "Fine what do you want?"

"You can't tell her that I steal things from people."

Sol look at her in disbelief. "You mean she doesn't already know that?"

Janna shook her head. "Nope, but now if you want me to tell you where she is, you have to promise NEVER to tell her about me."

Sol rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, I promise, now where is she?"

"She's hiding behind the softball cage, she does that when someone bests her … which is often."

"Okay." Sol replied. "Thank you for helping me."

Sol began to walk off as Janna called out to him. "Don't tell her I did that either, she wouldn't trust me anymore if she knew."

"You're hardly trustworthy to begin with." Sol replied.

He began making his way to the cage at the batting area of the softball field where he noticed her sitting with her sitting on the other side of the cage with her back to the field. "Is she … crying?" He asked as he got a closer look.

He walked around the cage and began to approach her as silently as he could, she wasn't crying as far as he could tell but her eyes were covered by her arms so it was hard to tell. As he drew closer, the sound of a twig snapping under his foot caused Star's head to shoot up directly at the young boy. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she grabbed her wand and shot to her feet. "Why did you help me earlier? Are you trying to play with my head?"

"What?" Sol asked. "I … I'm not-"

"No lies!" She shouted. "Tell me!"

"Well I-"

"Enough of your tricks!" She shouted. "Super rainbow dolphin slap!"

Sol stood there as nothing happened and Star just stood there with her eyes closed and her wand outstretched. _Uh … should I do something?_ He thought to himself. As the moments passed Sol took a deep breath and threw himself backwards as if he was actually hit by something, letting out a slightly exaggerated scream as he hit the ground.

As he did, Star slowly opened her eyes in disbelief as the sides of her mouth slowly turned upwards into a smile. "I … I … I actually-"

"You dare attack me?" Sol proclaimed as he got to his feet. "I will have to teach you a lesion about dealing with powers greater than you could understand!" He instinctively thrust his hand forward.

Star dodged out of the way of the imaginary blast and retaliated with one of her own. "Take that you evildoer!"

Sol pretended to get hit again, flinging himself to the ground before running off. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He shouted.

As he reached a safe distance he stopped to catch his breath and contemplate what had just happened. "Why … why did I …" He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Well … it was fun … kinda." Before he could contemplate it further, the bell rang signaling the end of recess. "It's over already?" He asked. "I must have lost track of time when I was with Star." As he ran to the door, he caught sight of Star also running to the door only now, she looked much happier than before. He quickly hid behind a nearby tree so that she wouldn't see him and smiled. "She sure does seem happier now that she wiped the floor with her mortal enemy … I … I guess …" He felt a warm sensation build inside of him. "I guess I could … continue pretending to be her enemy for a few weeks … just to make her feel better."

As soon as she was a fair distance away, Sol made his way inside. It was going to be an interesting year to say the least, now all he had to do was survive sitting next to the girl he was mortal enemies with and had a crush on.


	33. Solarweek day 2: Accidental kiss

**So here is the second day for Solarweek yada yada yada, you get the gist. One thing If orgot to mention, there is a small sense of story to the prompts I made for Solarweek so ... yeah, that's about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Accidental kiss

It was a particularly cold winter afternoon at Echo creek middle school as Sol hopped off the bus, finally freeing him from school for winter break. "Man I'm glad that's over." He said as he made his way to the house. "No more tests, no more homework, and no more having to struggle to keep up an evil persona around Star." He opened the door to greet his parents but stopped when he saw both his mom and dad dressed as if they were about to leave for an important event. "Uh … hi?"

"Sol!" His mom greeted. "Your finally home, now go upstairs and get dressed, we have a Christmas party to go to soon."

"What?" Sol asked. "But … but … I just got home."

"We have about two hours before we have to be there but we thought we would arrive a little early." Sol's father replied.

"So we have to be there for an extra two hours?" Sol asked. "But … it's Christmas vacation."

"You'll have the rest of your vacation after the party, and we're only going to be an hour early but you have to get dressed."

Sol sighed in defeat as he began to drag himself to his room. "Which family is hosting the party?"

"Why the Butterflies of course." Sol's father replied.

Sol stopped just short of the door to his room and backtracked back down the stairs. "Did you just say the Butterflies?" He asked.

"Not the insect, they are friends of ours that we met a few weeks ago at our poker night." His father replied.

"I think you'll like them." His mom added. "They have a daughter about your age who is into the cartoon from Japan thing."

"You mean anime?" He asked.

"That's the one."

Sol turned back around and walked up to his room, closed the door behind him, and collapsed o the floor. He couldn't believe his ears, first he heard that they are going to a Christmas party at the house of his sworn enemy who is secretly his crush, and then he realizes that his crush is also into anime. "Why did I have to knock her over on the first day of school?" He asked himself.

He got up and looked over to his bed where his mom had laid out a nice but simple black suit, similar to the one his father had on. "I hate suits." He said as he looked at it. He didn't have much choice in this matter, his parents would never allow him to stay home without proper explanation and he wasn't about to tell them that Star thought of Marco as evil. And that was another thing, wouldn't Star's parents know that she thought he was evil. "Maybe … maybe she knows it's an act?" He asked himself. "Does … maybe she actually sees me as some form of friend?" Sol began to fill with hope as he through the suit on. "Maybe she doesn't hate me, maybe this will go well." As soon as he had his suit on, he rushed downstairs to greet his parents.

"Sol?" His mother asked as soon as she saw him. "You're … dressed already?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I mean … I might as well get this over with … right?"

Both his parents looked at him suspiciously until his mother smiled at him. "Does someone have a little crush?" She asked causing Sol to blush.

"Wha- no I don't-"

"She does go to your school." His father added. "And Sol is at that age."

"I do not have a crush on Star!" Sol retorted. As his parents smiled at him he realized his mistake and covered his mouth in hopes that he didn't actually say what he said.

"We never said her name." Sol's mother replied confirming his greatest fears.

"I … I have no idea what you are talking about." Sol pleaded try as he might to cover up his mistake.

"Our little boy is growing up so fast." His father said as a tear escaped his eye.

"I … I don't' have a crush on her … I just know her from school." Sol had to find a way out of this conversation and fast, sure, he did actually have a crush on her, but if word got out then being her mortal enemy might be the best thing he could ever hope for. "We … we're barely even friends … I mean I think she's cool and all but … we're … barely even … friends."

"Okay, okay." His father said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We won't tell anyone you have a crush on her."

"DAD!" Sol exclaimed.

Sol's parents quickly gathered the rest of what they needed before getting into the car and driving to the Butterfly's Christmas party.

When they arrived they found that there were already a lot of cars parked outside even though the official party wasn't supposed to start for quite some time. "Why does everyone want to be early to these thing?" Sol asked.

"We're just eager to talk is all." Sol's mom replied as they parked.

As they got out of the car and walked into the house, they were greeted by a short man with a long blond beard in a suit as well as a tall women with long, almost blue like hair tied into a braid, wearing a puffy light blue dress.

"Angie, Rafael! I'm so glad you could make it." The man said as he shook both their hands. "It's a pleasure to have you over."

"The pleasure's all ours." Sol's mother replied. "Oh, and here is our son." She placed a hand on Sol's back and pushed him forward a bit. "Say hi Sol."

Sol looked up nervously at the parents of his crush and slowly outstretched his hand. "H-hi." He said as he shook the women's hand.

"Hello Sol." She replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet you too." Sol replied.

"Well isn't he a sweetheart." The man noted as he began to pet Sol's head. "But I believe you didn't come here just to talk with all us old people, I bet you would rather be watching those cartoons from Japan like my daughter, but I'm glad that you-"

"You mean anime?" Sol asked.

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Oh, so you are a fan as well? Well if you're interested then my daughter is with some of her friends in the basement watching one about a magical princess and I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little extra company."

"Basement?" Sol asked.

"It's right over there." The man replied as he pointed to a door that was right next to the stares.

Sol rushed to the door feeling a sense of joy, anything was better than spending time watching old people talk, especially if he got to watch a new anime. The full implications of what he was doing however, didn't hit him until he opened the door to the basement. 'Is she going to be upset to see me here?' He thought. 'Her parents didn't seem to notice me but … I can't just keep standing here.' He walked in and slowly closed the door behind him hopping that no one had heard him yet. As he began walking down the stairs he was grateful that the couch was facing away from the stares and the television was very large and mostly drowned out his approach. He could see three heads from behind the couch, the one with the long blond hair obviously belonged to Star, the one with the green beanie most likely belonged to Janna, and there was another with short blond hair was a mystery to him.

Sol contemplated just sitting on the steps and watching without any of them realizing he was there but that would be creepy and he was in enough hot water as it was, not to mention that whatever anime they were watching, the current episode was over and it was only a matter of time till one of them got up and noticed him. 'Well, here goes nothing' He took a deep breath and cleared his throat causing all three heads to turn to look at him.

He was correct about the two heads being Star and Janna and much to his surprise, the third head belonged to another girl he knew from school by the name of Jackie, but more importantly, like he had expected, Star was none too pleased with seeing him. "YOU!" She spat as she rolled off the couch and got into a fighting position. She was wearing her classic orange dress but was strangely not holding her beloved magic wand. "You dare attack me during my parent's party? How low can you sink Sol?"

"I didn't come here to make trouble!" Sol replied as he backed up with his hands up.

"Not buying it!" Star began to rush him but Janna and Jackie quickly rushed to her side and grabbed both of her arms.

"Easy there girl." Janna said as they held Star back.

"Yeah, you promised no fighting while we were hanging out, remember?" Jackie added.

Star stopped her charge but was clearly not feeling better in the least. "Why did you come?" She asked.

"Well … thing is … my parents are friends with your parents so I kinda had to come here and there's nothing worse than watching old people talk for hours." Star opened her mouth, no doubt to call Sol a liar but even she couldn't dispute the fact that there's nothing worse than watching her parents talk. "And … I promise I didn't come here to cause trouble, I just … heard that you were all watching anime and I … was hoping I could join you."

Star leered at him for a moment until Jackie whispered something in her ear. "What?" Star exclaimed. "I … I would never … he's my mortal enemy!"

"You so sure? Plus, if he's around your parents when they talk who knows what things he could be forced to sit through."

Star looked back at Sol and began grinding her teeth together. "Okay fine, but only because I don't think anyone should have to suffer parents talking."

"Wait … really?!" Sol asked excitedly.

"Yes." Star walked up to him and pocked his chest. "But I have my eye on you, and not one word about the show we're watching."

"I promise, I'll behave."

Star nodded. "Good." She grabed his wrist and dragged him over to the couch and pointed to the seat on the far right. "You will sit on this end while my friend sit a safe distance away from you."

"Is that just so you can sit next to him?" Janna teased.

"Janna!" Star hissed.

Janna walked over to her side of the couch as did Jackie as Sol made his way to the opposite side. "Okay, now we're not going back to the first episode for you so try not to ask too many questions, all right?"

Sol shrugged. "I don't mind, I'll just look up the anime when I get home."

Star leered at him then pressed play on the remote before dashing back to her seat. The anime in question was in Japanese with English subtitles so it was difficult to keep track and from what he could gather, it was about a magical princess who fought against some form of magical monsters along with her sidekick or rival who she may or may not have had feelings for.

Sol didn't have any complaints about it though, the episode they were watching involved the princess saving a village from some form of arm monster that had the power to slightly increase gravity or something to that effect. The episode concluded with the princess defeating after finding some form of gem or something hidden in its eye.

"So how did you like that?" Star asked almost accusatively at Sol. "I bet you really hatted all the romancey stuff."

"Romancey stuff?" Sol asked. "Uh … I kinda followed along but I didn't see any romance."

"Well it wasn't really heavy in this episode … but it's in there, trust me."

Sol had to think to himself for a moment, he didn't particularly hate it when there was romance in any show and the episode they just watched, although hard to follow, was more than interesting. "I … actually liked it … a lot."

"What?" Star asked. "You … you're supposed to be evil!" She stood up on the couch causing Sol to retreat into his side of the couch. "You should hate this and hate that you have to be down here with me, you're supposed to realize that being upstairs with all the talking is more than preferable to what some would consider a date!"

Sol looked over to Janna and Jackie who looked back at him and shrugged. "Uh … well it's not a date … and I liked the anime … and … so far I've enjoyed spending time with you."

She clenched her hands as they shook and took a step forward. "Now see here-" As she took her step, the support beneath the couch cushion gave way to her light weight causing her to loose her balance and begin to topple. Sol could see the panic in her eyes as she tried to grab for something to keep her from falling on top of him but to no avail. As they collided, their foreheads collided causing Stars head to bounce slightly giving them both immense pain and disorienting both of them long enough for their lips to crash together as Stars head fell back down. It was sloppy to say the least, both of their heads were pounding making both of them cringe causing it to look more like two jigsaw pieces from two completely different puzzles.

Sol was the first to regain his senses, if only just so, as he pulled his face away as much as he could and rubbed his still pounding head. It wasn't until he finally opened his eyes that he had realized what had just happened and the cause of the tingling sensation on his lips. He wasn't sure exactly how to react panic was definitely an option he was considering.

Before he could make any decisions however, Star came to her senses and began to rub her head as well. As her eyes cracked open, Sol could feel his heart begin to race and was nearly sure that she could feel his heart as well from how rapidly it was beating. Star however was at a loss for what was going on as she had to take a few moments to put her thoughts back in the right place.

"Sol?" She asked groggily. "What … are we …" The last of her thoughts quickly returned to their proper place as she shot off Sol and to the other side of the couch. "No we're not!" She shouted confusing the already troubled Sol. "You're my enemy! Not my … I'm not supposed to …"

"Star!" Jackie said snapping Star back to her senses. "You feeling all right? That was a nasty fall you took just then."

"Oh." Star placed a hand on her head then looked at the couch. "I guess standing on this old couch wasn't the best of ideas after all."

"You think?" Janna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Star. "You need ice or something?"

"I'm fine." She began wipe her lips off with her forearm. "Please tell me that didn't count as my first kiss."

"Sorry." Janna said from atop the backrest of the couch. "But that totally counts as your first kiss."

"Darn it." Star hissed.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Sol exclaimed as he shot up. He marched out of the basement as fast as he could leaving the three girls alone.

"Oh my gosh!" Star exclaimed as she grabbed her chest. "How … did I actually kiss him?"

"You sure did." Janna said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to her. "I even got pictures."

Star looked at the pictures Janna took and cringed, they looked anything but flattering and not romantic in the slightest. "Oh my gosh, Sol is going to hate me forever now."

Both Janna and Jackie looked at Star a little confused and surprised. "Wait … that bothers you?" Jackie asked.

"Oh course it bothers me!" Star retorted. "I don't want Sol to hate me!"

There was a sound of a pin dropping as Janna and Jackie stared at Star. "Do you … have a crush on him?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Star exclaimed as she took a step back. "No no no, I do not have a crush on him … well I might but I'm worried because he shouldn't be fighting me."

"Can we go back to the crush thing?" Janna asked.

Star ignored Janna and continued on with her explanation. "You see, from what I know of Sol, he isn't all that evil."

Both Janna and Jackie stared at her in disbelief again. "But you call him evil." Jackie stated.

"He called himself evil." Janna added.

"And that's just it, people who are really evil don't parade themselves as evil, they think themselves as above everyone else or that the ends justify the means. Sol is … cartoonishly evil, like he says that he's evil, he fights me because I'm a force of good, he doesn't have any vendetta against me and he doesn't seem like he's all that evil inside." She shrugged. "I mean he would make a much better friend than an enemy."

Jackie stared motionless as Janna's eye began to twitch. "Star … you called him evil the second you met him."

"He attacked me." Star replied. "He showed that he wanted to fight and has attacked me on numerous occasions after that." She turned her head to the side and began to rub her left arm. "But after that kiss, he's probably going to go on thinking that he has to fight me when we could still be friends."

Janna and Jackie both face palmed as the door to the basement opened and Sol began to slowly make his way down.

"You came back." Star noted as she leered at the boy.

"Yup." Sol replied nervously.

There was an awkward silence between them all until Janna appeared behind Sol and began pushing him towards the couch. "You two can settle this latter, I want to get back to watching shows."

"Best idea I've heard all night." Jackie said as she took Star by the arm.


	34. Solarweek day 4: Wingman

**These next two prompts are actually out of order seeing as I wanted to put them in the order in which they happen story wise.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus belongs to me**

* * *

Wingman

Marcus walked down the hall of Echo creek middle school with his head down; it had been a very long day for him, what with the whole adventure with the crazy girl called Star Butterfly and a deal he made with someone equally as crazy, if not more, Tom. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked as he walked.

As he was about to walk out of the school however, he found a familiar boy with brown hair and a red hoodie blocking his path. "You were the pyromancer that was with the princess earlier, weren't you?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm out." Marcus said as he spun on his heal and began walking in the other direction.

"You're right, I'm sorry!" The other boy said as he caught up to him. "I … didn't mean it like that, I was … just in character."

"Character?" Marcus asked. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all a game or show?"

"You think I think it's real?" The other boy asked. "By the way, my names Sol."

"Mine's Marcus." Marcus replied. "And actually, I … I actually did."

"Seriously?" Sol asked. "Sure I have no idea how Star sees it, but being her arch enemy and fighting her makes her happy so … I do it."

"Good to know." Marcus said before walking off.

"Wait!" Sol called after him. "I … I need a little help."

Marcus stopped and let out a sigh. "You need help?"

"I need to know if … she hates me." Marcus slowly turned around and gave Sol a very confused look. "You see, thing is, I really just want her to have fun … I kinda have fun as well but I want to make sure what I'm doing is … well make sure that it's not … how do I put this?"

"You … don't by chance also have a crush on her, do you?"

Sol's heart rate began to pick up as sweat began dripping down the back of his neck. "I … I … I may not hate her as much as I let on."

"Oh, good, because I was going to ask her out next-"

"NO!" Sol interrupted.

Sol quickly covered his mouth as Marcus smiled and shook his head. "Of course … why else would someone want to play her game?"

"Okay fine!" Sol shouted. "But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't." Marcus replied. "I really don't think a single person would believe me anyway. But back to what we were talking about, what do you need?"

"I just want to make sure she doesn't hate me." Sol replied. "So … could you … could you continue hanging out as her friend … I would but … she thinks everything I saw is a lie."

"Why's that?"

Sol sighed. "I tripped and fell on her the first day and she thinks that I'm evil."

An awkward breeze blew through the school as Marcus stood there looking at Sol. "You're … joking."

"I wish I was." Sol replied. "But look, I just need you to be her friend and … just tell me if she ever starts hatting me … like hatting me hatting me. I promise I will make it up to you."

Marcus sighed as he thought to himself. 'I'm already working for Tom … I guess it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to help out Sol as well.' He looked up at Sol and felt a little bad. 'Pore guy, she probably does hate him … eh, what do I have to lose.' "All right." Marcus replied.

"Really?" Sol asked.

"Just … don't let on that I'm actually talking to you, I don't want her to be cross with me as well."

Sol nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He wrapped an arm around Marcus's shoulder and began walking towards the exit. "Come on, my mom is taking me to get a smoothie today and she said I could bring a friend."

"I'm not so sure that that's-"

"Oh, come on." Sol replied. "It'll be fun."


	35. Solarweek day 3: Star

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus belongs to me**

* * *

Star's new wand

It had been a rough few days for Sol, what with coming down with a nasty cold last Friday that left him bedridden for a good three days and a half days, two of which being weekends so it was the last thing he ever wanted. He was only now getting back to school and he wasn't all that happy about it either. "Why did I have to come to school today?" He asked himself. "I just had to throw up in the middle of class, I couldn't wait until I got home."

He let out another sigh as he continued to the back of the school for what would be a few minutes of playtime before he had to start class. He began scanning the blacktop for any sign of something to distract him but it all seemed unusually quiet. The soccer players were simply passing the ball around and there didn't seem to be any basketball players at all. "Okay … this is strange."

He made his way to the upper section in hopes of finding something but even there it seemed like everyone was trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Okay, this isn't right." He began to look around for Star in hopes of lightning up this dull day but there were no crowds of students, no happy shouting, no signs of the happy go lucky Star Butterfly.

"Could she be sick?" Sol asked himself as he began walking through the playground. He quickly found his two friends Alfonzo and Ferguson on the jungle gym and figured that it was as good a place as any to find out what was going on.

"Hey, Alfonzo, Ferguson." He shouted at them when he reached the jungle gym.

Both of his less than athletic friends were struggling to get higher than ground level when they turned to look at him with a smile. "Hey! Sol's back!" Ferguson exclaimed.

Sol let out a sigh and got ready to put his game face on, he was back on the playground so he was back on the clock and it was time to play the part of Star's worst enemy. "Tell me henchmen, where is that do-gooder Star Butterfly?"

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson shared a guilty look and tried to smile. "Well Sol," Alfonzo started.

"Someone beat you to it." Ferguson finished.

Sol could feel a twinge in his heart and as his eye stared to twitch. "I'm sorry, my ears must be playing tricks on me, it almost sounded like you said that someone destroyed her."

"Your ears aren't lying." Ferguson replied. "You see … someone took care of her for you … so we don't have to worry about her anymore, right?"

"Idiots!" Sol exclaimed. "No one but me is allowed to destroy her!"

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson dropped to the ground and bowed. "Please don't be angry Sol!" Alfonzo begged.

"We had no part in it!" Ferguson added.

Sol sighed and shook his head. "Look, guys, I'm not angry at you, but where is she?"

Both of them shot up and pointed towards the swing set where, sure enough, someone was sitting gently rocking back and forth but it couldn't have been Star, the girl he saw was wearing a light blue shirt with jeans, and more importantly, her hair barely reached down to her neck where Stars easily reached her waist. "That can't be her." He said as he took a step towards her.

"Carful Sol." Ferguson whispered. "She's changed."

Sol continued to make his way towards the girl that was apparently Star; she did look a little Star but she wasn't nearly as cheerful. "Star Butterfly?" He asked as he reached her.

He had expected her to shoot up and point her wand at him this beginning one of their usual fights but as she looked up at him, she didn't even seem interested in talking as all she did was grunt. It was definitely her though, Sol could recognize her crystal blue eyes anywhere, even if they were void of emotion and her hearts were missing. Finding her did little to make him feel better though as it seemed like she wasn't even the same person she used to be. "What do you want? To kick me while I'm down?" She asked. "If so then go right ahead, I can't say you will ever have a better opportunity."

Sol looked on in horror as he began to step back. "What happened to you?" He asked.

She sighed and went back to swinging back and forth. "I guess I just … saw how the world works."

As Sol felt his heart break in his chest, the bell rang forcing him to put his conversation with Star on hold as she hoped to her feet and made her way to the door.

Deciding that he needed more information, Sol decided to make his way to his friends to find out what they knew. "Alfonzo! Ferguson!" He shouted as he caught up to them.

"Dude, the bell rang." Ferguson replied. "Save it for later."

"You two can still tell me what happened on our way to class." Sol replied.

"I actually have a different class than you two so I'm just going to go now." Alfonzo said before leaving them.

Sol turned back to Ferguson as they walked and gave him a knowing look. "Okay then, start talking."

"Fine." Ferguson said in defeat. "So after you finished puking your guts out on Friday, Star ended up picking a fight with Lars."

"Lars?" Sol asked as they got inside. "Star wouldn't actually pick a fight with him, would she?"

"No idea." Ferguson said with a shrug. "All I know is, he began picking on her, she tried to fight back, he knocked her down causing her to drop her wand, he picked up and crushed her wand in his bare hands, and then threw her into wet cement."

"Wet cement?" Sol asked in disbelief. "But … how did he get away with something like that?"

"He didn't." Ferguson replied. "He got in some deep trouble but no one knows how much. As for Star … well … wet cement isn't very good on hair or clothing."

"So she lost her wand, her dress, and most of her hair?"

Ferguson nodded. "That pretty much sums it all up. She came in on Monday looking all dead and what not, most were surprised to see that she was able to come in at all. Schools been uneasy ever since."

Sol looked down as they entered the class. "I cant let her stay like this." He said as he separated from Ferguson and made his way to his seat.

He noticed Star sit down right next to him with the same blank look in her eyes he saw before, he couldn't bring himself to fight her right now but he had to find some way of cheering her up that didn't involve their usual pretend fights.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher began as she walked into the classroom. "Let's begin the lesson for today."

The class in question dragged on longer than usual and but by the time it had ended, Sol had managed to think up a way to make his crush smile again, now all he needed was a little help.

As he made his way out of the classroom, he managed to spot just the person he was looking for, another boy, about his age with a light blue hoodie, sweat pants, light brown hair, green eyes, and thin rimmed glasses. "Marcus!" He shouted as he quickly approached the boy.

Marcus quickly turned to Sol with a worried look on his face. "Sol?" He asked. "Why … I just want to get to lunch now, what do you want?"

"I need a little help with something."

"With what?" Marcus asked with exhaustion evident in his voice.

"It's classified, but I can promise you that it does have something to do with … that thing."

"You mean your crush on-"

Sol quickly placed his palm on Marcus's mouth preventing him from finishing his sentence. "Shut up." Sol whispered. "Yes, it's that, now could you not advertise it to the whole school?"

"Fine." Marcus said as he pried Sol's hand off his mouth. "But … wait, you mean to tell me that those two friends of yours that you call henchmen don't know about it?"

"No, the hardly want anything to do with Star and me to begin with, there's no way they could know."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, but what do you have in mind?"

Sol looked around and waited to make sure all the other students had left. "I want to make a new wand for Star."

"A new wand?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "Sol … that's pointless."

"Pointless?" Sol asked. "If I had been there, I could have saved her, so this is at least partially my fault."

"Yeah, it's not going to fix Star, and there was no way you could have saved her. Someone tried to save her after her wand got crushed and he got his rear handed to him." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "She was thrown in wet cement and lost so much of what made her imaginary world real, I don't think she's coming back from that. Even if making her a new wand could bring everything back for her, you're her arch enemy, you can't just give the wand to her or do you plan to give her roses and a confession along with it?"

"I'm not going to confess to her and you just leave the logistics of how she gets the wand to me."

"Logistics?" Marcus asked.

"I saw it used on T.V. once, I'm pretty sure I'm using it correctly."

Marcus rolled his eyes again and sighed. "I won't …" He paused for a moment as he thought about something. "I … won't … I won't believe that you will accomplish anything with just a simple wand … but I will help you."

"Thank you." Sol said as he placed his hands on Marcus's shoulders. "Now how about some lunch?"

"I'll join you in a minute." He replied.

Sol shrugged and began walking away leaving Marcus alone. "Well … looks like it's time for me to collect." He began making his way over to the boys rest room and made his way inside. Once there, he walked over to the farthest stall and knocked.

"I'm busy." Came a voice from the inside.

"Yeah, I figured." Marcus replied. "We need to talk Tom."

"For crying out loud … what do you want?"

"What you owe me." Marcus replied. "I did what you asked, I helped you get Sol sick, I bated Lars, and I ran to Star for protection, I did my end now pay up."

"But I didn't get Star." Tom replied.

"Yeah … you're the one who couldn't beat Lars like you had planned … but I did everything else that you needed me to do so pay up."

"No." Tom replied. "I will give you what you want when I get Star."

"But that wasn't our deal."

"Our deal was that you help me get Star." Tom replied. "I care about Star, I want her to be with me and when I get that, I will give you what you want."

"And how do you plan to do that after you're epic failure on Friday?" Marcus asked.

"I'm still working on that … you have any ideas?"

"You have got to be joking me." Marcus replied. "I did everything you asked and now you're asking me to come up with a plan?"

"I said that I will give you what you want when I get Star." Tom replied. "And if you come up with a plan then won't that happen sooner?"

Marcus clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "Look Tom, I can't help but feel responsible for what happened and I don't want to be any more responsible for any more incidents that happen. Not to mention, as it stands, you can't do a damn thing so what is your plan?"

"I just need to make her happy again." Tom replied. "After that, she should practically jump into my arms."

"You're going to fail again, Sol is already a step ahead of you only he doesn't plan to win her heart with it."

There was the sound of a flush then Tom opened the door and pocked his head out, revealing the third eye he had painted on his forehead. "What?"

"Sol is going to make her a new wand for the soul purpose of making her happy again, I really don't think it's going to work but that's not stopping him and I don't think there's anything else that could come remotely close to working."

Tom smiled as he retreated back into the stall. "Then it looks like we have our next move."

"What?" Marcus asked.

"We just need to steal that wand from him and I need to give it to Star as a token of our eternal love. Once that's done, Sol will no longer be an issue."

"You have got to be kidding me." Marcus replied. "How do you plan to get the wand from him when it's made? This is Sol we're talking about, he's not as week as you."

"I take offence to that I'll have you know." Tom replied. "But I'm not worried, you'll steal the wand as soon as it's done."

"Say what?" Marcus asked. "You want me to … haven't I done enough betraying my friend?"

"Do you not want the lighter?" Tom asked. "Or do you want me to tell the teachers about your habits of starting fires? Or better yet, your part in what happened to Star?"

Marcus's eyes went wide at Tom's threat. "You're upping the ante?" Marcus asked.

"Oh you bet." Tom replied as the toilet flushed again.

Marcus clenched his fist and took another breath. "Fine." He hissed. "But seeing as you're adding a threat, if you stiff me again, I will not only tell the teachers your part in what happened to Star, but I will also tell Star about all you did and want from her."

"You wouldn't dare, I would tell everything as well!"

"Well you wouldn't stiff me or turn on me again, right?" Marcus asked. "I get the wand in your hands, you pay up, and our deal is done, understood?"

Tom let out a sigh. "Okay … deal, but don't you even think about turning on me."

"I won't so long as you don't turn on me."

The day continued on almost like the world had lost its light, given a lot of people thought Star was strange, but there was something about the crushing reality being forced on the most free-spirited person in the school that just struck everyone in such a way that was almost unbearable, in fact a lot of people actually tried to cheer Star up but with no success. All this only strengthened Sol's conviction to build her a new wand and his hope that it would make her happy again.

It wasn't until they got back to Sol's house and had set everything up in the shed when Sol began to get nervous. "Okay, so we have the tools for paper mache?"

"Yeah." Marcus replied. "Even got some gloves."

"Good." Sol replied as he looked back at the list. "We're using the good stuff, right? I mean we can't have this breaking again."

"Well … yeah … can I ask a question? Two actually?"

"Go right ahead."

"Well …" Marcus began to rub his arm. "You see … do you have a plan for getting the wand to Star?"

Sol looked up at him. "Please, one worry at a time."

"Well I ask because … I could give it to her for you."

Sol looked at him a little confused. "You … you want to give it to her?"

"Well she's friends with me." Marcus replied. "I could tell her I made it and she might believe me."

Sol looked down in thought before shaking his head. "No … I want her to know that I worked on it … I mean … just … just so she knows and … isn't upset if she finds out latter … you know?"

"I guess." Marcus replied. "And my second question … what are you going to do if your parents see what we're doing?"

"Oh they already suspect it, that's actually why they didn't tell me about what happened to Star while I was sick, they didn't want to make me worse."

Marcus stared at him in disbelief for a moment before beginning to make the paper mache. "When you two get married will you name one of your kids after me?"

Sol's face turned bright red as he slammed the instructions down on the table. "I'm not marrying her!"

Marcus laughed as they both resumed work on Star's new wand.

The hours rolled on as they worked on making prototype after prototype until finally, they were finished. Star old wand had a long pink handle with an orb like thing at the end that had a white circle that had a pink heart in the middle. The new one that Sol had made was purple rather than pink with a star where the heart was and wings on the side for decoration. "You think she'll like it?" Sol asked.

"I still want to know how you plan to get this to her." Marcus replied.

"With your help." Sol answered. "Tomorrow during school, you are going to tell her that her arch enemy made a wand that he plans to use to take over the school and this might be her only chance to regain what she has lost. Her best opportunity will be right after school at the park where I will be putting the final touches on it." He put the wand down and took a deep breath. "And that the world isn't as dark and hapless as she thinks."

Marcus paused to look at Sol. "And … if that doesn't work?"

"Then I tell her I love her and will do anything to see her smile again."

Marcus slowly turned to Sol and looked at him wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

"That's how sure I am that this will work." Sol replied. "Anyway … thank you, I owe you for this."

Marcus looked at the wand then back to Sol. "Uh … don't sweat it … I mean what are friends for?"

"I know." Sol replied. "But still, thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Sol walked out of the shed leaving Marcus alone with the wand. "It means a lot to me as well."

When Sol got home the following day, the first thing he did was run into the shed to grab Star's new wand but as soon as he got there, his heart stopped. "No." He said as he found that the wand was missing. "No, this isn't possible!" He ran inside and began combing through everything with no luck whatsoever. "I left it right here!" As he looked around, he noticed that there was a piece of paper laid out where the wand used to be. "What is this?" He picked up the note and began reading it as his eyes went wide.

A short while later at the park, Marcus was walking up to Tom and Janna who both has a smug look on their faces. "You have what I asked for?" Tom asked.

"I do." Marcus replied. "You have what I asked for?"

"I do." Tom replied before turning to Janna. "You tell Star that her new wand is waiting for her at the park?"

Janna nodded. "She will be here, if for no other reason than to see what is going on."

"Excellent." Tom replied. He pulled out a lighter and extended his other hand to Marcus. "Now hand the wand to me."

Marcus pulled the wand out of his backpack and took a good look at it. "Yeah … our deal." He looked at Tom and smiled. "You see … thing is … I've changed my mind."

Tom's expression turned sour as Janna held back a grin. "What!?" Tom demanded.

"You see … thing is … if I give this to Star, then I will have her favor and you won't be able to hold your blackmail anymore. She'll believe me after all."

"I could still tell every teacher about your fire habit." Tom threatened.

"I thought about that." Marcus began. "And … I really don't care anymore." He tossed the wand into the air and caught it. "You see, I've really grown attached to all the time I've spent hanging with Star thanks to you, and it's more important to me than burning things, so … I think I'll be using this wand to strengthen my own relationship with her."

Tom's eye began to twitch violently as he raised pointed at Marcus. "I will destroy you!"

Marcus turned and ran as Tom gave chase with Janna following close behind, Marcus may have had a head start but Tom was way more athletic than him, catching up in a matter of moments and tackling him to the ground. "You see what happens when you cross me?" He said as he pulled the wand from Marcus's hand. "Now I have the wand and I'm going to ruin you, sicking Lars on Star is going to be all your idea and everyone will think that you were the one who caused the school so much pain and I will have my hands clean!"

"So that's what happened" Came an all too familiar voice. Both Tom and Marcus looked up to see Sol standing right next to them with a piece of paper crumpled in his grip. "So he's the one who put you up to all this then?" He asked.

"Yes!" Marcus exclaimed. "I really regret what I did, but he made me an offer and blackmailed me!"

"You!" Tom shouted as he looked down at Marcus.

"Get off my friend!" Sol shouted as he pushed Tom off Marcus and tackled him to the ground.

Marcus quickly got up to help Sol but Janna was quick to tackle him to the ground as well and put him into a half nelson. "You know, you're really resourceful and feisty." She leaned in closer and began to whisper in his ear. "I like that."

"Oh please no." Marcus cried as he watched the fight unfold before him.

Tom had a strong grip on the wand, but Sol was quick to get a hold of it and was not letting go. "You're not taking this from me!" Sol shouted. "I've worked too hard on it for you to use as a bargaining chip!"

"Oh I will take it!" Tom replied. "I will take it and use it to steal Star's heart!"

Sol pushed Tom off as hard as he could while still managing to maintain hold of the wand. "How is this thing holding together?" Tom asked as he struggled to maintain a hold of it.

"I put a plastic barb down the middle to keep the top from separating from the bottom." Sol replied. "It's not going to break as easily as Star's last one did!"

"Not bad." Tom said as he managed to get the upper hand. "I couldn't have done a better job myself, so thank you for doing the hard work for me!"

"I already told you, you won't have it!" Sol shoved Tom causing both of them to loose hold of the wand and have it sent flying. As it hit the ground, both of them stopped to look as they saw a hand reach down and take hold of it.

"Is this … the wand?" Star asked as she examined it.

Both Tom and Sol knew what was happening and realized that it was time to get into character if they wanted any chance of getting what they were after. "My wand!" Sol shouted.

"It's Star's wand now!" Tom replied.

"You were going to use it to steal Star's heart!" Sol retorted as he looked up at Tom.

"I was trying to win her heart!" Tom replied. "By stealing the wand from you and giving it to her!"

"By using extortion?" Sol replied.

"He made me aggravate Lars!" Marcus added. "He was going to take away my fire if I didn't, he wanted to put you in danger so he could save you!"

"You helped Sol forge the wand!" Janna said as she looked down at Marcus.

"He forced me!" Marcus replied.

"Yet you were the one who told Sol to come her to take the wand back." Janna added.

"Yet you tried to steal the wand from Sol!" Marcus retorted.

"Star, he's working for Sol!" Janna shouted at Star.

"She's working for Tom!" Marcus retaliated.

"You're both a couple of mooks!" Tom shouted back. "Look Star, I only wanted to impress you by saving you!"

"You put her in danger!" Sol added.

"I had no idea that Lars was as crazy as he was!" Tom looked up at Star with a pleading face. "I feel bad for whatever part I played in what happened to you but I took that wand from Sol to-"

"ENOUGH!" Star shouted as she raised her wand. "Enough, all of you! Super Narwhal blast!"

Both Sol and Tom shared a quick look before both of them threw themselves back as if struck by something shouting out cries of defeat as they did.

"Woah." Star said as she looked at the two that lay before her. "That … I …" She looked at her wand then back at Sol and Tom. "Sol, your evil plan has been foiled, and Tom the demon, your shady underhanded tactics have failed!" She looked over to Marcus and Janna. "And you two, your deceit will cloud my eyes no more!" A smile formed on her face as she twirled around and raised her new wand into the air. "For I, Star Butterfly, have vanquished evil yet again!" She turned around again and marched off with the biggest smile she ever had.

"Wait," Jana began. "Is she angry at me or am I still her friend?"

"I actually haven't the foggiest idea." Marcus replied.

"That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Tom admitted as he got to his feet.

"What?" Sol asked as he looked at Tom.

Tom let out a sigh and turned to Janna and Marcus. "Look, Marcus, I'm sorry I used you, broke our deal, made you play a part in what happened to Star, and blackmailed you."

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked. "You really think an apology will make up for all of that?"

He knelt down and looked him in the eye. "How about I convince Janna to let you go?"

"Wait, what?" Marcus asked.

Janna placed her face right next to Marcus's ear. "You're my new crush and I want to keep you."

"That's extortion!" Marcus exclaimed.

Tom shrugged. "If you say so. Janna, do as you please with no input from me whatsoever."

"Oh, goodie." She lined closer to Marcus. "I'm going to be so happy with my new boyfriend."

"OKAY, FINE, WE'LL BE EVEN!" Marcus pleaded.

Tom smiled and looked at Janna. "Janna, I do owe him a lot so it would really mean a lot to me if you release him."

Janna pouted and let go of Marcus. "You owe me." She said as she looked at Tom.

"I'm sure I do." Tom replied. "Shall we?"

They both walked off leaving Sol and Marcus alone. "So …" Marcus began. "I'm … sorry for what I did."

"Don't apologize." Sol said as he helped Marcus to his feet. "You exposed Tom so to me, we're even."

"Really?" Marcus asked. "So … could you tell me exactly what just happened?"

"Well, Tom became an antagonist to Star and you are now officially one of my henchmen."

"Wonderful." Marcus replied sarcastically. "So is there anything I should know about being a henchmen?"

"Not really." Sol answered. "You're just on my side."

Sol and Marcus began their walk home in silence until they parted ways, leaving Sol to return home alone. He was quite satisfied with how the events of the day had turned out, but undenounced to him, the day wasn't quite over just yet. As he was about to arrive home, there was none other than Star Butterfly herself leaned up against a tree right outside his house. She was twirling her new wand between her palms with hearts freshly painted and a smile on her face. "Hello Sol." She said as she turned to look at him. "I have to admit, this is some quality work you've done here."

Sol took a fighting stance. "I was really looking forward to testing it too."

Star giggled as she turned to look at him. "I'm not here to fight Sol, and … you could have taken me out yesterday morning if you really wanted to."

Sol was at a loss for words as Star's smile caused him to choke up.

"Not to mention, you don't need a wand, and without me, there was no one to stand against you." Star walked towards him stopping just in front of him. "Not to mention, you finished this wand yesterday, and based on what Janna mentioned and what I witnessed, those finishing touched you spoke of were a lie." She leaned in closer. "So tell me Sol, what was the real reason you made this wand?"

Sol could feel his heart pounding in his throat as Star looked at him expecting an answer, his mind was blanking so all he could do was say what he could. "I didn't want to see you sad anymore." He confessed. "I mean … I'm supposed to be your arch enemy, no one else is allowed to make you cry but me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "I know it couldn't completely undo the damage that Lars did … but I thought that a little something might help you get back some of the fantasy-" Sol quickly stopped talking and tried in vain to come up with a cover story.

"The fantasy I lost?" Star asked earning her a confused look from Sol. "It's okay … there's a little growing up I couldn't undo." She began to rube her arm as she looked down. "But … it's really sweet … you wanting to make me happy again … and wanting to help me keep my fantasy."

"So … what does this mean?"

"It means that thanks to you, everything is back to the way it was … or … mostly."

"Mostly?" Sol asked.

Star giggled again and reached out her finger and stopped just before reaching Sol's face. "What you did was really sweet … but you are my archenemy, and you're not allowed to be sweet so …" She tapped him on the nose. "That's strike one."

"Strike one?" Sol asked.

She giggled again before bringing her face closer to his and gently pressing her lips to his cheek. Her lips were warm and soft against his face and made his heart jump into his throat and his cheeks to turn a bright shade of red. She slowly separated from him leaving a barely visible red mark where she had kissed him and completely frozen in all other cases. "Two more strikes means I will know that you have a crush on me!" She sang. "And you will not be able to, be my arch enemy!" She tapped him on the nose again causing him to snap to his senses. "So I would be carful … unless you actually do have a crush on me that is."

Sol was unable to form a full word as Star spun around and skipped off leaving a very happy and terrified Sol behind her.


	36. Solarweek day 5: Fight

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus belongs to me**

* * *

Fight

It was a quiet day at Echo creek middle school, or as quiet as one would expect given the circumstances. Recess had just begun and two students were already staring each other down. On the one side was the girl known as Star Butterfly with her new magic wand, short blond hair, light blue t-shirt, and jeans and on the other side was her arch enemy, Sol Diaz, sporting his classic red hoodie and black skinny jeans as well as his three henchmen, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Marcus. "You should just give up Sol!" Star exclaimed as she pointed her new wand at him. "You know you can't win, and I know you won't win."

"How's that?" Sol asked. "You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

Stars attention turned to Sol's three henchmen who all shared a concerned look. "How exactly did we get dragged into this?" Ferguson asked.

"I have no idea." Alfonzo said with a shrug.

"I think it had something to do with a sparkler." Marcus added.

Sol smiled as he took a step closer. "So … where is my disadvantage?"

"Your disadvantage lies in your second strike." Star said with a smile.

Sol looked at her suspicious of her words. "Second strike?" He asked. "But I only have one strike."

She smiled and nearly batted her eyelashes at him. "Why the second one you'll earn today after loosing to me even with all this help."

Sol's face turned bright red as his henchmen shared a confused look. "Uh, what is she talking about?" Ferguson asked as he looked to Marcus.

"Don't ask me." Marcus replied. "I just joined, remember."

"It's not important." Sol said as he looked back at his friends. "We will win which means that her point is completely mute." He turned back to Star and smiled. "Now how about we get started. Bring her down!"

Ferguson and Alfonzo shared a shrug before darting towards her screaming like a pair of maniacs.

"Oh please." Star said as she easily side stepped and tripped both of them. "You two can do better than that."

Ferguson pushed himself to his feet and tried again only for Star to side step him once again and smack him on the back of the head with her wand, knocking him to the ground. "Who's next?"

Sol looked back at Marcus who was trying to back away. "Marcus, get in there!"

Marcus let out a sigh. "I guess having dignity was fun while it lasted." He ran towards her and slid to a stop before pretending to grab what could have been a sword or some form of whip. "Flame lash!" He wiped his hand forward as Star held up her wand in defense.

"Supper bubble-"

"Too slow!" Marcus shouted back earning him a confused look from Star. "You do know a whip was the first man made object to break the sound barrier." Star continued to look at him confused until he grabbed the top of his head and sighed. "That means it travels faster than sound."

"Ohhhh." Star said in realization. "Ach!" She threw herself back to what appeared to be a delayed reaction.

Marcus let out a small laugh then extended his hand as if he was about to do something else. "Flame blast!"

Star quickly rolled out of the way before making her way to her feet. "Flame blast!" Marcus shouted again, not letting Star a chance to recover. Star began to wave her wand as if about to cast a spell but Marcus was just a little faster. "Flame blast!" He shouted again forcing her to run more.

"Don't you know any other spells traitor?" Star shouted at him.

"I just started this." Marcus replied. "Cut me some slack."

Star's face lit up as she turned to face the boy in the blue hoodie. "Super slack buster!"

Marcus's looked dumbfounded before slapping his face. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" He turned around and threw himself onto the ground as Star turned to face Sol.

"You're henchmen are getting better but their still not good enough." Star exclaimed.

"Well then I will have to take you on myself." Sol replied as he took his fighting stance. "Mega death ray!"

Star dodged out of the way and pointed her wand at Sol but didn't say anything. Instead, Star began to run at Sol who retaliated by trying to blast her again. "Mega shockwave blast!"

Star braced herself against the imaginary attack as Sol took this opportunity to attack her again. "Mega energy ray!"

Star couldn't dodge out of the way of this one and threw herself to the ground. Sol froze at the sight of his crush, helpless on the ground as she tried to get to her feet as if in pain. "Oh no." he whispered as he began to run up to her.

A devious smile crept across her face as she sprang to her feet and pointed her wand at the unsuspecting Sol. "Super narwhal nightmare!"

Sol was shocked but still threw himself to the ground all the same. "Sneak attack, that's not like you Star."

"You're right, but that because I didn't know it would work before."

Sol's eyes shot open at the realization. "No!" He shouted ass he also shot to his feet and took a fighting stance. "I will finish you!" He thrust his palm forward. "Mega crosshair cutter!"

Star dodged carefully out of the way of Sol's attack before running right up to him and pointing her wand directly at his face. "Super syrup tsunami shockwave!"

Sol fell back as if struck by a might blow from Star's magic wand. "Arg! I'm not-"

He was interrupted by Star placing her foot on Sol's chest. "Done." Sol looked up at the princess on top of him and blushed, she looked beautiful from this angle, heck, Sol thought she looked beautiful from any angle but being down there meant that she had won and Sol had lost, and that meant that unless he did some quick thinking, he would be at his second strike.

"No!" He shouted as he tried to get Star's foot off him. "I'm not done!"

Before he could struggle, Star grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his feet earning her an astounded look from Sol at her shear strength. "I get that reaction from time to time." She said as she brushed the dirt off him. "Oh, and don't worry, that's not you're second strike."

"It's not?" Sol asked with a mix of relief and confusion.

"Of course not, if loosing o me meant you had feelings for me then out would have gotten three strikes on day one."

She spun around and began walking off "I'm sure you'll earn your other two strikes some other way."

"Wait a second!" Sol called out. "Then what was all that about me getting a second strike if I lost?"

"I was playing with you." She replied. "Seriously Sol, you shouldn't take our fights so seriously anymore." She began to rub her arm. "I mean, not since …" Before she could finish, Sol threw his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

At first, Star was shocked but soon she eased into it and hugged him back. "Are you trying to earn your second strike or something?" She asked.

"Shut it." Sol replied. "Even if it seems like more of a fantasy then that just means we're closer friends and aren't I allowed to hug my friend who happens to be a girl when she feels down?"

She smiled and eased into the hug. "I guess I'll allow it … but you do know that you will still eventually earn your second strike, right?"

"I know." Sol replied.

Star smiled mischievously as she glanced at Sol. "Are you confirming that you have a crush on me? If so then that's all three strikes right there."

"What!?" Sol exclaimed as he let go of her. "No I … I'm not … I'm just saying that … that I may get a second but not a third … no, not a chance."

"We'll see about that." She replied before skipping off. "Once again, I, Star Butterfly, have vanquished evil and bested Sol Diaz and his henchmen."

When she was a fair distance away, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Marcus got to their feet and walked towards Sol. "What was that about man!" Ferguson asked. "It almost looked like you were flirting with her!"

Sol slowly turned to Ferguson and shot him a leer. "Ferguson, you remember what happened the last time you said that I had a crush on Star?"

"But she flirted with you and you flirted back!" Ferguson insisted. "That means you two are totally in love with each other!"

"Ferguson!" Sol shouted.

"Sol and Star, sitting in a-"

Marcus slapped his hand onto Ferguson's shoulder causing him to come to an abrupt stop. "Unless you want to incur the wrath of Sol and the future Mrs. Diaz, I suggest you stop that."

"Marcus!" Sol exclaimed.

Elsewhere, Star was skipping along happily as she recounted the events of the days fight. "Sol can get so cute when he gets flustered." She said to herself.

"Then why do you keep toying with him?" Came a voice that took her by surprise.

She quickly turned around to see her old friend Janna leaning against a fence smiling at her. "I mean you already know he has feelings for you so why not make him your boyfriend?"

"Because we're in middle school." Star replied. "I'm a bit young to have a boyfriend at the moment." She threw her hands behind her back and smiled. "I may start dating him in junior high but I'm not going to make him my 'boyfriend' until we're in high school."

"You can wait that long?" Janna asked.

"You wouldn't understand, you try to jump into a relationship as soon as you see a cute boy." She placed her hands onto her hips and leered. "And you betrayed me be the way, and I'm still angry."

"Yeah yeah." Janna replied as she looked away. "I would have you know that I had a crush on him first."

"Did you have that crush on him at the time of your betrayal?"

Janna scratched her chin and shrugged. "Actually no, now that I think about it."

"Then you still betrayed me."

Janna sighed then nodded. "Okay then, how about I but you some smoothies after school and we call it even."

"I can agree to that." Star replied.


	37. Solarweek day 6: Birthday

**This one was actually posted on March 11 AKA, the day I turned into Axis26 so ... yeah, there's your fin fact for the day.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Birthday

Sol took a deep breath and prepped himself for what he was about to do; school had let out about a month ago but not a day later, he got an invitation to his archenemy's/friend's/crush's birthday party. He was now standing right outside her house and Sol was so nervous he couldn't stop shaking.

"It's going to be okay Sol." His mom said as she patted him on the head. "I'm sure your girlfriend will love the present you got her."

"She's not my girlfriend mom." Sol replied.

"Oh really?" Sol's mom replied as she eyed the present in Sol's hands. "After she sees what you got her I'm not so sure that will be the case anymore."

"MOM!" Sol exclaimed. The present in question was a long box that usually meant it was some piece of clothing but Sol had put so much time effort and energy into picking it out that there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that Sol's feelings towards Star were anything but hostel.

This would no doubt earn Sol his second strike but avoiding a second strike at her birthday party would entail not actually having a crush on her. It didn't mind Sol that much though, it was only his second out of three and it wasn't like he was going to keep it a secret forever, he just needed to play it safe until he got the right moment to confess his true feelings to her.

All that was for another day though, Sol had to collect his feelings and get ready for Star's birthday party. "Okay." He said weakly. "I'm ready, let's go in."

They both walked up to the door and Sol slowly began to knock. Before long, the door slowly opened and none other than Star herself came to answer. "Sol!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

The feeling of being hugged by Star, although very welcome, was a tad strange, not even a full year ago, had he showed up to her door, she would have accused him of trying to assassinate her or cause trouble and now they are almost the best of friends. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as he handed her the present he got her.

She looked at the box wide eyed before looking back to Sol. "You know this is probably going to earn you you're second strike, right?"

"I honestly don't think there is a way I could possibly avoid that today." Sol replied.

Star smiled and took the present from him before motioning for them to come inside. "Please come in, everyone else is in the backyard so I'll meet you there."

Sol began to make his way inside as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know I would love to stay but-"

"I know, you and dad are busy." Sol replied almost a little too eager to get him mom to go. "I will be fine, you don't have to worry."

"I know." She replied as she rubbed Sol's head. "Your father should be here in a few hours to pick you up and could you tell Mrs. Butterfly that I want a picture of the kiss?"

"Wait, what-" Sol's eyes went wide as he realized what his mother was talking about. "Mom!" He exclaimed. "Look … for argument sake, let's forget that it's not going to happen, you are going to have to ask her for that yourself because I'm going to be too embarrassed."

"That is true." She smiled at him before walking away. "Fair enough, but if I ask for the picture then I get to show everyone at work."

Sol blushed as his mom walked away and he walked into the house, making sure to close the door behind him. He slowly began making his way to the backyard where he saw a giant bouncy castle along with the Butterfly's small playground. Of the other kids invited, most were the girls from their class with a few of the boys here and there.

"Come on Sol!" Star shouted as she grabbed his hand. "Let's have some fun!"

She pulled him towards the bouncy castle and continued to hold onto his hand as they enjoyed bouncing up and down along with the other kids. As time passed, Star had forgotten that she was holding onto Sol's hand but for Sol, her grip never left his mind. She was a lot stronger than he initially expected which was one of the reason's Sol couldn't actually not notice it, but it was nice and made him feel like the whole archenemy thing was always just for show.

After some time, Star parents called out that a movie of some kind was about to begin and Star rushed off the bouncy castle dragging Sol along with her. The movie was set up in the living room where there was a giant television screen and a number of snacks set up on the coffee table. Star practically hopped onto the big chair leaving Sol in an awkward position of squeezing into the space right next to her or asking for his hand back. "Uh …" Sol began awkwardly.

"Huh?" Star looked at where she was sitting then realized that she was still holding onto Sol's hand. "Oh, right." She moved to the side making a little room for Sol to squeeze in but only then figuring out that it might not have been the best solution. "Or … I guess I should probably give you your hand back."

"Well unless you want me to squeeze into that chair with you." Sol half joked.

There was an awkward silence as both preteens waited for the other to mention it was a bad idea, however, that never came. "I mean if you want to then-" Star began.

"I mean if you want to, I mean it is your birthday and all so-"

There was another awkward pause until Star finally pulled Sol into the chair with her and interlocked her fingers with his. A few of the other kids rushed in, not paying any attention to the two sitting together in the big chair as Star's parents but the movie in and it started. Sol could feel his heart race as the screen began to flutter to life, he was sitting with his crush and now best friend about to watch a movie that he assumed would involve some form of princess or romance. What Sol didn't expect however, was that they would be watching none other than the latest Dragon Ball Z movie, resurrection F.

Sol quickly looked at Star with a mixture of confusion and joy. "Not that I'm complaining but-"

"I got into it around Christmas, just managed to catch up to the most recent a few days ago."

Sol felt a warmth inside of him as he tried to sink deeper into the couch. "Well have you seen the newest dragon ball supper series?"

"Seen up to the latest dubbed episode."

Sol was awestruck by how much of a fan she was but wasn't able to make a comeback as the movie began causing both their attention to shift to it.

Sol had seen the movie before with subtitles but never in English, he was actually enjoying it a lot more as was everyone else. When the time finally came where Goku blasts Frieza with his signature Kamehameha, Star couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Vegeta's reaction is just too funny."

"I know what you mean." Sol replied as he looked over to Star. "He doesn't realize that Goku saved his life yet and thinks that he just stole the kill for the fun of it."

"Yeah." Star rested her head on Sol's shoulder as the movie finished up and the credits started to role.

Before anyone else could get up though, Star shot to her feet and pulled Sol along with her. "Come with me?" She asked.

"Like I have a choice?" He replied as he motioned to his hand which was still firmly in her grasp.

"Good point." She dragged him into the kitchen and from there, into the dining room out of sight from everyone. "Sol?" She began as she took a deep breath. "I … I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Sol asked.

"Yeah … for … putting up with me."

Sol was shocked by her statement. "Putting up with you? That doesn't … Star, I love spending time with you."

"Yeah but … back when we first met … you did actually trip and fall on me, didn't you?"

Sol gave a guilty smile and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah … I mean there wasn't much there to trip on so it was a little embarrassing."

Star nodded as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Yeah but … I called you evil for trying to destroy me but you played along and shared in my little fantasy world."

"Yeah well-" Sol paused as he realized something. "Wait, so … you knew that I wasn't trying to hurt you?"

"Well I knew but … I didn't realize it till recently." She bit her lower lip and looked down. "When Lars … hurt me … it was like being violently woken up from a fantasy … I mean I knew it wasn't real, I wasn't crazy but … it was like I couldn't really go back, even after you tried to cheer me up." She tilted her head up to look Sol in the eye. "Is this what growing up feels like?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know if I've done it yet." He let out a sigh then looked back at her. "I'm just glad we get to be friends while it happens."

"Friends?" Star asked.

"Well yeah … aren't we friends?"

Star nodded happily. "That's true … we've been something like best friends for a while but this is the first time you're confessing to it."

"Oh!" Sol exclaimed. "Well … yeah … I mean you're the most perfect girl I've ever known, you've got an amazing imagination, you're adorable, you're nice, you're incredibly strong, very athletic, you're into the same stuff I'm into-"

"I have bad grades, people find me annoying sometimes, I'm … honestly terrified of junior high and highschool-"

"That doesn't matter to me." Sol said as he placed his other hand on top of Star's. "You're still my best friend and we'll handle junior high together."

"But there aren't single designated classes!" Star exclaimed. "What if none of our classes match up, or what if we're put into entirely different sections and don't even have the same lunch!"

"Then we'll still be able to hang out outside of school." Sol eased. "I'm nervous about it as well, so don't feel bad."

They both stood there for a moment in complete silence until Star glanced up at Sol. "That's really sweet … but I have to give you strike two now."

"I thought I already got my second strike." Sol replied.

Star shook her head. "I have to give them to you, remember?"

Sol slowly nodded his head not really understanding what she was getting at. "Uh … give them … how?"

Star gave a mischievous smile before quickly bringing her face closer and pressing her lips to his. Sol froze as his heart sped out of control, the kiss was gentle and quick but still much better than the previous one they shared.

When they finally separated, Star smiled at the stunned Sol and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Now be careful, we still have cake and a second movie and you don't want to earn your third strike too soon." She slid her hands out of his and walked out of the room leaving him alone.

"Woah." He said as he looked back at her. "I … woah."


	38. SOlarweek day 7: Solcrushed

**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Solcrushed

Sol was sitting on his bed starring at the letter that was in his hand; it was almost humorous, how one little piece of paper could cause him so much distress and his parents so much joy. "Congratulations Sol Diaz." He read aloud. "You have been accepted into St. Harold's Junior high, we are looking forward to seeing you for the upcoming semester, bla bla bla." He threw the paper to the ground and fell back on his bed. This wasn't a bad thing, going to this school meant that he would get into a good honors program when he hit high school, then he could get into a great college and get a great job and all the other things his parents told him. The only down side was that he wouldn't be able to be with Star as much and that was a big downside to him. "She'll understand, right?" He asked himself. "I mean I'll still see her … we can still be close … it's not like I'm going away forever." He slapped his head in frustration. "But what if she finds someone else? What if I end up not having enough time?" He shot up as his eyes opened wide. "What if she ends up hating me for leaving her?"

Sol was going crazy, ever since Stars birthday, she, and the kiss, was all he could think about. Her crystal blue eyes, her golden blond hair, that heartfelt smile, how she can be carrying yet break you in two if you upset her or one of her friends, her amazing creative skill, and how soft her lips felt against his. From Sol's point of view, it was the start of an obsession, which in and of itself terrified him because he wasn't so sure she would find that so flattering. "Maybe this is exactly what I need." Sol said as he lied back down and put his arm over his eyes. "Just some time away to get my head on straight." He paused for a moment and let out a sigh. "But what will she say when I tell her?"

"Tell her what?" A voice asked from Sol's doorway.

Sol shot up to see his best friend and somewhat arch enemy, Star Butterfly standing at his door looking at him curiously. She was wearing the sky blue dress he had gotten her for her birthday which had a mild resemblance to her old one except this one had a shorter skirt and no sleeves.

"Star!" He exclaimed as he snatched the letter up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, you asked me to come?" She replied.

Sol had to think to himself for a moment before he remembered what she was talking about, he did in fact ask her to come because he had something he wanted to tell her, but he had lost track of time and she had caught him off guard. "Oh … right … I did … right."

She walked in closing the door behind her causing Sol to worry. "Uh, Star, if my parents come over and find you in my room with the door closed, they'll be more than a little upset so …"

"Don't worry so much." She said as she took a seat right next to him. "I mean we're not dating or anything so it's perfectly fine."

"Right." Sol said as his palms began to sweat. "Anyway … the … the thing I wanted to talk to you about … well … wow, I didn't think it would be this nerve-wracking …"

"Just spit it out Sol." She said as she took his hand.

"Well …" He picked up the acceptance letter and handed it to Star. "I've been accepted into St. Harold's junior school!" He spat out as quickly as possible.

Star looked at him surprised and just a little bit uneasy. "Oh." She began as she glanced at the letter, not actually reading it. "So … we … won't be going to junior school together like we thought."

Star's words did nothing to hide her feelings causing Sol more grief than he could have expected. "Look Star, I know that I said-"

"Woah, woah, woah, ha ha … listen to me, thinking about something as silly as that … I mean … you probably didn't know and you probably don't have much say in the matter."

"No I did not." Sol replied. "But … I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited."

"Oh." Star said now feeling a little more hurt than surprised. "I mean … I heard it's a great school … you should be excited."

"I am but … I'm not … I didn't mean …"

"Well we can still hang out." Star finished trying to comfort both of them. "We're friends and we'll still see each other around."

"But you were so worried about going into junior high and I said I would be there with you."

"Don't worry about me." She replied. "This is a big opportunity for you Sol, you shouldn't pass it up."

"I said that we would handle it together and … now we're not."

"I'll be fine." Star reiterated forcing a smile. "Not to mention we can still handle it together … we'll just be at different schools … sure it's won't be the same but what can you do?"

"I shouldn't be doing this, I said I would be there with you and now I can't."

"Why are you so worried about me?" She asked. "Sol, we're friends, heck, technically we're still enemies also so this should be great or both of us."

"But it's not!" Sol replied. "I'm leaving you hanging and I should be there with you."

"You should be thinking about your future Sol, so why are you thinking about me?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sol shouted as if with anger instead of love.

Both Star and Sol were in shock at Sol's outburst as Star grabbed the area of her shirt directly over where her heart was. "Sol." She said softly.

"You know that." Sol added. "Star you know that, you knew that when I gave you you're first strike. I've had a crush on you when I first met you but the more I got to know you, the more it became … more than just a simple crush. You occupy my every waking thought, it's actually a little scary for me. I just don't want to abandon you like this because … I really love you."

Star looked in his eye with a leer that seemed as if she was about to kill him. "Of all the things … you've ever done … that has got to be the most hurtful thing you've ever done to me."

Sol looked at her confused as she got to her feet and made her way to the door. "Wait!" He shouted as she threw open the door.

She paused to look back at him before walking over and standing right in front of him. "Stand." She demanded. Sol shot to his feet feeling more than a little worried about what was about to happen. "Sol?"

"Yeah?"

She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face so hard that he almost fell over. "Look, I'm a big girl now and I can handle myself, so I don't need you looking after me."

"I didn't mean it like that." He replied. "I mean I gave you my word and all and now I-"

She slapped him again only softer yet still cutting him off. "I know what you meant and I'm not done. After a speech like that, you should be more motivated to go."

"What?" Sol asked still nursing his cheek.

"This is your future Sol, and if mean what you just said, it's my future as well. You know I'm not helpless and I'm not dependent on you in the slightest, so don't you dare think that not going to this school in any way is going to help us." She placed a finger on his chest and smiled. "And what's more, if you chose not to go to this school because of me, then I will break up with you."

"But … when did we start-"

Star placed her hands underneath Sol's arms and lifted him off the ground demonstrating her incredible strength once again. "Star?" Sol asked nervously.

Star carried him to the foot of his bed before tossing him onto it causing him to gasp in pain as he tried to get up. "Arg, Star why did you-" Before he could finish, Star pushed him back down and looked at him flirtatiously from the side of the bed.

"I'll be honest, didn't expect this to happen until high school, I actually wasn't even planning on doing this till high school but, I guess seeing as you may not be in the same school as me till high school, I can do it now."

"Do what exactly?" Sol asked nervously.

Star plopped herself on top of him and smiled at him. "Making you my boyfriend of course."

Sol looked at her in shock before she pressed her lips to his causing him to tense up once again. The kiss was warm and tender like before but unlike the quick pecks they shared, this was much deeper and much more passionate, in fact, even as Sol eased into it, his hands were still trembling as they tried to find their way to her waist. They eventually separated leaving Sol's entire body still tingling. "That was strike three by the way."

"Oh." Sol replied. "I … I …"

"This means you're no longer my mortal enemy … but, are you willing to fill up the other vacant position?"

"Other … vacant position?"

"My boyfriend of course." She repeated. "You have to agree, otherwise this is going to be very awkward for-"

"I would like to be your boyfriend." Sol interrupted. "I mean … yeah, I'll totally be your boyfriend."

"Good." She leaned in closer and began whispering into his ear. "Remember, if you don't go to that school because of me, then I will break up with you."

"I remember." Sol replied.

"Good." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Because I really don't want to break up with you so soon after getting together … or ever for that matter, but that won't happen."

"Yeah, I don't want to break up with you ever either."

"Then I guess we'll end up being together forever." She said as she grabbed his shoulders.

"You know the doors open." Sol reminded her.

"Well your parents would freak if they opened the door to find your girlfriend making out with you, now wouldn't they?"


	39. Starcoweek 3 day 2: Mewberty part 2

**I put a lot of work into this fic ... like ... it is the longest single chapters worth of words I've ever written, put aside some time for this one, because it will take you a very long time to read.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Mewberty part 2

Marco sighed as he walked down the open halls of Echo creek high, alone for the first time in what felt like his entire life; it had been a little less than half a year since Star had returned to Earth and it seemed like things had returned to normal, even though he was no longer dating Jackie. Today however, it almost seemed like Star was trying to avoid him. "Why does it have to be so cold today?" Marco asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Because it's fall." Said a boy with brown hair, wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants as well as glasses as he caught up to Marco.

"It's also California." Marco replied as he turned back around and continued walking. "It's not supposed to be this cold."

"You would be surprised." The boy replied as he walked alongside Marco. "Anyway, where's that girlfriend of yours?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Marcus." Marco replied. "Not anymore, anyway."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't." Marco began. "Do you mean Jackie, Janna, Kelly, Ponyhead, Starfan13, Hekapoo-"

"Star Marco." Marcus interrupted. "Where is Star?"

"Heck if I know." Marco answered. "She's been avoiding me since this morning."

"Did something happen?"

Marco let out a sigh and dropped his head. "I don't know, I mean it seemed like everything went back to normal, when I finally caught up to her she said that she had gotten over her crush on me even though she said her feelings wouldn't go away-"

"Marco!" Marcus exclaimed. "I meant since this morning."

"Oh … well … no, things were rather normal, especially normal in fact, but then after she began staring at a wall for five minutes and refusing to look at me, she bolted out of the room." He shrugged. "I haven't been able to get close to her since."

"Maybe she's going through something."

"Maybe."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Star had locked herself in a stall in the girls bathroom and was in a panic. "This is not good, this is not good, this is not good!" She exclaimed as she pulled purple hearts off herself.

As Star panicked to get the hearts off her body, she heard a mock at her stall door followed by a familiar voice. "Yo, Star, are you in there?"

"Janna!" Star exclaimed with excitement. "You got my message!"

"Yeah, so what's the emergency?"

Star opened the stall door and peeked out revealing that she was covered with purple hearts. "It's happening again."

"Mewberty?" Janna asked as Star pulled her head back into the stall. "How exactly is that an emergency? If anything, the school could use a little lightening up."

"It's an emergency because I can't control myself when I'm in my Mewberty form."

Janna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Uh-hu."

"And I will go around kidnapping boys and causing a panic."

"Like last time."

Star sighed at Janna's lack of concern. "And I may accidentally reveal my feelings for Marco aren't gone like I told him."

"There it is." Janna replied. "Wait, couldn't you just explain that it was the hormones? You were hitting on him the last time this happened."

"That was different though, I didn't have feelings for him like I do now."

"Yet you had feelings for Oscar and that didn't seem too different from the others."

"I took him into the sky." Star replied. "Not to mention, what I feel for Marco is different than what I felt for Oscar."

"Okay, fine, it's an emergency." Janna said in defeat. "You want me to tell principal Skeevs that we have a Mewberty alert?"

"And keep Marco as far from me as possible without telling him that I want to keep him away."

Janna shrugged. "Alright, so is it going to be just like before then?"

"I don't know." Star replied as she buried her face in her hands. "Last time I was in this stage for … a few minutes, maybe an hour, before turning into a cocoon but now I've been like this all day."

"Maybe there's a trigger?" Janna asked. "If that's the case then you're not going to be transforming in here."

Star picked her head up, her eyes still red from worrying. "Maybe."

"Well, whatever the case, you stay in there for as long as possible and … try to keep from transforming. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I take care of things so just sit tight and don't think about boys, okay?"

"Okay." Star replied half heartedly.

As Janna ran out of the bathroom, Star pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her pictures of her and Marco. "Oh Marco." She said as she paused at the one taken at her song day. Star thought that Marco looked so cute in his prince outfit but he was with Jackie at the time so even if she didn't know he didn't feel for her, he was still with Jackie. "He's not with Jackie anymore." She said to herself. "He's … available."

She quickly shook her head trying to shake the thought from her head. "No Star, he broke up with Jackie because of you."

Her eyes glossed over as they took on a slight tint of pink as more hearts began to appear. "They broke up because only you wanted them together, and they got together because of it … he didn't belong with her, he belongs with you."

She shook her head once again, regaining control of her body. "No, he doesn't like you."

Even more hearts began to appear as a smile crept onto her face. "He raced after you when you left, he cares about you quite a lot … and you two belong together."

The hearts began appear faster and faster until they began to flood the stall. "Marcoooooo"

Meanwhile, Marco and Marcus were walking down the hall to their next class unaware of what was happening with Star. "Well my favorite Mackie Hand movie would have to be … hands to the wall."

"Haven't seen that one." Marcus replied. "Personally, of all the ones I've seen, I like Hand and dangerous the best."

Marco slowly turned to look at Marcus with shock and disappointment. "You mean you haven't seen any of the others, right?"

"Wha? No, I've seen Hand to Hand to Hand 2 and The Hand that feeds."

"And you still like Hand and Dangerous better?"

"Well yeah, the others are just … too bland for me, Hand and Dangerous has explosions and dinosaurs."

"Of course." Marco replied.

As the two of them continued walking, Janna caught sight of them from behind and ran up to them. "Marco!" She shouted causing them both to turn around. "And … Mikus?"

"Marcus." Marcus corrected.

"Whatever." Janna stated as she rolled her eyes. "Where are you two going?"

"Gym." Marco replied.

"Okay, change of plans." She grabbed both of them by the wrist and started dragging them in the opposite direction. "We're all going to the principal's office."

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked as he struggled against her grip. "Whatever you did, why don't you take care of it yourself?"

She stopped dragging then and turned to face Marco. "Is it too hard to believe that I'm only trying to help?"

Marco and Marcus shared a loot then nodded. "Yeah it kinda is."

Janna let out a sigh. "Star is going through Mewberty."

"What?" Marco asked with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"What's Mewberty?" Marcus asked.

Marco grabbed both Marcus and Janna by the wrists and began dragging them to the principal's office. "We need to warn the school." Marco said causing Janna to slap her hand against her face.

Elsewhere, a giant purple heart shaped cocoon had grown inside of one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom forcing the stall open as well as pushing away the nearby ones. Soon after, the cocoon began to crack as a pair of heart shaped eyes appeared from within. The crack quickly tracked down the length of the cocoon causing it to burst open revealing a purple tinted Star Butterfly, with heart shaped eyes and four extra arms. As she stepped out, her wings took their full form as her long hair tied itself up into two bunches. "Boooooooys." She cried with a smile. As she began to flutter into the air, she took a moment to pull out her phone and open the picture of her and Marco that was taken during their trip to the beach. "Marco …" she snapped her phone closed then turned to look at the door. "I will find you."

At the same time, Marco and the gang rushed into the principal's office causing principal Skeevs to look up at them curiously. "Ah, Marco." He looked at Janna who was standing right next to him trying not to look him in the eye. "Did she do something?"

"No, principal Skeevs, Star is going through Mewberty again." Marco explained.

Skeevs paused then looked at the door. "So uh … did her father leave the monthly … enrollment fee?"

Marco looked at Janna who just shrugged then at Marcus who also shrugged. "I … think so?"

"Good." He picked up a suitcase and began throwing things into it. "I'm going to be leaving at this point then, seeing as the day is nearly over and there's an emergency on our hands."

"But what about the school?" Janna asked.

"Well that's the board's decision, and they did not declare the princesses Mewberty cycle to dictate a cancellation so … I wish them the best of luck." He closed his suit case then ran for the door leaving the three teens alone.

"So …" Marcus began. "What is Mewberty and why is everyone so afraid of it?"

Marco placed both his hands on the principal's desk and sighed. "Star turns into a butterfly like monster, goes boy crazy, and kidnaps as many boys as she can get her hands on."

"So then what's the plan?"

Marco began to rub his eyebrows. "Last time I talked to Glossaryck about it, he said nature can not be stopped and trying to stop her only made things worse."

"Lines up with what he told me." Janna added.

"So … how long will she be … doing … Mewberty?"

"No idea." Marco replied. "Janna, do you know how long she was in her initial state?"

"Since this morning from what she told me." Janna explained.

"That explains why she was being distant today." Marco paused as a thought came into his head. "Does she …" He shook the thought from his head. "No, that's just jumping to conclusions." Both Marcus and Janna looked at Marco curiously. "I … I thought for a moment that maybe Star still had a crush on me but …" He turned back around and placed his hands back on the table. "I wasn't exactly exempt from her craze last time." He turned back around and clapped his hands together. "That's aside the point though, uh … if Star has been going through it since this morning then that's a lot longer than it was last time meaning this phase might be longer as well."

"It might require a trigger to snap her out of it." Janna suggested.

Marco shook his head. "She doesn't have a crush on anyone so that wouldn't be of much help, not to mention, Glossaryck gave me a specific time last time so I don't think it works like that."

Janna looked at Marco incredulously as Marcus stepped in between them. "So I'm going to assume that she goes after boys because of some hormonal thing so … what does she do when she gets them?"

Both Janna and Marco shrugged. "It never got that far, she was dragging Oscar into the sky and it wore off."

Marcus nodded. "Hm … then shouldn't we be running?"

"You two do." Janna replied. "She's not going to come after me." Both of them turned to look at her causing her to laugh. "Okay, fine, I'll lend you guys a hand but you owe me."

"Wait just one moment." Marco said as he walked over to the principal's desk. "I need to do something first."

As the gang was talking, the gym teacher was looking at his attendance sheet with a hint of concern. "Looks like … among those missing … are Marco Diaz, and Star Butterfly." He looked up from his paper."Why does that worry me?"

Just then, the door that lead to the outside flew open and in flew Mewberty Star. "Boooooooooys!" She called out.

The teacher looked up and let out a sigh of resignation. "Yeah, that's about what I expected."

The students began to run in fear as Star began shooting webs from all six of her hands catching all of the boys who were trying to escape. "Boys!" She called out as she examined her prizes. "Wait a minute." She said as she noticed something was amiss. "Where is my Marco?" She examined the boys one by one trying to find him but to no avail. "Where is Marco!?" She demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" One of the boys cried.

"He didn't show up for attendants." Another added.

She began to look around then let out a hiss. "Janna."

A moment letter, the intercom beeped on with Marco's voice over the speaker. "Attention everyone! Star Butterfly is about to enter her Mewberty form … if she hasn't already, I recommend that everyone evacuate the school or try and find a safe hiding spot."

Star looked to the intercom and leered. "He's on the run … I must have him." She looked around the gym and shook her head with disappointment. "Yet there is still more work to be done." She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "So much to do." She closed her phone and put it away. "So little time." She held out her hands as masses of hearts began to form in each. When they got big enough, she threw them all onto the ground and continued spinning hearts into each of them until they were each roughly the size of a car. "Now rise my children!" She shouted causing each of the masses to start began to move. Each of them began to sprout what appeared to be large blob like limbs then each of them began to stand as their torsos began to take on the form of a massive hearts, each one of them looking towards Star. "My children." She looked at the one that spawned from her main right hand. "You, bring me Marco Diaz." She turned to address the other five. "The rest of you, block the exits and bring me as many boys as possible, I have a nest to prepare."

The heart monster walked off towards the exit as Star began spinning her webs around the gym, all the while, Marco, Janna, and Marcus were making their way to the nearest exit as quickly as possible.

"So where are we going exactly?" Marcus asked.

"Away." Marco replied. "Trying to stop Star is a fool's errand."

"Yeah, I got that part but what are we going to do? Just keep running till this is over?"

"You have a better idea?" Janna asked.

"No." Marcus replied.

As the gang reached the exit, they found that it was strangely blocked off by some form of barricade built from lockers and Star's hearts. "What the?" Marco exclaimed as he placed a hand on the barricade. "Well, at least we know she's in her Mewberty form, but how did she get here before us?"

"Yeah … uh … what does that look like exactly?" Marcus asked as he looked behind them.

"She grows four more arms, turns purple, her eyes turn into hearts, and she has wings." Marco answered.

"So then she doesn't look like a heart shaped golem?"

"What?" Marco asked as he began to turn around. "Why would you-" Marco stopped as soon as he laid eyes on the creature that was behind them, it was, as Marcus had said, a heart shaped golem that actually looked like it was made from Star's Mewberty hearts. "That's new."

"And that worries me even more." Marcus added.

As Marcus stared in awe, Janna pointed to a nearby hallway. "There!" She shouted as she took both Marcus's and Marco's arm. As they ran towards it, the hearts golem also ran towards the opening but thankfully, it was anything but fast, allowing the three to get to the clearing.

"That explains how the exit was blocked off so easily." Marco noted as they ran.

"Okay, so can we climb over one of the walls?" Marcus asked.

"It's too close to us!" Janna exclaimed. "We need to put more distance between us first!"

They continued running until they came upon a fork and stopped for a brief moment. "There's another exit to the right." Marco said as he began running in that direction. Janna and Marcus were about to follow until they found Marco running back in a panic. "Don't go right!"

Both Janna and Marcus looked confused until they found another heart golem running from that direction. "How many of these things are there?" Marcus asked in a panic.

Before Marcus could get an answer to his question, another appeared right in front of them, barring their advance. "Now what?" Janna asked.

"Now we fight." Marco replied as he took a guard position. Janna followed suit as she pulled out two yoyos as did Marcus who pulled out a small rocket and his lighter. "Woah there." Marco said as he placed a hand on Marcus's rocket. "Let's avoid the explosives in confined quarters."

"Fine." Marcus said as he put the rocket away and pulled out a can of hairspray.

They all took a defensive circle position and waited for the golems to attack them, as soon as the one in front of Marco charged, he jumped at it and threw a kick landing right in his chest. "Ha!" Marco shouted only for his foot to actually get stuck in its chest. "What?" The creature spun around causing Marco to go flying a short distance down the hall before painfully landing on the floor.

"Marco!" Marcus shouted, distracting him long enough for another golem to knock him to the floor causing his lighter and hairspray to fly out of his hands. "NO!" He got up and began to run over to it but the golem got in front of him causing him to scurry in the other direction.

Janna looked on at her two friend's then back at the golem in front of her and smiled as she began twirling her two yoyos. "Alright big and ugly, let's see what you can-" The golem jumped over her and began charging Marcus. "Oh, COME ON!"

Janna began chasing after the golem as Marcus scrambled to get to his lighter, all the while Marco had gotten his fist stuck in the one he was fighting from trying to punch it. "How do we stop these things?" He asked as he pulled his fist out.

Janna rushed up to the one that ignored her while twirling her yoyos and jumped onto its back and threw her yoyos around its neck. "Don't ignore me!" The golem in question began to stumble a little until her yoyos began to slip through its neck. "Okay, what are these things?" She fell back to the ground as Marcus tried once again to make a break for his lighter, only to get block off again.

"How do we stop these things?" Marcus asked as the other golem was now on top of him.

"Nothing physical will work on them!" Marco added.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Janna shouted as she tried to hit one of them only for her yoyo to go right through it.

Marco looked at Janna's futile effort to get its attention and Marcus's desperate need to get away and got an idea. "Marcus, distract them!"

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed as he dodged a giant fist that nearly crushed him.

"Janna, go for Marcus's lighter!" Marco added.

A slightly deranged smile formed on Janna's face as she ran past the golem and over to Marcus's lighter, all the while Marcus was now running away from the golem's, trying not to get crushed.

Janna made a quick grab at the lighter and hairspray, then ran towards the golem that had ignored her. "Try ignoring this!" She held up the hairspray and lighter then proceeded to use them as a makeshift flamethrower to light the golem on fire. It caught almost instantly and burst into flames like it was covered in oil or something. "Ha! Try ignoring that!"

"JANNA!" Marcus shouted as the golem continued to go after him, seemingly unaware that it was on fire. "Why did you have to jinx it?!"

The golem that was on fire continued trying to flatten Marcus yet the other two somehow seemed more aware of the fire golem's problem than it did, as they backed away as it continued attacking Marcus. "Okay, this is really getting old!" Janna hissed as she raised the lighter and hairspray again. Before she could light it again however, the golem's arm fell to off, followed by pieces on its flesh.

"Now it's working." Marcus said with a hint of relief.

Elsewhere, Star was continuing work on her nest, the gym was almost unrecognizable with a small makeshift prison made from the bleachers to hold all the captured boys. She was just about to put the finishing touches on the last of the walls when a surge of pain coursed through her middle left hand causing her to fall to the ground as she held it. "My child." She whispered.

Back with the other three, the golems were still distracted as they attempted to aid the one burning golem ignoring Marco, Marcus, and Janna. "Come on! Let's go!" Marco shouted before running.

Janna was watching the burning golem in awe as Marcus managed to regain his senses. "Janna!" He shouted as he noticed that she was still standing there.

"Let's see that again!" Janna exclaimed as she raised the can of hairspray again.

One of the golems however, either by learning or by luck, turned around and knocked the can of hairspray out of Janna's hand, sending it flying down the other end of the hall. "Janna!" Marcus exclaimed as he took Janna's free hand and began running towards Marco.

Janna looked back as Marcus pulled her and saw the two golems charge in the opposite direction and proceed to mercilessly smash the can of hairspray like it was their life purpose or something.

The group managed to round a few corners and, before long, managed to get away from the golems and stopped to catch their breath. "Marcus." Janna hissed. "I'm not just some damsel who needs someone to hold my hand you know."

"I'm holding it because I'm scared, okay!?" Marcus exclaimed causing Janna to real back a little. Marcus paused then let go of Janna's hand and took another moment to catch his breath. "Sorry, it's just … I'm new to this … crazy stuff … and I nearly got beaten into the ground and the only person who has experience with this said that this is all new." He looked over to Marco who gave an apologetic look. "So I'm just … scared … okay?"

Janna looked to the side and nodded. "Yeah … yeah, sorry about that." She looked away and ran her fingers through her hair. "These guys seem to keep ignoring me so … I guess this may be a little more stressful for you."

"Maybe a little." Marcus replied. "I can tell you one thing, you have no idea how jealous I am of you right now." He turned to Marco. "So what's the plan then?"

"Same as before, we need to get out of here." Marco replied.

"And how do you suppose we're going to do that?" Marcus asked.

Marco took a look around him, the school was an outdoor one but there were still walls blocking them in and all the exits were blocked off. They would try climbing the walls but Star's sentries would spot them and then they would be out of luck. "This is a lot harder without Star and her vast array of skills and spells."

"You had better keep that flattery to a minimum." Hanna advised. "She's already had a crush on you once already, in the state she's in, she may take it as a sign."

"Don't give me hope." Marco replied absentmindedly. Both Janna and Marcus looked at him shocked until he realized what he said causing him to cover his mouth. "Uh, what I meant was … that … I … well …" He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Okay, fine, I … like Star as a little more than a friend."

"Okay, A, that's even worse, and B, are you kidding me?" Janna asked.

"I'm not joking." Marco replied. "Look, Jackie and I broke up because it was Star who gave me the courage to go out with her in the first place, without her, things were different between us so … we fell apart yet managed to stay … somewhat friends. Shortly after that, I went looking for Star and … look, long story short, I didn't realize exactly how I felt until after she had told me that she was already over her feelings for me … I guess it's my fault for taking too long to realize what I wanted."

Both Marcus and Janna face palmed. "Are you joking?" Janna asked. "Marco, you think you should tell her?"

"No, I waited too long … I missed my chance at a happy future with the most amazing girl in this or any-"

"Marco?" Marcus interrupted. "I get that you have it bad, but isn't there a rule about talking up your crush in front of another girl?"

Marco looked over to Janna who just shrugged and then he nodded. "Right, … okay, plan then." He thought to himself for a moment. "We need to take out the remaining two but without the hairspray-"

"I still have my rockets." Marcus noted.

"How many?"

Marcus paused in thought before looking around. "Five." He said a little nervously.

"Then do you have anything stronger?"

"Display tubes." He replied. "I keep two in my locker, should make quick work of them."

"Good." He began. "Where is your locker again?"

"On … the other … side of the school."

Marco let out a sigh before looking over to Janna. "Janna, these things aren't after you, do you think you could get to Marcus's locker?"

"I'll need his combination." Janna replied.

"I actually have a key." Marcus noted as he reached into his back pocket. "I can't be too careful when storing fireworks and all that."

"Sounds like we have ourselves a plan." Marco began. "Once you have the display tubes, we'll all meet in the lunchroom, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Janna said as Marcus handed her his key. Janna put the key into her pocket then handed Marcus's lighter back to him. "You'll probably need this more than me."

"Thanks." Marcus replied as he took his lighter back. "Just … be careful … as soon as Star realizes that you're a threat, those golems will start coming for you as well."

"Let them." Janna replied with a smile before departing.

As the two watched Janna make her way to Marcus locker, the remaining two golems came back into view. "Time to start running again." Marco noted.

Meanwhile, Star was putting the finishing touches on her latest creation to replace the one that Janna had burnt to a crisp, it was much slimmer than the others with fingers at the end of each of its lanky arms. "Janna has proven to be a nuisance, subdue her." The creature bowed and went on its way leaving Star to looked over at her prison where she kept all the boys she captured. "If my children don't return with someone suitable soon, I may need to make due with one of them." She flew down to the cage causing all the boys to recline in terror. "So unworthy … but then again, if they were they wouldn't have gotten caught yet." She paused in thought then looked at her hands. "I will need to make something stronger … but I can make no more children as of yet … and time is running out."

Back with Marco and Marcus, they had managed to loose the golems chasing them and were now slowly making their way to the cafeteria. "So I have a question." Marcus began. "Say everything goes according to plan and we take out the golems following us, then what?" Marco looked back at Marcus confused. "I mean we're not out of the woods with Star, so what are we going to do?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Marco replied. "List time this happened I tried to stop her but Glossaryck said I was only making things worse."

"So we just keep running and hope we can outlast her?" Marcus asked.

"You make it sound easy." Marco said as he peeked around a corner. "Okay, the coast is clear, let's move."

They rushed down the following hall and stopped just before the next turn. "Okay, your turn."

Marcus moved past Marco and took a look around the corner and the first thing he saw was another purple golem looking down at him. The golem didn't grab him or attack him, just look down at him. Marcus slowly pulled his head back and turned to face Marco with a look of shock and fear. "I think we should run."

Before Marco could process this, the golem walked out from behind the wall and began staring at Marco like he was staring at Marcus. He was mostly in shock that his fight or flight reflexes were not responding as the golem continued to simply stare at them. "MARCO!" Marcus shouted in an attempt to get him to come back to his senses. The golem seemed to react to his shout though, as it began to eye Marco before beginning its chase.

Both of the boys turned around the run but Marcus tripped over his own feet as he turned causing him to fall to the ground as Marco sped ahead of him as he hadn't noticed his friend fall.

Marcus covered his head and closed his eyes as he waited for the worst but surprisingly, the golem rushed past him, ignoring him like the previous ones ignored Janna. "What the-" He said as he noticed what was happening.

It was at this moment that Marco noticed his missing friend and quickly turned to see him on the floor. "MARCUS!" He shouted. His delay proved to be his undoing however, as it allowed the golem's fist opened up like a claw and grab him.

"No." Marcus said as he forced his way to his feet and pulled out one of his bottle rockets. "Let him go!" He lit the rocket causing it to fire off a moment later and explode into a small ball of fire as it hit the top of the golem.

Unlike the last one, this golem realized that it was on fire and dropped Marco to try and smother the flame with its fist. Marco bolted from the golem towards Marcus as fast as he could as Marcus also began running. "What the heavy just happened?" Marco asked. Marcus didn't respond at first which got Marco more worried, but when he turned to look at him, he saw Marcus holding his hand like it was in pain. "What happened?"

"I was carless." Marcus said as he came to a stop with Marco doing the same. "I don't have my gloves on so I burnt my hand with that rocket."

"How bad is it?" Marco asked. Marcus took his hand off revealing that really red, definitely a sign of a bad burn. "Damn it … what do we do?"

"It looks like it's only a first degree, thank god, I should have the tools to treat it … in my locker."

"Shit." Marco said as he began to pace. "I'll call Janna, tell her to pick it up as well." Before Marco could even pick up his phone, the golem rounded the corner and began to charge.

"New plan, you run, I'll call, you run." Marco looked at Marcus a little confused before Marcus continued. "It's not after me!"

Marco didn't have time to debate as the golem got closer and closer, he ran as fast as he could in the hopes of getting as far away as possible.

Janna in the meantime, was casually making her way to Marcus's locker, walking past the few golems she encountered along the way. "These guys are just so stupid." Janna stated as she neared Marcus's locker. "Well, maybe stupid isn't' the right word for them … misinformed?" As she contemplated a proper insult, her phone began to buzz. "Now who could be calling me at a time like this?" She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID to see that it was in fact Marcus who was calling her. "Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Janna." Marcus said with pain clearly present in his voice.

"You sound off, what happened?"

"One of the golems attacked." Marcus answered. "I used one of my rockets against it but … I wasn't wearing my gloves so I got burnt pretty bad."

"What do you need?"

"My first aid kit is in my locker, I just need you to grab it as well and bring it to the cafeteria as well … and my gloves too, I really need to start carrying this stuff in my backpack."

"You can say that again, what of the golem?"

"It's gone, but it was after only Marco so we got separated, I'm off to a bathroom to try and get some cold water on my burn."

"It was after Marco and not you?" She asked.

"Well, Star does like Marco most of all so it only makes sense she would have one go after him specifically."

"Yeah, but you would think that there would be one after me as well seeing as how much of a threat I can be."

"Count your blessings Janna." Marcus replied. "You don't know how scary it is to be chased by one of these things until it's chasing you."

"Just make sure you manage to get to the cafeteria, okay?"

"I will be there." Marcus replied before hanging up.

Janna put her phone away and continued her journey to Marcus's locker, unaware of the creature that was now shadowing her. "Man, Marco and Marcus get to have all the fun." She said as a shadow passed behind her. "And here I am playing delivery girl."

As she reached the locker, the shadow began to approach her from behind, inching ever so slightly closer. She began to fiddle with the lock to Marcus's locker until the shadow was right on top of her. "Huh?" She said as she looked up to see a thin golem with long arms that, unlike the other golems, had fingers at the ends. "Oh, you must be confused." She turned around and began fiddling with the locker again. "I'm not a boy so you're not after me." As Janna managed to open Marcus's locker, the golem wrapped its long fingers around her waist and lifted her into the air. "Hey, what are you doing?" Janna managed to finally get a good look at the creature and finally noticed just how different from the others this one was. "Oh, you must be costume made … does that mean you were sent to capture me?" She asked a little too excited.

The golem simply placed Janna onto its back where the heart goo began to cover her limbs. "Cool, Star actually considers me a threat." Janna's minor victory didn't last long though, as she soon realized that she still needed to get the display tubes for Marco and Marcus. "Oh wait." She quickly pulled one of her hands free before it was completely restrained but was unable to get any other limb free as they were all restrained. She tried to struggle but it was useless as it just kept pulling it beeper as it walked away from the locker. "No! I need to save Marcus and Marco." She pulled out one of her yoyos and threw it at a nearby water fountain and held on for dear life. The creature continued to walk until Janna got her other arm free then grabbed the rope with both her hands and pulled herself free from the golem. "Ha!" She said as she turned around to mock it. The golem however, was clearly not amused as it tried to grab her again. Janna avoided its claws as she tried to make a break for Marcus's locker only for the creature to rush her and take hold of her again. She wasn't going to just let it have her though, as she pulled out her other yoyo and wrapped them both around the arm that currently had hold of her causing it to fall off. She didn't stop to mock it this time as she turned and ran for the locker, this time managing to get there and grab the supplies. "Let's see, Marcus's display tubes and his first aid kit … does he have a spare lighter?"

Before she could look, the golem had reattached its arm and was already making a grab for her, forcing her to make a hasty decision. "Looks like I'll have to wait till I get there." She ducked out of the way then tried to shove the creature into the locker as she slammed it, only for what little was actually closed in the locker to squeeze out, and reform with the rest of it. "You have got to be joking." She turned and ran as fast as she could but this golem was much faster than the other, catching up to her like she was walking at a snail's pace. "Oh come on." She pulled out her other yoyo and tried to hit it with both of them, only for the golem to almost absorb them and start dragging them in. "Okay, this is past flattering now." She let go of the yoyo's and tried running again but it proved to be useless as it wouldn't be long before it caught up again. "Plan, plan, I NEED A PLAN!"

She quickly ducked into a nearby classroom and managed to put just enough distance between her and it to get to a good hiding spot in a cabinet. The golem entered the room and began searching, looking for any indication as to where Janna had hidden herself. "I need to lose this thing." Janna whispered. "Star might get Marcus and not Marco."

Just then, a sound emanated from the far side of the room, like something fell to the ground. Janna peeked out the small vents and noticed that she wasn't the only one who had taken up refuge in this classroom and used the opportunity to cut and run, throwing open the cabinet door as the golem was distracted investigating the first sound. When she got out of the room, she slammed the door shut and pulled a pencil out or her backpack and jammed it between the door and the wall, causing the door to get stuck shut. "That won't hold it for long." She said as she ran. "I need to save the others."

Back with Marco, he hadn't managed to avoid the golem after him but he did manage to reach the cafeteria, which was strangely locked up. "This can't be happening." Marco said as he tried in vain to push the door open. The golem began to draw ever closer causing him to run to the next door and try his luck there. "Come on!" Just as he was about to be pounced upon, the door swung open and he was pulled inside. "What the."

"Shhhh." Someone said as they covered Marcos mouth.

There was a slamming on the door from the golem but after a while, the slamming stopped and footsteps could be heard going further and further away. "Thank you." Marco said as he looked to his savior. It was a guy he knew from English class. "Terry, right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, good thing you got to us when you did." Terry replied as they both stood up.

"Us?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." He motioned to the rest of the room as numerous other boys emerged from underneath tables, from behind the lunch counter, and from behind other tables turned on their side. "Welcome to Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Marco asked as he looked around.

"Yes." Another boy replied. "Where we are protected from whatever strange Mewniin mating ritual Star has planed for all the boys she has captured."

Marco looked at them in disbelief until a sound began emanating from up above, it almost sounded like movement coming from the ventilation system and it was enough to scare most of the boys there. "She's found us!" On of them hollered as they all began to run around like decapitated chickens.

"Wait." Marco said as he looked towards one of the vents.

A few more moments passed until the vent finally opened and out poured Janna, covered in dust and soot. "Ugh, that was humiliating."

"Janna?" Marco asked.

Janna looked up to see Marco as well as all the other boys that were in the cafeteria with him. "Did I miss something?"

"Janna!" Marco exclaimed. "What were you doing in the vent?"

"It's her!" One of the other boys exclaimed in anger. "She's will drag us all into Stars grasp!"

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked as he turned around.

"We've received messages from the nest, news about what Star has done."

"The nest?" Marco asked in disbelief. "You mean Star has a nest?"

"That explains why she hasn't come after us herself." Janna added.

"Yeah, she does, and some brave souls send texts from their confinements to allow us to stay one step ahead, like how Janna angered Star by destroying one of her children and now there is one hunting her down!" The boy exclaimed as he pointed at Janna. "For all we know, she led it right to us!"

"And for that matter there's one after Marco as well." Another boy added. "We can't allow both of them to stay or it will put us all in harm's way."

"Now hold on a minute." Marco began. "I know that you may have been able to get messages from Star's nest but there's no way that there's one of these things after Janna."

"Actually." Janna began as she placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. "There … is."

As Marco began contemplating what Janna just said, one of the boys began screaming as he pointed at the door. "GOLEM!"

Everyone's attention turned to the door and sure enough, there was the very same golem that Janna had escaped not a few minutes ago. "It can't get in here, right?" Marco asked.

As if to prove contrary to his question, it began slipping through the cracks of the door, bit by bit. "Seal the door!" Someone shouted as some of them rushed to the door with duck tape in hand. Their efforts, though valiant, proved to only slow it down as it continued to push through. "Time for the display tubes?" Marco asked.

"You have Marcus's lighter?" Janna asked.

Marco turned to address all the others. "Does anyone have a lighter?" There were a number of shrugs but no one spoke up. "Seriously?"

"Not to many smokers in this school." Janna stated.

"Okay, that's not a bad thing but we still need a way to light this thing." He began passing. "We need Marcus."

As the refugees of sanctuary continued holding off the golem, Marcus was hiding in a stall in a boys bathroom as one of the golems was standing in the very same bathroom doing what appeared to be nothing. 'Doesn't this thing have better things to be doing?' Marcus thought to himself. He was crouching on the toilet trying to avoid getting scene by the golem, yet it was getting harder by the second. The toilet was no place to stand, and he had to keep his balance by placing both his hands on the wall which was very painful considering his burn.

As he struggled to stay hidden, his cellphone went off causing him to jump in a panic. "Seriously?" He asked as the golem punched down the stall door. The golem grabbed Marcus just as Marcus grabbed his phone to answer. "Sorry, can't talk right now, you've given away my position."

As Marcus hung up the phone, he could hear Marco scream "HURRY!" Making this situation all the more frustrating for him.

"Let go of me!" Marcus cried. "I won't let myself be taken!"

As the golem ignored Marcus's pleas, he pulled out another bottle rocket and lit it before he jammed it into the golem's arm.

The resulting explosion was enough to cause the golem to drop Marcus allowing him to make a run for the door. "I gotta get to the others." He said as he ran through the pain.

He eventually managed to find his way to the cafeteria only to find a golem trying to squeeze its way inside and a number of boys trying to seal the door with duck tape. "Oh this is not good."

He ran to a nearby door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "Someone let me in!"

"Leave him, you'll let the other golems in." Someone from the inside shouted. Marcus quickly looked behind him to see what he was talking about and was surprised to see not only the golem with the now crippled arm that was chasing him, but four other golems were now charging towards him.

"For the love of all that's holy, LET ME IN!"

The guy on the other side of the door shook his head. "I'm sorry friend, we can't endanger the others. Your sacrifice will be remembered."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SACRIFICED!"

As Marcus turned to face the incoming golems, the door suddenly opened and Marcus was dragged inside just before the golems collided with the door.

"Oh thank you-" He paused as he saw the face of the one who pulled him inside. "Janna?"

"Lighter, now!" Janna retorted.

Before Marcus could scramble to his feet and hand Janna the lighter, the other golem finished getting through the door and charged Janna and Marcus.

Marcus instinctively tried to get away this was surprised to see it grab hold of Janna instead of him. "Wait … what?" He asked as the golem began marching to the door with Janna in toe.

The golem kicked open the door but was unprepared as the other golems charged in causing it to fall over. "Let go of me!" Janna shouted as she struggled against its grasp.

The rest of the boys in the cafeteria began to run in a mad panic causing the other four golems to all work against each other, preventing any of them from getting up.

"Marcus bottle rockets!" Marco shouted as he ran up to him. Marcus pulled out two of his rockets which Marco grabbed, along with his lighter.

He turned his attention to the mass of golems that were starting to get to their feet, and ran to the one holding Janna and jammed both rockets into opposing sides of its arm before lighting them and running. The resulting explosions severed the golem's arm, freeing Janna and causing the golem to recoil in pain. "Janna, display tubes!"

Before Janna could get to her feet however, one of the golems freed itself from the pile and charge tackled Marco causing the lighter to go flying.

"NO!" Janna exclaimed as she ran towards the lighter only to be tripped as the thin golem grabbed her ankle with its remaining hand. Janna tried to crawl away but as the golem worked it's way to its feet, she felt a sense of helplessness.

Just as it seemed she was done for, she felt someone grab her arm. "What the?" She turned her head to see what was happening and was surprised to find Marcus holding a lit display tube in his free hand.

"Let's see which of you burns brightest!" The tube went off firing a ball of fire that collided with the thin golem causing it to burst into flames, but not release Janna. "Come on." Marcus said before a second one went off, this time making the golem recoil as it finally let her go. "Yeah!" Marcus turned the tube to the other golems as it continued to fire off, nailing each one before it could attack one of the boys or escape.

As this was going on, Marco managed to shake off the golem that was on top of him and escape just before a fireball collided with it and set it ablaze like the others. "How about not so close next time?" Marco asked.

By the time the tube ran out, the golems stopped moving and Marcus dropped the tube to look at the piles of fire that lie before them. Just as they were about to let their guard down however, the thin golem reached out with its hand ablaze in one final attempt to capture Janna, only for it to give out as it feel to the ground in a pile of ash.

"Thank goodness that's finally over." Janna said with a sigh of relief. "Hey Marcus, thank-" She stopped short just as she noticed Marcus on his knees with his hand tucked under his armpit. "Oh, right."

As Janna walked over to Marcus to aid him with his burnt hand, Star was throwing a tantrum in her nest over the loss of her golems. "MY CHILDREN!" She hollered. "HE DESTROYED ALL OF MY CHILDREN!" She fired a blast of magical energy from her hand which blew away a small portion of her nest. "This will not stand." She turned to the prison filled with cowering boys and flew over to it causing them to retreat to as far away as possible. "One of you … step forward, accomplish one small task for me and you will be set free."

There was a moment of stillness before most of them dashed towards Star, as they fought over each other, Star pointed to one with very short brown hair wearing blue shorts and a tee-shirt. "You." She said as she pointed to him causing him to smile with joy. "I need you to send a message to the place called Sanctuary."

Back at the cafeteria, Janna was helping Marcus wrap his burnt hand. "So how does that feel?" Janna asked as Marcus began flexing his finger.

"Well it's not perfect." He replied. "Antibiotic ointment only does so much but it will do." He pulled out his last remaining bottle rocket and handed it to her. "Here, I want you to have this."

"I don't need your damn protecting!" Janna retorted.

"You're the one who's going to be protecting me!" Marcus retorted. "I have a bad hand, you don't, and while I'm at it." He pulled out his lighter and handed it to her. "Take this as well, you can't light the rocket without it."

"But you have the display tube." Janna replied.

"And I can hold onto that." Marcus replied. "You grabbed my gloves as well, right?"

Janna pulled out Marcus's gloved causing him to smile. "Good, hold onto those unless you want a burn as well." He turned to address Marco. "Okay, we're here, what now?"

Marco turned to look at the crowd that had formed around them, they looked none too pleased with the gang's intrusion. "Well … if we were allowed to stay then we should be safe."

"'Were' and 'should' are two things that worry me." Marcus replied.

"They lead Star's golems here!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, but they also kicked their tails." Another boy added.

"Yeah, and now Star will want revenge." A third boy shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a voice that was somewhat familiar to all of them. The crowd before them parted as Ferguson himself walked towards the gang wearing a familiar towel cape and paper crown while wielding a plunder like a scepter. "I will make the final decision."

"Ferguson?" Marco asked.

"That's king Fergon to you peasant, you would do best to remember that." Ferguson replied.

Both Marco and Janna shared a confused look while Marcus dropped to one knee. "Please your … majesty … we seek your … protection in your most … righteous of domains."

"Hmm." Ferguson scratched his chin and began to pace. "Well, even though all three of you brought those golems here, you did do a fair job of protecting us from them." He turned to Janna and pointed his plunger at her. "However, from what we've heard from texts from the nest, Star can be vengeful if someone destroys one of them, which is why she sent one after her." He began pacing again. "But you did fight to protect us … and you are my friends … and we are here to offer shelter to anyone …" He stopped and turned to Marco. "Yet as we all know, Star is after you specifically."

"Me?" Marco asked.

"Are you not the closest to her?" Ferguson asked. "Did she not, from the beginning, send one of her golems for you without any provocation whatsoever? Maybe, and I say this only for the good of my people, if we throw you to her she will leave us alone?"

Marco scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well … I am close to her, but she no longer has any feelings for me, she said so herself. Heck, the reason she sent one of things after me was probably because she thought I would be the greatest threat so giving me to her would be a bad idea."

Both Marcus and Janna face palmed along with a few other boys in the cafeteria. "Hm … well … you might be right about it being a bad idea … and after losing my best friend Alfonzo to one of her golems I took a solemn oath to never turn away a single person in peril." He let out a sigh. "I have made my decision then; I, king Fergon, here by decree, that all three of you shall be granted-" A ringing from his phone interrupted his speech causing him to pull out his phone. "Hold on, I gotta check this." He took a moment to read over the message until a look of fear came over him. "Okay, you are all banished." He said as he looked up from his phone.

"What!?" Janna, Marco, and Marcus all exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're all out of here."

"But you just said that you took an oath!" Marcus retorted.

"Yeah, that was before I got this." He handed him the phone as Marcus read the message aloud.

"Star Butterfly wants this message sent to sanctuary, 'Marcus, you have taken all six of my children from me, and if you think I will take this lying down then you are sadly mistaken." He paused to look up at Ferguson who simply motioned for him to keep reading. "You have torn a hole in my heart, for that I will hunt you down and I will make you pay, but take comfort in knowing that what I have planned for you is only a fraction of the pain you have caused me. Sleep with one eye open, not that it will do you any good. I will get you, and nothing will stop me." Marcus paused again, visibly shaken by the words on the phone. "P.S. Tell Marco that even though nothing can replace the emptiness, I'm looking forward to- NOPE!" He tossed the phone to Marco and looked away. "You read it."

Marco looked at the phone as Janna read it over his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to making some new children with you as we-" Marco slammed the phone against the ground as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Looks like she's not after you because you're a threat then." Janna joked.

"Enough already!" Ferguson said as he waved his plunger around. "Get out before she comes here and takes you to her nest!"

Marco, Marcus, and Janna walked out of the cafeteria as the occupants of the place called sanctuary began sealing the doors behind them. "Well at least this can't get any worse." Marcus said ignorantly.

Back at Star's nest, she was hard at work making another one of her 'children' all the while an awkward silence permeated throughout her captives. "Soon my child." She said as she continued her work. This golem was different from the last six, for starters, she was using four of her arms to make it instead of one making it a lot bigger, but more than that, it was taking on a different form, one Star knew would strike terror into Marcus's heart, as well as the hearts of many others. "Now!" She exclaimed as she finished and it looked up at her. "I want you to bring me Marcus Dixon as well as Marco Diaz. Also, if you happen upon Janna Ordonia, restrain her or incapacitate her, I won't have her getting in the way even if she is one of my closest friends. Understand?"

The golem nodded before crawling out of the nest in I's hunt for Marco and Marcus. "Now, how about I make a few more." She cracked her fingers and her two remaining hands then began spinning more golems from each of her remaining fingers until ten humanoid golems formed before her. "Stay near, if Marco decides to surrender himself to me then I want you to welcome him." The golems bowed and Star went back to putting the finishing touches on her nest. "Maybe I should add something to block view in that cage so Marco and I can have our privacy."

Back with the gang, they were wandering around rather aimlessly trying to think up their next move. "So if Sanctuary won't have us then back to plan A?" Marcus asked as he carried the remaining display tube.

"What was plan A again?" Janna asked.

"Escape?" Marcus replied. "I mean I know it's going to be heard but … what else can we do?"

"Good point." Janna replied. "What do you think Marco?" Marco didn't respond. "Marco?" Janna asked again as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh I was … lost in thought."

"About Star?" Janna asked.

Marco nodded. "I … I keep wanting to fool myself and think that she's still has feelings for me and it's not just the hormones talking but … that just can't be." He looked up at the darkened sky and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she placed some sort of spell on me or something."

"It wasn't a magic spell but some describe it like that." Janna said as she slapped him on the back. "Some people call it falling in love."

Marco nodded as he looked back towards the ground and began walking again. "What was the original question again?"

"Escape?" Janna reminded him. "How are we going to do it?"

"No idea." Marco replied. "I mean Star's golems will be on us in no time and we're running low on flammable sources."

"And she want's revenge for what happened last time." Janna added.

"Yeah." Marco replied as he came to a stop. "So … maybe … how long has it been?"

"A few hours." Janna replied. "It's already getting dark out."

"Man, time flies by fast … and if this is still going on, then this isn't going to end after any amount of time … I'm not sure if there's anything we can do to help her.."

Before Janna could protest, there was an odd thud that came from behind them and when they turned to see what it was, they saw Marcus lying on the ground appearing to have fallen asleep. "Marcus?" Janna asked as she knelt beside him. She tried waving her hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. "What happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Marco replied. As he continued to watch as Janna tried her best to try and get him to come to his senses, Marco felt a strange sensation, almost like something was watching him. As he turned his attention skyward, he almost fell over upon realizing the reason Marcus was now apparently in a panicked state. "How on Earth did I miss that?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Miss what?" Janna asked not taking her attention away from Marcus.

"I found another of Star's golems." Marco began. "And I think I know why Marcus is unconscious."

Janna turned her attention upwards and nearly went into shock as well, it was nearly the size of a school bus with legs on each side of the roofs above them, what's more, it's mandible like mouth was two, maybe three feet from them, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "It's a giant spider." Janna noted. "Star made a giant spider and sent it to hunt down Marcus."

"We should probably run." Marco added.

"Good idea." Janna shot up and bolted as Marco followed close behind with the spider surprisingly not moving much, save for wrapping Marcus in heart webbing. "What about Marcus?" Janna asked as they ran.

"You want to go back for him?" Marco asked as he pulled Janna around a corner then into a nearby classroom. "We need a plan."

"You don't say." Janna replied sarcastically.

Marco let out a sigh of frustration. "Even if we do rescue Marcus from the spider, Star is still out there."

"So then what's the plan then?"

"We have to take care of Star, then all of her golems will fall."

Janna stared at Marco in disbelief. "Is that all?" She asked. "You don't want us to solve the riddles of the universe while we're at it as well?"

"I never said it would be easy." Marco replied. "I … I will have to talk with her, see if that works."

"And if it doesn't?" Janna asked. "You will be at her mercy."

Marco let out a sigh of contempt and nodded. "I know … and that's plan B."

"Give up?" Janna asked. "Well … it might be the only thing that will work."

"I was hoping you would be a bit more at ends with my decision." Marco replied. "After all, I'm just giving myself to someone who will only want me until the night is over."

"I don't care, I want to get out of this school already." Janna replied. "I honestly can't believe I ever wanted to be chased by these things." Janna took a look out the door to make sure the coast was clear. "So then what exactly is the plan?"

"You go after Marcus and try to slow down that spider, I'll find Star and … end this one way or another."

"And how am I supposed to stop that spider?" Janna asked. "And why? If we take care of Star then he's safe anyway."

"Great idea, where is she?" Janna raised a finger and paused. "That's what I thought, we need to save Marcus before Star can get her hands on her, meaning that … I need time."

"It's a bad idea for you to go after Star by yourself."

"It's the only play we've got since we were kicked out of sanctuary." Marco replied. "Now go on and try to save your boyfriend."

There was an awkward silence as Janna let out a small laugh. "My boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Marco replied not noticing the humor Janna found in this situation. "Don't you two have a thing for each other or something?"

Janna laughed some more then shook her head. "No, we most certainly do not have a thing for each other."

Marco looked at her for a moment then shrugged. "Okay, could have fooled me."

"He's not my boyfriend." Janna repeated.

"I don't care, go and save him."

Janna began walking out the door as she shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend."

When Janna was finally a fair distance away Marco looked out the door and shook his head. "You could have fooled me."

Marco began making his way out of the classroom and began his search for Star. "Now let's see, if I was a love happy girl bent of finding a mate, where would I be?"

Meanwhile, Janna was tailing the massive spider like creature waiting for an opportunity to save Marcus, however unless the spider puts him down and takes a nap, there wasn't much possibility of that happening. "How am I supposed to save him? Why am I trying to save him?" She asked. "Star won't kill him … at least I think she won't and I don't care what happens to him." The spider began to squeeze its way into the gym as Janna continued to tail it. "It's not like I owe Marco anything … and Marcus owes me … I'm not doing this for Star … so then why?" She paused as a terrible thought entered her mind. "Am … am I becoming a good person?" She shivered at the thought but soon followed into the hall that lead to the gym where she found ten humanoid golems standing there, blocking the path. "Oh this is not good." She said as she took a few steps back. She expected the golems to attack but they just continued to stand there, doing a lot of nothing. "Hello?" She asked as she walked up to them. "Hello!?" She repeated as she began shaking another.

She looked at them suspiciously then tried to walk past them. "Their … ignoring me?" She continued in, shaking her head at the ignorant golems. "Nope, not this time, counting my blessings." As she continued in, she saw a sight that ultimately astounded her; the entire gym was covered top to bottom in Star's web, what's more she saw a cage like contraption with a lot of boys inside, but what ultimately surprised her was Star herself, who was petting her spider for a job well done. "Looks like I found the nest." Janna said to herself.

"Thank you my child." Star said as she took Marcus from the spider. "Now to make sure he stays safe till he awakens." She flew him to one of the upper corners where she had a spider web already made and stuck him into it before putting him into a web cocoon. "Now, fetch me Marco, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it in."

The spider nodded before making its way back to the hall causing Janna to duck behind a corner praying that it didn't see her. "Shit." She whispered. "What do I do now?" The spider crept closer and closer as Janna struggled to come up with a plan, when the spider was right around the corner, she pulled herself into the fetal position and closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable. Yet as the spider came to a stop right next to her, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see the spider looking right at her, yet it didn't attack or do anything but keep moving. "What the-" She face palmed. "Of course, these things have no mind of their own, those other ones were probably just to keep boys out … or maybe something else that didn't involve me entering." She looked back to Star who was floating right in front of Marcus.

"Wake up." She said as she slapped him causing him to stir.

"Huh?" Marcus replied as he woke. "What … were-" His eyes shot open as he realized what he was in. "WHY AM I IN A SPIDER WEB!?"

"Because I captured you." Star answered. "Did you not get my message?"

"I got it." Marcus replied before finally noticing Star's transformation. "Wow, they were right, you do look … different." He paused as he realized the implications of his predicament. "Wait a second-"

"NO!" Star exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the wall. "I've been waiting too long for someone worthy but the only one I managed to capture just so happened to be the one that set my children on fire."

"Yeah." Marcus said slowly. "I'm sorry?"

"Not going to cut it." Star said as she crossed her arms. "I'm very frustrated and I'm quite cross with you so it's time to take out my frustration." Star raised her arms into the air as magic sparks began to jump between her fingers.

Marcus began to panic until he noticed Janna in the corner of his eye. "Wait! Why waist your time with me when you could just go after Sanctuary? I mean you have that psychic link to your golems so you must know where it is."

Star lowered her hands and pouted. "I don't have any psychic link to my children, I can only give them verbal commands and I get their memories only upon their death. As for Sanctuary, it's full of liars and cowards, not one of them are worthy!"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. HEEEEEEELP!"

Star raised her hands again as her fingers began to spark. "Struggle all you want Marcus, no one can escape my fury!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" He retorted.

As Star readied her attack, Janna pulled herself back in a panic. "Okay, I need to tell Marco where I am." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to him then poked her head back out. "I need to do something." She looked around before putting on the gloves Marcus gave her and pulling out the last of his bottle rockets. "I hope this works." She pointed it at the far wall and lit it, then waited as it soared across the room, lighting a majority of the far wall on fire.

"Huh? NO!" Star shouted as she flew over to the wall and began trying to web it up again. Her webs being flammable didn't help with her effort to stop the blaze, but it was clear that it would only be a matter of time till it was under control, hopefully just enough time for Janna to rescue Marcus.

"He totally owes me even more now." She said as she began climbing up the webbing, it was sticky and layered making it easy to climb up allowing Janna to reach Marcus in almost no time at all.

"Janna." Marcus whispered. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"You can thank me later." She said as she pulled out a box cutter and began cutting Marcus free.

As soon as she had his right arm free, she heard a voice from behind her that caused her to freeze up. "Hello Janna, are you here to save Marcus?"

As Janna was confronted by Star, Marco was making his way over to the gym as fast as he was able. "Damn, damn, damn, Janna was right, we should have stuck together." He exclaimed. "And how could I have been so stupid, of course she would have gone to the gym first, that's where my class was supposed to be."

As he approached, he quickly ducked into a nearby classroom as he saw the spider from earlier emerge from the main hall that lead to the gym. "Must be coming after me." He said to himself. "I'm going to have to be careful about this." He couldn't tell exactly when the spider had passed but he didn't have much time to wait, he quickly looked outside to see if the coast was clear and when he didn't see the spider, he made a break for the gym.

As he entered the hall, he noticed the strange human sized golems standing between him and the gym. "What the?" Upon seeing him, the golems sprang to life and charged at him. "Looks like I'm going to be a little late." He said before kicking one in the face.

Another came at him which he sidestepped before tripping it causing it to fall into a third then roundhouse kicking a fourth. "You guys are a lot easier than the other golems." Marco noted before punching another one. "I can't keep playing with you guys though." He charged through, shoulder checking two of them as he did, trying to get to the end of the hall and subsequently into the gym where Star was.

As Marco ran, the golems regained their footing and began to run towards Marco, they were a lot faster than the previous golems forcing Marco to stop to fend them off again. "Damn it." He kicked one before another tackled him to the ground. He quickly elbowed the golem off of him before rushing to his feet and knocking a few more over with a single roundhouse kick before running again.

As he reached the entrance to the gym, he saw it covered in Star's web in addition to Star herself firing blast of magic at Janna who was just barely managing to dodge out of the way.

"That's enough!" There was a stillness present as Marco shouted which caused everyone to stop and look at him.

"Marco." Star whispered before flying over to him. "You came!"

"Yeah." Marco replied. "I did, and I'm here to-" Before Marco could finish, he was tackled to the ground by the golems who began piling on top of him.

"Get off of him!" Star exclaimed. "That's not what I meant by welcome him." The golems got off Marco as Star helped him to his feet. "Now … you were saying?"

"Right." Marco continued. "I'm here to put an end to this."

Star looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this has gotten out of hand, you're terrifying everyone and I know there I can't stop you and … I know there's only one way that you'll turn back to normal."

"That's true." She grabbed her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "So does that mean you've come to give yourself up?"

Marco looked down for a moment before nodding. "May I … say something first?"

"Go right ahead." Star said cheerfully.

Marco nodded again then took a deep breath. "Star … I'm in love with you."

A cold breeze filled the nest as Star stared at him unsure on how to respond. "You … you what?"

"I said I'm in love with you." Marco repeated. "I have been for a while but … I know that you no longer feel the same way about me anymore. Thing is, I had to move heaven and earth to get you back and I don't want to lose you because of some hormonal episode." Star continued to look at him dumbfounded as he continued. "We've been through too much for that and-" Star smashed her lips against Marco's, shutting him up as she began slightly fluttering off the ground. Her hair began to unravel as it returned to its normal blond color and extra arms began to fade into nothingness. Before long, she had completely changed back and fell to the ground as Marco caught her in his arms. "Star?!" He exclaimed trying to get her to wake up. "Star, please, can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm." She mumbled as her golems crumbled into dust. "Marco? What happened?"

"You went through Mewberty again Star." Marco replied with a sense of relief. "Wait … was that it?"

"Was what it?" Star asked.

"You kissed me."

Star covered her mouth in horror and took a few steps back. "I … look, I didn't mean-"

"I know." Marco interrupted. "But … skip the awkwardness for a moment … that was all it took … to put an end to this?"

"Uh … I guess?" Star replied with a shrug.

"Star." Marco began as he rubbed his forehead. "I would have done that a few hours ago if I knew it would put an end to this!"

"Wait, really?" Star asked hopefully.

"Well … yeah, I mean you kinda caused a mass panic and it was unavoidable anyway. It's far from the worst thing that could have happened." He sighed and rubbed his forehead again. "Seriously, next time could we avoid causing the creation of a civilization in the lunchroom and causing mass property damage?" He paused for a moment, realizing what he had just said. "That is … if I'm still … the closest to you and all."

"Yeah." Star replied awkwardly. "That … sounds like a preferable idea."

"GUYS!" Marcus shouted as he hung from the rafters. "Stop flirting with each other and get me down!"

"Oh, right." Star pulled her hair back into a ponytail revealing her Mewberty wings, they had grown quite a bit but we're still not as big as they were in her Mewberty form. "Just give me a minute and I'll fly right up there." She jumped into the air as her wings began to flap but she didn't get more than a few feet before falling back down. "Scratch that, I still can't fly."

"I'll get a ladder." Marco added as he walked out of the gym.


	40. Starcoweek 3 day 4: Injury

**So this was supposed to be about recovery but ... I apparently didn't get the memo ... sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Injury

Star looked ahead of her at what was left of her best friend and love of her life as she dropped to her knees with barely any energy left. "Marco, please, I know you can hear me!" She cried.

"I've already told you Star." Came Toffee's voice from Marco's mouth. "Marco can't hear you anymore." His eyes were glowing with a greenish tint as his right hand had the appearance on Toffee's only with the other half of Star's wand imbedded in the palm.

Star raised her wand and blasted him but he swatted the blast away with ease. "Please, you can do better than that." Toffee teased. "Or can you?" Star tried to blast him again only for Toffee to simply block it with his palm. "Then it is true, you can't bring yourself to harm your best friend." He raised his hand and pointed his crystal at her. "That's too bad." A blast fired from Toffees crystal, just barely missing the stationary Star as it collided with a hill in the distance, vaporizing it in a mighty explosion. "You should really just give up."

"NEVER!" Star shouted as she raised her wand again.

Toffee once again swatted away the lady looking much less amused than before. "That's not going to work Star, I'm much too powerful for you to defeat me without trying to kill the boy."

"Then why not just kill me!?" Star retorted as she took a step forward.

Toffee shook his head as he let out a sigh. "I was getting to that." Star looked at him confused prompting him to continue explaining. "I made a deal with Marco, three conditions in exchange for his body."

"And what might those be?" Star asked almost angrily.

"First." Toffee held up a finger. "I had to return Ludo to his family, unharmed. Sure I could have attacked them all after that but they posed no threat to me, so I let it go." He held up a second finger. "Second, I can't go after anyone who lives on Earth, provided they pose no threat to me." He held up a third finger. "And lastly, and probably his most specific, I can't kill you, or otherwise cause your death in any way and In addition, he said I had to tell you why he allowed me to inhabit his body."

"So then … you can't beat me either." Star smiled ass Toffee rolled his eyes.

"Star." He blasted Star sending her flying back grasping her stomach in pain. "You would be very surprised what you could live through." Star's eyes shot open at his statement. "For instance, I could remove a limb or two, but you might lose too much blood, so you're in luck with that one."

He began thinking to himself as Star leered at him. "And you're actually sticking to your end of the deal? That's surprising."

"Star, you wound me." He began to walk towards her as he placed his hands behind his back. "We made our deal in the sacred throne room of the monster temple of my elders, if either of us break our end of the deal then it means a complete surrender of our end of the bargain." He held up the hand with the gem in it as magical sparks began to jump between his fingers. "For instance, if Marco were able to take control away from me, then that means the death of Ludo and his family, all the denizens of earth, and of course, you."

Star paused and thought to herself for a moment. "And what if … you break your end of the deal?"

"My very being would disappear." He replied. "Thankfully though, I have no plans of doing that."

Star looked down at her wand then at the crystal in his hand. "That crystal … it's the other half of my wand."

"So?"

Star bit her lower lip as she raised her wand again and tried blasting Toffee yet again only for it to fail, just like before. "I've told you, that's not going to work on me." Toffee retaliated with a magical blast of his own that sent Star flying quite a distance.

Star crashed hard and was nearly unable to push herself to her knees. "Damn." She said before taking a good look at her wand and letting out a sigh. "For Marco, and for Mewni." She pushed herself to her knees then held her wand in both her hands. "I'm sorry."

Toffee began making his way over to where Star landed a little annoyed at the fact that she had flown so far. "She should not have flown that far … why would she let me do that?" As he got over a ridge where she had landed, he noticed her kneeling down, whispering something. "You should know I'm not going to kill you by accident if that's what you're planning. You should also know that that would go against Marco's wish to keep you safe."

Star stopped whispering then looked at Toffee. "What do you know about what Marco wants?"

"I have control of his body, and therefore, his mind, I know what he wants, and I know how he feels for you and I now know that all I needed to agree to was sparing your life and he would have still given up his body."

Star closed her eyes and griped her wand tight. "That only makes this harder."

"Makes what harder?" Toffee asked.

Star got up and showed him her wand, its normal yellow half star was now grayed out and the rest of it was slowly following. "What did you do?" Toffee asked with a sense of anger present in his voice.

"I think I've beaten you." Star replied as her wand began to glow and emit a high-pitched humming sound.

"And how's that?" Toffee asked before the gem in his hand began to do the same. "No."

"Yes." Star said as she walked up to him. "Their connected, aren't they, I preform the whispering spell, and they both go boom."

"Yet you can't escape the blast this time." Toffee replied as he took hold of his hand.

"True … but seeing as you exist in the wand, you can simple destroy all the magic in both halves and stop the explosion."

"I would die if I did that!"

"And you would be killing me by not doing it."

Toffee's eyes went wide as he realized what Star was getting at. "So you intend to force me to break my end of the deal or end my own life? You could have accomplished the same by simply performing the whispering spell and tossing the wand a safe distance when you were nowhere near me!"

"You survived the whispering spell once before … I need to make sure you don't do it again."

"You would put your own life in danger just to insure my demise?"

"For my kingdom and a chance to save my best friend … the only chance to save my best friend." She crossed her arms as the crystals began to crack. "Time's running out, will you kill us both?"

Toffee leered at Star. "So be it."

Star could hold back the tears no longer as she threw her arms around the body that once belonged to her best friend. "Goodbye Marco."

Meanwhile, moon was searching all over the ruins for her daughter, they had recently gotten a challenge from Toffee saying that he had possession over Star's best friend and Moon had forbade Star from confronting him, the didn't stop her though, as she knocked Moon unconscious and went to meet Toffee herself. "Why must she be so reckless?" Moon asked. "She's obviously walking right into a trap, why didn't I foresee Toffee using her best friend against her?"

As Moon continued her search, she heard an explosion in the distance and began to assume the worst. "That most certainly can't be good."

As Moon rushed the the scene of the explosion, there was a faint light that shined over the area as Marco Diaz swiftly sat up with his eyes wide open gasping for air. "What the … what happened?" Marco quickly looked around and noticed that there was something missing, his right arm, right up to his elbow, was gone. "MY ARM!" He exclaimed. "Wha- what happened!?"

He looked around for a moment before attempting to quiet his mind and retrace his steps. "Okay, so I entered the monster temple with Denis … we found Toffee possessing Ludo …" His eyes shot open as the rest returned to him. "I made a deal … and he took my body." He grabbed his stump as the pieces began to fall into place. "So if I have control back … he must have broken our deal."

"What deal?" He head a voice ask. He looked over to see queen Butterfly standing over him looking down like she's about to kill him.

"Toffee." Marco replied. "I … I made a deal with him."

"You what?" Moon asked as she visibly got angrier.

"I had a promise to keep! I had to save Ludo and keep Earth safe … wait, is this Earth?"

Moon shook her head. "Your on Mewni Marco."

Marco pushed himself to his feet and began pacing back and forth. "Okay, so … Toffee had to break our deal … but how? We're not on Earth, he had to of at least let Ludo return to his family."

"Where's Star?" Moon interrupted.

"I have no idea." Marco replied. "I should be asking you that."

Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You gave Toffee your body and didn't think the first thing he would do is go after Star?"

"He couldn't." Marco replied. "That was the third condition of our deal, he couldn't, in any way, be responsible for killing Star."

Moon's face went pale as she managed to figure out what had happened. "Star ran off after getting a message from Toffee involving your capture."

Marco's face went pale as his legs began to wobble. "No … that can't be."

Moon nodded. "What's more … there was an explosion … right where you're standing."

Marco lost his balance and fall back as he fully realized the events that had come to pass, Toffee had somehow killed Star. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Marco whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He looked over at Moon as his fear turned to anger.

"YOU!" He shouted as he stood up. "This is all your fault!" He got up and started marching towards her. "You could have told Star about Toffee a long time ago! You could have ended Toffee when you had the chance when you were younger! You could have warned me that Toffee was the trouble that caused Star to have to leave in the first place! You could have-" He paused as he dropped to his knees in tears. "You could have done something!"

Moon stood there with tears in her eyes, same as Marco as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his head. "I wish I could have done something, but there was nothing either of us could have done to prevent this."

Marco continued to cry until something flew past both of them and collided with the ground behind them. "Star!?" Marco asked hopefully. It wasn't Star, just the remains of her wand after she had performed the whispering spell. "No." MArco got up and walked over to it, taking what was left of the wand in his hand. "The whispering spell."

Just then, something else fell from the sky only it was going in the opposite direction. As Marco rushed over to see what it was, he saw the other halfe of the crystal to Star's wand, only now it was completely grayed out, just like the half he had. "The whispering spell must have caused the other halfe of the wand to explode as well." Moon noted as she walked up to him.

"The whispering spell." Marco repeated as he picked up the other half. "Star …" He shot up as hope began to fill his eyes. "We might be able to save her!"

"Your body was returned after that explosion Marco." Moon reminded him. "The only possibility is that she's … dead."

"No!" Marco exclaimed as he turned around. "I made the deal so it has to mean dead by Earth standards right? Well, on Earth, you're classified as dead if your heart stops beating, if Star's body has been vaporized then that means she's definitely been classified as dead by Earth standards."

"She's also been classified as dead by everyone else's standards." Moon added.

"But Toffee was able to put himself into the wand and come back after, effectively, being classified as dead, so Star could still be brought back as well, right?"

"Toffee didn't have a body," Moon reminded him. "Also, he was capable of regenerating on a massive scale, Star is not."

"But Toffee was still vaporized by the whispering spell, so it stands to reason that there's still hope!"

Moon looked down at him feeling sad for the slightly delusional boy. "Marco-"

"It's possible!" He exclaimed. "We just need to find out how to pull her out of the wand."

Moon sighed. "Marco, I want to believe that it's possible, I really do, but say it was, where would you even start?" Marco paused as the realness of how helpless he was hit him. "Glossaryck is gone or missing, none of the members of the magic high commission know anything about the whispering spell, and even if they did, all of them are still in no shape to help, up until Toffee return I had no idea that it was even possible to be put into the wand, and you are missing an arm."

Marco looked down at his lost appendage and sighed. "The arm won't stop me … but I do need a lead."

"You need to go home." Moon replied.

Marco looked at her with a mix of stun and shock. "Go home? How can I do that when Star could be out there?"

"Did you even say goodbye to your friends, family, and girlfriend before you gave your body to Toffee?"

"I didn't even know Toffee was back till he was about to kill me." Marco replied. "So … no … I didn't."

"As I thought." She nodded then looked at him again. "Star had to be the one to perform the whispering spell … so what do you think she would want if she found out that you survived because of her actions, or better yet, if she planned it that way?" Marco turned away and grabbed his stump. "You need rest Marco … at least rebuild your strength before going out again, especially since you don't even know if she's alive."

"She is!" Marco spat back. "I can feel it … I can feel her presence out there somewhere."

Moon closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "You should still get some rest, you'll be no use to her dead."

Marco sighed then nodded. "Right … right … I should tell my parents that I'm alright at least."

He pulled out his dimensional scissors but Moon stopped him before he could cut open a portal. "Marco … can I have Star's wand?"

Marco looked at the wand for a moment before handing it to Moon. "Right … just hold onto it for when I find Star."

"I will." Marco opened a portal to Earth and walked through it leaving Moon by herself. "That boy, I can see why you like him so much … thank you for continuing to hope Marco."


	41. Starcoweek 3 day 7: AU of choice

**Not sure if people remember the first episode of 'The chronicles of Marco Diaz' but if not then you can find it in chapter 31, this is part 2 which means I took liberties with the AU of choice ... this was the last thing I made for Starcoweek3 b the way so I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

AU of choice: The chronicles of Marco Diaz: part 2

Marco emerged from the portal after saying goodbye to his family and friends and found himself in an all too familiar desolate wasteland. "One last thing before going after Star." He said as the portal closed behind him.

He was in Hekapoo's dimension in search of his dragon cycle from his time he earned his dimensional scissors, but it wasn't to get her to help, no, the sporadic time flow here had done a number on their relationship, once eight minutes was sixteen years, and the next time he came a full two months had passed in a week. The only constant was that more time passed here and over the years,Nachos had become a mother with her very own brood. Marco couldn't take her from her children, not to mention he was no longer big enough to ride her anyway, so this trip was to say goodbye, possibly forever.

"I wounded how big they've gotten since my last visit." He asked. As he neared the forge, he noticed a dark shadow following him trying to keep hidden, for the time being he pretended to not notice it, but he stayed on his guard none the less.

"I hope it hasn't been too long, this dimension can be so cooky with time." The figure began to approach as Marco silently prepared for the coming battle. "One of these days I need to ask Father Time for the specifics." He grabbed his sword and the shadow pounced just barely missing Marco as he stepped out of the way. "Nice try." He said as he flipped his sword. The beast tried to pounce again but Marco smacked it in the neck with the blunt end of his sword causing it to fall to the side. "You came close Marshmallow." He said as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

The young dragon cycle before him quickly knelt down and began panting like a puppy. "Good boy." Marco tossed the bag to him and he tore it open and began eating them. Marco only had a few memories from his sixteen years here but what he did remember was that it was customary to name a dragon cycle after its favorite food, and from a young age, Marshmallow loved Marshmallows. "Man you've grown." He said as he watched the red dragon cycle devoured the marshmallows. "A lot actually." His happy expression turned to concern as he thought back to the last time he was here, Marshmallow was small enough to ride on his shoulder, now he was a little larger than his bike back home. "How long have I been gone … where is Nachos?"

Marshmallow stopped eating and looked down with a sad look on his face. "No." Marco whispered. He ran for the forge as fast as he could and charged in finding it completely empty. "NACHOS!" He called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The forge was small and Nachos was getting older so there weren't many places for her to hide and she wouldn't be out and about. "NACHOS!" He called again. He ran out the back in the hopes that she was resting but the sight he saw made him fall to his knees in horror, not ten feet in front of him lay a tombstone with the words 'Here lies Nachos, faithful dragon cycle and friend' etched upon its cold stone face.

"No." Marco whispered as he fell to his hands and knees. "NACHOS!" Tears began to pour from his eyes and down his cheeks as they splashed against the ground. "I never even got to say goodbye."

As he cried, Marshmallow slowly looked on with a sad look upon his face. He slowly rolled up to Marco and slid his head underneath his arm. "Huh?" Marco said as he looked down at the still somewhat young dragon cycle. "Oh, hey, so I take it the others have already left?" Marshmallow nodded and Marco sighed. "So why did you stay?"

Marshmallow continued to look up at him. "So you stayed for me?" He nodded. "Well I hate to say it, but I'm … not here to stay." Marshmallow looked at him curiously. "I need to find Star … you've never met her, have you?"

Marshmallow shook his head. "Well … she's my best friend, she's got long blond hair, sky blue eyes, a smile that would put Vegas to shame." Marco laughed while thinking about Star. "She loves fighting and going on adventures, breaking the rules and making her own, she's so amazing." He closed his eyes as he began petting Marshmallow. "And we were such great partners … why did she have to leave me behind?"

Marco sighed then stood up. "I'm sorry Nachos, I wish I could have been there more for you." He readjusted his backpack and took a deep breath. "I'll be back … but I have to find Star."

He turned around and began to walk away with Marshmallow close behind him. "Is everything alright?" Marco asked the still somewhat young draggon cycle. He just continued to nuzzle him but Marco got the message. "You want to come with me?" Marshmallow looked excitedly at Marco causing Marco to sigh. "Look, this dimension is your home … you were born here and-" Marshmallow began to pout causing Marco to sigh again. "Okay, fine, you can come with."

Marshmallow jumped with excitement as Marco pulled out his dimensional scissors with a sigh. "I guess I will need all the help I can get anyway."

He cut open the portal to Mewni and together, Marco and his dragon cycle partner embarked on their quest to find Star Butterfly.


	42. Request: Time appart

**This fic was requested a while ago by a Tumblr user by the name of wakdorkler and I should have put it here a while ago but with Manna week starting today, I kinda need to get this on here as well. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

The battle had been fierce and the losses devastating; the final battle for Mewni against the villainous Toffee and his army of mind controlled minions. Thankfully though, the day had been won thanks to in no small part to the union of monsters and Mewnin. The cost however, was far too great, Star stood in the throne room with the defeated Toffee before her yet, it wasn't Ludo's body he had used to assault the castle, he had stolen Marco's body, her best friend and love of her life while Star was on Mewni training for this day, and now with Toffee's influence removed, and the purified crystal in her hands, Marco lie next to death before her.

"I'm sorry Star." Moon consoled as she placed a hand on Star's shoulder. "I should have known that he would attempt a trick like that."

"Marco." She whispered under her breath as she cradled the wand in her hands.

"His sacrifice won't be forgotten."

"No." Star said as she returned the missing half of the crystal to her wand. "It won't." She raised the wand into the air as it began to glow. She could heal his injuries easily but that wasn't the problem, Marco's life force was fading fast and in his position, he wouldn't last long at all. There was one solution though, a spell that Star remembered from her brief look Eclipsa's chapter. The spell in and of itself had frightened her a little thus causing it to burn itself into her mind, yet at this point she had no choice if she was to save Marco. "I speak now to the ferryman of souls, whose life before me he does hold."

"Star, what are you doing?" Moon asked frantically.

"I beg you to turn your attention from his head, and focus upon me instead."

"STAR! NO!" Moon reached out to stop Star but was pushed away by a magical force that was emanating from her.

"I stand here and beg for a pardon, and instead of his life, I offer this bargain. Do not take from one so weak, instead take from me that which you seek."

Moon attempted to push through the force keeping her away but Star was just too powerful, coupled with the wand, there was no way Moon would be able to stop her.

"Now return this one too good health, or I will hunt you down myself!"

The magical force keeping Moon away ended with a concussive wave as a large cloaked figure appeared before Star. "This … can't be." Moon muttered.

The being raised its hand and pointed it at Star, causing her to go wide eyed before slowly falling to the ground lifeless.

"NO!" Moon shouted as she rushed to Star side and as the figure disappeared. "Star, please! Wake up!"

As Moon attempted to get Star to rise, Marco's eyes shot open as he began gasping for air. "Wha- what happened?" He looked around quickly to see Star lying on the floor with Moon kneeling right next to her. "STAR!" Marco jumped to his feet, rushed over to her, and grabbed her hand, she was motionless with an empty look in her eye but thankfully, she was still breathing. "What happened?"

"She gave up most of her life force in order to save you." Moon replied as she looked upon her daughter with despair.

"No." Marco whispered as he looked down at her. "She … she wasn't supposed to do that … I was the one who was supposed to die! Not Star!"

"She's not dead." Moon replied causing Marco to look up hopefully. "She gave up a lot of her life force but … she was nowhere near as injured as you were so … she'll live."

"So … she'll return to normal, right?" Marco asked only to get no response. "Queen Butterfly!"

"I don't know Marco." Moon replied. "She … she might … eventually, but then again … she may never recover."

Marco looked at her again before pulling her into his arms. "Star ... "

Mewni's recovery from the battle would knowingly take a long time, but Stars condition was something that neither Moon nor River wanted getting out, thus requested that the Diaz's look after her, especially since Marco was the reason she was in this state.

After a few days, Star's condition had yet to improve but no one had given up hope, least of all Marco.

"Good morning!" Marco announced as he walked into Star's room holding a tray of breakfast of a smoothie and orange juice.

Star remained motionless on her bed only blinking and breathing occasionally. "I see, same as yesterday." He took a deep breath and put his smile back on. "Well that just means that you get another day to rest." He walked up to her and sat next to her. "After that battle, you'll need all the rest you can get, but I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time at all." He lifted the smoothie to her lips as she opened her mouth slightly and began to drink it. "Every vitamin one would need in a daily breakfast, not that it tastes all that good but you don't seem to be complaining." Once she was done with the smoothie, Marco put it back on the plate and lifted the glass of orange juice to her lips. "And something to wash it down with of course, after all, I wouldn't want to have that fast stuck in my mouth all day either."

When she was done with the orange juice he placed the cup back on the tray then put the tray on the nearby night table. "You can breathe, you can blink, you can eat … kinda … that all means that you'll return to us some day, right?" Star remained motionless. "I guess it's not today though … maybe tomorrow?"

She continued to remain unresponsive. "Let's keep our hopes up."

Over the next few months, it became clear that Star's recovery would take time, as she eventually regained the use of basic motor functions, it was promising but people some began to doubt that she would ever return to normal.

"You remember this room?" Marco asked as he led Star downstairs for the first time in what felt like forever. "This is the living room, you know where we watch movies together?"

Star let out a soft grunt as Marco led her to the couch. "And I have a surprise for you." As Star sat down, Marco ran to the kitchen and grabbed the nachos he made earlier. "Feast your eyes on this!" He exclaimed as he showed her the plate of nachos. "Remember? Marco's super awesome nachos?" Still no response. "Okay, okay." He sat down next to her and handed her one. "Try it, that'll jog your memory." She slowly took one and eat it as Marco watched hopefully for some form of reaction. "So? What do you think?" There was no response causing Marco to let out a sigh. "It's okay, you just need some more time to recover, slow and steady and all that."

"You are one optimistic catch, you know that?" Marco looked over to see who the intruding voice was and found Janna sitting at his window staring at them with a slight frown on her face.

"Well I can't just give up now, can I?" Marco replied as he handed Star another nacho. "After all … I owe her my life … and it's because of that debacle that she's like this."

"You sure it's not because you're in love with her?" Janna asked.

"My feelings for her have nothing to do with why I'm doing this." Marco answered. "Like I said, I owe her my life, the least I can do is spend it with her until she gets hers back as well."

"And if she doesn't?"

"My life was not worth hers." Marco replied as he handed her another nacho. "But she's going to return to normal so it's nothing to worry about."

Janna looked at them awestruck for a moment before breaking into laughter. "I can't believe how devoted you are."

Marco refrained from making a sarcastic remark and took a deep breath. "Would you like to join us? I'm going to put a movie on and I'm sure Star would love the extra company."

Janna shrugged. "Why not." She hopped off the windowsill and took a seat on the couch. "Could you be a dear and fetch me a soda?"

"Of course." Marco said before walking into the kitchen.

When he was well out of earshot Janna leaned closer to Star and began to whisper. "You had better pull out of this, Marco is going to end up spending his life on you so you which means that your sacrifice would have been for nothing if he ends up spending the rest of his life doing this. Not to mention it's a waste of a perfectly good man if I do say so myself."

Star exhaled slightly which Janna could almost mistake as a laugh. "Star?"

"Is everything alright in here?" Marco asked as he walked back in.

"Uh, fine, fine, everything's fine." Janna replied.

Star's condition did not improve much after that, she would move around more but she was still far from selfie dependent. Even after months, she didn't show any signs of improvement and her parents began to lose hope, even beginning to suggest that she return to Mewni and determine the next in line to the throne, Marco however wouldn't have any of it.

"You can't be serious!" Marco exclaimed to the king and queen through the mirror. "You can't just give up on her, she's getting better and she'll be well enough by the time she has to take the throne."

"There's more to it than that Marco." The queen replied. "She was the savior of Mewni, the one who brought Mewmin and Monsters together and opened the doors to peace, and she's been out of the public eye for too long, people are starting to ask questions and if we don't at least tell the people what happened, it could start a war, one Mewni can't afford."

"And what about when she gets better? I'm not stupid, I know that as soon as she abdicates the throne, she's not getting it back."

"And … if she doesn't?"

Marco sighed then looked them both in the eye. "She'll get better, I bet my life on it."

The king and queen shook their heads. "Your life is no longer yours to bet Marco." The queen reminded.

Marco looked back at Star sitting in a chair watching them with the same empty look in her eye before biting his lower lip and turning back to the king and queen. "Then I would bet my soul on it, and my name as well."

The king and queen shared a look before turning back to Marco. "That's an awfully large wager you're making." The king noted.

"It's only a wager if there's a chance for me to lose." Marco replied.

"If that is what you desire." The queen began. "I hope you're right, not only for her sake but yours as well."

"Just watch, she'll be back to normal Star in no time." Marco hung up then turned to Star. "Of course you'll be back to normal, this isn't enough to keep Star Butterfly down forever." He gave her a hug before walking to the door. "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to make some nachos."

As he left he failed to notice a single tear slid down the side of Star's face as she whispered the her first words since the incident. "Marco."

A few weeks later, Marco and Star were attending a midsummer carnival and Marco had just won a giant stuffed alligator from a knocking over the milk cartons game. "See? I told you I could do it." Star just stared at him blankly. "Okay … how about over here?" He pulled her over to a ring toss game and handed the man a five who handed him a bucket of rings.

"This one's simple, all you have to do is toss the ring and try to get it to land on one of the bottles." She continued to remain motionless. "It's not as easy as it sounds though." Marco said as he took a ring. "I swear, it like one of the hardest games here." He gave the ring a toss only for it to bounce off the top of the bottle. "So yeah … it's hard." He handed her a ring as she turned to the collection of bottles in front of her and tossed it.

The ring sailed gently through the air as it landed perfectly on one of the bottles earning her a surprised look from Marco and the man running the stand. "Uh …" The man running the stand grabbed a giant stuffed scorpion and handed it to Star. "How about we go on a few rides next?"

Marco took Star's hand and led her to the nearby Ferris wheel while they both held a giant stuffed animals. "Maybe playing carnival games first was a bad idea." He noted as he began to realize how cumbersome their prizes were.

"Maybe the two of you shouldn't be so good at carnival games." Came and all too familiar voice. Marco turned slightly to see Jackie walking up to the two of them with a smug smile on her face. "You might want to save a few prizes for the rest of us as well."

"Hi Jackie." Marco greeted trying not to sound annoyed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to come to a carnival." She replied. "I mean it's not like we ever went to one while we were together."

"Really?" Marco asked as he shot her a leer. "You're going to do this now?"

"I'm just messing with you." She replied as she slapped him on the back. "So, any progress with Star?"

Marco looked back at Star and sighed. "It's slow going but I think she's making progress."

"It's been nearly a year Marco." Jackie reminded him. "She's missed a lot of school."

"She's the princess of a foreign dimension that didn't even have school, I don't think a lost year is going to be a problem."

Jackie sighed and shook her head. "She may never return to normal you know, I mean she did give her life for yours."

"That's exactly the reason I have to have hope." Marco replied. "I owe her for more than just saving me anyway, and it's not like I'd be doing anything important without her."

Jackie laughed while taking a quick look around. "So, do you plan on telling her that you love her?"

Marco rushed to cover Star's ears as Jackie laughed at him. "Jackie!" Marco exclaimed. "I … I don't … it's not that ... "

"Marco?" Came a soft voice that caught them both off guard. "Marco?" The voice asked again.

Both of them slowly turned their attention towards Star. "Star?" Marco asked.

"Marco." She said again.

Marco slowly began to smile until he threw his arms around Star crying tears of joy. "Star! You spoke! You're speaking again! This is definite proof you're getting better!"

"Well at least she's starting to talk again." Jackie added.

Star's attention turned to Jackie who was just staring while feeling a little out of place. "Jackie?" Star asked.

"She … she said my name." Jackie said awestruck. "She hasn't seen me in nearly a year and … she still knows my name."

"I told you she's getting better."

As more time passed, so too did Star's condition improve. It was still going slowly but soon she was able to mostly take care of herself and was almost forming completely sentences, and by the time school came back around, queen Butterfly insisted that Star start attending again.

"So you're sure you're up for this?" Marco asked again as they walked to school. "I'm not going to be any of the same classes as you and Janna isn't the best when it comes to support when it comes to school."

Star raised her hand to stop Marco. "Need to start going to school, need to start normal life."

Marco looked away and shook his head. "Those your words or your mother's?"

As they continued walking they were blinded by Janna who ran up to them and wrapped an arm around each of them. "So how are my two favorite people doing?"

"We're doing alright." Marco replied.

"I am in good health." Star added.

Both Janna and Marco looked at her surprised before Janna turned to look at Marco. "So she's still recovering?"

"Yeah." Marco replied. "And I can't help her since I'm not in the same classes as her."

"That's what I'm here for." Janna replied with a smile. "That's why I flunked all my classes."

"Right." Marco said sarcastically. "You totally flunked your classes on purpose."

The rest of the day was surprisingly normal; the teachers all gave the start of the year introduction and handed out textbooks but nothing out of the ordinary. Considering Star Butterfly, it was actually a little too ordinary.

More months passed and it seemed to most like Star had finally returned to normal, but it was clear, she was still not the same. She was much quieter and a lot less active, most just chalked it up to her changing after going through what equated to a near death experience but her friends knew it wasn't that simple.

"Breakfast is very good today." Star said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

Marco looked up from his stack of pancakes as Star continued eating them slowly, all the while his mother was cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah, they are pretty good." Marco replied halfheartedly. He wasn't feeling the best, what with Star not being herself and it was starting to take its toll on him. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "Please excuse me." He said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Star and Mrs. Diaz alone.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"He hasn't been hurt recently." Star replied. "He should be fine."

"I know that Star, I mean it seems like there's something bothering him."

"Bothering him?" Star asked. "You mean like a tick?"

Mrs. Diaz shook her head. "No Star, I mean emotionally." Star looked back to her plate of pancakes then to Marco's. "I guess you still have some recovering left to do." She turned back to the dishes. "Maybe that's what's bothering him."

Star looked over to the stairs where Marco had walked up then got to her feet as well. "Thank you for the meal." She said before walking off.

Mrs. Diaz looked at the two plates of pancakes with a hint of worry. "It wasn't my pancakes, was it?"

Meanwhile, Marco was in the bathroom with the sink on splashing water on his face. "Just hang in there, she's getting better, she'll get better, you just have to have hope."

"Hope?" He heard Star ask from the door.

"Huh?" Marco said as he turned around to see Star standing there. "STAR!"

"Is that what's troubling you emotionally?"

"What makes you think that there's something bothering me?"

"Your mother mentioned that you may be feeling down … I … I feel like I should have picked up on it but I figured that it would have been better for me to ask to make sure."

Marco sighed. "Look, I'm fine, but I don't think you're well enough to actually pick up on that just yet."

"But I feel just fine." She replied. "Not to mention that everyone else says I'm perfectly fine."

"Well I hope they're wrong." Marco whispered as he turned back around.

"Is there something wrong with how I recovered?" She asked. Marco closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then why are you upset?"

"I have my reasons." He replied.

Star stood there for a time before nodding. "If you say so." She turned around and began walking away as tears began to form in Marco's eyes.

"She's going to recover … she has to recover."

Marco's optimism did little to actually help her progress though, as Star did little to recover over the following months. It had been nearly two years since the incident and, although she didn't remain emotionless as it seemed, she didn't return to her upbeat, do whatever you want self. At the very least, the little progress she had made convinced her parents that it was a good idea to hold off on taking the throne away from her but they demanded that she take her responsibilities more seriously. Even now, they were returning from a diplomatic visit to the Avarius household.

"They were a lot nicer than I expected." Star said as she walked by Marco's side. "I expected with what i did to their castle they would be more … upset."

"We did end up rescuing five of their children." Marco replied. "And that's not even counting Ludo."

Star nodded as she began to stroke her hair. "Yeah but … it's been so long since … since all of that happened."

"Parents don't forget something like that Star." Marco added. "I'm more surprised that Ludo was as nice as he was."

"He called us interlopers and threatened to destroy us."

"Yeah, that's a step up from how he used to treat us, remember?" Star looked down trying to think back to before this all started. "You do remember … don't you?"

"What? Of course I remember." Star replied as she tried to smile. "I remember everything from my old life."

Marco stared at her surprised for a moment before he began to node. "Old life … of course."

"That's not what I meant!" She interjected. "I mean … back … before …"

'Before you gave everything to bring me back.' Marco thought to himself. 'Maybe it would have been better if she had let me die.'

The defeated look on Marco's face concerned Star but she felt that she shouldn't say anything which aggravated her. She wasn't sure why but her passive self was beginning to annoy her to no end but for the time being, she kept her silence.

After a while of quite walking they both heard what sounded like someone or something moving through the brush. "You hear that?" Marco asked.

"Yes." Star replied.

Marco took a fighting stance as Star quickly got behind him. "Star, what are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a group of beings all wearing green robes and hoods dropped from the trees. "We've finally found you." One of them announced as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"That does not concern you earthling, move aside and your life will be spared."

"That's something that's never going to happen." Marco replied. "So how about you tell me who you all are?"

The one that was talking let out a sigh and pulled back his hood revealing a crocodile like head. "We are monster that will never bend a knee to the likes of a Mewmin, we want our land back and the Mewmin to leave, and we will do that by whatever means necessary."

"Like holding the princess hostage." Marco retorted.

"No." The alligator man said as he shook his head. "But what we plan to do is not something you should concern yourself with, especially since you won't be alive long enough for it to matter to you."

The hooded figures began to charge Marco and Star as Star ducked down and Marco threw a roundhouse kick, knocking them all back. "You stay away from her!"

"Fool!" The alligator man exclaimed before running at him again.

Marco punched him to the ground but was quickly tackled by another monster then the rest of the monsters began to dogpile on top of him. "Marco!" Star exclaimed.

The alligator man turned his attention to Star and began walking towards her. "It's over Star, come with us willingly and we'll spare your bodyguard."

Star looked at Marco struggling and let out a sigh of defeat. "I have no choice then."

As Star began walking towards the alligator man, Marco forced an arm free and began shouting at Star. "What happened to you?!" He asked. "You were once the rebel princess who did things her own way, why are you just giving up and doing what everyone tells you?!"

Star stopped walking causing the alligator man to get annoyed. "Come with us or Marco dies." Star started walking again as Marco punched the ground.

"Star! Look at what you're doing! What happened to the princess that loved to help people? The princess that loved to go on adventures and fight evil? The princess who looked death in the face and told him to get lost?!" Star stopped once again as Marco began to tear up. "What … what happened to the princess I fell in love with?"

Star tightened the grip on her wand as the alligator man leered. "That's enough of him, someone crush his-"

The monster was interrupted by a blast of magical energy that sent him flying. All the other monsters looked towards the source of the blast to find Star Butterfly with her wand pointed at where the monster used to be standing. "Unless you all want the same fate, I suggest you get off Marco and run."

The monster didn't hesitate for a moment, they all stumbled over each other to get off Marco and run away as fast as they could. "Smart monsters." Star said as she smiled at them running away. "Wait, Marco!"

"I'm fine." Marco said as he got to his feet. "How about you?" Marco was caught off guard as Star threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"What are you talking about? You saved me right in the nick of time."

"I mean for me to return to my old self." She clarified. "I … I'm grateful that you were looking after me for so long … I honestly don't know where I would be without you."

"You saved my life." Marco replied. "Not to mention you probably would have returned to normal even without my help." He held her tighter as he began to cry. "But that doesn't matter … you're back to normal, I can't believe this day is finally here."

"Neither can I." Star replied as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Neither can I."


	43. Mannaweek day 1: Firsts

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first submission for Manna week (JannaXMarco). I hope this is obvious but yes, I do ship Manna but let's not worry about all that. Also, this may be one of the shortest things I've ever written ... like, seriously, it feels so out of place for me. But let's get this started already.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Marco walked down the hall of Echo creek academy with a content smile on his face, he had just finished his first week with the foreign exchange student know as Star Butterfly and was looking forward to spending more time with this crazy princess. "Life is good." He said to himself.

"Is that so?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Marco tensed up before turning around slowly. "Janna." He hissed. "What do you want?"

"I want to see how you're doing after falling for another foreign exchange student."

"I haven't fallen in love with Star Janna." Marco retorted.

"I never said you fell in love with Star." Janna replied with a koy smile as she walked up to him.

Marco let out a sigh and began to walk away. "You mentioned foreign exchange student, and right now, I only have one so who else could you have been talking about?"

"Fair enough." Janna said as she caught up to him. "But I bet it's only a matter of time till one of you falls for the other."

"I highly doubt that Janna." Marco retorted.

"You say that now." She began as she jumped in front of him and started walking backwards. "But you know with a girl as adorable and a dork as precious as you, it's only a matter of time."

"Do you have a point to this?" Marco asked.

"I do." She began. "You see, you want your first kiss to be with Jackie, but that sad truth is, it might actually end up being with Star."

"What?" Marco asked feeling a little nervous. "What do you mean? Jackie? I … I don't … I don't know what you're talking about."

"Never mind that, but I'm here to help you with that little dilemma."

Marco froze then shook his head. "Presuming … that even was a dilemma, how exactly do you plan to help me?"

Janna smiled at Marco leaving him confused just long enough for her to make her move. It was quick, so quick in fact Marco almost missed it but with a swift motion, Janna brushed her lips against his before parting leaving him feeling surprised and betrayed all at the same time.

"You see?" She asked before turning around and walking away. "Now your first kiss won't be with Star or Jackie."

"Wait … what?" He froze as the reality hit him. "My first … THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL!"

"Not anymore safe kid." Janna teased as Marco chased after her.


	44. Mannaweek day 2: trapped

**And now for Manna week Day 2: trapped. Now I don't have much to say about this one, so I'll just get to the disclaimer and get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Marco leaned against the door to the janitor's closet before slamming his fist into its metal frame. "It's not going to open." Janna said as she sat at the opposite side of the room looking at her nails.

"Well if you would give me my phone then I could call for help." Marco replied as he peered back at her.

Janna looked offended at Marco's accusation. "What makes you think I have it?"

"You stole it." Marco answered.

"Ah." Janna replied with a nod. "Then let me rephrase the question, what makes you think I have it on me?"

Marco clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. "Okay, where is my phone?"

"In my locker."

"Okay then, you call for help, this is your fault after all."

"Can't do that either."

"Why? Where's your phone?"

"In your locker."

Marco let out a sigh as he turned to hit the door again. "I can't believe you." Marco turned around and slid to the ground. "Hopefully a janitor will come find us soon."

"I highly doubt that."

Marco's head shot up as he looked at Janna. "And why do you say that?"

"Because this is the janitor storage room, they only come in here twice a day, before it starts, and after it ends."

"That can't be it, what if they need supplies or something?"

"Most things they need can be found in a closet, they only come in here for extreme cases."

"Which are?"

Janna smiled and reached her hands around the back of her head. "You remember the day a lot of people got food poisoning from the sloppy Jose?"

Marco sat there staring at her until he let his head fall. "I'm going to miss an entire day of school … because you shoved me into this storage room."

"Hey, I had my reasons." Janna replied. "Besides, it's not like you're missing much."

"Not missing much?" Marco snapped. "I don't know about you but I want to do something important with my life when I get out of here."

"Missing one day isn't going to do irreversible harm to your precious grades." Janna retorted. "If you ask me, you needed a good day to chill, maybe have some fun or something safe kid."

"I have plenty of fun with Star dragging me on all her wild adventures. And stop calling me the safe kid!"

Marco crossed his arms and looked away while Janna rolled her eyes and began looking at her nails again.

As time passed the silence began to make Marco feel uncomfortable, he had thought that at least a half hour had passed since he was locked in here but when he looked at his watch, he saw that it had only been five minutes. 'This is going to take forever.' He thought as he looked up at Janna. He didn't want to, but at this point, it was start a conversation with her, or sit in silence for hours. "Okay … so you say you have a good reason for shoving me in here … what is it?"

"What's it matter to you?" Janna said as she interlocked her hands around the back of her head.

"I'm going to be stuck here with you for a few hours so talking to you is better than absolute silence."

Her eyes peeked up a bit as she sat up straight. "Well … I bumped paint onto Britney's new dress."

Marco did a double take and had to prevent himself from laughing. "Wait … what color paint?"

Janna smiled evilly before replying. "Puke green."

Marco couldn't help but let out a laugh but was quick to regain his composure. "Wow um … you know she's going to sue you for that, right?"

"Not a chance, she doesn't know it was me, plus, the paint was stolen from this very storage room, I was wearing gloves, and I made sure to cover my tracks in every other conceivable way possible."

Marco would have to admit that he was impressed and would wish that he could have seen the outcome himself. "Wait, why did you run in here? And how did you get it on her without her finding out?"

"That was easy, I used the classic paint can on top of a door trick, thing is, she almost saw me and went running after me, then I bumped into you, the only person who would rat me out."

Marco paused, Janna wasn't wrong, had Britney seen him, he would have ratted out Janna in no time at all, even if he did see her with green on her pristine new dress that she was oh so proud of. "Well … I wish I got the chance to see it."

"You should have, it was priceless." Janna sighed then laid back. "The look on her face … just … wish I could have captured it in a bottle and saved it forever."

Marco laughed as he tried his best to imagine what Britney would have looked like after Janna's treatment and couldn't help but laugh. "Man, you've been into all sorts of trouble even before Star came to Earth."

"And you've really come out of your shell since then, haven't you?"

Marco scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well … yeah, I guess, I mean I finally moved on from nodding at Jackie thanks to her." Marco paused as Stars effect on his life sank in. 'If it wasn't for Star, I would still be nodding at Jackie every day … just … the safe kid and him being to scared to even talk to the girl of his dreams.' He froze up as the thought sank in deeper. 'Janna would still be pulling these stunts and I would still be locked in this room … with Janna … who may or may not have a crush on me.'

He looked at her again as a small blush found its way to his face. 'Janna, who always knows what kind of trouble causes the most fun, loves breaking the rules just because she can …' As he continued to look at her he found himself losing control of his mind. 'And she's even a little cute.' He was quick to call ch himself and shake the thoughts from his head. 'What am I thinking? Even if Star never came to Earth, even if I fell victim to stockholm syndrome, Janna doesn't really feel love for me so we would definitely never be together.' He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Have you fallen for her yet?" Janna asked snapping Marco from his thoughts.

"Wha- no, I havn't … why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just that you seemed like you were into wild girls."

"I'm not-" He sighed. "No Janna."

"Okay then, if you say so." turned to the side and laid down onto the floor.

Marco looked to the side and began to think to himself. 'I'm sure I'm not in love with Janna and I'm not in love with Star … well I'm sure I'm not in love with Janna and I'm fairly sure I'm not in love with Star.' He turned to the side more. 'And even if I did have feelings for Star, which I don't, she's more like a friend anyway, not to mention that there's no chance that she would have feelings for me … and more importantly I don't have feelings for Janna.' He sighed as he also laid down on the floor and looked at Janna. 'Not in this life.'


	45. Mannaweek day 3: mutual

**Hello everyone and today is day 3 of Manna week which is and the theme is mutual. Now I hope you all like it because I need to get to work on the next prompt which I didn't think I was doing until just last night.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

It was a quiet and rainy day at Echo Creek high, everyone had an umbrella or was running to their next class as they had forgotten rain protection. "Looks like it's coming down pretty hard." Star said as she and Marco walked with Cloudy hovering just overhead protecting them from the rain.

"Yeah, good thing we have your magic." Marco added.

Star looked at the boy walking next to her then down at his hand. "It had been some time since they had returned from Mewni and Star still wasn't sure if what Toffee did to Marco permanently erased the memory of her confession. It was a small miracle that she purge the crystal from Marco's hand at all, and that no one has told him about it either, and Star was more than hesitant to test her luck further, especially since he so recently broke up with Jackie. 'Come on Star, you can't do nothing.' She thought to herself.

She looked at his hand again wishing that the distance between them wasn't so big. 'If only there was a way to get us closer.' She looked up at Cloudy and bit her lower lip. 'I'm sorry Cloudy.' She secretly griped her wand and cast a silent spell that caused Cloudy to shiver.

"Cloudy?" She asked as she looked up pretending not to know what was wrong.

"I don't feel so well." Cloudy replied.

"What's the matter?" Marco asked.

"I feel … strained."

"Well then … maybe you could … shrink down a little … just so you don't feel strained."

Cloudy did as Star suggested but he shrank a lot more than she initially anticipated. "Cloudy!" Star exclaimed as Cloudy was now only big enough to barely cover one of them.

"I'm sorry Star." Cloudy apologized.

Just as Star was about to try a spell, an umbrella appeared above the both of them, protecting them from the rain.

Star and Marco looked over to thank the person who held the umbrella but stopped short upon seeing who it was. "Janna?" They both asked in unison.

"Looked like you two are running low on space under there." Janna said with a smile. "So I came to lend some assistance."

Star smiled, assuming that Marco would make some mild comment about not standing next to Janna the thief but instead, he rolled his eyes and turned back to Star. "You going to be all right with Cloudy or do you want to join Janna?"

Star was stunned for a moment before looking at Janna who had a look of pure innocence on her face. "I'll … be fine." Star choked out as if trying to lie.

"Great." Janna said as she wrapped her arm around Marco and pulled him from Star.

Star watched as Marco's hand got further away than it was before she made Cloudy sick and began to feel a sense of dread come over her.

"I'm sorry Star." Cloudy said as he began to dissolve drenching Star with the downpour that he was holding back.

As Star watched her crush walk off with her best friend she couldn't help but feel empty and hopeless. "Why does it have to be raining?"

As Marco and Janna walked with the assumption that Star was still behind them, Janna smiled up at Marco who eventually noticed this and began to get worried. "Why are you smiling at me?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're actually standing with me under an umbrella."

"Well then I guess that makes two of us." Marco replied causing Janna to look at him slightly surprised.

"Uh … I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said this is nice." He clarified.

Janna was speechless, the whole reason she did this was so that Star would feel jealous and tell hopefully tell Marco how she felt again but she didn't think he would actually respond positively to her advances.

'This is just a trick.' She thought as she began to slowly reach for his pocket.

Before she could take hold of his wallet, she felt something soft take hold of her hand. "You trying to steal from me?" Marco said as he lifted her arm from his pocket.

"I …" She hid her nervousness with a smile. "Well maybe."

He interlocked his fingers with her causing her smile to disappear and rested it against his stomach. "Going to have to make sure that you don't try that again then."

Janna was now completely taken off guard by this point, responding positively to her showing affection was one thing, but returning it? That was out of character for Marco. "Okay, who are you?" Janna demanded.

"What?" Marco asked.

"The real Marco would never act like you are, he would never show affection towards me, are you still that monster that took over Marco back on Mewni?"

"It's me Janna." Marco replied. "It's just … I've been doing some thinking."

"Thinking?" Janna asked.

"Yeah … ever since Jackie and I broke up … I've realized that the two of us were never meant to be together."

"Oh really?" Janna asked.

"Yeah, the only reason we were together was because of Star and … when she disappeared I began to think of what my life would have been like without her."

"And what would that be?"

Marco sighed. "Well, for starters, I would never have gotten together with Jackie … I probably would have gotten over her by now."

"Is that all?" Janna asked jokingly.

"My life would have been boring and dull?" He replied as if more of a question.

She let out a laugh. "Still would have been the safe kid though."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." Janna looked at him with a mix of confusion and concern. "You see … Janna … I'm sorry to ask but … do you honestly have feelings for me?"

Janna's heart nearly stopped, 'Is he asking me out?' She thought to herself. 'No, he hasn't actually said anything yet … though he did mention his feelings for Jackie being fake … I still need to answer him.' "Well, I haven't … exactly … been faking it." 'Damn it Janna, Star's going to kill you!' She paused as she realized something was missing. 'Wait, where is Star?'

Marco let out a sigh. "I see … that makes this … more difficult." Janna's frustration turned to confusion at Marco's words. "You see … it's not that I don't care for you … but I'm in love with someone else."

"What?" Janna asked as she forgot about her missing friend. "Then … what was-"

"Because … maybe in some other life there is something between us."

"Just not this one." Janna said as she looked away. "Wait a second, I forgot, Star's disappeared."

"What?" Marco said as he let go of Janna and turned around. "STAR!" He ran off into the rain leaving Janna alone and somewhat broken hearted.

"Yeah, go after her." Janna said as she turned away. "Star, you are one lucky girl, don't break his heart ever again."


	46. Mannaweek day 4: Comfort

**And here is day four of Manna week otherwise known as the comfort prompt and probably the last one I'm doing for this ship week. Luckily, I was able to finish this before work last night thus before ... you know what, that doesn't matter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Twenty five year old Marco Diaz was in the kitchen looking his famous super aw nachos, only this time, there was a slight twist. "MARCO!" A woman lying down on his couch shouted. "HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming dear." He said as he put the finishing touches on his nachos.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD OUT!" The women shouted again.

"Easy there." He quickly picked up the nachos and rushed over to the living room as fast as he could while holding a plate. "And here I am baby."

He offered the plate as the woman on the couch leered at him while rubbing her bulging stomach. "Thank you." She said as she took the plate and placed it on the coffee table next to her. "You add what I asked for?"

"Pickle juice mixed in with the cheese, just like you asked."

"Good." She grabbed a nacho and took a bite almost falling into bliss at the tast. "I hate being pregnant." She moaned.

"You were the one who suggested we have kids as soon as possible." Marco replied as he took a seat next to her.

"Well I didn't know how exhausted I would be all the time." She replied before eating another chip. "Nor did I know that I would become so dependent on everyone else, man this sucks."

"You know Janna, that wild spirit is one of the reasons I love you so much." Marco said as he rubbed her stomach. "You look like you're ready to pop at any minute now."

"That's just because you put twins into me Marco." Janna replied. "This is just torture."

"Oh, I think it could be worse." Marco said as he got up and walked over to the other side of her. "Our next one could be triplets."

"No." Janna said bluntly before eating another chip. "And on that note, we are going to wait until these two are at least five years old before we even talk about more kids."

"What happened to getting them all born as soon as possible?" Marco jokes.

"That was before I had to deal with being pregnant." Janna retorted. "Man I hate being tired all the time, and I can't even play any pranks on you with you being the only thing that allows me to get anything done around here."

"I'm sure as soon as our two bundles of joy enter our lives you'll be back to your old tricks in no time." Marco pressed his fingers into Janna's shoulders causing her to let out a small moan as he massaged her back. "I'm also sure that as soon as our little ones come of age they'll learn a lot about messing with me from you."

"This." Janna began as she pointed a finger into the air. "You are going to have to cut back on this a lot."

"What?" Marco asked as he continued to massage his wife's back.

"All this romance and perfect husband and father shit." She replied. "If you don't then I don't think birth control will last five years."

"Oh really?" Marco asked with a devilish smile on his face.

Janna looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "What are you planning?" Marcondisnt reply and simply began walking to the other side of the couch. "No." Janna whispered. "Marco, I have to get my designs finished today."

"I thought you were on maternity leave." Marco asked without losing that sly grin.

"I hate that phrase." Janna replied. "Not being able to work just because you have a child inside you, I want to use this opportunity to get ahead."

"Well you need to take it easy." He said as he began undoing her left shoelace.

"Marco!" Janna shouted.

"Just relax, your feet must be soar." Marco pulled off her shoe as well as her sock revealing a swollen left foot that was so red he almost thought it was covered in blood. "Wow, looks like it hurts."

"Oh, you have no idea." Janna complained.

"Then I had better get to work." Janna was about to complain until his hands began to massage her foot and all that escaped her mouth was a moan of ease as she fell back. "Wow, if you can't even lecture me then they must be sore."

"Fine, yes." She choked out. "They have never hurt so much so … thank you."

Marco looked up as he continued. "You're thanking me? Wow, this must definitely be sore."

"This is definitely on the list of things you can't do for the next five years so enjoy it while you can." Janna moaned.

Marco looked up again and smiled. "I'm not the one enjoying this."

Janna leered at her husband as Marco smiled back at her. After a while, Marco stopped and took a moment to look at his wife. "You know I have to do the other foot now."

"I know." Jann replied as she covered her face with her arm. "Just hurry up and get it over with." Marco smiled as he undid the shoelace and slowly removed the shoe along with the sock. "You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Marco asked.

"You'll have to find out the hard way." Janna replied with a smile.

Marco smiled as well as he moved his hands to her foot and began massaging. After a time, Janna began to feel a strange sense of unease as about her but didn't bother interrupting Marco seeing as she was still enjoying her husbands massage. After a few more moments though, the unease was followed by a feeling of dampness and slight cramping and Janna knew for sure what was going on. "OH MY GOSH!" She shouted as she shot up and pulled her feet away from Marco.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked concerned.

"I'm not going to be able to get you back." Janna replied. "My water just broke."

Marco stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at what she had just proclaimed. "You … what?"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She exclaimed. "I'M GOING INTO LABOR, OUR CHILDREN ARE COMING, DO YOU NEED ME TO MAKE A CHART FOR YOU?!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is early, no we figured this would happen, no need to panic."

"STOP TALKING AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Right." Marco rushed to her side, picked her up, and started carrying her to their car. "Everything will be okay, everything will be okay, everything will be okay."

"Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Marco was quick to open the car door and gently set his wife down before buckling her seatbelt and rushing over to the other side of the car. He rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could trying to keep both himself and his wife from panicking.

As soon as they got to the hospital, the doctor was quick to direct them to a room where Janna would give birth to their first two children. The ordeal was long and painful to both Janna and Marco but eventually, Janna was holding her first two children in her arms.

"Their beautiful." Marco said as he looked upon the newborns.

"Well what did you expect?" Janna asked sounding well out of breath. "They are my children after all."

Marco leaned in and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Janna replied.

Star was quick to wake from her slumber breathing heavily as she did; she couldn't believe the dream she just had but as soon as she placed a hand on her stomach, she was sure that it was nothing more than a dream.

"Hm?" Marco mumbled as he stirred from his sleep. "Is everything okay?"

"I just had the strangest dream." Star confessed. "I was watching a universe where I never came to Earth and you were married to Janna and she was giving birth to your first born."

"Really?" Marco asked with a slight laugh.

He leaned closer and gave Star a quick peck on the cheek. "Star, who's the love of my life?"

Star let out a giggle. "I am."

"That's right, and who did I marry?"

Star turned to him and gave him a lot smile before pressing her lips against his. "I married you Marco Butterfly."

"Fair enough." Marco replied. "And lastly, where is my child?"

Star gave him another coy smile before pushing the covers off and moving to straddle him. Before answering however, she took Marco's hand and placed it against her stomach. "Right here." She pressed her lips to his again before lying down on top of him. "Oh, and it's children." Star corrected as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and rested her head on his chest like a pillow.

Marco's eyes went wide at the news. "Wait, we're having twins?"

"Triplets Marco." Star answered before closing her eyes.

"We're having triplets?!" Marco asked excitedly. Before Star answered, she began taking slow deep breaths indicating that she fell asleep. "Looks like I'm stuck in bed till noon again." Marco said as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair. "But man … triples … totally worth it." He gave his wife a quick kiss on the top of her head before returning to sleep himself.


	47. Wholesomeweek 2 day 1: Beach day

**Hello everyone, and today is the first day of another special week known as Wholesome week, or to be more precise, wholesome week 2. Now a bunch of you think that I can't write comfortable unless someone is getting their heart ripped out through their stomach (sorry, that was needlessly graphic) but I actually found the first one to be quite easy so I was excited for the second one. Now a quick note, last wholesome week was focused around my two OC's from Star vs. and although that is true for this one as well, I do have a story or two that doesn't focus on them. I am sorry but I did have to say that because a lot of people don't like stories focused on OC's and this short story, isn't short. Now let's get to that disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me**

* * *

Wholesomeweek 2 day 1: Beach day

It was just another beautiful summer day in Echo Creek; the sun was shining, it was broiling hot, and even tires were melting on the pavement. The one upside was that Echo Creek high's senior class was celebrating graduation with a well-deserved day of rest and relaxation.

"Man, it feels great to finally be out for the summer." Star said as she, Marco, and a few of their friends made their way to the beach front.

"It's more than just the summer Star." Marco said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We are done with high school all together."

"Ah yes, graduation." Star stretched her arms out before also wrapping one around Marco's shoulder. Both Star and Marco had grown significantly in the past few years with Marco getting somewhat taller and developing some muscle yet still wasn't able to grow that beard he was working on for so long, while Star had also gotten slightly taller and her physeek had gone from plain to a more curved appearance. In addition, Star's wings had reached their full size and she had completely grown her other two sets of arms even though she preferred to keep them hidden. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm going to miss school."

"Really?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Ptff, no." Star replied before letting go off Marco and skipping ahead. "I'll miss Ms. Skulnick but other than that, I'm glad to be rid of it."

"You're just saying that because you don't have to go to college." Marco replied.

"You bet!"

"Hey guys, could you wait up?" Shouted a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see the two friends they had arrived here with, Faith and Marcus. "I can't walk as fast as you guys, remember?" Faith finished.

"Oh right." Star said as she and Marco began walking back to them.

Faith was about the same size as Star with blond hair that ran down to her shoulders, with one blue eye and one green. Normally she wore a pink hoodie with baggy pants but today, instead of her normal attire, she was wearing a large shirt that almost was covering her down to her knees and was carrying a small light blue purse. Marcus was a little shorter than Marco, with mid length slightly unkempt brown hair and green eyes. Like Faith, he also normally wore a hoodie with cargo pants, only his hoodie was blue. Today however, he was wearing a simple t shirt and a swim trunks which revealed numerous burn scars all over his arms and legs. In addition, Marcus was carrying nearly all the beach supplies from the parasol, to the towels, to the basket with their lunch in it.

"How did you guys talk me into this?" Marcus asked. "And a better question, why am I holding everything?"

"You're not carrying everything." Marco replied as he motioned to the cooler he was dragging behind him.

"Oh, you're such a big help." Marcus retorted.

Faith paused and turned around looked at Marcus concerned. "You want me to carry something?"

Marcus quickly took a few steps away. "No! No, I'm … I actually think I've got it."

Faith shrugged as the two of them managed to catch up to Star and Marco.

"So, are we all set?" Star asked.

"I think we've got everything." Marcus replied.

"Perfect." Star turned back around and began marching towards the changing rooms. "First we get changed and then, it's beach time!"

"I'm already changed." Marcus replied.

"Yeah, as am I." Marco added.

Star turned around and smiled. "I know that, I was talking about Faith and I."

"Actually, I got changed beforehand." Faith noted. "I … didn't want to keep everyone waiting and wasting half the time we would have otherwise had."

There was an awkward silence as everyone just ended up staring at her. "I'm sure you wouldn't have taken that long." Star said as she tried to cheer her up.

"Actually I think it was a very good idea." Marcus interjected. "I mean I hate changing in a public changing room."

Star gave Marcus an annoyed look before shaking her head. "Well, whatever. I need to get changed so could you guys wait for me somewhere?"

"Yeah, we'll wait by the showers." Marco said.

"Okay then, see you later." Star walked off as the others began making their way over to the showers near the changing room.

They took a seat on a bench near a fence and put all their stuff down. "Again, how did you guys talk me into this?" Marcus asked. "You know I hate the beach, I can't swim for the life of me and the sand just gets everywhere."

"You can work on your tan." Faith replied.

Marcus raised his arm and motioned to the scars. "I don't think that's going to do much for me."

"Oh … right … I uh … well you don't have to actually swim in the water and there's always sand castles."

"I guess." Marcus said as he sat back.

"Oh, that reminds me." Faith pushed herself to her feet and turned to him. "We have sunscreen, right?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty."

"Good." She was about to ask something else but stopped before a single word came out of her mouth.

"You okay?" Marcus asked. Faith began to turn a slight shade of red before looking away and letting out a small laugh.

"Well … you see … the thing is."

"You need help with the sunscreen?"

"Ha ha ha … yeah."

Marcus reached into one of the bags and pulled out one of the bottles of sunscreen. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone needs a little help with sunscreen."

"I know." Faith took the bottle and grabbed her purse as Marcus got to his feet. "Uh, could we … not do this in front of everyone."

"Well, sure." He turned back to the bag, pulled out another bottle of sunscreen, and tossed it to Marco.

"Thanks dude." Marco said as he began to take off his shirt.

Marcus turned back to Faith. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." The two of them began walking off in the direction of the changing rooms as Faith tried to avoid looking Marcus.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "You seem a bit uneasy."

"What?!" Faith as she looked at Marcus revealing that her face had gotten redder. "I'm fine Marcus, seriously."

"You know, if you want to wait till Star-"

"That wouldn't be better."

Marcus looked at her confused for a moment before realizing what she was referring to. "Oh yeah."

Faith let out a sigh and placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

Marcus bit his lower lip and looked back to where they were walking. They managed to find a rather isolated spot on the other side of the changing room, it wasn't necessarily off limits, the building itself was just off to the side so there weren't many people on the far side.

"Hold this." Faith said as she handed him the bottle of sunscreen and put her purse to the side. She crossed her arms and grabbed them hem of her shirt then paused. "Uh … hold on." She slowly began to lift up her arms only to pause for a moment after. "No, I got this."

Marcus was torn as he watched her attempt to remove her over shirt, on the one hand he wanted to offer to help, even though he knew that she would refuse, on the other he felt embarrassed at the thought of taking her shirt off for her.

"Ah." She managed to get her hands working as she slowly began removing her over shirt. As she got above her waist, Marcus slowly began to realize exactly why she was so nervous. She was wearing a pink bikini but what shocked Marcus more was that her figure had more curves and a lot more muscle than he initially assumed. "Almost … got it!" She finished pulling her shirt over her head but as soon as she did, she noticed Marcus looking at her wide eyed. "Marcus?"

"Oh my god, I'm starring." He said as he quickly covered his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't … I didn't mean to stare."

"Ge, am I really that ugly?" She asked almost jokingly.

"What?" Marcus took his hands off his eyes and looked at her. "That couldn't be further from the truth." He paused as she looked at him with a smile as if she was expecting an explanation. "It's just … I have just realized that I've actually never seen you without a hoodie and some very baggy clothes."

She laughed then leaned closer to him. "I did yoga, physical therapy, and all sorts of other exorcises day in and day out, how did you think I would look?"

"Well yeah, I figured … but … I … I assumed that … it actually never really crossed my mind."

"You're serious?" She began as a cheeky smile appeared on her face. "Are you telling me that you, as a guy, had never wondered what your girlfriend looked like underneath?"

"I …" Marcus tried to keep his eyes focused on her face as he spoke but he was having great difficulty with both. "I … it had … never really mattered to me all that much."

She burst into laughter as she tried to keep herself from falling over. "Seriously Marcus, I think you may be a little too innocent for your own good."

"Why does that make me feel even more concerned?"

"Don't worry about it." She took the sunscreen from his hand and opened it. "Now be a dear and help your girlfriend spread sunscreen on her back."

Marcus paused for a moment before offering his hand. "That's more like it." She began to squeeze the bottle over his hand, but upon looking up at him, she staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Faith!" Marcus ran to her as but she soon started laughing causing him to stop. "What's so funny?"

"Marcus … your face!" She laughed as Marcus reached up to touch his face.

"What's wrong with my-" He noticed a cold liquid and pulled his hand away to see blood covering his finger. "Oh … well that's embarrassing."

"Don't … don't worry." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small thing of tissues.

"Thanks." He reached down and pulled helped her to her feet then took the tissues from her. "It … it must have been the heat."

"Sure it was." Faith replied as she took hold of Marcus's free hand and began squeezing sunscreen into it. "Poor innocent Marcus, you might need a blood transfusion before the day is done."

"Faith!"

She turned around as she began to squeeze some sunscreen into her palm. "Well, don't just stand there, that sunscreen isn't going to spread itself."

Marcus let out a silent moan as he accepted his fate.

Back at the bench, Marco had finished with the sunscreen and was just sitting there looking at the sky. "What's taking everyone so long?" He asked himself.

"You talking to someone?" Star's voice asked.

Marco quickly snapped to attention and looked at her standing before him in a light blue onesie. "No, just waiting for you."

"Well I'm here." She took a moment to look around and noticed the absence of Marcus and Faith. "Hey, where are the other?"

"Faith didn't want to put on sunscreen in public and asked Marcus to help her."

"So Marcus is helping Faith with sunscreen?" Star asked with a mischievous smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you seriously considering trying to set up two people who are already together?"

Star paused and began scratching the back of her head. "Ha ha … yeah, I forgot about that."

"You forgot they were a couple?"

"Well they act the same now as they did before they got together."

"You mean exactly like us?"

Star opened her mouth to say something but the words got caught in her throat. "I … I … well we're … okay, point taken."

Marco let out a small laugh. "You don't have to act all lovey dovey in front of everyone to be a-" Marco flinched slightly as he saw Marcus and Faith walking back. "I … I mean-" He looked up at Star's curious face and felt a sense of danger. "Uh, hey look, Marcus and Faith are back."

Star quickly turned around and soon smiled upon seeing her two friends. "Ah, welcome back." She greeted as Marcus and Faith reached them. "So, you two finish up?"

"Yup." Faith said as she leaned closer to Marcus. "Marcus helped me then I helped him and now we both are ready to get down to the beach."

"You hurt yourself?" Marco asked taking notice of the bloody tissue Marcus was holding on his nose.

"It was probably just the heat." Marcus said as he tried to wave the problem off.

Star glanced at Faith and let out a small laugh. "Sure it was."

"Well enough standing around." Faith grabbed Marcus's hand and began dragging him down to the beach. "Let's get started!"

"What about the bags?" Marcus asked.

"Oh." Faith stopped and turned back around. "Yes, we need those."

She began to pick up a few of them as Marcus tried to take them off her hands yet Faith was very reluctant. "I can carry a few bags."

"Yet I carried them this far already." Marcus replied.

"Well, I can carry some the rest of the way, plus you only have one free hand."

Marcus lifted the tissue from his nose and was disappointed to find it still bleeding. "I … I can handle it."

"I don't believe you, and I'm fully capable of carrying some myself." She began to step forward, unaware that her foot began to wobble. "I'm not-" Before she could finish, her foot gave out causing her to tumble forward and into Marcus's grasp. There was an awkward silence as she looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Don't, say, anything."

"How about we compromise." Marcus pushed her back up on her feet and took one of the two bags from her. "You can take this and …" he looked over to the pile and grabbed the bag with the towels. "This." He handed her the bag but she hesitated before taking them.

"I … thank you Marcus." She turned around as Marcus threw his tissue away and replaced it with a new one before grabbing the rest of the things and running after Faith. "Wait for me."

"You ready?" Marco asked as he grabbed the cooler.

"Yeah … um …" Star looked over Marco's shoulder to make sure that Marcus and Faith were a fair distance away. "Quick question, did you imagine that under her hoodie, Faith was … well …" She made a wave like motion with her hands along the sides of her body.

"Uh … no … actually." He quickly looked at them before looking back at Star. "I imagined that she would be very skinny … does that make me a bad person?"

"I hope not because I imagined her the same way." Star looked at her then back at Marco.

"Yeah, I mean she was so fragile when we first met, I guess she was kinda forced to work out and exercise if she wanted to have a somewhat normal life but I wouldn't have imagined that she would be …"

"Attractive?" Star asked as she crossed her arms and shot Marco a look.

"Huh?" Marco turned back to look at Star and saw the glare she was giving him. "Oh … well you know that looks don't matter to me."

"But they don't hurt things, do they?"

Marco looked at his girlfriend in awe until a smile crept onto his face. "Are you … jealous?"

"Jealous?" Star asked as she began to laugh. "Why would I be jealous of one of my good friends? I'm actually very very happy for her and it's not like she's hotter than me, right?" Marco just smiled and crossed his arms. "Right?"

Marco placed both hands on his shoulders and look her in the eye. "Star, let me tell you something." He pressed his lips against hers causing her to flinch before easing into in and wrapping her arms around his waist. They were lost in each other, unaware of their surroundings, not even caring if anyone was watching, all that they were focused on was each other.

When they finally parted, Marco was out of breath but Star seemed like she was ready for another go. "You make a convincing point Mr. Diaz." Star whispered into his ear. "So long as you don't forget you're mine." She pulled him in for another kiss, but before they could get lost in each other's embrace again, a shout snapped them out of it.

"Hey, are you guys going to make out all day or would you like to join us?" They both looked over to see Marcus was the one shouting with Faith standing just behind him looking at them with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry." Marco shouted back. "We'll catch up on a minute."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up or we'll pick a spot without you."

Marcus turned back around and saw the worried look Faith had. "Is everything okay?"

"I … it's nothing, let's go." She turned around and began walking again with Marcus close behind.

The beach itself was very crowded but eventually they managed to find a spot that was somewhat close to the water without them having to worry about high tide.

"And you said we wouldn't be able to find a spot." Star joked as she poked Marco's arm.

"No, I said that we would be lucky to get the spot we wanted." Marco replied as he let go of the cooler. "And we were lucky."

Marcus dropped the bags and began setting up the chairs. "Lucky or not, I still don't want to leave our things out of sight."

"Yeah, we're going to need to take shifts looking after the camp."

"I'll do it." Faith said as she put the towels down. "I'm just going to be tanning for most of the day so I can keep an eye on them."

"You sure?" Star asked.

Faith pulled out a towel before motioning to her bathing suit. "I'm not really dressed for much else."

"But … okay, if you're fine with it."

"Speaking of which." Marco began as he pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "Star, did you remember to put on sun protection?"

Star stared at the bottle with a blank expression on her face. "Uhh."

"Here." He tossed her the bottle and helped Marcus set up. "You don't want sunburn."

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Star asked.

"That doesn't make you immune to sunburn."

Star sighed and began putting it on as Marco and Marcus finished setting everything up. "Okay, we should be about ready."

"Finally." Star said as she finished with the sunscreen. "Now let's have some fun."

"Fun?" Marcus asked.

Marco pulled out something that looked like a surfboard only shorter and wider with a rope on it with a strap at the end. "What's that?"

"It's a boogie board, want one?"

"Uh … no thank you, I'll take a walk along the beach."

"Suit yourself, Star?"

"Sign me up." She said as Marco handed her one.

Faith finished laying out her towel and lied down on it. "I'll be here."

"Great." Star grabbed Marco's hand and began dragging him down to the ocean as Marcus began to go for a walk along the beach.

"Ah, peace at last." Faith said as she closed her eyes.

The day rolled on and Star and Marco had been enjoying boarding together yet the waves had died down and they were now waiting for them to pick up again. "It's nice to get out and have a beach day every once in a while." Star said as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah, just the two of us and nearly endless ocean."

"No worries, no school getting us down."

"No bad guys hunting one of us."

"No royal work to bother us." Star expected Marco to say something but when she didn't hear anything, she turned to him to see a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Well … you are a princess after all so-"

"No." Star said bluntly. "We're not going to worry about that now, we're here to have fun with our friends."

"We can't just ignore it forever." He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look Star, we're about to go through a huge change in our lives with your coronation being announced and me going to college so I just want to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"I know." Star reached over and pulled Marco into a quick kiss. "And we will handle it together tomorrow, or maybe the day after, but today is beach day and today, we're not going to worry about anything other than having fun."

Marco smiled softly until the sound of wind caught his attention. "Looks like a wave is coming in." He said as he looked back.

As they rode the wave in, there were both unaware of the pair of eyes looking at them from their spot. "Just look at the two of them." Faith said while sitting up to watch them. "They look so happy together." She leaned back down and look towards the sky. "Why can't Marcus and I be like that?"

A breeze blew over her as the surroundings grew quiet. "I mean I love him, yeah, but … why aren't we as close as Star and Marco?" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Is it because their soul mates? Does that mean Marcus and I aren't soul mates? It feels like we are, and we've known each other longer than Star and Marco have." She turned her head to the side. "What if it's because of me? Maybe I don't spend enough time with him. Star and Marco literally live together but I spend time with Marcus … aside from when I'm at physical therapy … or yoga … or studying … or … maybe I don't spend as much time with him. I mean the last time we went on a date was … was …" she began to rack her brain for the last memory of the two of them alone together but she kept coming up empty.

"There was … no, Star was with us … how about … no, both Star and Marco were there … ah … no." She turned her head to look at the sky as her eyes went wide. "Have we actually never been on a date since we got together … have we even kissed since then?" As the panic began to overtake her, she remembered something that made her feel a sense of ease. "New Year's Eve, both of them, and a few other instances … and that's it." She moaned with frustration. "And we're both going away to college soon."

She face palmed as a realization hit her. "And I missed prom because of a damn broken leg, no wonder we're not as close."

Meanwhile, Marcus was walking along the beachfront as the waves washed against his feet. "Why am I here?" He asked himself. "I guess being able to hang out with Faith is something but … she's getting a tan and I'm just … here … maybe I … no, I would have only bothered her. And who gets tan together?"

He let out a sigh and stretched his arms. "Well, guess this is just another day then, at least the water feels nice."

He stopped as he felt an unusual softness underfoot. "Hm?" The ground beneath his feet began to give way as he found himself falling into a hole. "What the heck?" He said after making his way to his feet, the hole was probably about seven feet deep, quite impressive but he had no idea why there would be a pitfall at the beach.

"Got ya!" A voice shouted. "Wait a minute … you're not Marco."

"YOU DON'T SAY?" Marcus shouted back. "Janna! Let me out!"

"Sorry." Janna said as she lowered a rope into the hole. "I thought you were Marco."

"I got that part." Marcus retorted as he began climbing out of the hole. "How could you mix us up?"

"You look a little like him."

"In what universe?" Marcus asked. "We have different hair styles, different eyes, and different faces, how do I look like him?"

"Well, at a distance you look like him."

"Did you not see my burns?"

"Yeah I was wondering about those." There was silence between them as Marcus's eye began to twitch. "So do you know where the real Marco is?"

"The real Marco?" Marcus asked. "He's probably in the ocean somewhere."

"Thank you." Janna ran off leaving a confused Marcus to look at the hole behind him, it was close to the shore and the tide was coming in so he was lucky that Janna was still there to pull him out but it would probably fill itself in soon enough.

"At least it's visible." He said before he started to walk back to their spot.

As he did, Star and Marco were still on the water and it started to look like the tide was coming in. "We should stop for lunch." Marco said as another wave came in. "Let's make this our last one for now."

"Okay." Star replied.

The wave came in and began pushing them back towards the mainland as Marco felt a bump of some kind. "What?" He said as he looked down.

He decided to ignore it for now but when he came to the beach, his board began to lift off the water and continue moving. "What?!" He quickly looked back to see that Star had gotten off her board and given chase and it didn't take him long to realize what was happening.

"Janna!" He shouted. "I know you're behind this!"

"Actually I'm under it." Janna's voice said from beneath his board.

Marco rolled his eyes and was about to jump off when he was thrown into a hole that had to be at least seven feet deep. "JANNA!" He shouted.

"Ha!" Janna shouted back. "I caught you."

"More like kidnaped me." Marco replied.

"Hey, I dug the pitfall, it's not my fault that someone else fell into it."

"Seriously?" Marco asked. "Never mind that, what is the point to all of this?"

"Do I need a point?" She asked.

"Janna!" Star shouted as she caught up to her. "What are you doing with Marco?"

"Oh, nothing." Janna said as she stepped aside letting Star through. "Just having a little fun."

Star reached down and pulled Marco out of the hole. "Well, we're going to have lunch right now so would you like to join us?"

"She just threw me into a hole!"

"Yeah." Star said as she placed her hands on her hips. "That's what she does."

Marco rolled his eyes and turned to Janna. "This isn't part of some elaborate plan, is it?"

"It's not a part of any plan Marco." Janna replied. "Lighten up a bit, will ya?"

Marco grunted and followed Star and Janna as they walked back to their spot.

As they reached it, they found that Faith Was still sunbathing but Marcus had not returned yet. "We're back." Star announced.

Faith turned her head and smiled at the sight of her friends returning. "Guys!" She pushed herself to a sitting position and turned so that she was facing them. "Your back, does that mean it's time for lunch?"

"Yup." Star said as she took a seat. "So I take it Marcus hasn't come back yet?"

Faith shook her head. "I was hoping you guys have seen him, there's actually something important I wanted to talk to him about."

"Ooo, are you breaking up with him?" Janna asked as she took a seat next to Star.

"You wish." Faith replied. "But it is important so have any of you seen him?"

Janna thought to herself for a moment before responding. "I think I helped him out of that pitfall … but I don't remember."

"Pitfall?" Faith asked a little worried.

"Yeah, but if I forgot then the tide probably got to him, that first trap was close to the water."

"Please tell me you're joking." Faith asked.

"Hi guys." Marcus interrupted as he walked up to them.

"You need me to say any more?" Janna asked.

"Janna? What are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

"I was invited." She replied.

"Anyway." Star began as she pulled Mewnicorn out of the basket. "Who's hungry?"

"You brought corn to the beach?" Faith asked.

"It's really good." Star said as she handed everyone a plate and handed Faith a plate of corn that was removed from the cob and everyone was quick to dig in.

"Quick question." Marco said between bites. "Janna, we invited you to come with us so why didn't you if you were already going to come here?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to surprise you if I came with you guys." She answered. "Plus, it looked like it was a couples only thing and my BF is unavailable."

"It's not a couple's only thing." Star answered. "But we're still glad that you're here."

"Speaking of couples." Janna began. "I haven't received any invitations yet."

"Invitations?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, for the wedding."

Everyone began choking on their corn as Janna looked at them all expecting an answer.

"What wedding?" Marcus asked as he managed to clear his throat.

"I don't know, yours and Faith's or Star and Marco's, one of them has to be coming up soon."

"We're not engaged." Faith replied.

"Neither are we." Star added.

"What?" Janna asked. "Why?"

"We just got out of high school." Marcus stated.

"Yeah, Marco and I only just started talking about it." There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Star. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Ignoring Star's comment, Marcus cleared his throat and turned back to Janna. "Anyway, there aren't any weddings for you to get an invitation for so naturally you haven't received one yet."

"Aww, I would have figured that at least you would have gone through with it by now." She elbowed Marcus in the side. "Especially after seeing her in that."

"Janna!" Marcus snapped.

"I'm only messing with you." Janna replied. "I know you're not brave enough to propose to her."

"JANNA!" Marcus exclaimed again.

"Easy Marcus." Faith began. "She's still just messing with you, right?"

"No." Janna answered.

"Hey!" Star shouted trying to get everyone's attention away from Janna for a moment. "So who's up for sand castles?"

Marcus put down his finished cob and shrugged. "You know, I could go for a sand castle."

"Yeah, same here." Faith added as she put her empty plate down.

"Yay!" Star shot up and turned to face a now empty portion of beach behind her. She took a deep breath in and then began to float as a bright aura enveloped her.

In no time, a sandstorm kicked up in the area in front of her as it began to build a large scale medieval castle.

"Been practicing, have we?" Janna said as she stood up.

"Yup, now who wants to go inside?"

Everyone looked at Star in disbelief. "Isn't that unsafe?" Marco asked. "It is, after all, made of sand."

"Nonsense." Star replied. "My Magic will hold it up for quite some time."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Janna said as she walked inside.

"Well, let no one say I didn't say this was a bad idea." Marco added as he walked in as well.

"Well, let's get going." Marcus offered a hand to Faith who looked at him for a minute before pushing herself to her feet without his help. "Because of course." Marcus whispered under his breath."

They all walked into the castle and found that it was actually a lot sturdier than any of them anticipated. What's more, it was as large as a medieval castle yet it still had Mewni decorations.

"Wow." Marco said as he looked around. "I'll admit, it's a lot more detailed than I would have figured."

"Yeah, I've been putting in a lot of time with Gloserick lately."

As the group moved forward, Faith took Marcus's hand and pulled him back a little. "We're going to explore on our own if that's okay."

"That's fine, just know that this castle is only going to be up for a few hours."

"Thanks for the heads up." Marcus let her drag him into one of the side rooms where she closed the sand door behind them.

After some time, they managed to find themselves in the dungeon which had bares that were incredibly strong even though they were made of sand. "How is this even possible?"

"Do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?" Faith stated breaking the atmosphere.

Marcus had to take a moment to process what he had just heard. "You … what?"

"Am I a bad girlfriend? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Why … why would even think that?"

"Because we don't spend any time together? Because I never have free time." She replied.

"That's not your fault though, you have a lot on your plate, especially if you're trying to go to med school."

"But when was the last time we went on an actual date?"

Marcus thought to himself for a moment. "I don't think we actually have."

"That's the point!" She replied. "We're supposed to be a couple but we hardly spend time together."

Marcus began to get worried as he assumed where this conversation was going. "You're not about to break up with me, are you?"

"What?" She shook her head as she gathered her thoughts. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

She leaned closer and placed her hands on her hips. "Then I'm not breaking up with you."

"Then what's this about? I understand that you're busy and it doesn't bother me all that much."

"But it bothers me!" She exclaimed. "I want us to be closer! I want to have an actual relationship with my boyfriend! I want to be able to make out like Star and Marco and not care if anyone is watching! I want a normal life like everyone else!"

"Wait." Marcus interrupted. "Let's go back to that last point for a minute, you want us to what?"

"I want to be as close as Star and Marco. Earlier today, I saw them making out while we were walking to the beach and they didn't even know who was around them, they didn't care, all that matter was who was in their arms."

"You don't think we're as close as Star and Marco just because we don't make out as much as they do?" He smiled and let out a small laugh. "We're not Star and Marco."

"I know but ... "

"And you were the one who said we can't make out without your legs giving out."

She nodded. "That is true."

"And if you want to spend more time together then … if you want I could spend time with you while you're studying or … maybe I could pick you up from yoga or physical therapy?"

"Marcus." She said with a sweet smile on her face. "I …"

He placed his hand on her other shoulder and smiled. "Remember, we're a team, if there's ever anything bothering either of us then we handle it together."

"Good, because there's one more thing I need your help with."

"Anything?"

She smiled and tilted her head. "Well … it's been a few hours and I need to reapply my sunscreen."

Meanwhile, back with the others, they had reached the main throne room and Marco was looking around at all the details. "How did you manage this in all of a few seconds?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really build it, it was just a spell in the spell book."

"So then it was from a premade design?" Janna asked.

"Uh … yes?"

Janna laughed as Marco took a look around. "It's so big … it's hard to believe that someone would living in something with this much space."

"Well someday soon, you're going to be ruling over Mewni castle with me." Star said as she pulled Marco into a hug.

"Well yeah, but that one won't be made of sand."

"Speaking of which." Janna began as she looked around. "Star, when you said this would last a few hours … how exactly did you gage that?"

"I built one on Mewni." She replied. "It was made of stone but other than that, it's the same."

"Did you factor in that sand isn't as sturdy as stone?"

"Is that important?"

Janna pointed to the wall which was beginning to collapse. "It has not been a few hours!"

"We had better go then." Star grabbed Marco's arm and began running with Janna close behind.

"What about Marcus and Faith?!" Marco asked as they ran.

"I don't think we have time!" Janna retorted.

"We can't leave them!"

"We don't have time!" Janna said as she grabbed Marco's other hand and pulled him.

They rushed past the falling halls and were just about to reach the exit when a hill of sand fell, blocking them in.

"What now?" Janna asked.

"Stand back." Star stepped forward and held her hands out. Soon she began glowing again as her wings poked through her swimsuit and her other two sets of arms appeared. Using her magic, Star parted the sand making a path for them and leaving both of them speechless. "Come on!" She grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the castle just as it fell.

"Marcus! Faith! You guys are okay" Star exclaimed as she saw them already outside.

Faith was lying on her towel on her stomach while Marcus was sitting next to her holding a tissue over his nose again. "You know I'm not exactly sure how much time passed but I think that may have been a little less than a few hours." Marcus noted.

Star scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I forgot to factor in it being made of sand and not stone."

"Yeah, that would have been bad if Marcus and I were still in there." Faith added.

"I know." Star said as she began to fiddle with her fingers. "I … I'm sorry about that."

"Well, all's well that ends well I suppose." Faith replied.

"Question." Janna began. "If you used your magic to move that sand out of the way, couldn't you have just used it to stop the castle from collapsing?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Star who was awkwardly looking away. "I … I need to use the bathroom." She rushed off in the direction of the stalls as Marco let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's Star for ya." Marco said as he watched her run off. "Anyway, I need to use the bathroom as well."

He walked off leaving only the three of them as Jannna shrugged and began to walk off herself. "Whatever, I'll catch you guys latter."

There was a cool breeze as Marcus and Faith sat there and as Marcus tossed the tissue he was holding into a trash bag they had brought. "So I see the bleeding stopped." Faith joked. "Not as long either, does that mean you're getting used to me?"

"That's … one way to put it?" Marcus replied.

Faith let out a laugh before looking down and making circles in the sand with her finger. "Hey Marcus … could you come here?"

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked as he leaned closer.

She grabbed his glasses by the bridge and slowly pulled them off his face putting them down on the other side of her. "You know you shouldn't bring your glasses to the beach, you'll get them scratched."

"Well I do need them somewhat." Marcus replied. "I mean everything's a little blurry so I can't read anything at a distance."

"Good, now lie down."

Marcus gave his girlfriend a surprised look. "Say what?"

"Just lie down and look at the sky."

Marcus did as she asked and took a look at the sky above him. "It's … very pretty."

"Yeah." She replied. "Hey … can you see me?"

He looked at her and smiled as he ran his fingers along the side of her face. "Of course I can, sure you're a little blurry, but I can still see you."

"Good." She reached over and grabbed his other shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "I don't want you bleeding all over me." Marcus smiled as he began to wrap his arms around the small of her back. "That's not going to be a problem for you, is it? Not being able to see your hot girlfriend as you make out with her?"

"I've never cared about how you looked." He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. "So no, it's not going to be a problem."

"I know." She whispered. They pressed their lips against each other as a warm sensation washed over both of them, for Marcus, he could feel his girlfriend's soft lips almost assault his as she released tons of pent up emotion, and for Faith, her boyfriend's lips were a little chap but she could feel how much he cared for her. They lost track of their surroundings as Faith shifter their position so that she was now on top of him.

When they finally parted and looked into each others eyes, Faith felt a sense of ease as a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "You were right."

"About what?" Marcus asked as he brushed a strand of her hair aside.

"That I shouldn't have been jealous of Star and Marco's relationship." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm glad we're together."


	48. Wholesomeweek 2 day 3: Family bonding

**So I figured I'd just get this one out of the way before going to sleep, wholesome week 2, day 3: family bonding. It was all I could come up with and after looking at the responses for the previous chapter, I don't really expect much from the rest of my wholesome week 2 submissions anymore so ... whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me**

 **Nova belongs to EVAunti42**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the Dixon household as Faith sat at the kitchen table, her one hand holding a newspaper and her other on her bulging stomach. "Did you know that their putting a new addition on the school?"

"No, I did not." Marcus replied as he served her breakfast. "Chocolate covered waffles with salt, how you can eat something like that amazes me."

Faith smiled as she picked up for fork and knife and cut a piece of chocolate covered waffle and ate it. "You know it's not that bad."

Marcus looked up and her and grabbed a plate of normal waffles. "I'll take your word for it."

Faith smiled before taking another bite of her chocolate covered waffles. "You're missing out."

He placed his waffles one the table and began to cut into them. "I'll stick to the regular for now."

"Your loss." She said as she went back to her breakfast. "Oh, were there any problems with taking your FMLA leave?"

"None at all, I do have to use paid vacation first though."

"Good thing we're not going on vacation any time soon then." Faith replied.

"Yeah, and thank god we live in California, paid maternity leave should be offered in all the states if you ask me." He took another bit of his waffle and looked down at his plate. "Expecting parents need all the help they can get."

"Let's just add it to our list of blessings." Faith said as she looked down at her stomach. "We have been so lucky this far, we both have great jobs, our baby is healthy as can be considering all the bad things I have, we have some great friends, we have a house."

"I wouldn't chalk that up to luck." Marcus replied. "We definitely had to work to find this place and fight to get it."

Faith laughed and placed her hand on her stomach. "Sometimes I worry … that our good fortune might turn around on us."

Marcus got up, walked over to his wife, and began massaging her shoulders. "Don't think like that, don't forget, our lives weren't always as good as they are right now."

"Mmmm." Faith mumbled as Marcus continued.

"We didn't have the best childhoods which actually might be slightly problematic because mother of us or our parents know how to raise a child from birth."

"Well, we'll have to handle that together." Faith replied.

"You bet." Marcus leaned down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. As he tried to pull away though, Faith grabbed him by the caller and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh, what time are you leaving today?" Faith asked.

"Huh?" Marcus questioned.

"I heard that Marco invited you to go bowling later, what time are you headed out."

"Oh that." Marco said as he sat back down. "Yeah, he invited me but I'm not so sure I'm going."

"Uh, why?"

"Because you're just a few short weeks away from giving birth and I want to make sure you're not alone in case something happens."

"I won't be alone, Star's coming over to keep me company." She said just as Marcus was about to go back to his waffles.

"Star's coming over?" Marcus asked sounding a little worried.

"And she's bringing Nova with her."

Marcus paused for a moment to contemplate what he had just heard. "So … I'm supposed to leave my pregnant wife alone with Star Butterfly and her daughter? Please forgive me if I'm not sold on the idea."

Faith let out a laugh as Marcus continued to look at her concerned. "I'll be fine, we won't be going on any adventures, just sitting on the couch and maybe going around the town. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Well … Maybe I should-"

"Come on Marcus." Faith pleaded. "It's been forever since Star and I hang out. On top of that, I'm not asking."

Marcus let out a sigh. "Well … okay … but I'm still worried."

"And you're still going bowling." Marcus looked to the side and continued eating his waffles. "Oh don't worry, I heard that Alfonzo and Ferguson will be there as well."

"Yeah, well that's not making me feel much better."


	49. Wholesomeweek 2 day 4: Game night

**Though this is a submission for wholesome week, it is mostly in response to someone else making a wholesome week prompt that had someone dying and me being upset that I couldn't include death so foor those of you actually reading this, I wrote this somewhat last minute (I did have part of it already made but figured that it might have been do dark for wholesome week). Anyway, let's get this posted.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me**

* * *

Wholesomeweek 2 day 4: Game night

The Diaz household was unusually quiet as the four teens sat around the dining table all staring at Star as she held the dice in her had.

"I usually like to keep my hopes up but this? I don't think you can do it." Marcus said as he sat directly across from her.

"If Marcus is being pessimistic then you know your odds are bad." Faith added.

Star looked up at them with an incredulous look on her face. "Marcus is never optimistic."

"Just because I say what can go wrong doesn't mean I don't hope for the best." He looked down at the board before him. "But I don't think you have a chance of dodging this."

"I actually have to agree with Marcus on this one." Marco added. "I don't think you can dodge this."

"Well I can't block it now, can I?" Star replied. "So my only choice is to dodge it."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he sat back and Star rolled her one dodge dice, the dice rolled almost in slow motion as it skipped across the table, all eyes were on it as it slowly came to a rest about to fall onto a dodge symbol. "Come one." Star said as it looked as if it was about to tilt to a dodge symbol. "IT'S-" The dice fell back, settling on a blank face. "A hit."

The whole table laughed as Star dropped her head against the table with frustration. "So what does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as you only have two empty slots on your stamina meter … you die." Marco explained causing Star dropped her head against the table again. "Which means we all die but hey, that's dark souls the board game for ya."

Everyone picked up their figures and began placing them back on their starting tile. "So we lose one spark, right?" Marcus asked.

"And we drop all our souls." Marco explained. "Thankfully though, we used them all."

"This is impossible!" Star said as she picked her head up. "Our stats aren't good enough for the items we get and we don't have enough souls to upgrade all our stats to get those items."

"She does have a point." Marcus noted. "We're going to have to upgrade our states one at a time."

Star looked at the board before her and sighed "And we only have that one encounter left before the boss."

Everyone else shared a look as both Marcus and Faith directed theirs at Marco. "Well … not exactly." Star picked her head up and looked at Marco. "You see … everything resets now."

"So we have to go through all of that again?" Star asked.

"Hey, at least it doesn't re-randomize so we know what's coming." Marco said as he began setting everything up again.

"Why must this be so difficult?"

"Because it's dark souls." Everyone else replied.

Star let out a moan as everyone else went to set the board up again. "How are we supposed to do this when we keep making mistakes?"

"That's what dark souls is about." Marco answered. "It's brutal but not unfair, you play, you make mistakes, you die, then you learn from those mistakes and try again. So long as you never give up, you can't really lose, and it just makes your accomplishments all the more rewarding."

"I highly doubt that." She said as she leered off to the side. "I still don't like the rule of no using actual magic, can we change that?"

"If we cheat then it's not dark souls." Marco explained.

Star let out a moan of frustration but ultimately continued playing. After a while, they had somehow managed to make it past the first boss without dying and they were now on their second attempt at the second boss.

"How are we in this situation again?" Marco asked as Star had two dodge dice in her hand.

"I told you I thought I should get the better armor but _noooo,_ you wouldn't let me."

"You wanted the Umbral Dagger and it's not like we have enough souls for you to get that and the Alva Armor." Marcus explained.

"We would have if you didn't use them to get that fireball spell." Star replied.

Marcus's eye began to twitch as everyone looked at the dice in Star's hand in anticipation.

"Just roll it already!" Faith exclaimed. "The anticipation is killing me!"

Star rolled her eyes then rolled the dice which, like before, seemed to roll in slow motion. The first one came up blank but the second one kept rolling before coming to a stop on a dodge symbol. "HA!" Star shouted. "The Dancer doesn't kill me after all!"

"Uh … Star?" Marco began as he looked at the attack. "You needed two dodge symbols to dodge this attack."

Star's excitement faded as she sat back down and looked at her character. "So … what does that mean?"

"You died."


	50. Wholesome week 2 day 5: Monsters day off

**So it became apparent to me that not many people like my short fics so but seeing as I've already finished all of them for wholesome week 2, I may as well post them all. Now today's prompt was Monsters day off, but I used this opportunity to ... wait, what am I doing? no one want's to ready me explain what I did, let's just cut right to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Wholesome week 2 day 5: The chronicles of Marco Diaz, part 3

Marco and his dragoncycle Marshmallow reached Mewni sword and sack of Mewni corn in hand, yet there was something off about off about the forest they arrived in. It was dry, or plain, the natural mystical feel of Mewni wasn't that strong here for some reason. "I'll have to worry about it later." He said as he rubbed Marshmallow's head. "We need to find someone."

"It shouldn't be too far." He said as they began moving.

After a short time of traveling, they found themselves at an old house that looked as if it was half built. "Looks like this is the place." He walked up the the door and began knocking. "I just hope he's home."

After a moment, the door opened revealing Buff frog holding a few of his children. "Ah, Marco, good day."

"Good day to you too Yvgeny."

"Please, you may call me Buff Frog." He stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Marco walked in as Marshmallow followed. Marshmallow was quick to find a spot in the corner and nap as Buff Frog took a seat on his couch and Marco took a seat on a chair that was opposite the couch.

"So what brings you to Mewni?" Buff Frog asked. "Is Star with you?"

"That's actually what I came here for." Marco began. "Oh, before I forget." He lifted the sack he had brought with him and handed it to Buff Frog. "Here, a present for you."

"For me?" Buff Frog took the sack and as he opened it, his eyes went wide. "Mewni corn." He looked up at Marco. "Why you giving me this? What do you want in return."

"Nothing." Marco replied. "I figured since I was stopping by to see you I would bring a gift."

"Oh really?" He looked at the sword on Marco's shoulder then over at the dragoncycle in the corner. "You look like you're getting ready for a fight."

"That I am." He replied. "But like I said, I don't want anything in return for the corn."

Buff Frog gave him a suspicious look. "Then why did you come here? Why did you give me free corn?"

"I gave you the corn because you're my friend and your family is starving. As for why I came here … I just wanted to ask you something."

"Just … ask me something?"

He nodded. "You see … Star ran away, taking her room along with her. She said she was never coming back but … there are some things I wanted to talk to her about."

"So that is it." Buff Frog looked down at his babies then stood up and walked over to a nearby crib. "I am sorry Marco." Buff Frog said as he placed his babies into their crib. "I have heard nothing about her location."

"I figured." Marco began. "Thing is, I got the impressions that she was in trouble or something so I'm not sure if she would be easy to find … thing is …" He took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "She's in trouble and she ran off without me … we're supposed to be a team and she ran off without me."

Buff Frog tucked his babies in then walked back towards the couch. "There's something more you are not telling me." He said as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Like you said, you two are team, she would not have left after saying only that."

Marco let out a sigh and looked away. "She … she also said that she had a crush on me."

"Ah, so it's finally happened then." Buff Frog nodded as Marco looked at him confused. "What I do not get is, why did you take so long to respond?"

"Wha- I … I'm already dating someone else."

"Ah, so that is what happened." He scratched his chin and nodded again. "To be young and in love, truly a conundrum."

"I'm not even sure how I feel about Star though, I mean it's different from how I feel about Jackie, so I figured … but … I just don't really know."

"Marco, love is a difficult thing, but that is what makes it so rewarding. Were you not in love then you would not be so conflicted."

"I guess but …" He shook his head and recollected his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I got side tracked."

"It is fine Marco." Buff Frog replied. "Go on."

Marco took a deep breath and quickly collected his thoughts. "I'm … looking for Ludo."

"Ludo?" Buff Frog asked. "Why would you want him?"

"Last I saw, he had a magic wand just like Star's … well not exactly like her's, but he stole her spell book and during Star's song day celebration, the entire kingdom of Mewni, as well as the magic high commission, found out about it." Marco paused for a moment. "It's not much but it's the only lead I've got."

Buff Frog looked over to the crib holding his babies as Marco continued. "I know you aren't on the best of terms with Ludo, or any good terms whatsoever, but you're my only lead."

Buff Frog looked back at Marco and let out a heavy sigh. "I do not know where he is, but I do know where you can find his family."

"His … family?"

"Yes, his family." Buff Frog repeated. "Lord and Lady Avarius, as well as his many many siblings, I can not guarantee anything but it may be a good place to start."

"That's perfect, where is it?"

"Uh … it is in the forest of certain death."

"Forest of certain death." Marco replied feeling a sense of annoyance. "Because of course it's in the forest of certain death." He shook his head then looked back at Buff Frog. "Okay, where in the forest is it?"

"Uh …" Buff Frog took a moment to look around the room. "Perhaps … you would be willing to wait till tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because." He motioned to the sky. "The sun might still be up but the day is not young. The forest of certain death is not a place to make camp and the Avarius family will not give you a place to rest for the night. You should go at first light to avoid danger."

Marco looked outside and let out a sigh; he had spent a significant amount of time packing so it was rather late in the day. "I guess you have a point."

"You can stay here for the night, sleep on couch, rest for the journey ahead. I will make map for you to follow to Avarius household."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"No no, it will be my pleasure." He got up and brought the bag of corn over to what looked like a makeshift kitchen. "I will make dinner, please, make yourself at home."

Marco looked around at the house Buff Frog lived in and took his backpack off. "Maybe I can help a bit in the meantime." He pulled out a hammer and some nails. "Do you know where I can get some wood?"


	51. Wholesome week 2 day 7: Story of choice

**Well hello there ... this is my last submission for wholesome week 2. This one shot in particular is ... once again mainly about my OC's again so if you want to skip it or something. Anyway, let's get right to it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith belong to me**

* * *

Wholesomeweek 2 day 7: Story of choice

It was a warm night as twenty two year old Marcus Dixon drove down the road to his girlfriend's house; he had just gotten word that she had received her MCAT results and he asked her to wait for him before opening it. "Moment of truth." He said to himself. "Come on man, you can do this."

He pulled up to her house and into the driveway and stopped after counting the cars. "Her parents aren't home." He said to himself. "Dr. Callow is going to kill me." He stepped out of the car and double checked his pockets before pulling out a small box and flipping it open to reveal a diamond ring inside. "Come on Marcus." He flipped the box closed and shoved it into his pocket. "Don't lose nerve now."

He walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Come on, come on, please answer." There was no answer.

He rang it again and like before, he waited but there was still no response. "She's home." Marcus said as he looked at her car in the driveway. "Unless she opened it already and her parents are taking her out for a celebratory party … no, Dr. Callow is working right now."

He looked up and saw the light in her room on. "Yeah, she's home … but why isn't she answering."

He pulled out the key she gave him and unlocked the front door. "Dr. Callow is really going to kill me if he finds out about this."

He walked in, making sure to lock the door behind him, and made his way straight to Faith's room. "Well … here goes nothing." He knocked on the door. "Hello? Faith? I saw your light on and I rang the doorbell but no one answered."

There was a soft brushing sound as the door slowly opened revealing Faith wearing a gray baggy shirt instead of her usual pink hoodie and obviously trying to force a smile. "Marcus!" She said trying to sound excited. "Sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell, come in."

She stepped to the side and walked into her room, it was more or less the same as the last time he was in it but there were a number of books lying around on the ground. "So I bet you're here to see my results with me?" She asked.

"That was the plan." Marcus replied.

Faith nodded and walked over to her desk before pulling an open envelope out of her desk drawer.

"So you already opened it I see." Marcus said as he took it.

She looked down and to the side. "I couldn't resist." She admitted. "I was just too excited … I … just open it."

Marcus took the paper out and unfolded it. "Four eighty five … I'm not not exactly sure what that's supposed to mean."

"It's below average, okay?!" Faith snapped. "I … effectively I failed." She limped over to the window and placed her hands on the window shelf. "I guess that's all I'm good at, failing."

"You … you're joking … right? I mean even if you did bad on this, you can still take it again, right?"

"Look at the score Marcus, I gave it my all and that's what I got. More than that, I was starting to struggle in my last years of college, things were getting harder and it wasn't helped by the weight of the books or the fact that I couldn't move around the campus as much as everyone else." She tightened her grip on the shelf as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "This is all I can do … I would have never been able to make it in med school."

Marcus looked at the paper in his hand then threw it to the side. He didn't necessarily disagree with her, med school would be tough on anyone, but he knew that she was being way to hard on herself. "So?" He asked. "What's the problem?"

"I can't get into med school Marcus!" She spat as she turned around. "I wanted to be a doctor like my father but now … now he'll never be proud of me."

Marcus did a double take. "You … are you seriously saying these things? What happened to you?" She looked at him surprised and confused as he continued talking. "You father? Not proud of you? He's been proud since the day your parents adopted you, and he's only gotten prouder since."

"Yeah but-"

"And do not start on the test, so you failed, you still have a bachelor's degree, how many people can say they have one of those?"

"Well, yes but … what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you tell me." He began. "You have a degree in biology and you said something about getting a double major at one point."

"That was awhile ago." She turned to her side and began to run her arm. "I don't have the right classes for that degree."

"But what was it? And why did you want to do it?"

She sighed and took a seat on her chair while Marcus took a seat on her bed. "Education." She replied. "I … thought about being a teacher."

"Well that's something."

"But like I said, I don't have the right classes."

"How long would it take you to get them?"

She sighed and went over a few things in her head. "If they're not full then … two semesters, one if I do summer or winter classes."

Marcus sat there in shock. "And you're giving up?"

"Well …"

"What happened to the girl that looked fate fate in the eye, kicked it in the family jules, and went on to become amazing?"

She stared at him before bursting into laughter. "I wasn't that amazing."

"Your right." Marcus slid off the bed and knelt before her. "You are more amazing than that, you came from further behind than me or anyone else and you raced so far ahead of us." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You beat every expectation and then some, even if you don't go back to school, there's still so much you can do with the degree you have, you are the most amazing person I've ever met and …" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you." Faith was stunned by Marcus's confusion, not because she didn't already know, but because of what she suspected was going to follow. Marcus reached into his pocket, pulled out a small velvet box, and opened it revealing a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

The house was silent, not a sound could be heard aside from the few tears that ran down her cheeks as she took his hands in hers. "I … I …" She threw her arms around him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "YES YES YES!"

They both let out tears of joy as they held each other in their arms. After a moment, Faith released Marcus allowing him to slide the ring onto her left ring finger. "We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us you know." Faith said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I know." Marcus replied as he wrapped her hands around her waist. "And we'll handle that together." Faith giggled as she slowly pressed her lips against his causing Marcus to get lost the kiss.

For Marcus, everything was going great, he was with the love of his life, they were engaged, and they had a bright future ahead of them, it was going so well in fact that Marcus didn't even realize that his fiancé was slowly unzipping his hoodie.

* * *

 **Hi there everyone who stayed till the end, I just wanted to say that this is probably going to be my last one shot. It's not really that I want to stop but when a story has more chapters than reviews it kinda sends an obvious message that not many people are reading it. Then again, this message is kinda pointless because I doubt many people are reading it (ha ha). But in all seriousness, I hope those of you who did read these one shots enjoyed them and if not, then oh well. See you all in another story.**

 **Have a great day.**


	52. MoonXRiver Week day 1: Teenagers

**First things first, I know I said I wouldn't make one-shots anymore, but I like this ship and I promised a friend I would at least try for this week. Now this is the first day which is teenagers. Also, I'm going off what one of the writers said and assuming that Moon's Mother is named Comet, it's easier for me that way so thank you.**

 ** **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.****

* * *

It had been a long day in the Mewni castle, the violence between the Mewmins and monsters had escalated and it looked like war was inevitable. Thankfully, Queen Comet Butterfly was clever, and managed to delay war just long enough to convince the leader of the monsters to consider piece. It had been long and hard work, but a peace treaty was looking more and more promising every day.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" The queen asked her daughter as she sat across the table from her at dinner.

"No mom." Moon replied. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, you could be perfectly fine and still have things to say."

"There's nothing mom."

"Really? No boy you want to tell me about?"

"MOM!" Moon exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto the table. "That is none of your business."

"Well normally I would agree darling, but with all that's happening … the people want to know that the royal line isn't going to disappear."

"I'm thirteen!" She shouted. "Is this really something I should be thinking about now?"

"Yes, it is! It should have been something you took seriously ever since your father was taken from us."

"I KNOW!" There was an awkward silence after Moon's outburst as she took a moment to calm down. "I mean … how am I supposed to chose someone just because dad died? It just doesn't feel right at all."

"I know sweety." Comet said as she began to push her food around her plate. "And I wish you had the luxury of being able to take your time but … things are delicate right now and we need to be careful."

"Nothing is delicate mom." Moon replied. "The peace treaty will go off without a hitch and those monsters will get away with all the crimes they committed."

"I know Moon." Comet replied. "I don't want to but it's what your father wanted." She sighed and looked up at her daughter. "He wanted you to be safe."

"Safe? With the one's who killed my father roaming free?"

"What would you have me do Moon? Go to war and risk more of the lives of our people, and the monster who originally owned this land? We owe it to them to set things right, we can't blame them for the actions of a few."

Moon looked off to the side as she leaned her chin on her palm. "So you keep saying."

Comet sighed and went back to her dinner. "I am serious about you needing to find someone soon, how about that man who keeps hanging around the castle?"

"Count Mildrew?" Moon asked. "Well, he's nice and all but … I'm not sure."

"And how about that friend of yours? You know, the Johansen boy?"

"River?" Moon asked. "Well, he's … just a friend."

"That's what they all say at first." Comet replied. "Sure, sometimes they stay 'just a friend' but then again, the one you end up with is the one you care for the most."

"I think I've had enough for one night." Moon said as she stood up and began walking for the door. "I'll be going to my room now thank you very much."

"Moon, wait."

"Wait?" Moon asked as she turned around to face her mother. "I thought I didn't have that luxury, how am I supposed to find someone if I have to spend my time with my mother eating dinner?"

"I didn't mean it like that Moon."

"Well I don't rightfully care, my father's gone and my mother is only concerned with the kingdom's image and not her only daughter." Moon turned back around and walked through the door, slamming it as she did.

Comet was left alone as she rubbed her eyebrows. "What am I going to do with that one?"

Moon continued her march towards her room yet was surprised when she found herself face to face with a boy with short blond hair wearing a light blue royal suit. "River?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was … worried." He replied. "I mean I heard about what happened."

"Thanks but a lot of people have already tried talking to me about my father."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the peace treaty."

Moon looked at him surprised that he had actually managed to guess what was bothering her. "The what?"

"The peace treaty, I'm sure you're not too happy that the creatures that killed your father are being let off scot free."

"I …"

"And I know there's not much you're allowed to do about it, I mean the kingdom needs this right now so you don't have many options."

River had gotten it right on the money, Moon didn't want this peace treaty but her kingdome needed it. "You have a point there River."

"Yeah, I know it must be hard, heck, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now."

Moon let out a sigh. "It's just … it feels like I don't have a say in any of this, like … I'm powerless to do anything."

"I guess it must be really frustrating, huh."

"It is, but … sometimes I wish I could chose what happened next."

"Yeah, well … maybe you will soon."

Moon laughed and shook her head. "No, my mom is the queen and I don't think that's changing for quite some time."

"We can only hope."

Moon smiled at River and felt more at ease, sure she didn't have any more reigne over what was happening in her life but she felt less burdened. "Thank you for talking with me River, I'm feeling a little better already."

"No problem Moon." River said with an awkward smile. "I just wish I could have been of more help."

"You were plenty of help River." Moon said before walking away from him. As she gained some distance, she began to feel a strange pulling sensation in her chest. "River … thank you."


	53. Lava lake beach: aftermath

**I know what you're all thinking, I said I would stop making shorts but this is one of those times where this story just had to be written. Truth be told, I actually finished it some time ago, about a week or two and with my recent track record for bad stories, I wasn't feeling too confident. But then I realized that this story wasn't written for people's amusement and I already finished it. But that's quite enough rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

Lava lake beach aftermath

Marco and Kelly stood atop the tower as the soulrise came to an end. "You know, that was a lot better than I'd thought it'd be." Marco admitted.

"I always love the soulrise." Kelly added.

The two of them continued to stand there for a moment until the silence grew awkward.

"So." Marco began. "Maybe … we should …"

"Yeah." Kelly said as she ducked out of Marco's hoodie. "We should probably find Star and Tom."

"Yeah, it's getting late."

Kelly and Marco made their way down the tower and began backtracking to where they had set down. "So, you feeling better now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, thank you." Marco began. "But … it still hurts."

"Yeah, it's not easy ending it with someone." She gave Marco a little smile then gently elbowed him. "But if you ask me, it's Jackie's loss."

"Jackie?" Marco asked. "What does Jackie have to do with this?"

"Didn't you break up with her?"

Marco looked at Kelly confused until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, right, yeah, Jackie. She's … totally the one I'm bummed out about." Marco's tone was anything but convincing, and it was all too apparent that Kelly wasn't buying any of it.

"Okay, who is it?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

Marco let out a sigh as he tried to avoid her stare. "Well … can you … promise … not to tell anyone?"

"Okay, I promise."

"And I mean seriously." Marco continued. "You can't tell a soul, this stayed between you and me, no matter who asks."

"Yes, I can keep a secret. Now what is it?"

Marco took a deep breath before he began. "Well, you see … thing is … it's Star."

Kelly stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of Star's name. "Star Butterfly?" She asked. "You mean-"

"Yes, I mean my best friend, who used to have a crush on me." He shoved his hands in his pockets as they both resumed walking. "Go on, say it. It's ironic, I should have realized a long time ago, I lost my chance, she's too good for me-"

"Marco!" Kelly interrupted. "All I was just going to say was … that's gotta suck."

Marco let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, it does, but … I came to Mewni to be with my best friend, not because I was in love with her."

Kelly smiled at him. "Star's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yeah well … just remember you promised not to tell anyone."

"I won't."

The two of them continued until they came within view of Tom and Star who were packing up their supplies. "Hey Star, look who finally decided to come back." Tom said as he elbowed Star.

Star looked up from what she was doing to spot her best friend and Kelly making their way back to the camp together. "Tom, you don't think they …" Star looked at him, then at the pair walking back, and then back to Tom.

"What?" Tom asked as he looked at them. "Oh, well I doubt it, Kelly and Tad are still on their on again off again relationship."

"Yeah but … still."

Tom let out a reluctant sigh as he put down the umbrella he was holding. "I'll go find out then."

"Wait." Star began as she looked towards Tom. "What?!"

"Hey you two!" Tom called out as he walked over to the pair walking towards them. "You two watch the soulrise together?"

"Actually …" Marco began as he scratched the back of his head. "We did."

Star could feel a slight twinge in her heart, but quickly pushed it aside as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around one of Tom's arms. "You know that's going to make Tad jealous."

"Tad and I are done." Kelly replied. "And this time, I mean done; he's moved out, and we're never getting back together."

There was an awkward pause as the two groups reunited and Star could feel her heart sink. "Wait … so you two watched the soulrise together-"

"Are you two together now or something?" Tom asked abruptly.

Both Kelly and Marco blushed profusely as Kelly looked off to the side and Marco tried to get words to come out of his mouth. "Seriously?" Marco managed to choke out. "Neither of us have been single for more than a month." Star could feel her heart ease up as she tried to brush the whole experience aside.

"Right, right, right, that was inconsiderate of me." Tom replied. "Anyway, it's getting late so we should all get some sleep."

"That's right." Tom added. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard." Kelly said with a smile.

Tom and Star shared a confused look. "Did you tell her about our plans?" Tom asked.

"No, I didn't tell anyone." Star replied.

"Wait." Kelly began as she looked between the two of them. "What?"

"Tom is taking me to an underworld fighting tournament, and I'm going to fight the champion."

"Now Star, remember, you can't challenge him until after he finishes his ranked challenge."

"I'm still going to crush him!" Star exclaimed.

"I bet, but back to what we were saying, how did you know about it?"

"I …"

"I told her!" Marco interrupted.

"You?" Tom asked. "How did you know?"

"I … heard you and Star talking about it."

Tom gave him a suspicious look while Star shrugged. "Well … I'm sorry we couldn't invite you but Tom was only able to get two tickets so …"

Kelly looked at Marco then back to Star. "But tomorrow … or today is-"

"It's okay." Marco interrupted. "I … I have other plans anyway."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Star said with a smile. "But anyway, we should all get home so-"

"Actually … I'm kinda tired, I think I'll just head straight to the castle." Marco suggested. "You guys can walk home together, I'll meet up with you all later."

Star stared at him a bit confused but shrugged it off. "Okay, see you at home."

Star and Tom walked off as Kelly slowly turned to Marco. "You didn't tell them it was your birthday?"

Marco shook his head as he began walking. "They already had the tickets, all I would be doing is making Star sad that she forgot my birthday."

"Did she know in the first place?" Kelly asked as she began to follow him.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, I remember a few months ago, she was going all detective on me, she even started counting the days down on her wall … then Toffee happened and we parted ways and she probably stopped counting."

"You should remind her."

"So she can feel bad? I think I'll pass." Marco turned to face Kelly. "Anyway, it was great hanging out with you and watching the soulrise."

"Yeah … it was." There was an awkward pause as both Kelly and Marco avoided looking at each other. "And … about what Tom said earlier … about the two of us."

"There's no need to discuss that." Marco said hastily. "I mean with the whole … me and Star … and you and Tad ... I think you're cool and all but-"

"Yeah, exactly what I was going to say."

They stood there for a moment before Marco slowly turned around. "So … I'll be seeing ya?"

"Yeah … see ya."

Marco and Kelly parted as they went their separate ways leaving Marco alone. "Well … I guess this is what I should have expected." He said to himself. "Of course, the universe had to make things even for when I broke Star's heart." He looked up into the sky as he began to recap what he had just experienced. "Jackie knew … she knew my heart wasn't into my relationship with her. Maybe if I hadn't been so convinced of something that wasn't real, I wouldn't have hurt Star." Marco looked down and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't have hurt Jackie either." He stopped and clenched his fist. "And maybe … Star and I …" He shook his head and started walking again. "No, she happier with Tom."

Marco was silent for the remainder of the long walk to the buss stop as well as the ride back to Mewni castle. It was unsurprisingly quiet seeing as it was well past midnight, making it easy for him to get to his room.

As he got ready for bed, he paused as he placed his dimensional scissors on his desk. "Should I just … go back to Earth?"

He walked over to his bed and took a seat. "Tad was right after all, I'm just making myself miserable hanging around Star." He paused for a moment. "No … even if I do Love Star … I didn't come here to be in a relationship with her." He got up and turned off the lights before going back to bed and pulling the covers over himself. "I swore an oath to always be by her side … in times of peace or danger. She's still my best friend, and I intend to uphold my oath."

He closed his eyes but before he could drift off to sleep, the door began to open slightly as Star poked her head through. "Hey Marco, you home?"

"Yes." Marco said groggily.

"Sorry, it's just … I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the fight tomorrow, but it's just … like I said, Tom could only get two ticket and-"

"It's fine Star." Marco interrupted. "I get it, you're going on a date with Tom, and I would just be a third wheel."

"You're not a third wheel, we just couldn't get any more tickets." Star hesitated for a moment before continuing with her next question. "And … on a side note … if you're not too busy could you … um …"

"You want me to keep an eye on Glossaryck?" Marco asked.

"Could you?"

Marco didn't have to lift his head to know that Star was giving him the puppy dog eyes and even though he wasn't looking at her, he couldn't say no. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks, you're the best!" She rushed out of the room before running back and poking her head in again. "And I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Okay, but can I just go to sleep?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Star ducked back out again, this time, closing the door behind her.

Marco took a moment to look at the door before turning back to the wall. "And I will still do anything for you Star … because you're my best friend."


End file.
